It Was All For Love
by Alexandria M
Summary: Kim a die hard wrestling fan that loves Randy Orton is caught in the wrong place but at the right time as Randy Orton comes to her aid. Randy and Kim soon fall in love but just two things stand in their way of happiness...
1. Chapter 1

On a cool night in Tampa, Florida Kim went to a house show with her best friend Peyton. Kim was 27 years old and she was a die hard wrestling fan since she was a little girl. She had gone to every house show that came to Tampa for the last 25 years, the same with RAW and Smackdown. If there was a pay-per-view anywhere in Florida she was there. She always had a good time going to the shows especially when she saw her favorite superstars Randy Orton, John Cena, Cody Rhodes only to name a few. She was in love with Randy Orton but believed that he would never notice her because she was a simple single mother of a 2 month old baby named Gianna. She didn't find herself very pretty either but she was a very beautiful woman. Her tan skin and brown hair complimented her green eyes very well. She was tough on herself and lacked a large amount of self confidence do to an ex-boyfriend that did nothing but tear her down physically and emotionally. The effects of the emotional abuse he caused her stayed with her even after he was long gone. She hadn't seen him for 11 months and she planned to keep it that way. She knew that Randy Orton wouldn't want anything to do with her especially when he had other beautiful girls throwing themselves at him but it didn't stop her from hoping for that one chance meeting. A chance meeting she was sure would never happen.

The show began like any other house show would with the introduction from the announcer followed by the pyro. The pyro was loud to Kim and Peyton as they sat about 4 rows in front of it near the ramp way so they could touch the superstars as they came down to the ring. They weren't the best seats but they were still floor seats and they still had the opportunity to touch the superstars. The pyro exploding into the air got Kim's adrenaline flowing. She was filled with excitement as the first match began. She was excited throughout the entire show as she watched and touched hands with the superstars as they came down the ramp. She even got to touch Cody Rhodes' hand which really hyped her up even more. The show was going great and as the last intermission happened Kim and Peyton looked at their program to see what matches would follow. "This is a pretty good show," said Peyton.

"I know," said Kim as she looked over the program, "and it's about to get better. Randy Orton and John Cena teaming together against CM Punk and Wade Barrett. Two of my favorite men in the same match. It can't get better than that. The things I would do to Randy Orton…"

"I know. Probably the same things I would do to John Cena. Think we can get an autograph or a phone number from them?"

"I don't know," said Kim. "I guess it's possible for an autograph but a phone number yeah right. What superstar in their right mind would want to give me their phone number? Look at me."

"You're beautiful," she said. "I don't know why you're so down on yourself. You're beautiful. You have the prettiest eyes and your hair is amazing. I would die to look like you. I wish you could feel the same way and realize how beautiful you are."

"I'm not that beautiful," said Kim as they blinked the lights to signal the end of intermission. "All right. Here we go," she said changing the subject. She was ready for the main event. She was ready to see Randy Orton in all his sexiness and John Cena looking sexy but not as sexy as Randy Orton. When Randy's music cued Kim felt butterflies in her stomach, she grabbed her camera and her heart began to pound. He slowly walked down the ramp with a smirk on his face. Kim forgot about taking the picture and put her hand out for him to touch as she saw him touching the hands of other fans as he made is way to the ring. He touched her hand and she felt like it was the end of the world. "Did you see that?"

"I saw," said Peyton with a smile. "It's good to see you so happy after everything that's happened in the last couple years especially in the last few months."

"It feels good to be happy," she said as she focused on Randy Orton in the ring. He was absolutely gorgeous. His abs were absolutely perfect like they were chiseled from stone, his ears were shaped like elf ears but they suited him well, his blue eyes like crystals, his perfect jawbone complimented with a little facial hair. He was absolutely perfect in her eyes. He was like a Greek God to her absolutely beautiful. She snapped picture after picture of him as John Cena made his way down to the ring. She had one focus and that was Randy Orton. She screamed the loudest as she watched him wrestle. If he was down she cheered for him to get up, if he was wrestling with the upper hand she was cheering him on. She was pretty sure she would be without a voice the next morning but what would have been the point of going to the wrestling matches if you didn't scream your loudest supporting your favorite superstars.

After the show was over John Cena and Randy Orton went around signing autographs for the fans near ringside after they won their match of course. When John and Randy got to the ramp Kim had her program out and a marker. She was ready for an autograph but as she expected Randy walked right past her and signed an autograph for a woman she thought was much prettier than her. "Maybe next time," said Peyton. "Let's go it's getting late."

"All right," she said putting her program away. She was more than disappointed by the fact she didn't get Randy's autograph maybe the next time she would have better luck but she didn't depend on it. They took their leave and headed to the parking lot.

"That was a good show," said Peyton.

"Yeah," said Kim.

"Cheer up. At least you got to touch his hand. So what you didn't get an autograph. There is always next time."

"I guess," said Kim.

"It's late. Let's go. Where did you park?" asked Peyton.

"I am all the way over there. Where did you park?"

"I am over there," she said pointing in the direction of her car.

"Oh. You got a good parking space. I got a sucky one," said Kim who arrived about 30 minutes after Peyton which is why Peyton had the better parking space. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I have a family event to go to tomorrow. What about you?"

"I am just going to hang out here for a little bit to wait for the traffic to die down then I'll leave."

"All right. Well, call me tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay," said Kim. "Bye."

"Bye," said Peyton as she gave her a hug and then walked in the direction of her car leaving Kim by herself.

Kim sat in the parking lot till there were probably about two or three others left. She was sitting on a bench and got up to walk to her car knowing that she wouldn't be sitting in traffic to get out of the arena parking lot. She was walking to her car as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see none other than her ex-boyfriend Nathan standing there. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Surprised?" he asked with a smirk. "I just thought I would pay a visit."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked. She was too shocked to do anything. She couldn't move it was like she was frozen.

"You really are stupid aren't you, Kimmy?" he asked her. She hated when he called her Kimmy. That's what he used to call her when they were together and she hated it. Her name was Kim not Kimmy but she not dare tell him that out of fear.

"I'm not stupid, Nate," she said. "I'm not."

"You are," he said, "you come to every house show when they're in Tampa so when I heard WWE was going to be here I knew I could find you here. You're slick I'll have to admit. You disappeared without a trace but I knew I would find you someday."

"You're not supposed to be near me," she said, "I have a restraining order against you."

"Really, Kim? You think a piece of paper is going to stop me from finding you? I'm not scared of any paper."

"Nate, I don't want to do this. I just want to go on with my life and you go on with yours. Just please leave me alone."

"Nah. I don't want to do that. Let's go out for a little bit," he said.

"Nate, I'm not going anywhere with you," she said. "Whatever we had is over. You didn't want to have a baby but I did. We're done."

"Kim, I am ready to be a dad now. I was young I was stupid. I want to be a dad now."

"No," she said. "You're not even stable enough to be around her. NO. I have to go."

"She is my daughter," said Nate.

"She is MY daughter," said Kim. "You didn't want anything to do with her. Stop using her as a way to get me to fall victim to your trap."

"I'm not using anyone," said Nate. "We can work this out. I love you, Kim. Please give me another chance."

"Another chance? I've given you hundreds. I'm out of chances. I have to go," she said turning to walk to her car.

"DON'T walk away from me," he said grabbing her arm turning her around to face him.

"Let go, Nate, you're hurting me," she said. "Let Go."

"No," he said, "not until you let me see my daughter and give me another chance."

"Nate, please don't do this," she said with tears filling her green eyes. "I don't want to do this again."

"You don't want to do what again? Love me? I love you, Kim, come on we were great together."

"No, Nate. Please let go. I don't want to do this," she said in tears.

"I don't give a damn what you want," he said throwing her into a nearby light post causing her back to hit the pole.

"NATE!" she yelled, "STOP!" The pain shot through her back from the force of being thrown into a pole. Nathan was a big guy and his strength was unbelievable. When he slammed Kim into the post it was like she was a little fly. She cried out in agony as she held her back.

"Stop what?" he asked. "Stop this?" he asked hitting her across the face. "Or this?" he asked hitting her across the face again. He continued hitting her across the face with the same force he had before when they were together.

Kim fell to the ground from the force of his last hit. She continued to cry out in agony as she saw a man walking past. "Help," she called out but he looked at her and kept on walking. She realized her and Nathan were the only two in the parking lot. She was alone and no one was there to help her. Nathan began kicking her while she was down and this was nothing new to her. She had gone through it many times maybe even worse. She didn't understand why he was so angry and didn't understand why he kept hitting her and hurting her that way. He continued kicking her and kicking her while she was down as she cried out in pain. He kicked her in the ribs and kicked her in the face. She looked up to see his foot coming toward her face she closed her eyes as she saw it coming to her and waited to feel his foot connect with her face but she never felt it. Instead she heard a loud thud and a groan. She opened her eyes to see Nathan laying on the ground and Randy Orton standing over her.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" he asked her as he got down on her level.

"Yeah," she said trying to sit up.

"Let me help you," he said helping her get up. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah," she said. "I need to get home."

"Let me take you," he said. "You shouldn't travel by yourself obviously. Look at this guy. Was he trying to rob you?"

"No. That's my ex-boyfriend. I made him mad," she said standing to her feet with the help of Randy. "It's not a big deal. I'll be fine."

"Look at you," said Randy. "You're not fine. Let me take you home."

"I can't," she said.

"Please," he persisted.

She had always dreamed of hearing Randy say those words to her but just not in that manner. She knew she didn't look beautiful after the ordeal Nathan had just put her through and she was weak so she didn't have the strength to fight with his persistence. "Okay," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," he said. "Let's take my limo."

"Okay," she said walking with him as he held her up. Her ribs were sure to be broken but she didn't care. She just wanted to get home. "Thank-you," she said as they reached his limo.

"No problem," he said helping her into the car. "So where do you live?" She gave him her address and he told the driver before they headed off to her house. The limo ride was one in silence and as they arrived at the house he helped her out of the car.

"You don't have to walk with me," she said. "I will be fine."

"I insist," he said walking with her.

Again she didn't want to argue so she just let him walk her to the house but he did more than walk her to the house he walked her into the house and helped her get comfortable on the couch. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said looking around. "Do you have a kid?"

She didn't want to tell him the truth not yet anyway and said, "no I just baby-sit."

"Oh," he said, "let me clean you off. You look horrible," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No. Not horrible it's just…let me clean you up," he said walking to her kitchen to get a few paper towels and wetted them with water to clean up the blood and cuts on her face. He returned back to the living room and began to clean off her face. He felt so badly for her. She was an innocent woman that didn't deserve to be beaten like an animal. "You have pretty eyes," he said as he cleaned off her face.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "So do you."

"Thank-you," he said cleaning off her face. As he cleared away the blood and looked past the cuts on her face he saw her beauty. She was absolutely beautiful it was almost breathtaking. He could get lost in her beauty for hours.

"Are you okay?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," he said snapping out of thought. "How are your ribs?" he asked.

"They're okay," she said.

"Let me see," he said insisting on seeing her ribs because he would be willing to take her to the hospital for x-rays if she wished.

"Okay," she said lifting her shirt. "I'm fine."

"But you're bruising," he said looking over her bruises. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I'll be fine," she said.

"All right," he said, "well, I'm going to clean this up and then head out."

"Okay," she said as she watched him clean up around her. He was probably the sweetest guy she had met in months.

After everything was cleaned up he said, "I'm heading out but here is my number just in case you need to go to the hospital. You can give me a call and I will take you….I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Kim," she said with a smile as she took the paper.

"Kim," he said with a smile, "if you need to go to the hospital don't hesitate to give me a call."

"I'll be all right but thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said walking to the door.

"Randy," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night as a way to thank-you for saving me tonight."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he said.

"Please," she said, "I want to show my appreciation."

Randy thought about it and said, "All right. Tomorrow night we'll go out for dinner. Just give me a call tomorrow afternoon and we'll set it up but it's a date."

"It's a date," she said with a smile.

"Have a goodnight," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight," said Kim as she watched him walk out the door. She couldn't believe that she had just made a date with Randy Orton and she couldn't believe that he saved her life from Nathan that night. He was even sweeter than she imagined him to be and she couldn't wait for their date.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review! Is it a keeper? And Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter and thank you all so much to those that favorited and alerted this story. I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter. **

Randy returned back to his hotel room he was sharing with John Cena around 1:00 in the morning. He walked into the room as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake John up as he saw the lights were off. He walked in so quietly that he thought he had gotten away with being out so late but as soon as he walked to the bathroom and turned on the light John turned the light on and sat up. "You're getting in pretty late," he said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Randy. "I was just out for a little bit."

"Out doing what?" asked John.

"I was just hanging out," he said. "Is that okay with you father?"

"Hanging out with a female?" he asked.

"No. Why would I do that?" asked Randy.

"Because you're Randy Orton," said John.

"And I'm married. Why would I be out with another woman?" he asked innocently.

"Because it's what you do. I thought we were over this whole I'm going to cheat on my wife thing."

"I'm not cheating on her. I just went to hang out after the show," said Randy. "Can you drop it please?"

"So then where were you?"

"I told you. I was just out hanging around. It's not a big deal. Stop doubting me."

"I wouldn't have to doubt you if you weren't being so evasive," said John, "besides I thought we were going to meet up after the show and get something to eat. What happened with that?"

"I'm sorry. Something just came up," he said.

"Like?"

"John, let's just drop it," said Randy. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he said. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not going to," said Randy. "Now I'm going to take a shower and can we not bring this up again?"

"Sure, Randy," said John before he laid back down. "So are we still on for the game tomorrow night?"

"Actually I have to decline," said Randy. "I actually had something else come up."

"All right," said John. He was worried about his friend. He could tell that he was hiding something and he didn't like when Randy hid stuff because it only meant that he was up to no good. John really hoped that Randy wasn't cheating on his wife again. He thought Randy had learned his lesson the first time he did it but it was out of John's hand. Randy made his own decisions and John couldn't stop him. He just hoped that it was worth it.

"Sorry," said Randy.

"It's okay," said John. "Anyway, I'm going back to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," said Randy as he walked into the bathroom. He wasn't cheating on anyone he was just going to a thankful dinner with a woman whose life he saved in the parking lot. It was no big deal. It was nothing more. He started the water for his shower before stripping down and then stepped into the hot water. After his shower he got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and went to bed.

The next morning Kim was woken up by her doorbell ringing. She groaned as she got out of bed because she was in so much pain. She stopped by the mirror on her way to the door and saw her reflection. She was covered with bruises on her face and she looked down at her arms and saw the purple marks from his grasp. He did quite the number on her. She did realize if it wasn't for Randy saving her it would have been a lot worse. No matter how horrible she looked she knew that this was better than what it could have been. She hurried to the front door and looked out the peep hole to see her friend Ryan standing there holding Gianna's carseat with a sleeping Gianna. She opened the door and said, "come in."

"Kim, I thought you were coming for Gianna AFTER the show? What happened there?" she asked walking into the house.

"Ry, I'm sorry. Something just came up," she said.

"What happened, Kim? What happened to you?"

"Nate happened to me," said Kim. "He attacked me in the parking lot."

"Did you call the police?" she asked putting down the car seat.

"No. It's not going to do anything but piss him off. I can't have him getting more pissed off."

"Yeah but look at your face and your arm. He should be behind bars."

"I know but he would just be out in a matter of hours. I'm fine. I'll be all right."

"That's what you always say and then it gets worse. You tried to get away from him and he came after you for what?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Just because he wanted to because you let him. You let him get away with it."

"I have a restraining order against him," said Kim.

"What good did that restraining order do for you? It didn't help you at all."

"I know," said Kim, "but is it really worth making him angry. Look at Gianna.. I don't' want to make him angry because of her."

"He's already angry and at least he would be angry behind bars."

"For a few months and then what happens when he gets out? He comes after me again and it could be worse."

"I don't' know, Kim but you need to do something. How did you walk away from it?"

"Actually it's a pretty interesting story. Nate was beating the shit out of me and I was on the ground and it was just us in the parking lot. I saw Nate's foot coming to my face so I closed my eyes waiting for it but instead I heard this thud and a groan. I opened my eyes and there is Nate laying on the ground while Randy Orton is standing over me."

"Get the fuck out," she said. "You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? He saved my life last night and then to top it off he brought me home and cleaned me up. He was such a gentleman."

"Wow," she said. "Stuff like that only happens in movies."

"I know," said Kim, "and we're going out for dinner tonight."

"I don't even know what to say. That's just wow," she said.

"I know," said Kim. "I can't believe it. I never thought that Randy Orton would ever notice someone like me."

"Well, he noticed you even if it was in the worst way possible. But at least he noticed you."

"I know right. And he cared enough to bring me home and clean me up. He is so sweet. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself tonight."

"You won't," she said. "So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. You want to help me pick something out?"

"Absolutely," she said as they walked into Kim's bedroom to find something for her to wear on the date. They went through almost every outfit she owned until she decided on a black halter top and a pair of jeans with holes on the knees. She modeled them for Ryan and Ryan said, "You look hot. That's a keeper."

"Thanks," said Kim. "Can you keep an eye on Gianna tonight?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror. Ryan was right. She looked hot and there was no way that Randy would be able to resist her. She hoped that this evening would turn into something. It wasn't everyday an ordinary girl got to go out with WWE's hottest superstar. It had to lead into something. That's just how fate worked.

"You don't want her to meet Randy?" she asked.

"No," said Kim. "He doesn't know about her yet."

"Okay," she said. "I guess I can keep her again tonight but make sure you get her before tomorrow morning."

"I can't make any promises," said Kim with a smile.

Later that evening Randy showed up at Kim's house around 6:00 to take her out to eat. Kim grew a smile on her face when her doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and answered it. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hi," he said handing her a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "You can come in."

"All right," he said walking in wearing a black silk buttoned down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. There was just something about that shirt and Randy wearing it that drove Kim nuts. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"So where are we going?" she asked while getting a vase and some water to put the flowers in.

"I was thinking possibly Mexican. Do you like Mexican?"

"I love Mexican," she said. "That works for me."

"Good," he said with a smile. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she said blushing a little bit. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank-you," he said. "I'm all right."

"Okay," said Kim as she put the flowers in the vase. "The flowers are beautiful. Thank-you."

"I'm glad you liked him," he said with a smile. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said. "Let me just grab my sweater and we can go."

"All right," he said as she went to get her sweater.

Once she had her sweater they headed off to the restaurant in Randy's car. They engaged in conversation as he drove. He was such the gentleman as he opened the car doors for her and held the doors open for her. He even pulled out her chair as they were seated at the restaurant. They ordered their drinks and looked over the menu. When the waitress brought their drinks they placed their orders and then went back to having a conversation. "So what's it like to be a wrestler?"

"It has its ups and downs. I am on the road a lot so it makes it hard to ever have a committed relationship but since I've been traveling there is so much I've gotten to see. It's a tough job though. They make it seem like we just go out there and throw people around but there is so much more that goes into it. We have to have character, long workouts, we have to rehearse some stuff and go by a script. It's a hard job but I love it."

"It looks like it's tough," she said.

"How long have you been a fan?"

"Since I was about 2."

"That's cool. I have been a wrestling fan since I can remember obviously with my uncle and my father being wrestlers it was only fitting that I follow in their footsteps. I hope that my kids follow in mine but whatever they choose to do I will support them."

"You have kids?" she asked hoping he would say yes so that she could tell him about Gianna.

"Not yet someday though," he said.

"Oh," she said, "so did your father force you into the business or did you just choose to be a wrestler?"

"I just chose to be a wrestler. I was in the army first but then I went AWOL which was probably the dumbest move on my part and then once I was out of the army I started to focus on wrestling. It's something I've always wanted to do."

"I see," she said with a smile.

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a secretary," she said.

"Oh," he said. "That's cool."

"I've always wanted to be something more though."

"Then why don't you?"

"It's complicated," she said as the waitress brought them their food. They thanked her and then began to eat their food while engaging in conversation. Kim was having a great time and so was Randy. He thought Kim was a beautiful and intelligent woman. He could spend all night talking to her and just enjoying her company. Kim was feeling the same way. She thought Randy was absolutely gorgeous but he was also a nice guy. She enjoyed talking to him and wished to talk to him all night.

When dinner was over Randy took Kim back to her house and walked her up to the door. "Goodnight," he said with a smile.

"You are more than welcome to come in," she said.

Randy was going to decline her offer but he went against his better judgment and accompanied her inside. "Only for a few minutes," he said.

"That's fine," she said as she led him to the living room. "Would you like a drink? Some wine or anything?"

"Wine is okay," he said.

"Okay. I will be right in," she said going to get them a glass of wine.

She took the wine into the living room and took a seat next to Randy on the couch. "I had a good time tonight," he said.

"Me too," she said with a smile as she looked into his eyes. "It was a great time. Thank-you."

"No thank-you," he said. "I never get out that much. Tonight was a treat."

"Oh come on," she said, "you're a wrestler. I'm sure you have all types of girls throwing themselves at you."

"Yeah but I decline their offers," he said. "I am not a one night stand type of guy."

"That's surprising. I would think most wrestlers were," she said.

"Maybe years ago but now I don't see the point."

"I see," she said. She was gaining hope that this would lead to something. It had to Randy didn't believe in one night stands.

"Yeah," he said looking into her eyes. Her green eyes were mesmerizing. "Your eyes are so beautiful. Are they your natural color?"

"Yeah," she said, "and your eyes are like crystals."

"Thanks," he said with a smile still looking into her eyes and for a moment he couldn't stop himself and leaned in to softly kiss her lips. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss grew more passionate and Randy laid her down on the couch before removing her shirt as she began to unbutton his shirt. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck and allowed his hands to wander her body. Just as things were heating up and he was about to go further than he ever intended to he stopped himself and said, "we can't do this. Not tonight."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we just met. This can't happen. I'm sorry," he said getting up and putting on his shirt. "I should go."

"You don't have to," she said.

"I need to or I'm going to do so much more than either of us really want to do tonight."

"All right," she said. "Thanks for the evening."

"No problem," he said. "We could go out another time if you'd like."

"I would," she said.

"Me too," he said as she walked him to the door. "Goodnight," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight," said Kim before he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

He broke the kiss with a smile and said, "I'll call you," and walked out the door. That was the best night Kim had in a long time. She knew at that moment something was going to happen between them while Randy realized he had just cheated on his wife again but he couldn't resist Kim. He would have gone farther with her but he chose not to; not because he was married, but because he really liked her. He was serious about going out with her again and he hoped that it would be soon.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Randy returned home to St. Louis after being on the road for about three weeks. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see his wife but it was his duty as a man to go home to be with his wife. He told her not to pick him up from the airport because he would just take a cab home. His plane landed around 2 in the afternoon and he grabbed his luggage, hailed a cab and headed home. The cab pulled up to his private residence and Randy let out a sigh. He didn't want to be home he wanted to be with Kim. Even though they had gone out on one date he was infatuated with her. He didn't know what it was but there was just something about her that made him want her more than anything. He was also really worried about her because of the condition he had found her in. He didn't know if her ex-boyfriend was going to come back and hurt her again or what. He was really worried about her safety and he hated the fact he wasn't there to protect her. He paid the cab fare and got out of the car. The cabbie got out to open the trunk for Randy to get his luggage and once Randy had his luggage he walked to the front door of his house, took a deep breath as he put the key in the hole and opened the door.

"Kam, I'm home," he said as he laid his luggage inside the door before closing the door behind him.

"Baby!" yelled his wife Kameryn; who everyone called Kam, as she walked into the foyer of the house. "I missed you," she said with an even bigger smile.

"I missed you too," said Randy as Kam wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips. "Wow, you must be really happy to see me," he said when the kiss was broken. It nearly took his breath away.

"I am," she said. "So how was the road?"

"It was all right," said Randy as they walked into the living room. "The same old stuff."

"And Florida? How was Florida?"

Randy felt his heart pound as Kam asked him about Florida. Florida was the place where he had met Kim and because of what had happened with the two or nearly happened with the two he was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. "It was beautiful."

"I'm sure it was. Did you have any time to go to the beach at all?"

"Not really, Kam, you know my work schedule is always so busy that I don't get time to do extra things."

"You make your work schedule like that, Randy. You could take some time to enjoy yourself but instead you wish to workout."

"I have to stay in shape," he said, "you don't get to be the champ by being out of shape. It takes hard work and dedication.. If you don't have that then you don't' have a career."

"You're extra snippy today," she said. "Are you tense?"

"No, Kam, I'm tired," he said. "I've been on the road for the last three weeks. I've been living out of suitcases and staying in hotel beds. You know I don't do well in other beds."

"I know, Baby, so why don't you go upstairs and take a nap. My parents are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Really, Kam? I'm gone for 3 weeks and my welcome home present is your parents? Are you kidding me? I don't' want to be bothered by them tonight."

"Too late, Randy, they are coming for dinner so go take your nap, wake up, shower and get dressed. They'll be here at 5."

"5?" he asked. "It's 3.. I only have two hours to do all that?"

"I guess so," she said. "So you might want to get started on that nap now."

"Okay," he said getting up and heading for the stairs. He was even more annoyed by the fact his in-laws were coming. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with that night. He just wanted to relax and not deal with them. They didn't exactly like Randy and his feelings for them were mutual. They never really thought Randy was the best for their daughter because he was a wrestler and they believed she should be with someone with a more promising job like a doctor or a lawyer. No matter what Randy did he knew he would never live up to their expectations and sometimes he wasn't sure if he lived up to his wife's expectations. She was always nagging him and picking on him for stuff. It was a bit unbearable for him sometimes. Randy made his way upstairs to his room and laid down on the bed. He dared not to unmake the bed because Kam had made it perfectly and he didn't want to ruin it so he laid down on the bed in the cold to take his hour nap.

An hour after Randy laid down to take his nap he woke up, took a shower and got dressed like Kam had asked. As he got himself together he could smell the aroma of Kam's cooking filling the house. He put on a little cologne and then headed downstairs to see if she needed any help. "Hey," she said as she heard him step into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, "Did you need any help?" he asked politely.

"If you would set…" she started to say as she turned around to look at him. "You're wearing that?" she asked of his St. Louis Rams football jersey.

"Yeah," he said, "what's wrong with it?"

"It's sloppy."

"So? I am in my own house. I want to be comfortable."

"Randy, they're my parents they deserve to have you look your best not like some homely person off the street. Go change your shirt and put something more acceptable on."

"But I'm comfortable," said Randy. "I don't want to change."

"You're not going to embarrass me by wearing that. Go change," she said again.

"I don't' want to," he said.

"Randy, please they are going to be here. Just change your shirt."

"Fine," he said. It wasn't worth the argument so he went upstairs and changed into a light blue button down shirt and then went back downstairs to help Kam out without another argument. It wasn't worth it to Randy.

"Much better," she said handing him the things he needed to set the table as the doorbell rang. "That's them. I will be back."

"I'm thrilled," said Randy as he went into the dining room to set the table while Kam answered the door.

Kam sat her parents in the living room while she finished up their dinner of roasted pork, mashed potatoes and garden vegetables with red wine and Randy finished setting the table. When everything was ready Kam called her parents into the dining room and began serving them food once they sat down. Randy offered to help Kam out but she refused his help so he took a seat at the table. "Randy," said Ken; Kam's father, "don't you know any time a woman tells you they don't need help that you insist to help?"

"Dad, I'm all right," said Kam. "Randy needs to relax. He's been gone for three weeks."

"3 weeks," said Kris; Kam's mother. "That's a long time to be away from home."

"I know but we were doing a tour of the East Coast so I figured it was best for me to just travel straight through instead of coming home and then going back on the road. Kam was all right with it."

"Yeah it was no big deal," she said.

"So how is the wrestling thing going for you?" asked Ken.

"It's going all right," said Randy before taking a bite of his food. "This is good honey but then again after being on the road for 3 weeks and eating nothing but take out home cooking is always good."

"You don't' need to be out that long," said Kris. "You should spend some time with Kam and you two could work on having a baby. You've been married for what 5 years and no baby?"

"Well," said Randy, "I have nothing against having a baby and I would love to have one more than anything but it's all about what Kam wants."

"I'm sure that Kam wants a baby don't you, Dear?" asked Kris.

"Eventually," said Kam, "not now though. I want to enjoy my freedom."

"You've had 5 years of freedom and you're not getting any younger."

"Mom, I know but I'm just not ready right now. Maybe in a few months."

"Whenever you're ready," said Randy as he continued to eat.

"I read an interesting article the other day," said Kris, "and Randy, you might be interested in this."

"What was that?" asked Randy as he went to take a sip of his wine.

"It was about careers that have the highest divorce rate and you know what number one was?"

"What?" he asked.

"An entertainer of some sort," she said, "you know like a wrestler."

"Oh," said Randy.

"And you know why?"

"Why?" he asked before taking a drink of his wine.

"Because they can't be faithful," she said as he choked on his wine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he coughed.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" asked Kam.

"Yeah," he said.

"That's convenient," said Ken. "You're a faithful man though right, Randy?"

"Oh yeah," said Randy lying.

"Good," said Ken. "I wouldn't want to have to get my shotgun."

Randy let out a laugh and said, "that's a good one, Sir."

"I'm not joking," he said as Randy's cell phone rang.

"Oh," said Randy pulling out his cell phone. He saw Kim's name light up on his phone and said, "I should take this."

"What about the cell phone rule?" asked Kam.

"It's my job. I have to," said Randy as he got up to take Kim's call. He walked out of the room and into the living room. "Hey," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey," she said, "I hope you don't mind me calling you. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Nothing really," he said, "what about you?"

"Nothing. I am just hanging out. So when are you coming back to Florida?"

"Well, WWE isn't going back for a while but I was hoping to come back sooner."

"Good," said Kim. "I am waiting for that second date."

"Oh me too. I am looking forward to it. So what are you up to next week? Wednesday through Friday?"

"Nothing really. Why?" she asked.

"Maybe I could come for a visit? Maybe stay at your house and we could hang out."

"Yeah sure," she said. "I would like that," said Kim.

"Me too," said Randy. "I can't wait to see you."

"And I can't wait to see you," said Kim. "So Wednesday?"

"Wednesday," said Randy, "hey look I'm going to need to call you back all right?"

"All right," she said. "Bye, Randy."

"Bye, Kim," he said before hanging up the phone. He couldn't wait to see Kim again even if he was married. He believed that she was worth the risk.

"What did your job want?" asked Kam as he walked back into the dining room.

"Oh. They just wanted to see if I could work a couple extra days next week."

"You told them no right?" asked Kam.

"No," said Randy, "I told them that I could."

"You were just gone for 3 weeks."

"I know but it's my job," said Randy. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," said Kam, "this better be the last time for a while."

"I can't make any promises," said Randy. "My job is quite demanding." He said this as Kris and Ken gave each other a glance and then went back to eating.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The following Wednesday Randy arrived in Tampa, Florida to spend a few days with Kim. He had been looking forward to it almost all week. He couldn't wait to see her especially after the time he spent with Kam. He was miserable in his marriage but he couldn't divorce her as much as he wanted to he couldn't because in his mind he didn't think she was wrapped too tightly and after he cheated on her the first two times she went a little crazy. He couldn't imagine how crazy she would go if he divorced her. He was stuck and there was nothing he could do about it. He hated feeling that way but it was what it was. He hailed a cab from the airport and headed to Kim's house.

He arrived at Kim's house about a half hour later, he paid his fare, grabbed his luggage and headed to Kim's front door. He rang the doorbell as he waited for her to answer it. A few minutes later Kim answered the door while holding the cutest baby Randy had ever seen. "Hey, Randy," she said, "I wasn't expecting you till later."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said, "I just couldn't wait to see you. I hope you don't mind."

"No," she said. "I'm just babysitting." She still wasn't ready to tell him that the baby was hers. She didn't want to scare him away which is what happened with most of the guys she had met lately the thought of her having a baby always chased them away.

"I see. She is so cute. I like her eyes. They are beautiful. They look the same as yours."

"Her mom has green eyes too," she said.

"Oh," he said. "They are very pretty though. She's beautiful. Yes you are. You're very beautiful," he said with a smile as he played with the baby. "Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Oh yeah. Come on in," said Kim.

"Thanks," said Randy following her into the house. "Do you mind if I hold her?"

"Not at all," she said. "Here. I have to make her a bottle anyway."

"Thanks," he said as she handed the baby to her. "What's her name?"

"Gianna," she answered.

"I like that name," he said as Kim walked to the kitchen to make Gianna a bottle.

"So do I," she said. "It's a pretty Italian name."

"It is," said Randy as he looked down at Gianna. She seemed very content to be in his arms. "I think she likes me."

"That's good to know because usually she doesn't like males. I'm actually surprised at how well she is doing," said Kim as she shook the bottle to mix the formula and water together.

"I guess I'm just a likable guy huh?" he asked the baby. "Aren't I Gianna?" She smiled up at him and he said, "she smiled at me."

"That's good," said Kim as she came to take Gianna from him to feed her.

"I can feed her," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kim.

"I'm sure," he said.

"All right," said Kim, "but you have to burp her after every ounce or else she will get fussy."

"No problem," said Randy as he sat down on the couch and took the bottle from Kim. He placed the bottle in Gianna's mouth and he began to feed her. Kim was amazed at how well he was doing with her. He looked pretty good holding the baby and she thought about telling him the truth but she wasn't ready just yet. And when it came time to burp her he did just as well. He even held her neck as he held her over his shoulder. "She has so much hair."

"Yeah she does," said Kim with a smile. "You're really good with babies aren't you?"

"I have a niece that's about 4 months old. I love her to death. I can't wait to have my own baby someday. I'm going to be the best dad there ever was."

"I bet," said Kim with a smile.

"What about you? Do you plan on having kids someday?"

"One day," she said, "when I find the right guy."

"Maybe you already found him," said Randy with a smile as Gianna started to fuss a little bit so he went back to feeding her the bottle.

"We just met," said Kim.

"I know but there is just something about you that makes me want you."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really," he said with a smile of his own, "so I made plans for us tonight."

"What kind of plans?"

"Dinner and a movie," he said. "I got us reservations at an Italian restaurant at 6 and then we're going to the movies to see any movie you would like."

"That sounds great but I actually have Gianna all night tonight."

"Oh," said Randy. "We can reschedule and do it some other time. I don't' mind hanging out with you and Gianna. I think it would be fun."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You're getting paid to baby-sit this little cutie. I don't mind spending the night here and helping you out."

Kim was shocked at how understanding Randy was and she couldn't believe how much he liked Gianna. This was a good sign for her and she was growing more and more comfortable with the idea of telling him the truth about Gianna. He seemed to enjoy feeding her and holding her. He also enjoyed playing with her too and then the thing that shocked Kim the most was when he offered to change Gianna's diaper for her. She didn't refuse but she was shocked that he even offered. He did a pretty good job at it too and that was something she didn't expect from Randy Orton.

Later that evening Randy decided to make Kim dinner since they couldn't go out. He wanted to make their second evening together as special as he could whether there was a baby there or not. He was going to enjoy his time with Kim. He really didn't mind Gianna though as he had been helping out with her all day. It just made him itch more for a baby but Kam didn't want one. That's where she was selfish. She wanted her freedom, she didn't want to be tied down with a baby, she thought she would get fat and she didn't want to ruin her body. She was 30 years old, Randy didn't know how much more freedom she needed after all freedom doesn't come with marriage but he always suspected she married him for his money. Besides Randy was sort of glad they didn't have a kid together otherwise he would feel guilty about what he was doing but right now he had no ounce of guilt running through his body. The only thing running through his body was happiness and that excitement that fills your body at the beginning of a new relationship.

Since they couldn't go out for Italian Randy decided to bring the Italian to them by making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and having a glass of red wine with dinner. Gianna was content in her bouncer as Randy and Kim sat and enjoyed their meal. "I'm surprised you know how to cook," said Kim.

"You can thank my mom for that. She always taught me that marriage was an equal settlement and a household chore wasn't just meant for one person in the marriage but for both of them. For example cooking and cleaning shouldn't just rely on a woman but the man should help out with the tasks just like a woman should help out with mowing the lawn and fixing things. That's just how I was raised."

"I think your mom has really good values," she said. "She taught you well. If more men were like you this world would be a better place."

"It's all about values," said Randy as he took a bite of his spaghetti. For the first time in months he felt truly happy to be where he was. IT had been a while since he felt genuine happiness. "So what about your parents?"

"I don't like to talk about my parents," she said.

"All right. Fair enough," he said, "Can I ask you something though that I've been wanting to ask you since I met you."

"Sure," she said.

"Why was that guy beating you up?"

"That guy is my ex-boyfriend and I have no idea. He is just an angry guy."

"That's no excuse. A man should never put their hands on a woman."

"I know but sometimes I deserve it," said Kim.

"No you don't. Don't say things like that. No woman deserves to be beaten like that."

"Trust me, Randy, you don't know me. I deserve it."

"I would like to get to know you and I doubt that I would ever find you deserving of a beating like the one you were getting from that asshole. He's lucky I only knocked him down and didn't do anything else to him."

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," he said, "how did you even get involved with a guy like that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes people just make stupid decisions," she said. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay," he said. "Whenever you're ready to tell me about him I will be here to listen."

"Thanks but I don't like talking about it."

"All right," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. She never did feel comfortable talking about the hell she endured with Nate but maybe some day she would feel up to telling Randy about it. He seemed to care about her but she has made that mistake before. "So someone like you doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"No," he said. "I don't' have a girlfriend."

"That's surprising."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. You are gorgeous."

"Thanks," he said with a laugh. "I just haven't found the right one yet but if you're offering to be that person I'm not going to fight it."

"Are you serious?" asked Kim.

"I am," said Randy with a smile.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Absolutely unless you think this is going too fast we can slow down a little bit."

"No. I'm all right with that," said Kim. "It just surprised me that you would want someone like me to be your girlfriend."

"What do you mean someone like you?"

'I'm not that beautiful and I'm sure you could find someone more beautiful than me."

"I think you're beautiful. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," he said. "Trust me. You're beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said.

That night after dinner Randy helped Kim give Gianna a bath and helped her put her to bed. Randy wondered why she had her own room at Kim's house but Kim still didn't' tell him the truth. She told him because she spent the night there often because her parents worked a lot. Randy went along with her story but deep down he had a feeling that Gianna was her baby after all they had the exact same eyes. Once Gianna was in bed Randy and Kim sat and watched a movie together. They were cuddled up together on the couch watching Thor which surprised Randy because he didn't' think a woman like Kim would be into that movie but she was very content watching it. He was enjoying his night with Kim and was happy to know he still had a couple more days with her before he was back on the road. He wished every night could be like that one. He was watching the movie until he leaned in and softly kissed her neck which he followed by more soft kisses to her neck before he turned her to face him and softly kissed her lips with a passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to share a passionate kiss. Randy's hands soon began to explore Kim's body before he slipped them under her shirt where he began to massage her breasts softly before he removed her shirt. His kisses began to trail down her neck, to her chest, down to her stomach until he reached the top of her jeans. He urgently began to unbutton her jeans and took them off of her with her help. He made his kisses travel lower till he got to the inside of her thigh where he laid the softest kisses he could. "Randy," she said in a whisper. "I want you." Randy stopped his kisses for a minute while he removed his shirt before throwing it to the ground.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said no higher than a whisper but full of urgency and passion. She reached down and helped him remove his jeans before he removed her pink lace panties. He tossed them to the floor before removing his briefs and slowly laid his body on top of hers as he softly kissed her lips before he slowly and gently entered her. A moan of pleasure escaped from both of their lips as they took the first step of intimacy. Randy slowly began making love to Kim as the softness of their bodies touched. Kim moved her hips to Randy's rhythm and as the passion grew stronger their movements became more rapid and harder. Moans and groans of pleasure filled the air as they made love to each other for the first time. Kim could no longer hold back as the passion reached it's highest point and she climaxed shortly before Randy reached his height of passion and released himself inside of her groaning with pleasure as he did. He collapsed his body on top of hers and softly kissed her lips. "Wow," is all she could say after they were finished. She had never had anyone make love to her the way Randy had just made love to her.

"Wow is right," said Randy as he reluctantly and slowly removed his body from hers and cuddled up next to her on the couch. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was," she said before Randy's lips met hers. They shared another passionate kiss before they laid on the couch holding one another in the silence. Kim's head was resting on Randy's chest and she could hear his heart beat until the rhythm of his heart was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Shit," he said, "can you hand me my jeans?"

"Sure," she said as she handed him his jeans so he could get out his cell phone.

"Thanks," he said pulling out his phone to see Kam's name highlighted on the screen. He ignored the call and put it back in his jeans pocket before tossing them aside again.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No," he said as he ran his fingertips over Kim's soft arm. "They're not important."

"You can take it if you want," said Kim.

"No," he said, "You're the only person I want to focus on right now." He softly kissed her shoulder and then one thing led to another and before Kim knew it they were making love once more before they retired to Kim's room where they held each other all night long feeling the softness of each other's bodies and while they were sleeping Kam continued to blow up Randy's phone but of course she got no answer as her husband was sleeping in bed with another woman.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

The next morning Randy woke up with a smile on his face as he felt the softness of Kim's body next to his. He softly kissed her neck causing her to stir herself awake along with the cries of Gianna coming from the other room. "Mmm," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," said Randy still smiling. "How did you sleep?"

"Very good," she said as she sat up. "Because I had an awesome night."

"I had an awesome night too," said Randy as he sat up with her and Gianna continued to cry. "Did she wake up at all in the middle of the night?"

"I don't think so," said Kim getting ready to get out of bed. "So she's probably hungry."

"No. Let me get her and I'll feed her. And then I'll make you breakfast. You can sleep a little bit."

"Okay," said Kim. "Are you sure you want to get her?"

"I don't mind," said Randy as he got out of bed and put on his briefs, "you just rest."

"All right," said Kim with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he softly kissed her lips before putting the covers over her perfect body. He walked out of the room and headed down to get Gianna from the room she was sleeping in.

His suspicions of her actually being Kim's daughter grew even bigger as he walked into the nursery. It was perfectly decorated for a baby girl. The walls were a light purple, there were white dressers in the room along with some baby toys, a rocking chair, the crib was white as it matched the dressers in the room, the bedding was purple and white with butterflies on it, a mobile was on the crib to match and there was a lamp on a nearby dresser. Randy picked Gianna up out of the crib and felt that her diaper was full and laid her down on the changing table in the room to change her diaper only to find out her sleeper was soaked so he needed to find another sleeper to put on her. He grabbed a diaper out of the side pockets and changed the diaper like he was taught to do with his niece. He then picked Gianna up from the table and looked in the dressers for a new sleeper to put on her. He wasn't sure why if she was only being baby sat by Kim why she needed an entire wardrobe either Gianna was Kim's daughter or Kim loved her so much she made a room for her in her house. He finally found a sleeper put it on Gianna and then took her to the kitchen to make a bottle. He soon fed her and burped her and she was then a happy smiling baby as he put her in the bouncer, sat it on the table and got food out to cook Kim and him for breakfast. He first put on his jeans over his briefs and found his cell phone in his jeans pocket. He looked to see if he had any missed calls and saw that he had 21 missed calls. 19 missed calls were from Kam and the other 2 were from John. The smile on his face dropped as he saw he had 15 voicemails. He knew they weren't going to be good but he listened to them anyway. Each time Kam's number came up like it did 14 times he skipped the message and went on to the next. The last voice mail was from John and Randy listened to it. "Hey, Randy, I don't know what's going on but Kam is really pissed off. She called me at 3 in the morning asking if I was with you. She said you told her we were working a few extra shows this weekend. I told her you were sleeping because I didn't want trouble but I would appreciate it if you would tell your WIFE not to call me at 3 in the morning and whatever you're doing it needs to stop now.. And at least fill me in. When you get this call me back." Randy ended his call to his voicemail and put the phone down on the counter and began to make homemade pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon for him and Kim while Gianna watched on.

"Gianna, never become one of those gold digging women. They are freakin' crazy!" He said to Gianna who gave him the biggest smile as he talked to her. "I'm serious. They are freaking crazy," he said just as his cell phone started to buzz alerting him that he had an incoming call. He saw Kam's name light up on the screen and let out a large sigh. He knew it was better to answer the phone then to let it go to voicemail again. "Hello," he said as he answered the phone as he continued to work on breakfast.

"Randy, where the hell were you?"

"Sleeping," he said sticking to John's story.

"Don't lie to me," she said full of haste. "Where were you?"

"Kam, I was sleeping. What is going on?"

"Randy, I know you. I know you don't go to bed before 2 in the morning. So where are you? What skank are you banging now?"

"Your distrust hurts me," he said as he started to mix the pancake mix.

"Randy," she said.

"Kam," he repeated in a mocking tone.

"Where are you?"

"Working," he said, "why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because Randy, John sounded like he had no idea about extra shows. So where are you?"

"I told you, Kam, I am working. Your distrust hurts me. I don't know why you can't trust me."

"I don't know, Randy because of the fact you've slept around plenty of times behind my back."

"Plenty of times?" he asked. "It was twice and we worked through it so I thought but now you're making accusations and I don't like it."

"Randy, I wouldn't have to make accusations if I trusted you. I want to know what state you're in."

"Florida," he answered.

"Another house show in Florida?" asked Kam. "Now I know you're lying."

"Or I could be working for FCW did you ever think of that?" Randy was surprised at how quickly he pulled that out of his ass. Hopefully Kam believed him but he still wasn't nervous with the fact she suspected he was cheating on her.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Obviously," he said feeling relief. He wanted to get her off his back.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I just don't like the thought of some other girl sleeping with you. You're mine."

"Yep. I'm yours," he said as he poured the pancakes into the pan. He rolled his eyes as he said this.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said as he had to force it out. He was sure that he didn't really love her and he was only telling her what she wanted to hear. That's all their marriage was lately. He told her what she wanted to hear even if it wasn't the truth. He wanted to keep her happy but sacrificed his own happiness in the process.

"Well, I'm going to let you go because you're prob…" she started to say as Gianna started crying. "What was that?"

"That?"

"The baby crying yes," she said with the same bitterness in her voice as before. "Where are you Randy?"

"Calm down," he said as he comforted Gianna. "I'm watching TV. There is a baby crying on TV. Just relax, Kam."

"I don't know, Randy. I don't know if I believe you."

"Kam, I'm not having this argument anymore," he said. "I don't' care if you believe me or not anymore."

"All right," she said, "so what are you watching on TV?"

Randy picked Gianna up out of the bouncer to rock her as she kept crying. "I don't know some show," he said. "I just put the TV on."

"Why does it seem louder, Randy, I swear if I find out you're cheating on me again with some skank you will be sorry and that bitch will hope she never meets me. Goodbye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone and tossed it down on the counter. "It's okay," he said as he was rocking Gianna. Her cries must have woken Kim up again because she came down to the kitchen in her robe. "I don't' know what's wrong with her," said Randy. "I think she feels warm."

"Here let me see her," she said as she walked over to him. "It smells good."

"Yeah. I'm making us breakfast," he said as he handed Gianna over to Kim. "Pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. I thought you might need some breakfast especially after last night."

"You're so sweet," she said as she felt Gianna's head. "She does feel really warm. I'm going to take her temperature."

"All right," said Randy. "I will just finish up breakfast."

"Okay," she said. "Be right back," she said as she walked out of the kitchen to go take Gianna's temperature. Randy was just about finished with their breakfast when Kim came back into the room. "Randy, she has a fever of 101.7. She needs to go to the hospital."

"Then call her mom to take her," said Randy.

"Her mom is away," said Kim. "We have to take her."

"WE?" asked Randy. "Can you really get another person's child checked?" he asked.

"As long as the parents give consent. Randy, this is serious. She is burning up. I have to get her to the hospital. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming," said Randy.

"Good," said Kim. "Can you get her ready while I get dressed?"

"I guess," said Randy turning off the stove so much for their romantic breakfast together.

"Thanks," she said as she hurried out of the kitchen. Randy didn't even know where to start with getting Gianna ready. He started packing her diaper bag the best that he could. He put formula in the bag, 3 bottles of water into the bag, a change of clothes for her along with diapers and wipes. He put her jacket on her and then took her to the living room to put her in the car seat before putting his shirt on.

Once Kim was ready they headed off to the hospital and Randy's suspicions were now confirmed he was just waiting for Kim to be truthful with him about Gianna. They arrived at the hospital, checked in and Kim pulled out all of Gianna's medical information to give to the receptionist along with her social security card. Randy knew more than ever that was her baby and he wasn't sure why the big secret. It wasn't like Kim was cheating on a husband or a boyfriend. Having a baby was pretty little compared to what he was doing. "The doctor will be with you shortly," said the receptionist. "Please have a seat. Ms. Miller."

"Thank-you," said Kim as she and Randy started walking out of the tiny office they were talking to the receptionist in.

"Oh, Ms. Miller, Gianna's last name is Miller right?"

"Right," said Kim as she walked out of the room.

"So you two have the same last name?" asked Randy.

"Yes," said Kim as they took a seat with a very fussy and sick baby. She wasn't in the mood to lie to him anymore. She had to come clean and there was no better place to come clean than in the hospital.

"So is her mom your sister or something?"

"No," said Kim. "My sister's last name isn't Miller."

"So why does Gianna have your last name?" he asked. He was persistent about her coming out with the truth.

"Because, Randy," she said. "She is my daughter. Are you happy? Gianna is my daughter."

"Gianna is your daughter?" asked Randy. "Well, everything makes sense now. Especially the C-Section scar on your stomach."

"I didn't have a C-section," she said.

"So what was that cut from then?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Kim. "But you can run away now that you know the truth."

"What?" asked Randy.

"You can run away now," she said. "Gianna is my baby. Doesn't that scare you? Doesn't that make you want to run away?"

Randy sat silently for a couple minutes at Kim's sudden outburst at him before he answered her. He couldn't believe she was so upset over the fact she told him that Gianna was her baby. "Kim…." he said.

"Don't," she said. "I don't have the heart to hear it."

"Kim," he said again this time with a more pleading tone for her to answer him.

"Randy, no," she said getting up. "I don't want to hear it and I can't take it."

She got up and moved away from Randy as he said, "Kim… just listen… please…"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Randy, I don't' want to hear it. Please," said Kim begging with Randy to leave her alone. Deep down she believed that Randy would want nothing to do with her because she had a baby. There was NO way a WWE superstar would want to deal with a baby that wasn't his. They hardly wanted to deal with their own kids let alone someone else's. Kim realized she was going to be nothing more than that woman that gave it all to Randy for his one night pleasure.

"Would you listen to me," said Randy. "I want to talk to you."

"Fine," said Kim. "I will listen."

Just before Randy could say anything the doctor came out and called for Gianna. "Gianna Miller."

"Randy, I have to go. I will talk to you later," said Kim as she got up with Gianna and headed off with the doctor. Randy was left sitting out in the waiting room left with his thoughts. He couldn't believe that Kim thought that badly of him to think he would just run away because she had a baby. It didn't matter to him either way. She had a little bit of baggage he could deal with it besides he had formed a bond with Gianna in the last two days. He sat in the waiting room waiting for Kim to come out with Gianna because he was truly worried about her and hoped that she was okay. As he waited his cell phone went off and of course it was Kam but he ignored the call. He refused to be bothered with her. Then John called but since he wasn't ready to talk to him yet he ignored his call as well.

Randy waited in the waiting room for about 45 minutes before Kim came out with Gianna. He stood up immediately and walked over to them. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"She has a cold," said Kim. "The doctor told me to give her a little medicine to help with the fever and he said to run the humidifier in the nursery to help clear up her congestion other than that he said she will be fine."

"Thank God," said Randy. "I was worried about her. She was fine when I fed her this morning."

"Well, she's fine now," said Kim with a little bit of an attitude. "Thanks for taking care of her this morning."

"No problem," said Randy as they headed out of the hospital to go back to Kim's house so that they could talk. They needed to talk because Kim obviously had the wrong idea of Randy and he wanted her to know that. Despite the fact he may have been cheating on his wife with her didn't make him any less of an honorable man. He truly didn't love Kam he was certain and he still wasn't sure why they were married but he didn't know what to do to get out of it. He liked Kim a lot which actually caused him to feel bad that she was the other woman. If Kam wasn't so crazy he would have no problem divorcing her but like mentioned before he was scared of what she could do. Randy felt that Kim deserved a better man in her life and that Gianna deserved a better father if Nate turned out to be her father but he wasn't sure who the father was. It didn't matter to him he wanted to be her father.

When they got back to Kim's house Kim put Gianna down in the pack and play to sleep since she had fallen asleep on the way home. Kim sat down on the couch next to Randy and said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"What happened at the hospital," he said. "Why would you think I would run away because you have a baby?"

"Because most men do," she said, "no one wants to be tied down with another man's baby let alone a woman with a baby."

"I'm not most men, Kim. I am Randy Orton and I don't hold things like that against a woman. I think it's great that you're a mother. I like you for you. I don't care if you have a baby. That doesn't scare me," he said.

"It doesn't?" she asked.

"No it doesn't," said Randy. "I actually like the idea."

"You do?" asked Kim. She was shocked at how understanding Randy was being about the baby.

"I do. I think Gianna is a great kid and she's just as beautiful as her mother. And if she doesn't have a father I am willing to be there and be a stand in father for her."

"She has a father," said Kim sadly, "he just doesn't want her."

"That's horrible," he said, "who wouldn't want that beautiful baby?"

"Trust me it's better this way," said Kim. "I'd rather he NOT have anything to do with her."

"It's that guy that was beating you up wasn't it?" asked Randy as he wrapped his arm around Kim to comfort her.

"Yeah," she said, "that's her dad."

"Well, it's good he doesn't want her because he's an ass. I will be there for her no matter what. I'm willing to step up, Kim."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking," he said, "I'm offering." He gave her a smile and looked into her green eyes with his crystal blue eyes.

"Randy, are you serious about this?" asked Kim.

"I'm serious," he said. "Just like I'm serious about you. We can be a little family."

"Randy, don't play with my emotions," said Kim.

"I'm not," he said with a smile. "I'm serious. I know it's all really fast but I can't help how I feel about you. You're amazing and I wish I could spend every waking moment with you. Everyday that I am with you I just feel this happiness I haven't felt for a long time. Kim, I would not play off your emotions. I am not that kind of guy. Whatever I say is true and I mean every word."

"Randy," she said. "I think you're amazing." She gave him a big smile before their lips met. Their kiss was just as passionate as the night before and it wasn't long before that passion grew and soon they were making love to one another just as passionately as the night before.

After that day it wasn't long before Randy was back on the road again. He had enjoyed his time with Kim and couldn't wait to get back to her. They were the happiest and best days he had in a long time. He really enjoyed spending time with her and spending time with Gianna as well. He had meant every word that he told Kim those last couple days. He only spoke the truth but the only thing that was hidden was the fact he was married which he was never able to forget as his crazy wife called him numerous times. It got so bad that he turned his phone off completely so he could enjoy his time with Kim even more without the interruption of Kam calling him to ruin his time.

While he had been avoiding Kam he was avoiding John was well but when he arrived at RAW that Monday he could no longer avoid him. As much as he wanted to he just couldn't escape him. He walked down the hallway trying his best and just before he made it to his locker room he ran into John. "Hey, Randy," he said.

"Hey, John," said Randy. "What's up?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Why is Kam calling me going all crazy and nuts that you're not answering her calls?"

"Because I'm not," he said, "I'm avoiding her."

"Avoiding your wife? Why?"

"Because she's crazy, John," he said. "I don't' want to deal with that craziness right now," he said walking into his locker room only to be followed by John.

"So you leave it for your best friend?" asked John.

"I guess so," said Randy as he took off his shirt to put a new shirt on.

"So where were you?"

"Working," said Randy.

"Really?" asked John, "Because that hickey on your neck says otherwise and since Kam has been calling me the last few days asking about you I'm assuming that you weren't with her so where did the hickey come from?"

"I don't' have a hickey," said Randy as he quickly covered his neck.

"So then what is there to hide?" asked John.

"Nothing," said Randy.

"So why are you hiding from Kam?"

"Look, John, I don't want to get into it right now."

"Says the guilty man. Randy, I thought we were past this? I thought you vowed never to cheat on Kam again?"

"Who said I was cheating on her, John?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked. "Who is she?"

"John, if I tell you you're sworn to secrecy."

"I don't know, Randy."

"John, I've kept secrets for you. You can keep this for me," said Randy. "Will you keep this a secret?"

"Yes," he said. "I will keep your secret."

"All right. I met this woman; Kim, a while back at a show. She was getting beat up pretty badly and I intervened to save her. I only planned on taking her home but then she took me out to dinner and we hit it off. Ever since then I just wanted to spend time with her. I really like her, John. I just spent the last few days at her house with her and her daughter."

"She has a daughter?" asked John.

"A baby that's 2 months old," said Randy. "She's awesome. I just love being with her. I plan to go back this week."

"So you've been sleeping with her?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Randy, 'but it's more than that. I just love being with her in her company. She's amazing."

"You sound like you really like her," said John.

"I do," said Randy, "you have no idea."

"Does she know you're married?"

"Not yet. I haven't told her," said Randy. "I want to but then I'll lose her. I don't' want to lose her."

"Here is a brilliant idea.. Divorce your wife if you're so unhappy."

"I can't. You know Kam is crazy," said Randy. "I don't know what she's capable of."

"This is true but what if she finds out you're cheating on her? Isn't she going to go ballistic?"

"I guess but it's different if I divorce her.."

"Why?"

"I didn't sign a prenup.. She can take half my money."

"What kind of idiot doesn't sign a prenup?" asked John.

"Me obviously. I thought I was in love with her, John but I realized she isn't the person I thought she was. She's crazy, vindictive, a gold digger and she's just a horrible person. I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life."

"No you're not," said John. "You need to divorce her. Screw the money. You are so unhappy with her but I can see how happy this Kim makes you. And if you want me to keep her a secret I will just fill me in when you're going to lie so I can keep up and cover for you."

"So you're going to cover for me?" asked Randy.

"Of course," said John, "You already seem happier…. If Kim makes you feel that way I'm not going to stop you from being happy but I just wish you would divorce your wife so you could be happier, Randy."

"I'll think about it," said Randy. "I will think about it."

"Good," said John.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem," said John, "but I expect to meet this woman that put that smile on your face."

"In time," said Randy. "In time."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. **

Over the next couple weeks Randy kept up the same story of working extra shows so that he could spend time with Gianna and Kim. While he was doing this John helped cover for him like he promised and Randy tried to avoid Kam's calls but he could no longer. He had to take a couple of them and each time he talked to Kam the conversation was not in his favor she called him a cheater more than he could count and promised to find the woman he was cheating on her with. Randy tried to lie his way out of it but Kam wouldn't have any of it. She may have been crazy but she was not dumb and that is what scared Randy the most was that she was crazy and smart she was capable of anything. The only time Kam was civilized with him was when she talked of him coming home for Thanksgiving. He really didn't want to go home for Thanksgiving because he wanted to spend it with Kim and Gianna since they were going to be alone for the holiday but to make Kam happy he went home to St. Louis for the holiday but he was not in good spirits at all.

He arrived home the day before Thanksgiving with reluctance. He was dreading this time at home and it was the first time they were going to be together in weeks. He was not looking forward to it as he walked to the front door. He was even more irritated when he saw the car of his in-laws in the driveway. He let out a deep breath before he opened the door and walked into his home which was decorated with an autumn theme and he could smell pumpkin pies being made. "Kam," he said walking into the kitchen to see his wife and her mother working on the meal for the next day. "I'm home."

"Baby!" she said with a smile as she ran over to him to hug him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said forcing it out. "It smells good in here."

"You're not even going to kiss me?" she asked.

"Sorry," said Randy as he kissed his wife quickly on the lips.

"That was heartfelt," she said as her mom looked at them out of the corner of her eye giving a knowing smile.

"Kam, please," said Randy. "I just got home. I've had a busy month and I just can't deal with your nitpicking."

"Why are you so upset?" asked Kam, "you seem so tense."

"I'm not tense and I'm not upset," said Randy but the tone in his voice said otherwise.

"You sound pretty tense to me," said his mother-in-law. "How were your shows?"

"They were fine," said Randy. "Busy obviously but they were all right. I like making my fans happy." Or more like making his number one fan happy.

"So Florida was nice?"

"Yeah it was great," he said. "Some of those kids have a real potential for this business."

"Did you stay with John?" she asked.

"Of course," said Randy.

"Okay," she said, "so you have to go back next week?"

"Yeah," said Randy.

"I would like to come too. I would love to go to Florida for a week or two."

"What about your job?" asked Randy.

"Oh I quit," she said, "I figured that with you working I probably don't need to. I like staying home and cleaning up around the house."

"Oh," he said, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me because I get so busy when I'm working and I won't get to spend any time with you. It's just not a good idea."

"Please, Baby," she said. "I really want to go. At least I wouldn't be sleeping alone every night and I have been thinking," she said as Randy took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Oh yeah," he said as he opened the water. "About what?"

He put the bottle to his lips as Kam said, "I was thinking that maybe it's time we started a family. You know have a baby?"

Randy nearly choked on his water as she said this. "A baby?" he asked. "I thought you weren't ready to be a parent yet?"

"Well, with you being away and everything I realized that I HATE being alone so I figured that maybe it's time we had a baby. We've been married long enough now. Let's try for a baby," she said.

Randy was panicking inside as she suggested them having a baby. He was trying to get out of his marriage not get stuck in it anymore than he already was. He didn't want to have a baby not with Kam anyway. He didn't even know what to say but when the words escaped his lips they were not what Kam wanted to hear nor expected to hear. "Then get a dog so you're not alone," said Randy. He couldn't even believe he said it once they were out. They sounded so malicious that even he felt disgusted.

"What?" she asked with anger in her voice. "That's not what I want."

"I know," said Randy. "That came out wrong."

"It sounded like it came out right to me," said her mother.

"Stay out of it," said Randy. He was surprising himself with the boldness he was showing.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Randy, don't talk to her like that," said Kam. "She is my mother."

"But it's okay for you to talk to my mom the way you do with your pre-Madonna attitude? Why is it you're always right?"

"Randy, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he said.

"I think you need a nap," said Kam.

"I don't need a nap and I am NOT 5 years old so don't talk to me like I am," he said as he stormed out of the kitchen. He knew he was in a bad mood but the way he was behaving was not like him at all. He had finally realized that Kam brought out the worst in him. He stormed his way upstairs to their bedroom and shut the door behind him. He needed to think. He had to be alone everything that had happened just now was too much for him to handle. He knew Kam didn't really want a baby and her suggesting they had one was just a way for her to get her claws into him even further. Randy was going to do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen. It couldn't happen. This was just more proof how selfish Kam was to use something Randy wanted more than anything over the last couple years but she never wanted against him as a way to get him to be home more. She played mind games well but Randy was NOT going to let her get into his mind and persuade him to do what she wanted. Randy could not hold back any longer and before he knew it he started to cry. His life had become a complete wreck he was in love with another woman, his wife was all kinds of crazy that would stop at nothing to keep Randy for herself and he was in a loveless marriage. He felt completely trapped. He had to get out because being with Kam was destroying him. Randy spent the rest of the evening alone in his bedroom until Kam came to find him reading a book.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Just a book," he said. "Kam, I think we should talk."

"About?" she asked coming over to the bed to join him.

"Why you really want a baby," he said. It's not what he really wanted to talk to her about but he just couldn't bring up Kim just yet. He wasn't ready for that.

"Because," she said taking his hand, "it's time. We've been married for a while and like my mom said I'm not getting any younger. I've had enough freedom and enough time for myself. And I know how much you want a baby so I think we should start to try for one."

"Kam," said Randy carefully choosing his words because he knew if he worded something the wrong way she would flip out or figure out he was really cheating, "that's sweet but with me working so much now isn't the time."

"So take time off you don't have to work those shows," she said. "Just think a little baby that is part you and part me. Wouldn't that be so sweet?" she asked.

Randy had other thoughts but said, "yeah it would be but now isn't the time, Kam. A baby is a lot of work when I become a father I want to be there. I don't want to be out working all the time. I want to be there."

"But you've wanted one for so long," she said. "Why the change now?"

"I told you because I am working too much. I want to be there for the baby. Now is not the time maybe in a couple months. We will see."

"It only takes 9 months to carry a baby," she said. "I really want this so can we please try."

"Kam, please don't do this right now," he said, "can we just enjoy Thanksgiving?"

"Come on, Baby, we can try right now," she said as she started to massage his shoulders. Her touch was magical but not magical enough for Randy to fall victim to her seduction. He knew exactly what she was doing but it wasn't going to work. "You're so tense. You need to relax," she said continuing to massage his shoulders. "And I know just the way to make you relax." She gave him a soft kiss on his neck knowing it was his weakest spot. "Come on, Randy, let's do this," she said again before laying another soft kiss on his neck. She soon straddled him and began unbuttoning his shirt while laying soft kisses on his neck. Randy felt as if he were paralyzed as he couldn't escape her seduction. Once she had his shirt unbuttoned she took it off and leaned in and softly kissed his lips. This was enough for Randy to kiss her back passionately before beginning to unbutton her shirt exposing her bra. He removed her shirt and softly massaged her breasts. "See, Baby, I knew this would help you," she said before kissing his lips again. He rolled her over to her back and began to lay soft kisses on her neck before trailing them down her body. He had fallen victim to her as much as he tried not to it was like she made him powerless as he reached the top of her skirt. He unbuttoned it quickly and removed it followed by her nylons which he took off slowly. He took his hand and began to massage her soft thighs before kissing the inside of her legs. He looked up at her and smiled before he slowly removed her underwear. She gave him a smile of ecstasy as she reached down to unbutton his pants. He quickly removed his pants followed by his briefs. "Mm. Randy, Make love to me," said Kam in a whisper. "Please. I need you so badly." Randy smiled and put his finger to her lips before he laid his body on top of hers. He softly kissed her lips.

Just as he was about to make love to his wife he suddenly lost his ambition and said, "I can't do this tonight." He removed his body from hers and began to put his briefs back on.

"What?" she asked with astonishment.

"I can't do this tonight," he said.

"You can't or you don't want to?" she asked.

He preferred the latter but said, "can't."

"Why? We were so close."

"So close to you tricking me into getting you pregnant?" he asked as he put his jeans on.

"I wasn't tricking you," she said, "how can a wife trick her husband into getting her pregnant?"

"Through seduction after I just told you I didn't want to try," he said grabbing his shirt from the floor. "I respected your wants for the last two years now you can respect mine."

"But I want a baby," she said getting out of bed.

"I don't," he said buttoning his shirt. "And Kam, there are a lot of things you make me do but this isn't going to be one of them."

"I'm not making you do anything," said Kam. "I just thought."

"Don't think," he said. "My mind is made up. I don't' want a baby."

He sat back down on the bed to put on his shoes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my mom's," he said, "I haven't seen her for a while."

"Not tonight," said Kam. "My mom and dad are here."

"So?" he asked. "I want to see my parents."

"You can see them on Christmas," she said.

"Nope. I can see them tonight," said Randy, "and I'm going to."

"Randy," she said. She wasn't used to this side of Randy and she knew something was different about him. She knew that something had caused him to become this new form of Randy and she took a guess that it was another woman.

"Goodnight, Kam," he said reaching for the doorknob to be intervened by Kam. She stood in front of him and he said, "excuse me."

"You're not leaving," she said.

"I think that I am," said Randy. "Please just let me go visit my parents. I will be back tomorrow for dinner. Please, Kam."

"No, Randy. You've been gone all this time. I want to spend time with you."

"And I want to spend time with my parents. Get some clothes on and let me leave," he said. HE was testing her to see how easy it would be for him to just walk out on her but from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be that easy. He was practicing for the day to come when he left her for good.. He had a lot of practicing to do as she stood in front of the door not letting him leave. "Kam, please move."

"No, Randy, not until you tell me the truth."

"What truth are you talking about?" he asked.

"The truth about where you've been the last few weeks. I want it now."

"I told you, Florida. I was in Florida," he said. That wasn't a lie because he was in Florida. He just wasn't working. "Can I go now?"

"No," she said.

"This is ridiculous," he said, "I feel like a child. Move," he said moving her from the door.

And just as he opened the door to leave Kam said, "I don't know who she is Randy but I will find out and when I do she will be sorry. That's not a threat. It is a promise so you tell the little slut you've been sleeping with that I am looking for her and I will find her and she better hope I never do find her because when I do she is going to be sorry. And so will you."

"Do you know how crazy you sound," said Randy. "I am not cheating on you. Are you that insecure about yourself to think I am cheating on you?"

"I'm not insecure. I'm going by your past."

"Whatever, Kam," he said, "I will see you tomorrow. Bye." He headed down the stairs with a smug look on his face realizing it was easier than he thought. All he had to do was actually leave her after asking for a divorce and it would all be over but he couldn't do that. He just wasn't ready for that. He walked out the front door and headed off to his parents' house to spend time with them while leaving a very angry Kam home all night without him. She was beyond pissed off and vowed that she would find out the truth. She stayed up all night tossing and turning wondering if Randy really went to his parents' house or if he was with the other woman. The more she thought about it the angrier she became until she busted out into a cry from frustration. She was not going to lose Randy and she was going do everything in her power to make sure they were together forever. When she was finished with her frustration cry she pulled out her laptop and searched the internet in ways to trick her husband into a conceiving a baby with her. While she was at home finding new lengths of trickery Randy enjoyed a good night's sleep after talking to the woman he truly loved; Kim. He hung up the phone with her and soon drifted off into sleep not thinking about the wrath he would face the next day.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

The next afternoon Randy returned home from his parents' house about a half hour before Kam was planning to have dinner. Randy knew that he was going to be in trouble when he got home but he didn't care. He walked into the house to see his father-in-law in the living room watching TV and he could hear Kam and her mother in the kitchen. "Hello, Randy," said his father-in-law as he walked passed the living room. "Come here."

"I was going to go see Kam," he said in return.

"That can wait come here," he said. Randy didn't' really want to hear what he had to say but Randy respected him and walked into the living room.

"Yes, Sir?" asked Randy as he entered the living room.

"Where were you last night?"

"With my parents. I wanted to visit with them."

"Okay," he said, "I'm going to make myself clear about all of this because Kam has been telling me some things. She thinks you're cheating on her again. Are you?"

"No," said Randy, "and I don't think my marriage with Kam is your business."

"She is my daughter, Randy, and I don't want to see her hurt. I will hurt the person that hurts her. Do you understand me?"

"This is irrelevant to me, Sir," said Randy. "I am not hurting anyone. Now can I go see my wife?"

"Go ahead but just keep in mind what I said," he said.

"All right," said Randy as he rolled his eyes when he left the room. He walked into the kitchen to see Kam taking the turkey out of the oven. It looked absolutely amazing to Randy. It was almost like the turkey you see in a magazine and the smell of the turkey had overtaken the kitchen. Randy knew that it was his mother-in-law that perfected the turkey because Kam was not that great in the kitchen. "Smells good," he said.

"Randy," said Kam. "I'm glad you could show up today. I didn't think you were going to."

"I told you I would be back today for dinner."

"Let's talk," she said.

"Now?" asked Randy.

"Yes," she said, "now. Come on."

"All right," said Randy, "but no trickery."

"No trickery," she said as she took his hand leading them upstairs to their bedroom. She shut the door behind them and said, "What happened last night?"

"Um. I think you tried to trick me into having sex with you to get you pregnant," said Randy. "That's what I think happened."

"No you walking out on me."

"That? I just wanted to visit with my parents. I do miss them. I got to see my niece."

"That's nice," she said, "but you haven't seen me for a month and you just up and leave. Is there someone else, Randy?"

"Why so you can torment her like you promised me you would?"

"Does that mean there is someone else?" she asked.

"I didn't answer the question and I'm not going to," said Randy, "not today anyway. This is a holiday. I don't want to darken anything or have any fights."

"So there is?"

"I didn't say that," he said, "I said I wasn't fighting with you today."

"Randy, can you be honest with me?"

"I'm not lying to you because I haven't answered the question and I'm not going to."

"Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Not really," said Randy going with his better judgment.

"So you think you can just walk out on me and it would be okay?"

"I came back didn't I?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have left."

"So I shouldn't see my family but always be around yours? That's ridiculous, Kam. My family wants to see me sometimes too. And I would like to see them. Especially my niece."

"If you want to see babies that badly have one of your own," she said. "I'm ready. I love you, Randy."

"You love me or my money?" he asked.

"You," she said. "I love you."

"So why can't you respect my decision to not have a baby right now? Why do you try to trick me?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he said.

"For what?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Just know that I'm sorry. Can we go eat now?"

"Yes, Baby. Just know I am sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "Let's go eat."

"Don't you love me?"

"Kam, you know I do," said Randy.

"Then say it."

"I don't have to say it," he said as he walked out of the bedroom door. He didn't want to tell her that he loved her because it wasn't true. He didn't want to feed her lies because it wasn't in his nature to do so. He knew he should have confessed everything to her about Kim but not on Thanksgiving. Not on a day where her parents were there to take her side and leaving his wife on a holiday wasn't something he wanted to do. He couldn't do it that way and plus he needed to come up with a way he was going to do it. He realized he was making excuses in his mind but he wasn't sure why.

His Thanksgiving with Kam and her parents irritated him like he thought it would. Kam continued to nag at him about having a baby and for him to tell her that he loved her both of which he was standing firm in not doing. He enjoyed the meal though but the time spent with Kam and her parents wasn't that great and he couldn't wait to leave. The night of Thanksgiving he slept in the guest room with the door locked so that Kam couldn't trick him into having sex at any point during the night. He didn't entirely trust her so when the next morning came he was more than happy to grab the clothes he had packed up the night before and leave for the airport to go back to Tampa with Kim and Gianna. Kam forced a kiss on him before he left and made him promise to be back in a week or so. He made the promise and left the house. He didn't want to be there a minute longer.

Later that afternoon Randy arrived in Tampa with a smile on his face and happiness in his heart. He drove his rental car to Kim's house and as soon as he arrived he walked up to the door with the smile that hadn't left his face since he touched down. He took out his key that Kim gave him and unlocked the door. He walked into the door and said, "Kim, I'm home."

"I'm in the nursery with Gianna," she hollered out.

Randy made his way back to the nursery to see Kim just laying down for a nap. "Hey, Beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Baby," she said with a smile as she covered Gianna up with a blanket and came over to greet him with a kiss. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few days. I missed you too," he said kissing her lips. "And I missed Gianna too," he said walking over to the crib to see a sleeping Gianna. "She looks so precious."

"Doesn't she?" asked Kim. "So how was your Thanksgiving with your parents?"

"It was good," he said, "next year I expect to bring you home with me. My mom loves you already."

"You told your mom about me?" asked Kim.

"Yes and my dad. They both can't wait to meet you," said Randy. It was true while he was at his parents' house he told them of his affair with Kim and how he was torn between Kam and Kim. He explained the situation and how he wanted out of his marriage with Kam but didn't have the courage to do it. He explained everything to him and surprisingly enough with their values of loyalty and morality they were on his side. Kam was not a favorite of theirs. They didn't like her when Randy was dating her, they didn't like her when they got married and they surely didn't like her now. They always felt Kam was after Randy's money and nothing else. They labeled her materialistic, shallow and fake so it was music to their ears when Randy came to them asking how he could get out of his marriage without having Kam open a big barrel of crazy. They had no idea but told him just to do it peacefully and that's just what he was planning to do when he got back to St. Louis whenever that would be.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," she said with a smile as they walked out of the nursery. "I had the worst Thanksgiving ever. It was just Gianna and me."

"I know. I am so sorry. It won't be like that again. I promise."

"Thanks," she said.

"I mean it, Kim, a lot of things are going to get better for you," he said. "I am going to make sure of it."

"I think they already are," said Kim with a smile before she softly kissed his lips with a passion like no other. Randy being the male he was and holding back from the sexual activity over the last couple days could no longer hold back so while Gianna took her nap Kim and Randy spent the time making love to each other.

When Gianna woke up from her nap Randy went to get her because he had missed her too. He missed being her "daddy" and he missed holding her. He walked into the nursery and picked a crying Gianna up out of the crib. "Hello, Princess," he said, "Daddy is here now." Gianna stopped crying and gave him the biggest smile she could. "I missed you," he said kissing her forehead. "How about Daddy gives you a bottle and then Mommy and me take you for a walk. It's beautiful outside." Gianna smiled at him even more and he said, "I will take that as a yes." Randy was absolutely amazed by Gianna and he loved her a lot. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

He took her out to the living room where Kim already had a bottle made for her. She handed him the bottle and he sat down on the couch to feed Gianna. "Randy, you look so good holding her."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"You are such a good daddy."

"I'm trying," he said. "And there's no chance her dad is going to come back?"

"I'm sure," she said, "he doesn't want her. He never did. He wanted me to abort her but I wouldn't. He even tried to kill me so he could kill her."

"That's crazy," said Randy. They had something else in common and that was they were both in love with a crazy person at some time. "I'm glad he didn't succeed."

"Me too," said Kim. "He's crazy. You have no idea."

"Trust me I have somewhat of an idea of what crazy is," said Randy, "do you want to talk about Nate?"

"Not right now," she said. "I still can't tell you about him. I'm not ready to."

"Whenever you're ready I am here," he said.

"Thanks," said Kim. "Did you ever have any crazy girlfriends?"

"Oh yeah," said Randy. "One of the craziest women I've ever known. The scary thing is not knowing what they are capable of."

"I agree with Nate I never know what he's going to do or if he's going to show up. The fear I have of that man is ridiculous."

"Do you think he would ever hurt Gianna?"

"I try not to think about it. He might because he's crazy but I don't think so."

"Don't worry, Kim, I will protect you and her till the day I die. I will NEVER let him hurt you again."

"That means a lot to me, Randy."

"You two mean a lot to me," he said, "I love you." It was the first time he had uttered those three words to Kim and they just rolled off his tongue so naturally. They felt so right and he didn't even have to think about it. It was real love.

Kim's eyes filled up with tears at those three little words. "I love you too."

Randy looked into her green eyes and smiled before he kissed her lips quickly. Once he was finished feeding Gianna they took her for a walk on that beautiful sunny day in Tampa. As they walked down the street Randy held Kim's hand as she pushed the stroller and for the first time in months he felt like he had a real family. He was the happiest he had ever been and that was when he realized it was time for Kim to meet his best friend; John and not to mention it was time he left his wife so that he could have the life he wanted and the life he could enjoy.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***WARNING: Contains some strong language. **

A couple weeks later Randy returned back to St. Louis to end things with Kam. He wanted Kim to meet John and his other friends but before he could do that he needed to break things off with Kam. It took Randy a while to build up the courage to go home to end his marriage with Kam but sometimes things needed to be done. He arrived home with a solemn manner and even though he knew he didn't love Kam as much as he thought he was still sad to end his marriage with her. They had been married for a while now and together even longer than that. There was a lot of history between them so it was still one of the hardest things for him to do as well as the best thing for him to do. He walked up to the front door slowly determined to leave his wife. He had spent the entire plane ride going over the pros and cons of divorcing Kam and the pros outweighed the cons. He slowly walked in to the house and said, "Kam, I'm home."

"It's about time," she said walking to the front door to greet him with a kiss. "I missed you," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look like something is bothering you."

"Well," he said, "we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked as she smoothed out his collar. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go into the living room to talk," he said walking toward the living room to be followed by Kam.

"You're scaring me, Randy, what's going on?" she asked as they reached the living room.

"Kam, sit down," he said in the same solemn tone that he announced that they needed to talk.

"Randy?" she asked looking into his eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Kam, I am unhappy in this marriage," he said.

"What do you mean you're unhappy?"

"I mean I'm just not happy. I want to get out of it."

"What?"

"Kam, I'm leaving you. I can't stay in a marriage that I am not happy in."

"No, Randy, why are you doing this?"

"Because I am not happy, Kam. I haven't been happy for a long time and I can't keep on going on like I am."

"Why aren't you happy?" she asked. "I'm happy."

"Because, Kam, we fight all the time. That's all we ever do anymore and I can't deal with it. You have become someone I don't even know."

"No, Randy, you are the one that changed," she said.

"No, Kam, you are. You're selfish."

"I am not selfish," she said.

"You tried to trick me into getting you pregnant even though I didn't want a baby. You only think about yourself and what you want. Fuck everyone else. If it's not Kam's way then no one is happy. I can't live like that anymore, Kam. You are not the woman I married. I think that when you became my wife you became a rich man's wife. All you think about is money."

"I didn't trick you into anything, Randy."

"But you tried."

"I wouldn't have to try anything if you weren't being an asshole lately. All up until a month ago you wanted to be a dad and now you don't."

"I didn't say I didn't want to be a dad. I simply said I wasn't ready to be a dad. I'm doing too much work that I can't be the father I want to be but that's not the point here, Kam."

"Then what is the point?" she asked.

"The point is I am not happy with you. I can't be with someone I am not happy with, Kam. You have changed or we've grown apart. I don't know. It's just not working for me."

"I haven't changed," she said. "Randy, I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me like this?" Kam looked as if she were about to cry.

Randy could see the tears forming in her eyes and felt bad for her immediately but he remembered the kind of person she was. She was manipulative and she was known for her trickery. He wasn't sure if she was seriously crying or doing it for him to change his mind. "Kam, you don't need to cry. You are young enough yet that you can go out and find a man that will love you like you deserve to be loved. I am not that man, Kam. I've tried I'm just not that man."

"I don't want anyone else, Randy, I want you and only you. I love you can't you see that?"

"What I see is you love my money more," he said. "I am not the man that can love you like you deserve."

"I do not love your money more. I could care less about your money," she said.

"So if I lost my job and we went broke tomorrow and lost everything would you still be my wife?" he asked.

She looked hesitant to give her answer and she finally said, "but you didn't lose your job. You didn't right?"

"No. I didn't lose my job," said Randy. "But if I did would you still be willing to be my wife?"

"I don't know," she said. "It would depend."

"It shouldn't depend on anything, Kameryn. If you loved me you would answer yes without a second thought. That is what love is all about. It's not about money, expensive cars, diamonds and other luxurious things. It's about a man and a woman sometimes a man and a man and sometimes a woman and a woman but it is between two people that is stronger than anything and there is NOTHING that can destroy that love. So if I lost my job if you loved me like you say you do then you would answer yes. You would be there no matter what but that's not the kind of person you are, Kameryn."

"Oh my god, you're leaving me for another man aren't you?" she asked.

"No," said Randy, "I'm not but I am leaving you. I have seen your true colors and I don't like them."

"Randy, I think you're the one being selfish here."

"How am I being selfish? Because I don't want to be in an unhappy marriage?"

"Because you don't even care about how I feel. You don't care if you hurt me. You only care about what you want."

"I care about you too, Kam. Don't think that I don't because I do it's just this marriage isn't working out for us and it hasn't been for a while. I'm sorry, Kam but I have to do this."

"You don't' have to do this. There is still time," she said grabbing his hand. "We can make it work. Please don't leave me, Randy. Please," she was begging mixed with crying. She was in a desperate state to keep her husband but Randy was not going to let it change his mind.

He pulled his hand out of hers and said, "Kam, I have to do this. You're not going to change my mind. It's better this way for you and for me. I am going to go pack.. You can keep the house. I don't care. I just want out."

"RANDY!" she screamed, "Don't. I love you. Please don't' do this. Please don't leave me!" She was beside herself and crying hysterically. "Is there someone else, Randy?"

"No, Kam, there isn't anyone else." He chose to tell her no because he knew she was crazy and he didn't want Kam to go after Kim. He wanted to keep Kim safe and keep Gianna safe they already had enough to worry about. They didn't need his psycho ex-wife coming after them. "I am going to pack," he said as he made his way up the stairs leaving his cell phone downstairs on the coffee table as he went to pack.

Kam sat down on the couch to pull herself together as Randy packed up his things. About 20 minutes later Randy was still packing and his cell phone started to go off. Kam was going to take his phone to him but when she picked it up she saw Kim's name highlighted on the screen. She was filled with a rage she had never had before and answered his phone. "Hello," she said but Kim thinking she had the wrong number hung up and called back. Kam answered the phone again. "Who is this?"

"Kim. I'm looking for Randy. Who is this?"

"This is his WIFE," she said putting emphasis on wife.

"Wife?" asked Kim confused.

"Yeah. Didn't know he was married?"

"Randy is married? I think I have the wrong number."

"Are you looking for Randy Orton?"

'Yeah," said Kim.

"Yeah. This is his wife."

"I'm sorry," said Kim.

"You should be. Did you sleep with my husband?" she asked.

"I have to go. Bye."

"Don't…" before she could tell her not to hang up she already had. Kim was devastated to know that Randy was married and that she had been involved with a married man. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. While she was drowning in her tears of guilt and sadness Kam was filled with rage. She stormed up to the bedroom. The door was closed as Randy packed up his things. Kam kicked the door open causing it to slam into the wall and it scared Randy half to death.

"Kam."

"There isn't anyone else? There isn't anyone else. You lying son of a bitch," she said as she charged at him.

"Kam, what the…" he said before he felt Kam's fist meet his jaw. He had to admit for a small woman she could hit pretty hard. "What the fuck?"

"There isn't anyone else? You asshole," she said hitting him again.

"Kam, don't hit me. What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Kim. Who the FUCK is Kim?"

"I don't know any Kim," he said as his heart sank.

"Don't lie to me, Randy, she called your cell phone and she seemed to be surprised that you're married. You think I'm a fool, Randy? Did you think you could lie to me?" She yelled at the top of her lungs before throwing his cell phone against the wall.

"Kam, calm down."

"Calm down. You tell me to calm down. Get out."

"I was leaving," he said.

"Take your shit and get the fuck out," she said taking his luggage and clothes and threw them out the window. "You weren't sleeping with anyone else? You were fucking some skank behind my back."

"Kam," he said, "you're crazy."

"And you're an asshole. I don't' know who Kim is and I don't care but I will find her and when I do she is going to be sorry."

"Leave her alone," said Randy. "She has enough to deal with she doesn't need your crazy ass going after her."

"What she slept with another married man?" asked Kam.

"No…" said Randy as Kam hit him once again. "Knock it off!" he yelled. He wouldn't retaliate because he was taught never to put his hands on a woman but Kam was taking things to the extreme.

"Get out!" she said in a tone that was full of malice and evil.

It sent chills through Randy's body and he said, "I am. Bye, Kam."

"Get out," she said again. She had more of an exorcist look about her as she kicked him out of his own house. It wasn't worth the argument. He just wanted to get out of St. Louis and get back to Tampa. Hopefully Kim would still talk to him but he wasn't sure. He did lie to her.

Randy walked downstairs and out the front door. He grabbed the things Kam had thrown from the window and put them in his car. He was overwhelmed with a feeling of relief. As ugly as it was it still made him feel good knowing he was finally free of Kam. After he left Kam destroyed the room. She was throwing things around such as lamps, pictures and things on from the bed. She smashed the mirror in their bathroom and then went down to the kitchen to throw some dishes mainly the china from their wedding. As she finally calmed down she vowed to get revenge on Randy and Kim. She would not rest until she made them suffer. If she couldn't be happy neither could they. She was going to make sure of it. The only thing on Randy's mind at the time was getting Kim to talk to him and not losing her. He never even thought of the barrel of craziness Kam could open up. He was just ready to go on with his life.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Randy spent most of his flight trying to call Kim but she wouldn't answer the phone. He called over and over again but he got no answer each time he called. He tried sending her texts but she never responded. He was aware of the fact he messed up his relationship with her because he never told her the truth. He never told her he was married. She was blindsided by the fact he was married and he didn't blame her for not wanting to talk to him. However he felt he needed a chance to explain. He thought he deserved it. He had just left his wife so he could be with Kim and have a true and happy relationship with her but he wasn't so sure how that was going to turn out. He gave up on calling her and just relaxed for the rest of his trip. He began to think of everything he wanted to say to Kim and he was figuring out a way to explain the situation to her. He just hoped she would be willing to listen but obviously fate was not on his side. If he couldn't get her to answer the phone how was he going to get her to listen to him explain the situation but it was worth giving it a shot. Kim made him happy and he loved her. He was going to do whatever it takes to keep her in his life.

When Randy arrived in Florida he wasted no time to get to Kim's house. He picked up his luggage and got his rental car. He loaded it up and headed to Kim's house. He felt everything on the way was getting in his way to keep him from seeing the woman he loved. He got stuck in traffic from an accident on the highway that kept him tied up for about 45 minutes and then on the way to Kim's house after he got off the highway he hit every red light and finally he made his way to Kim's house. He was relieved when he pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and made his way up to the front door. He took out his key and opened the door. Kim was in the kitchen cleaning while Gianna was in the living room in her bouncer. "Kim," said Randy, "I'm here."

Kim came to the doorway and said, "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"Kim, I came to be with you," he said.

"Why aren't you with your wife?"

"Because I love you, Kim," he said.

"No, Randy, you don't love me," she said.

"Yes I do," he said as he put down his luggage.

"You're married, Randy, you don't love me."

"Can I explain?"

"No," she said. "I don't want to hear about it. You lied to me."

"Just let me explain," said Randy. "Trust me. You will understand."

"Understand what? That you lied to me and that you cheated on your wife?"

"Kim, I know I was wrong but please just listen to me," he begged with her to listen. All he wanted to do was explain why he did what he did. He just wanted that chance but she wasn't giving it to him. "Please."

"No, Randy, so you can lie to me again like you've been doing the whole time we've been together. Randy, I don't want to hear what you have to say or why you did what you did. You shouldn't have done it. You made me a fool. I loved you. You told me you loved me. You don't love me."

"Yes I do, Kim. I do love you. I have never lied to you. Everything I ever said to you was the truth."

"No, Randy it wasn't."

"If you would give me a chance to explain you would understand."

"Why should I? You are married."

"I'm getting a divorce," he said.

"You weren't getting a divorce yesterday when your wife answered your phone," she said.

"No, but that was after I told her I was leaving her."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth. I went home to tell her I was leaving her and that's just what I did. You just happened to call after everything went down. I'm sorry that I cheated on my wife with you but you have to believe me Kim. I love you."

"Why'd you cheat on her in the first place?"

"Because, Kim, you don't know the hell she makes my life. She is crazy."

"That's no reason to cheat on her. You made me the other woman," she said.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did. You told me you loved me and all this other stuff then I find out you have a wife?"

"I was going to tell you. I swear. I was."

"When?" asked Kim. "When were you going to tell me you were married?"

"I don't know but I was going to tell you. You don't have to worry about it because I am leaving her. I left her."

"But you still cheated on her."

"I know," said Randy, "can I explain?"

"Go ahead," she said as they walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Why did you lie to me and cheat on your wife?"

"My wife is a HORRIBLE person. She makes my life a living hell. I wasn't happy with her and I know she wasn't happy with me. She is a gold digger and she's crazy. I was scared to leave her. I know I should have been honest with you from the beginning and I shouldn't have cheated but she didn't make me happy."

"So why didn't' you just divorce her if she didn't make you happy?"

"Because it was hard," he said. "You don't know what kind of woman she is. She can be psycho. I never meant to hurt you. Do you believe me?"

Kim looked into Randy's crystal blue eyes and said, "I believe you but you still hurt me. Then when I called you and she answered the phone I felt my heart break."

"I'm sorry," he said.. "But you don't have to worry. I left her."

"So you're free?"

"Yeah for now," he said. "She is a bit crazy though."

"A bit crazy?" she asked.

"Yeah. She is capable of anything. She hit me because I cheated on her."

"I see that. Your face is swollen. She must have hit you pretty hard."

"She did but it doesn't matter. I left her and that's all I care about."

"Is she going to come after me?"

"She says she's going to but I doubt she will," he said. "She's pretty much all talk."

"I see," said Kim.

"So do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," she said taking his hand. "Just don't ever cheat on me."

"Trust me. I won't," he said, "I love you too much. Obviously. I left my wife for you so that should be a sign."

"So you really left her for me?"

"I did," he said, "I told you, Kim, I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever," she said with a smile. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you too," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips softly, "and I will forever. And I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore."

"I can't be," she said. "I know all about crazy exes. Trust me as long as you are truly done with her."

"Trust me I am. I will never lie to you again."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said. "I will never lie to you again."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Because if you do I will leave you."

"I have no reason to," he said. "You are the woman that makes me happy. Ever since I met you I have been happier. I have been a much happier person. It's like you complete me, Kim. You mean everything to me and I would rather be happy than anything in this world. And Gianna I love her so much. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you two. I want us to be a family. I want to be with you forever. You are everything to me. You two make me the happiest I have been in a long time."

"Randy, that's sweet," said Kim with a smile. "You are an amazing guy."

"Thanks but it's all true. I would do anything for you two and one day we are going to be an official family."

"I like that," she said, "Gianna, did you hear that?" Gianna looked at Kim and smiled. "She likes that too."

"Good," said Randy with a smile as he got up to take Gianna out of the bouncer. "You are so sweet," he said as he gave her a kiss. "I have missed you two so much which brings me to my next point."

"Yes?" asked Kim as Randy sat down with her on the couch.

"How would you like to travel with me?"

"Travel with you?"

"Yeah. You know go out on the road with me. How would you like that?"

"Is that a good idea?" asked Kim.

"Why would it be a bad idea?"

"I don't know," she said. "It's just is it a good idea after everything that just happened with your wife?"

"I don't find anything wrong with it. I think it's a good idea. Then I can spend more time with the people I love the most and you can meet my friends."

"I guess so. I would love that."

"Good so you can come on the road with me this week and we'll have a good time."

"That sounds like a plan. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Randy, "It's going to be a good week."

"Yes it is," said Kim.

Randy wasn't expecting his conversation with Kim to go so well but he was happy that it was better than he expected. At least she gave him the chance to explain. He meant every word he said to her. Gianna and Kim meant everything to him and he had been the happiest he had been in months since he met her. He would not give up one day without her which is why he invited her to travel on the road with him so that he could spend time with her and to make sure she was safe. He didn't exactly trust Nate and he didn't' trust Kam either. Even though he believed that she was all talk he didn't exactly trust her. He was doing the best thing for him and the best thing for Kim by inviting her on the road with him and he was ready to finally introduce her to John. He couldn't wait for John to meet the woman he loved most and couldn't wait for Kim to meet his best friend.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

On Monday evening Randy arrived at the arena with Gianna and Kim. Kim was very excited to be able to accompany Randy on the road. She enjoyed the fact that she was getting more time to spend with him. As soon as they arrived at the arena Randy went to find his locker room and then took Kim and Gianna on a tour of the backstage area and to meet some of his friends. "So do you two want to take a tour?" asked Randy.

"I would love that," said Kim with a smile.

"All right. Let's go. Let me show you how things work around here."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said as she carried Gianna out of the room through the door Randy held open for her. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said taking them down the hallway. He took her hand as they walked down the hallway. Kim smiled and interlocked their fingers. She had never dreamed in her life she would be walking in the RAW backstage area let alone dating Randy Orton. Her life had began to turn out for the better. "So this is the catering area. This is where most of the superstars hang out most of the time when they aren't gearing up for their matches. It's a favorite place backstage. This is also where we take the time to catch up on each others' lives. Since we are on the road so many days out of the year these people become family."

"I can imagine," she said as she looked in the catering room. She saw a few superstars sitting in there eating and catching up. Randy led her further down the hallway and they ran into a few superstars like Zack Ryder, Evan Bourne and Mason Ryan. They all said hi to Randy but seemed to be confused on who Kim and the baby were. Randy didn't explain to them who she was either. He just said hi to them and continued giving them a tour.

They were on their way to see the ring when they ran into Vince McMahon. Vince stopped them by saying, "hello, Randy."

"Hello, Mr. McMahon," he said in return. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm pretty good so far. Everything seems to be going all right for now."

"That's good," said Randy.

"How are you? Did you enjoy your weekend off?"

"I am very good and yes I did enjoy my weekend off. It was very relaxing. Thank-you."

"Not a problem," said Vince, "and who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my girlfriend; Kim."

"Girlfriend?" asked Vince as he gave Randy a look. "I was unaware of the fact you had a girlfriend. I thought you were married but to each their own I guess."

"I did have a wife but I left her. Kim is my girlfriend now and this is OUR baby Gianna."

"Well, Kim, very nice to meet you and I didn't know you had a baby, Randy."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Kim shaking his hand. "And she's my baby. Randy is just stepping in to be her father."

"I see," said Vince. "Well, I need to go check up on some things. You two have a good evening and Kim, I hope to see you again."

"You probably will. I will be traveling with Randy. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," said Vince before he walked away. Kim held herself together pretty well but inside she wanted to scream. She never expected to talk to Vince McMahon. The man behind all the genius of WWE.

"He was in a good mood," said Randy as they walked on.

"Isn't he usually in a good mood?" asked Kim.

Randy let out a laugh and said, "yeah right. He can be a bit demanding is the best way to put it. And let's just put it this way.. When he's in a good mood everyone is happy. If he's in a bad mood the best thing to do is to steer clear of him."

"I see," said Kim as they reached the top of the ramp way to the ring that was already set up in the middle of the arena. "Wow," she said.

"It's breath taking huh?"

"Yeah," she said.

"And it's even more breathtaking when you're behind those curtains, your music cues and as soon as you walk out to this ramp you hear tons of fans cheering you or booing you. Either way you generate a reaction from the fans and it is the most amazing thing in the world."

"I can't even imagine it," she said.

"It is one of the most amazing feelings in the world. Every time I come through that curtain to the fans cheering or booing it reminds me why I do what I do. I do it for them. I do it to make them happy. I go out to that ring every night and put my body on the line and give them the best performance of my life so they get their moneys worth. I wouldn't change my job for anything."

"It sounds like you love your job."

"I do," he said. "I do."

"Can we go down to the ring?"

"Sure. We have a little bit of time before the fans start to arrive," he said as he led them down to the ring. The walk was shorter than it looked. Kim had never been so close to the ring in her life and she just had to touch it. She had to make sure it was all real and she wasn't just living a dream. Randy helped her and Gianna into the ring. "So?" he asked.

"So what?" she asked as she walked around the ring.

"What do you think?"

"I am amazed by all of this, Randy. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too," she said before Randy's lips met hers and they shared a passionate kiss together in the middle of the squared circle.

"I never kissed a woman in the ring before."

"What about Stephanie McMahon?"

"Okay.. A woman that I love."

"That's better," she said with a smile as she heard someone clapping their hands.

"Good show, Orton. Do you plan on doing that for the show tonight?" asked CM Punk

"No, Punk," said Randy as he helped Kim out of the ring.

"I didn't ruin the moment did I?" he asked.

"No," said Randy. "We were just going to get something to eat and then visit John."

"I see," he said. "So who is the kid? She looks nothing like you so I know it's not yours."

"You're right biologically she's not mine but she is my daughter," said Randy with a smile as he took Gianna from Kim, "and her name is Gianna."

"Cute," said Punk. "And where's the wifey?"

"I am not with her anymore."

"I see," he said looking at Kim. "I'm Phil."

"Kim," she said shaking his hand.

"She is nicer than the wifey," said Punk. "She was a bitch."

"Thanks," said Randy. Randy was not really good friends with CM Punk so he was getting quite annoyed with him. He just wanted to get away from him so he said goodbye to CM Punk and took Kim to catering to get something to eat and then took her to meet John. "All right," he said, "John is my best friend so I am really excited for you to meet him."

"Okay," said Kim with a smile as Randy knocked on John's locker room door. She was feeling pretty anxious about meeting John Cena.

John had them wait a couple minutes before he answered the door. "Hey," he said. "Come in."

"Thanks," said Randy as he carried Gianna into the room following Kim. "John, I wanted you to meet Kim and her daughter Gianna. Kim, this is John. John this is Kim."

"Nice to meet you," said Kim with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm finally getting the chance to meet you," said John with a smile as he shook her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"You've heard about me?"

"Yes," he said, "ever since Randy met you that's all he's been talking about."

"Really?" she asked with a smile as she looked at Randy.

"Really," said John with a smile, "he really loves you."

"I do," said Randy with a smile. "And I love Gianna too."

"See how happy you make him?" asked John. "He was so miserable when he was with that monster."

"Monster?" asked Kim.

"His ex-wife," said John. "She is a horrible person. I am glad he's free of her now. You make him so happy."

"She was that bad?" asked Kim.

"You have no idea," said John.

"All right," said Randy. "That's enough."

"Okay," said John. "I'm just glad you're happy."

"Me too," said Kim. "Do you have a bathroom that I can use?"

"Sure it's right over here," said John as he showed her to the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom Randy said, "So what do you think?"

"I like her," said John. "You two look great together and you look like you've fallen into a daddy role."

"Absolutely," said Randy. "I love this baby to death. Just like I love her Mommy to death. Right, Gianna?" He gave her a kiss on the head. "Want to hold her?"

"Sure," said John as Randy handed Gianna to him but as soon as she was in his arms she started screaming. "I don't think she likes me," said John as he handed her back to Randy. "When babies cry I give them back."

"Wuss," said Randy with a laugh. "So you really like her?"

"Yes, Randy," he said, "I can tell she makes you happy. How did Kam take the whole thing?"

"She beat me up," said Randy.

"You let her beat you up?"

"I wasn't going to hit a woman. Of course I let her beat me up. She's crazy and then she threw my stuff out the window."

"Damn," said John, "but you're out right?"

"Yeah but she said she's going to find Kim. You don't think she would do you?"

"I don't know, Randy, she is a barrel of crazy she is capable of anything."

"John, you're supposed to give me hope here."

"I don't' want to lie to you. I'm just saying she is capable of anything," said John. "Just be careful."

"I will," said Randy as Kim came out of the bathroom. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Good," he said.

They spent a while longer in John's locker room just talking. John was getting to know Kim and Kim was getting to know John. John wanted to know his best friend's girlfriend since he knew he would be seeing a lot more of her and she wanted to get to know her boyfriend's best friend and they were actually getting along. That made Randy happy because even though Kam ran to John whenever her and Randy had a fight they never really got along. Randy couldn't have his best friend and his girlfriend at each other's throats because then he had to choose and he didn't want to choose. Randy enjoyed having Kim on the road with him because it gave him company and he just loved being with her. He never would have ever thought of taking Kam on the road nor would she have wanted to go. Kim couldn't have been anymore amazing and Randy couldn't have loved her anymore than he already had. They continued to enjoy their time together on the road before they went back home to Tampa.

Kim opened the door to the house and said, "Randy…"

"Kim?" he asked.

"What the hell happened here?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he walked into the house and was shocked at what he saw. "I have no idea.. What the hell?"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Randy walked into the house first followed by Kim after she had seen the destruction before her. Randy walked around the house investigating while Kim stood at the front door because she was scared to go in any further. Randy came across pictures of Gianna from the wall on the floor broken, some lamps were broken, the entire living room had been trashed; with Gianna's baby toys thrown everywhere, DVDs thrown around the room, couch was torn apart as well as the chair. It seemed as if someone was looking for something. He walked into the bedroom to see even more things torn apart and destroyed. Kim's jewelry box was open with no jewelry in it, a broken lamp, the mattress was torn apart along with the sheets and the drawers were open and clothes thrown on the floor. When he went into the bathroom the word bitch was written in red lipstick on the mirror as well as the word slut on the wall in the shower. Randy went to the front door and said to Kim, "Call the police."

"What happened?" asked Kim.

"I don't' know but just call the police someone broke in and they robbed us."

"Robbed us?" asked Kim as she pulled out her phone. "What's missing?"

"That's not important right now," said Randy. "Just call the police."

"What if they ask?"

"Just tell them someone broke into your house," he said. "I'm going to look around leave the door open. Okay?"

"Randy," said Kim, "don't leave me alone."

"I want to make sure the intruder is gone completely," he said. "Just call the police and I will be right back."

"Okay," said Kim as she dialed 9-1-1 and Randy went off to search for an intruder but really he had an important phone call to make.

As Randy walked around outside he pulled his new cell phone out and called Kam. He believed that Kam was responsible for the destruction of the house he shared with Kim. Randy listened as the phone rang two times before Kam answered, "I knew you would come crawling back."

"No," said Randy, "I'm not coming back. I want to know where you are?"

"Randy, are you crazy?" she asked.

"No but I'm sure you are now where are you, Kameryn?"

"Randy, I think you have lost your mind. I am in St. Louis. Where else would I be?" she asked.

"Kam, I know what you did. You can stop lying to me now."

"Lying about what? I'm not lying about anything," she said. "What is wrong with you? I am in St. Louis with my parents dealing with the pain that you left me with."

"Save that nonsense for someone that cares. Look," said Randy, "just admit what you did and this can be over with."

"Randy, there is nothing to admit. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kam, save it. I know that you came here and destroyed Kim's house and wrote bitch and slut in her bathroom."

Kam let out a laugh and said, "genius but I didn't do it."

"Why are you lying about this?" asked Randy.

"I'm not lying about anything," said Kam, "maybe your little girlfriend pissed off another housewife but I can assure you it wasn't me because if I did know where the hussy lived I would have done more than write bitch and slut on her bathroom wall. I would have destroyed her."

"Kam, I know it was you."

"It wasn't me. I don't even know where she lives. How would I be able to do that and be back in St. Louis."

"I called your cell you could be in Florida with us."

"Fine, Randy, if you don't believe me call the house and you will see I am in St. Louis," she said.

"Fine I will," he said as he hung up the phone. He was convinced that it was Kam that did it but he was going to call his house number just for fun.

He dialed his house number for St. Louis and after three rings Kam's voice appeared on the phone. "I told you I was in St. Louis. I didn't destroy your girlfriend's house and I don't know who did it but maybe she pissed someone else off."

"Okay," said Randy. He didn't know what else to say. He was wrong and accused Kam of something she hadn't done. "Sorry."

"You should be," she said, "first you come home telling me that you're leaving me, then I find out you have been fucking another woman behind my back and now you're accusing me of destroying her house. Like I said, Randy, if I wanted to get my revenge on her which I will I would do a lot more than destroy her house. Your little girlfriend seems to have a bunch of people after her. You might want to check in with one of them. Goodbye. I have a meeting with my attorney. I will see you in court," she said before she hung up the phone.

Randy let out a sigh and walked back around the house forgetting to check for an intruder. He joined Kim just as the police officer that came to the scene was going to investigate. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Kim. "This is crazy. I know who this was."

"Who?" asked Randy.

"This has Nate written all over it. He found me, Randy. He knows where I live."

"Are you sure?" asked Randy.

"I'm pretty sure," said Kim. "This is something he would do."

"Shit," said Randy. "This is crazy but it looked like he was looking for something. Do you have something he might want?"

"No," she said. "I don't have anything of his except for the baby he got me pregnant with. I try to keep Nate out of my life."

"Okay," he said. "And you're positive it was Nate?"

"Yes, Randy. I know Nate and he has done this before. He found me."

"Does he like to torment you?"

"Yes," she said. "That's what he does obviously."

"I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around Kim. He realized that Nate was more dangerous than he thought. He also realized that they were in a large amount of trouble with Nate's craziness and Kam's craziness. He needed to come up with something to keep Kim safe and to keep Gianna safe. The last thing he ever wanted was for either of them to end up hurt. He still didn't know the whole story of Nate but he wanted to know more so he could see what he was capable of and what he needed to fear. "Are you ready to tell me about him now?"

"No," said Kim, "I'm not."

"All right," said Randy as the police officer came out to talk to them after walking around the house. "So?"

"I'm pretty sure this was a robbery mixed with a hate crime," said the officer. "Is there anyone that you believe could have done this?"

"My ex-boyfriend Nathan," said Kim.

"Nathan what?" asked the officer.

"It's not important," said Kim.

"Ma'am, are you sure? This could get dangerous."

"My life is dangerous. Don't worry about it."

"We can catch this guy and put him in jail. You don't have to be scared."

"I am not going to give you his last name," said Kim. "I can't."

"Kim," said Randy, "tell the officer his last name."

"No, Randy," she said. "I can't do that you don't understand. I can't do that."

"Sir, if she doesn't give me a name I can't do anything about this. I'm sorry."

"Kim," said Randy, "please. If you tell him Nate will be off the streets and you'll be safe but as long as he is on the streets you won't be safe."

"I will be in even more danger. I can't give a last name sorry. Yeah he will be off the streets but only for an hour. I can't."

"Kim," said Randy. "Please think about this."

"Randy, I don't' have to think. I'm not giving a last name. You can leave officer."

"No," said Randy.

"Yes. You are free to go," said Kim.

"Do you know what you're doing, Ma'am?"

"I know. You are free to go."

"All right but if you change your mind here is my number. You can give me a call but my word of advice," said the officer as he handed her his card, "get a dog and an alarm because this guy seems to have a lot of anger and if you want to keep your family safe I suggest you invest in those things."

"Okay," said Randy. "We will."

"All right. You two have a good day and remember, Ma'am, if you change your mind just give me a call."

"Okay," said Kim. "Have a good day."

"Goodbye," said Randy, "Thank-you," he said as he escorted the officer out as Kim put Gianna in her bouncer to start cleaning up.

Randy came back into the living room after escorting the officer out and Kim said, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Kim because you wouldn't give a name."

"I meant about this mess," she said.

"Kim, we're obviously going to need new furniture. But why didn't you give a name?"

"Because, Randy, I can't."

"Yes you can and this will all be over."

"It will all be over? You don't know Nate at all," said Kim.

"Then tell me about him."

"No, Randy, I'm not ready to."

"If you want me to understand your reasoning for not turning this asshole in then you need to tell me about him. What is so bad about him that you're scared to turn him in?"

"You don't understand," said Kim, "I can't."

"DAMN IT, KIM, JUST TELL ME!" he said, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT UNLESS YOU TELL ME." He didn't mean to yell at her he was just so frustrated with the fact that she didn't turn Nate in. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Fine, you want to know about Nate and the hell he put me through. Fine. I hope you're ready because it is tough. He made my life a living hell. Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked as if she was about to cry.

"I can handle it," said Randy. "I'm just trying to understand."

"Okay…"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Kim, I am not trying to pressure you into telling me about him. It's just really important that I know what he's capable of doing. Okay?" Asked Randy as he rubbed her back.

"Okay," said Kim as she sniffed.

"Okay," said Randy as he kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you start off with how you met him and how you got involved with someone like him."

"I met him at a bar," she said.

"Meeting someone at a bar is not a good idea to make a boyfriend," said Randy.

"If you're going to judge I'm not going to tell you any more."

"I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"Thanks," she said, "well, I met him in a bar. I wasn't planning on meeting anyone. My friends and me were just going out to hang out and have a good time and then he started to buy me drinks. My friends encouraged me to go over and talked to him so I did. We started hitting it off and he asked me out on a date. I wasn't going to go but he was just so cute and he seemed like a really nice guy so I couldn't turn him down. I had to go out with him on at least one date so I did. He was so sweet and the perfect gentleman. Everything went so well so we had more and more dates. He was a nice guy when we got involved in a relationship. He played this nice guy up until maybe our third month together and then he started changing. It started with forbidding me to see my friends. He didn't like my friends and said they were a bad influence on me so he told me I wasn't allowed to see my friends or hang out with them. I told him I wanted to see my friends but he told me that if I loved him that I didn't need to hang out with my friends. And I loved him so I stopped hanging out with my friends. I lost a lot of friends because of him but it was the choice I made I guess. Then came more control I was working and he told me he didn't want me working because he could provide for me so I quit my job which was probably the biggest mistake of my life because he never gave me money except a small allowance like I was a child. Then he told me what to wear and not to wear. Then he tore me away from my family. I had a good relationship with my parents until he came along and ruined everything. My parents never liked him and I see why because he was controlling me but I didn't listen to them because my love for Nate was too strong. The controlling continued going on until he had complete control over who I was and what I did. I had no freedom. I felt like a slave in my own life. I never got to live my life the way I wanted to. I wasn't so happy anymore with him and all I wanted to do was get out of the relationship. And up until this point Nate never laid a hand on me until the day I tried to leave him. I told him I had to get out of the relationship because I wasn't happy and because he was bringing me down and I just wanted to be free. He started yelling at me telling me that if I loved him that I would stay and then he was going to change but I told him I couldn't stay with him because of how things were. He grew even angrier and yelled at me some more. I yelled back and that's when he hit me. He hit me in the mouth and all I could do was cry. When he saw me crying he immediately apologized and promised it would never happen again and that he was going to get help and that he was going to change. He apologized over and over again until I agreed to stay as long as he got help and he would change. I made him promise he would never hit me again so he promised me but it wasn't even a month later before he hit me again because of some argument and then again and again after that. It started off with a simple slap and a tight grip on the wrist when he grabbed me but then gradually it got worse. The slaps became punches, the grips got tighter, then there was kicking and so much more. He destroyed me. He abused me verbally calling me stupid, worthless, a slut and so much more. He called me ugly."

"You are not ugly," said Randy. "You are absolutely beautiful. You deserved so much better than that."

"I know," she said. "Then the worst beating of all came one night when he had seen me talking to our male neighbor after he dropped our mail off for us because the mailman put it in the wrong box. He was at work when the neighbor came over and I didn't think it was a problem. We were just talking but Nate came home from work and he went ballistic. He literally pulled me into the house by my hair and started beating me around. He threw me up against the wall numerous times, punched me numerous times he even broke my jaw in the process. When I tried to get away from him he grabbed my arm so badly and turned it to a point that it snapped in half. I had never felt so much pain in my entire life. He threw me against the wall again calling me a slut and yelling at me accusing me of cheating on him. I tried to escape again but he caught me and threw me down to the ground and started kicking me. I cried for mercy and kept crying for mercy and yelling for help but no help came for me. I had blood coming from everywhere and I wasn't even sure where it was coming from all I know is it was falling everywhere and I was covered in it. He continued yelling and kicking me until I was kicked down the stairs. It hurt so bad and all I could do was cry and hope for someone to save me and help me but no one came. It felt like it had gone on forever and I was hurting so badly and just when I thought it was over he pulled me up the basement stairs which were concrete and I could feel my back scrape against the concrete and could feel the blood come from my back. He dragged me through the entire house calling me a slut and then he dragged me up the carpet stairs leading to the upstairs to our room. Nothing hurts more then an open wound being brush burned by carpet so I turned myself allowing my side to be brush burned from the carpet. He took me into our bedroom telling me that if I wanted to be a slut he would treat me like a slut. He ripped off my clothes and raped me. I didn't even have the energy to fight back. I just let him rape me. It felt like it went on for hours and when it was finally over he just left me there and told me that if I told anyone he would kill me.. I couldn't move for the longest time and I finally got the strength to try to get up and when I managed to get up I couldn't stand up straight my ribs felt shattered and my legs weak from losing so much blood. I could feel myself swelling up. I walked outside and the neighbor I had been talking to rushed to my aid and took me to the hospital but I didn't press charges or give any word about what happened because I didn't want Nate to kill me. I was in the hospital for a day with broken ribs, a broken jaw, a broken nose and a broken arm. I had a concussion along with black and blue hand prints on my wrists, black and blue rib area, cuts on my back from the stairs and the huge brush burn on my side. I can never recall being in more pain than I was that day. Nate came to visit me in the hospital and as soon as he saw me he broke down into tears and began apologizing to me over and over again. I didn't want to hear what he had to say but I listened to him anyway. The look in his eyes said he was telling the truth and I could see the remorse in his eyes so I told him if he got help that we could be together but until then we couldn't. He said he would get help and he did but not even a month after his 2 month stay at a center to get the help he needed he was back to himself. He continued to beat me and I was stupid for enduring it but the fear of what would happen if I left him kept me in my hell. I was terrified of him. I was terrified of everything. I am still terrified of him."

"Kim, I am so sorry," said Randy. "You don't have to go on if you don't want to. I understand."

"No. You wanted to hear so I will tell you the whole story," she said.

"Okay," said Randy as he pulled her close to him to comfort her as she continued on with her horrific tale.

"I endured his hell for years always fearing what would happen if I left him. I thought about it but the risk was too much. I just couldn't leave him. As much as I wanted to my fear kept me there. I took beatings and was raped repeatedly throughout my relationship with him. There was no way out and then I got pregnant with Gianna. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want a baby to be born in that hell. I didn't want a baby to see what I had to go through everyday of my life. I didn't' want it but I loved it enough not to abort it like Nate had asked me to. Nate didn't' want to be a father but I told him out of anger and frustration I was keeping it. It made him so much angrier and he told me that if I didn't want to abort the baby he would kill it for me. He was crazy, Randy," she said starting to cry. "He was crazy."

"I know," said Randy. "It's okay."

"No. Listen," she said through her sobs. "He grabbed a knife and tried to kill the baby. I was only 3 months pregnant and he tried to kill the baby. He stabbed me in the stomach and it hurt so bad. He kicked me in the stomach and did everything he could including throwing me down the stairs for me to lose the baby. When I went to the hospital after being stabbed and beaten I was expecting to hear them say I lost the baby. I was expecting to hear that I wasn't pregnant anymore but I didn't hear that. The doctor told me that through everything I had endured the baby was still there and I hadn't lost it. The baby was still going strong. I was so relieved and everything I felt soon changed. I wanted the baby more than anything and I realized I had to get away from Nate. I had to get out of the relationship for my daughter so when I left the hospital I never went back to Nate's. My friend picked me up from the hospital, gave me some money and I found a job. I found a place to live and started my life over. I had to start my life over. I had to get away from Nate for Gianna. It was the only chance she had at survival. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and my baby when I left Nate and I was okay with that. I had my life and that was all that mattered. God obviously gave me Gianna as a wake up call and for me to get away from Nate. She was my ticket to get out of the relationship. She was that push that I needed to get out and when Nate found me before I had her I just relocated. I had to do what was best for Gianna and the day I had Gianna was the best day of my life. I have dedicated my life to keeping her safe and I know that if I turn Nate in for everything he's done Gianna is going to be in danger and so am I. Nate is capable of a lot of stuff and I don't want to lose my life because of him," she said. "He is crazy, Randy, and he continues to make my life hell."

"Kim, you don't have to worry. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You're safe now."

"You can't keep me safe from Nate."

"Yes I can," said Randy, "we're going to move. That's what we're going to do."

"Move where?" she asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere he can't find you to hurt you.. I promise I will not let him hurt you again. I am so sorry that you had to go through all that hell but I'm glad you're alive."

"It's okay," she said. "I'm glad I'm alive too. So we're moving?"

"Absolutely," he said. "It's what we need to do. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," said Kim. "I am okay with that. And you're sure he won't find us?"

"I'm sure. We can move to the middle of no where here in Tampa," he said. "I will start looking tomorrow. I can't believe that you went through all that. You are the strongest woman I have ever met."

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. And you're not ugly, you're not stupid.. You are an intelligent and beautiful woman. A woman that I love with every part of me. I love you, Kim."

"I love you too," she said as she softly kissed his lips. She felt relieved that she told Randy all about the hell Nate had put her through. They now had no more secrets except she didn't know about Kam and she had no desire to. Randy was even more worried about Nate and what he could do after hearing Kim's story and he was going to do whatever it took to keep her safe. He was NOT going to let Nate hurt her ever again.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Randy had been looking for houses for Kim and him over the next month but he wasn't having any luck. He thought about looking outside of Tampa and out of Florida as well. He felt they needed to be somewhere safer because Nate was just too dangerous for them to stick around in that state. He figured if he got her and Gianna out of Florida it would be better. It was all about their safety but he was having a delay with the search because they were out on the road for the last two weeks and for the last two weeks Kim was not feeling well at all so when he had down time he was taking care of Gianna so that Kim could rest.

Randy woke up to hear Kim run to the bathroom for the third time that morning. He got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to see her hunched over the toilet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I'm sick."

"I see," he said as he walked over and took a seat next to her. He pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as a way to comfort her while she was sick. "Still the usual stomach ache?"

"Yeah," she said, "I haven't been this sick for a long time."

"I think it's about time you went to the doctor. It's been what two weeks?"

"Yeah," she said before she began throwing up again. Randy hated throw up and being around it but Kim was his girlfriend and he felt it was his job to comfort her. He felt so bad seeing her so sick. In fact he hated to see her sick period and the worst part was there was nothing he could do to help her. He just had to sit back, watch and wait for her to get better. "Sorry," she said.

"You don't have to apologize," he said, "I know that you can't help it."

"I know but I keep waking you up. This is the 3rd time this morning."

"I know but I don't mind it. It's okay," he said. "Are you done or do you need more time?"

"I'm done," she said as she got up from the floor and flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink to brush her teeth and wash off her face. "Thank-you," she said as Randy handed her a towel to dry her face.

"You're welcome," he said. "How much time do you think we have to sleep before Gianna wakes up?"

"I'd say another hour or two," said Kim. "I need to go back to bed. I am so tired."

"We can go back to sleep," he said as they walked back to their bed. "Goodnight or Good morning rather," he said as they got into bed.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as she moved her body close to his so she could fall asleep in his arms. It took Kim only seconds to fall asleep but it took Randy about 10 to 15 minutes to fall asleep and as soon as he closed his eyes he was woken up by Gianna's cries. Gianna not only woke Randy up but she woke Kim up also. "I guess I'm not sleeping," she said as she started to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Randy.

"Going to get Gianna," she said.

"No," he said, "you're going to stay in bed and I'm going to go get her."

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"I do but I don't care. You need sleep more than I do so you go ahead and go back to sleep and I'll take care of Gianna. I got this all under control."

"All right," said Kim. "If you're sure you want to get her."

"I'm sure. You just rest. It's okay," said Randy as he got out of bed to get Gianna from her pack and play. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep he knew he couldn't. He wanted Kim to rest up since she had been so sick lately so he didn't mind taking care of Gianna for her. He walked over to the pack and play and picked Gianna up out of it. "Good morning, Gianna!" he said with a smile which was greeted with a smile from Gianna. "You woke up earlier than expected today. I'm glad to see you're ready to get this day started." Gianna looked at him and smiled. Randy couldn't complain she was a happy baby. She was about 6 months old now and she was growing like a weed. Randy couldn't believe how fast she was growing. "So Miss Gianna, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked as he took her over to the counter where Kim had laid all of her baby foods, cereal and formula so they didn't have to keep getting in her diaper bag for them. "Let's see.. We have rice cereal that sounds delicious. Then we have some jar food let's see we have bananas, apples and oatmeal.. What do you think?" Gianna just looked at him like he had two heads and Randy finally said, "you're right, Gianna. I think apples and oatmeal sound good. Let me get it ready and you can play." He put Gianna down on the ground on a blanket with some of her toys so she could play while he got her breakfast ready. It didn't take him long to prepare her breakfast. He put her in the bouncer and fed her the breakfast. Gianna was a bit of a pig as she ate the entire bowl. "I guess you were hungry," said Randy as he gave her the last bite. "You're such a little piggy. Yes you are," he said as she gave him a big smile. He got up and put the bowl in the sink and then took Gianna to get her dressed for the day. He was really falling into the father role more and more each day. He loved hanging out with Gianna and taking care of her. He was even happier that Kim and Gianna were able to come with him on the road because that gave him more time with both of them. It was even more important that Gianna be on the road with him because she was at that age where she was reaching milestones and doing new things each day. He didn't want to miss a thing so that was an extra perk that he could be with her everyday.

Once Randy had Gianna changed and dressed for the day he put on the hotel room TV so that she could watch Sesame Street. He sat and watched it with her while Kim slept. After Sesame Street was over Randy got himself dressed and just as he was about to fix himself some breakfast his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see that it was John calling and answered it. "Hey, John."

"Hey, Randy," he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?"

"I kind of have Gianna right now," he said, "Kim is sick."

"Still?" asked John. "She's been sick forever."

"I know but she insists it's just a little bug. It should go away soon."

"Hopefully," said John. "But she's always fine by the time show time rolls around."

"I know. It is a periodic thing. It usually happens in the morning and mid afternoon but by the evening time she's back to her normal self. It is all so weird," he said as he watched Gianna play with a toy on the floor.

"I know this isn't my business or anything but do you two have protected sex?" asked John.

"Not usually," said Randy. "I try to pull out most of the time."

"That's smart," said John. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe she is pregnant?"

"She can't be. Gianna is only 6 months old. This is too soon," said Randy. "She's not pregnant."

"Are you sure about that?" asked John. "She is only sick at certain times of the day and she smells everything. Remember how she could smell Mark Henry before he came into the room and that was 2 minutes before. And remember how she could smell the food from catering in the locker room and we were so far away?"

"I don't know," said Randy, "and you're right her sense of smell has increased lately as well as her sensitivity to certain foods. Not to mention the sickness. John, you might be right. Kim might be pregnant."

"You might want to find out," said John. "I think that's a pretty important fact to know and it would explain a lot."

"Yeah it would," said Randy. "If she's pregnant that means…."

"It means you're going to have a baby with her and that you're going to have your first biological child."

"Oh my God," said Randy. He was starting to get excited with the thought of having a baby with Kim.

"Don't get too excited," said John, "it's just a suggestion. She could very well just be sick and not pregnant but then again she could be pregnant. You guys should get a test to find out."

"Thanks," said Randy with a smile. "I hope she is having a baby."

"Umm.. Isn't Gianna only 6 months old?"

"Well, yeah," said Randy.

"Don't you think that's a little too soon for another baby?"

"Kind of," said Randy, "but it would be awesome if I got her pregnant."

"Okay," said John. "Whatever floats your boat. I think it's too soon for you two to even consider having a baby."

"It might be but if she is there's nothing that can be done now. It's done."

"She might have other ideas," said John, "but why are we talking about this? This is just a suggestion not a fact yet anyway."

"I know," said Randy.

"Well, since you're busy I guess we can go out for breakfast another time but I want to know about Kim and if she's pregnant."

"You will be the first person I tell," said Randy.

"Good," he said, "and just think about how pissed Kam would be if you did get Kim pregnant. Didn't she want you to get her pregnant?"

"Yeah," said Randy, "and she will NEVER know. She doesn't need to know. All she needs to worry about is our divorce not about my new life with the woman I truly love."

"You make me laugh, Randy," said John, "you just think that this is all going to blow over but you have a crazy ex-wife. She will never be out of your life."

"Honestly," said Randy, "it's not her I'm worried about. She's not that much of a threat compared to this Nate guy Kim was involved with. Now he is the one I'm worried about."

"I guess that is understandable," said John. "Just be careful. And I hope that Kim is pregnant. Remember let me know."

"I will," said Randy, "Bye."

"Bye," said John before hanging up the phone.

Later that day after Kim woke up Randy told her about his theory with John about her being pregnant. Kim was shocked to say the least but it all started to make sense to her so she decided to get a pregnancy test to find out. She went to a drugstore down the street, picked up a test and took it back to the hotel to find out the truth. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She had just had a baby 6 months ago and although Gianna was the most amazing baby in the world she wasn't sure if she was ready for another one. She wanted more but not this soon. She realized she was getting herself worked up before she knew the truth so she wasted no time taking the test. She followed the procedure and then waited for the results. She paced around in the bathroom while Randy paced outside the door while holding Gianna. He was filled with nervousness mixed with happiness. He kept pacing for about 2 and a half minutes before the bathroom door opened. Kim walked out holding onto the test and looked at Randy. "So?" he asked.

Kim looked as if she were about to cry as she said, "two lines…."

"Two lines?" asked Randy. He wasn't too sure of what she meant by saying two lines. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's supposed to be a good thing. It means…" she paused before she could say the words, "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" asked Randy.

"I think so," said Kim as she was about two seconds away from having a break down.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

And that two seconds happened just like that and Kim was completely in tears. She was overwhelmed by it all. She broke down completely. "Kim," said Randy as he got down on the floor with a crying Kim. "It's okay. It will be okay."

"No, Randy, it won't be do you know what it's going to be like with two babies?"

"I know it's going to be tough but we can get through it together."

"And I just started to get my body back and now I'm pregnant again. I can't do this Randy. I don't want to do this."

"What do you mean you don't want to do this?"

"If I am really pregnant I don't know if I want to do this. I can't do it, Randy. It's too much. You don't understand."

"Kim, are you trying to say you don't want this baby?" asked Randy. He was truly hurt by the words she was saying. He understood that she was overwhelmed but to talk like that was too much for him to bear. That was the baby they created together and the last thing he wanted was for her to get rid of it like it had no meaning in life. It was a creation from their love and passion. It was a part of them. He could not even stomach the thought of not having that child brought into the world. He loved Gianna and he would love his child with Kim just as much.

"I don't' know what I want, Randy," she said. "Gianna is 6 months old that means Gianna and this baby are going to be about 13-14 months apart possibly. That is going to be rough."

"I know it's going to be tough but we can do it, Kim. Believe me we can do it."

"We?" she asked. "It's going to be just me and you know it."

"Kim, that is not true," said Randy as Gianna played with his watch. "We are in this together. That is OUR baby."

"Randy, you say we're in this together but with you working as much as you do how are you really going to find time to be a dad to two kids? I know that once the baby is born we can't travel with you like we are now. So you'll be out working and I'll be home taking care of the kids."

"No, Kim. It won't be like that," said Randy. "I promise you. I won't let it be like that. I want to have a baby with you more than anything. Yes it's a little sooner than I expected or that we expected but we were blessed with this baby. I don't think talking about getting rid of it is a good idea. Kim, we can make it work. It's going to be hard work but we will get through it together. I promise. And if I have to cut back on my job to be a father then that's what I'm going to do. There is no going it alone. Do you understand me?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," she said through her cries. She felt so overwhelmed that she didn't know what she wanted. Getting rid of the baby was just the first thing that came to her mind. She would never be able to do that though. She was just saying things because of being so overwhelmed with the realization of it all.

"I mean it, Kim. I will be here and I'm always going to be here. You don't need to cry," he said as he wiped a tear falling from her eye off her cheek. "You don't have to be scared of anything or worry about anything. We're going to be all right."

"I don't' know, Randy," she said.

"I know that we're going to be all right because I love you and you love me. So just relax. I know you're scared but you don't have to be scared. I promise you."

"So if I am really pregnant you promise we're going to get through it?"

"Absolutely. With your amazing Mommy skills and my Daddy skills we got this. We'll be all right."

Kim let out a little laugh and said, "Do we have this now?"

"Absolutely," said Randy with a smile before kissing her forehead.

"All right," she said as she looked at Gianna. "I guess if I am pregnant I hope this baby is just as great as Gianna."

"Gianna is a pretty great kid isn't she?" asked Randy as he looked at her playing with his watch.

"The absolute best. You know what I didn't give up with Gianna and I won't give up with this baby either. We can handle this."

"That's the Kim I know," said Randy before kissing her forehead one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

A few days later when Randy and Kim were back in Tampa Kim managed to get an appointment with an OB/GYN to see if she was really pregnant although she was pretty convinced she was. She did have all the symptoms of pregnancy with the morning sickness, breast tenderness and the sleepiness. It was all different from when she was pregnant with Gianna. She experienced less severe symptoms than she was now. She was ready to get the verdict from the doctor and so was Randy. He couldn't have been any more excited to go to the doctor.

When they arrived at the doctor's office Randy opened Kim's car door and then got Gianna out of the car before walking into the doctor's office. He took a seat with Gianna while Kim signed in at the desk before receiving paperwork to fill out. She took a seat next to Randy as he said, "are you excited?"

"Excited to be violated?" she asked. "Not really but excited to find out if I'm pregnant or not I guess I am."

"Violate you?" asked Randy confused. He had no idea what Kim was talking about since he had never been to an OB/GYN appointment before. It was all new to him but he would soon learn what she meant.

"Oh. You have no idea," said Kim. "When a woman gets pregnant and has a baby they lose all the modesty they have. Just wait and see what I'm talking about."

"Okay," said Randy as he grabbed a book out of Gianna's diaper bag to read to her while they waited and Kim filled out the paperwork. Kim couldn't help but to smile as she listened to Randy read to Gianna. She had to admit he made a good father so she really didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Randy and her possibly being pregnant.

After waiting about 20 minutes and dealing with a fussy Gianna the nurse finally came through the door and said, "Kim Miller."

"All right," said Kim getting up. "This is it."

"Okay," said Randy with a smile as he got up to walk to the back with Kim.

"How are you today?" asked the nurse.

"Good," said Kim.

"I'm sorry about the delay we're running a little bit late."

"It's okay," said Kim as they walked through the door.

The nurse gave Kim a cup to pee in and then directed Randy to the room they were going to be examining Kim in. Kim joined them shortly and handed the nurse her cup before being asked questions about pregnancy symptoms and having her blood pressure checked. The nurse gave Kim a gown to put on before she left the room. Kim couldn't forget the entire process of that first appointment. It was not too long ago that she was going through it with Gianna and interestingly enough she had the same OB/GYN she had with that pregnancy so she felt a little more comfortable with this first appointment than she did with the first one she had with Gianna. About 10 minutes later the doctor knocked on the door and Kim said, "come in."

"Kim," said the tall brunette woman with dark eyes as she entered the room. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Dr. Palmer."

"So you think you're pregnant again?"

"I know I am," said Kim. "All the symptoms point to it."

"Well, I do have the results of your test," she said as she looked over the chart.

"You do?" asked Kim as she looked at Randy as he held a sleeping Gianna.

"Yes," she said, "and it looks like you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Kim.

"And you must be the father," she said turning to Randy.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Randy. "I'm Randy."

"I'm Dr. Palmer," she said. "It's good to meet you."

"Good to meet you too," he said as he shook her hand.

Dr. Palmer went on to go over the essential pregnancy tips about what Kim could eat and couldn't eat as well as covering prenatal vitamins and exercising during pregnancy before going about to have Kim take an STD test as well as giving her a pap smear. Randy looked shocked to see what all it took at a prenatal appointment. He finally understood what Kim meant when she said she would be violated. Dr. Palmer then felt Kim's stomach to make sure everything was okay and then checked her breasts which Kim did not like in the least. She could deal with a pap smear but having her breasts checked while they were sensitive was an entirely different issue. "All right," said Dr. Palmer. "I want to do an ultrasound on the baby just to make sure everything is all right with it. And I presume this pregnancy is going to go smoother than your last?"

"Absolutely," said Kim as Dr. Palmer prepared for the ultrasound. "I don't plan on getting beat up or anything like that."

"Good," she said. "It was amazing that Gianna held on through all that you went through."

"I know," said Kim. "She was a true blessing from God."

"Yes she was," she said as she turned on the ultrasound machine. "So Dad, would you like to hold Kim's hand while I do this?"

"Sure," said Randy as he got up and walked over to the table to hold Kim's hand. He looked down and smiled at her. "We're pregnant."

"Yes we are," said Kim before Randy leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"All right, Kim, this is going to be a little cold but it will be all right."

"That's fine," said Kim as she waited for the doctor to put the gel on her stomach. Ultrasounds were her favorite thing during pregnancy so she could see the little life growing inside of her. There were no words to describe how she felt seeing that little life. She winced a little as she felt the cold gel on her stomach but it soon warmed up as Dr. Palmer took the wand over her stomach.

"All right," said Dr. Palmer, "let's find this baby." She searched around for a few minutes before she found the baby. "And there is the amniotic sac and that little peanut in the middle is your baby."

"It's beautiful," said Randy with tears in his eyes. He may have been a wrestler but at that moment when he saw his baby for the first time in the ultrasound he couldn't help but to cry. It was all so beautiful to him.

"Yeah it is," said Kim with tears in her eyes.

"And if I believe I would say you're about 8 weeks pregnant," she said, "so about 2 months."

"Wow," said Kim. "Look at our baby, Randy."

"I see it," he said. "We're having a baby." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We're having a baby," she repeated before she felt her eyes fill up with tears. "That means it's all real."

"It's all real," said Randy, "but remember we are going to get through this. I promise."

"Are you sure we can do this, Randy?"

"We don't have a choice now but we will be able to do this and we will," he said. "I promise."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Over the next month Randy and Kim were truly happy with the fact they were having a baby together. Randy was probably a little more excited than Kim was though. Kim was still having a little bit of anxiety over the fact she was going to have another baby so soon even if Randy was promising they were going to get through it together. That didn't matter to her she still had her fears and anxieties. She realized that Gianna would only be 14 months old by the time the baby came. She realized she would have two children in diapers, a child that wouldn't understand why she was no longer the center of attention, a child that would have no problem sleeping and a baby that would keep her up all night and so many more thoughts were going through her head over the next month. She wasn't sure if they could really do this. She was really fearing the pregnancy and everything after it. Randy on the other hand was very excited over them having a baby. He was probably a little too excited. He was already talking about baby names, decorating a nursery in the new house as soon as they found one and picking out themes. He even wanted to start buying baby clothes but Kim told him it was bad luck to do all that stuff before the 12 week mark. He was so excited that Kim was scared to tell him her fears or to tell him to calm down a little bit.

Kim had finally reached the 12 week mark so Randy was even more excited because the baby was doing well and now he knew there was no chance of a miscarriage. He felt they were guaranteed a baby so on the day she hit 12 weeks Randy was ready to hit the baby store and get more into his baby craze. Kim thought it was cute he was so excited but she just wanted him to chill out a little bit because she was still fearful of everything that was going to happen in the next few months. Randy woke up that morning to see that Kim wasn't in the bed and got up because he knew she would be down in the kitchen feeding Gianna breakfast. He put on a t-shirt and shorts and walked down to the kitchen where he found his two favorite girls. "Good morning," he said with a smile as he walked over and gave Kim a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," said Kim with a smile as she fed Gianna as Randy gave Gianna a kiss on the top of her head.

"What are my two favorite girls up to this morning?"

"Having breakfast.. Gianna is eating oatmeal with bananas."

"Her favorite," said Randy with a smile as he sat down at the table. "So you know what today is right?"

Kim paused before she gave Gianna another spoonful of cereal. She knew what the day was but she was trying to avoid it and said, "I think it's Friday the 18th."

"Not the date," said Randy. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't," said Kim as she continued to feed Gianna.

"It's been 12 weeks. Remember?" he asked.

"Oh right," said Kim. "12 weeks. I forgot." She hadn't really forgotten that she had reached the 12 week mark she just didn't want to acknowledge it because the 12 week mark meant that she had a less chance of having a miscarriage or that she was no longer able to get an abortion. As much as she knew Randy wanted the baby she still wasn't sure.

"And do you remember what you said we could do when you hit the 12 week mark?" asked Randy.

"No," said Kim. "I don't really remember."

"You said that we could do some shopping for essential baby items like bottles and stuff like that. The neutral things."

"Oh," said Kim as she gave Gianna the last of her cereal. Gianna began to clap because she had finished all her cereal. "You're right. Yay!" said Kim as she clapped her hands with Gianna. "Look, Randy, she is clapping."

"I see," said Randy, "but we are going shopping today?"

"I don't know," said Kim. "I think that maybe we should just stay home today and relax."

"Come on, Kim, you said that you would go shopping once you hit the 12 week mark and you hit the 12 week mark so let's go shopping."

"Randy, I didn't mean on the first day of my 12 week mark," said Kim as she took the bowl to the sink to be washed. "We have plenty of time for that, Randy. I have many more weeks of pregnancy to go. I don't really need to rush out and buy stuff plus we have all of Gianna's things. Do we really need to go shopping?"

"Yes," said Randy, "this baby deserves new things."

"Why because it's your baby?" asked Kim. She wasn't sure why she was getting so defensive but she was. "There is nothing wrong with handing down Gianna's stuff to this baby."

"Kim, I'm not saying it to be rude. I'm just saying this baby deserves new things. We have enough money that our baby doesn't need hand me downs. None of our kids do."

"I just think we should save our money and not rush out to buy baby stuff when we have plenty of bottles and all that kind of stuff we used for Gianna. I have tons of 4 oz and 6 oz bottles that the baby can use. It's not going to hurt it and onesies for it. The only thing we need to worry about is if the baby is a boy and then we can go out and buy a bunch of new stuff."

"So if it's a girl you want to give her all of Gianna's old things?" asked Randy.

"Not all of them but most of them. I just don't see the point in going out and buying tons of new baby items when we can recycle what we have."

"I just don't think it's necessary to recycle when we are capable of buying new things for the baby. It deserves new things too."

"Randy, I get that but right now you're acting like Gianna's stuff isn't good enough for your baby."

"I didn't say that, Kim, so don't make it a bigger issue than what it has to be. I am simply saying it would be nice to go out and buy the baby new things."

"But it sounds like you're telling me that Gianna's stuff isn't good enough for your baby. What's the rush anyway, Randy? We still have 28 weeks to go.. So what sense does it make to rush out today to go buy new things?"

"I don't know," said Randy as he wiped up Gianna for Kim. "I just think we should get a head start on things. With our schedule it's probably the better thing for us to do."

"Doesn't mean we have to start today," said Kim. "I think we should wait a little while longer."

"But you said when you hit 12 weeks we would go shopping. I want to go shopping."

"I know you do but I don't," said Kim. "I want to stay home and enjoy time with my daughter."

"This is one of two free days we have before we go back on the road. We should use it to go shopping," said Randy.

"Or we could use it to spend time together as a family."

"Time together as a family out shopping," said Randy. He was determined to go baby shopping.

"RANDY I DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" yelled Kim.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Randy. "Why are you so angry about going shopping?"

"I'm not angry, Randy. I just don't want to go. I think you're way too excited that we are having a baby. You don't know what could happen."

"You said we were safe after the 12 week mark," said Randy. "What could happen?"

"Just because I can't miscarry after the 12th week doesn't mean anything couldn't happen to the baby. Anything could still happen in the next 28 weeks. We have plenty of time to go out shopping we don't have to do it today. I am pregnant and I'm tired, Randy."

"Nothing should happen," said Randy.

"But you don't know that," said Kim, "besides I may not want to do this."

"Do what?" asked Randy

"Have this baby," said Kim. "I've been thinking about it and it's going to be tough."

"And I told you we would get through it together so don't be selfish."

"I'm not being selfish, Randy. I am scared. Can't you see that?"

"I don't know why you're scared. There isn't anything to be scared of."

"There is a lot to be scared of," said Kim. "The kids are going to be 14 months apart. It's going to be difficult. I don't know how Gianna is going to act. It's just scary."

"You know I get the fact that you're scared but you don't have to be selfish about it," said Randy. "You don't' want to go shopping because you simply don't want to."

"No. I don't want to go shopping because I am tired, Randy. You do realize I am 12 weeks pregnant, travel all the time and have a 7 month old baby to take care of. I am tired not selfish. You're the one being selfish trying to rush me into going shopping for things we already have. We have plenty of time to go shopping, Randy. It doesn't have to be today."

"I'm not being selfish, Kim. I am just going by what you told me," said Randy. "You told me that when you were 12 weeks we could go shopping."

"I know what I said, Randy, but it doesn't need to be today. Like I said we have 28 weeks to go shopping. It doesn't have to be today. SO relax. I think you're too excited to do this whole baby thing."

"And what's wrong with being excited?" asked Randy.

"There is nothing wrong with it," said Kim as she took Gianna out of the high chair. "It's just you're too excited."

"Whatever, Kim. I'd rather be excited over having a baby then wishing and hoping that it would die," said Randy.

"I never said I wanted the baby to die," said Kim. She was truly hurt by the fact that Randy told her she wanted the baby to die. It was far from the truth. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for a baby. She would never wish death on a baby let alone the one she was carrying. "That was way out of line, Randy."

"No," said Randy. "It is the truth. You sit here and tell me you don't think you can do this or you don't want to do this. Just admit it you would be happy if the doctor told you the baby died or by some strange chance you miscarry the baby. You would be happy wouldn't you?"

"No, Randy. That's not true. I'm just not sure I am ready for another baby," she said with tears in her eyes. "How can you say that stuff to me?"

"What speak the truth?" asked Randy.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Kim. "Why are you being such an asshole?"

"Because you're acting like a selfish brat," he said. "I just want to go shopping but you don't want to go because you're too selfish and all you want is for that baby to die. That would just make your day wouldn't it?"

"Randy," said Kim with tears in her eyes. "That is not true. Stop saying things like that. That's not true. Fine if you want to go shopping we will go shopping. Let me just get Gianna ready and we can go."

"Forget it," said Randy. "I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. So since you wanted to spend the day with Gianna you can. I'm going to go out for the day."

"Where?" asked Kim. She was very upset with Randy and the way he was acting. She wasn't sure if she should be upset or shocked by his actions. And his hurtful words stung her heart because she had NEVER wished her baby dead nor would she ever.

"I'm going to John's," said Randy. "And when you're done being selfish give me a call."

"Whatever," said Kim as she went upstairs to get Gianna ready for the day. She was over Randy's unnecessary drama and his need to pick a fight over something ridiculous. She realized he needed time to cool down so she didn't stop him when he left to go to John's house. She just continued to get Gianna ready for a day they were going to spend together. Kim and Gianna were enjoying their day together but about an hour after Randy left to go to John's Gianna grew tired so Kim took her upstairs to put her down for a nap. While she was putting her down for a nap she heard the front door open but didn't' think anything of it as she believed it was Randy. She had just put Gianna down for a nap before she went downstairs to wash dishes. As she was halfway down the stairs she said, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long," she said but as she reached the bottom of the stairs the smile she had on her face slowly faded.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***WARNING: This chapter contains violence and adult situations. **

"Miss me?" asked Nate with a sly smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kim as the fear shot through her body. She wanted to run but she couldn't because she was too scared.

"You know, Kim, you shouldn't really leave your doors unlocked. You never know who could walk into your house," he said as he walked towards her. "I mean there are a lot of crazy people out there. You just never know," he said moving closer to her.

Kim kept facing him as she walked up the stairs backwards to keep the distance between them. "Nate, you need to leave."

"I just wanted to catch up," he said following her up the stairs. "By the way I like what you've done with the place. It's very homey."

"Nate," she said. "Please just leave. I don't want to call the cops on you. Just go."

"Kim, you and me both know that you aren't going to call anyone. Let's just talk," he said as they both reached the middle of the stairs. Kim took the chance to turn to run but Nate grabbed her by the leg. "No you don't," he said as he pulled her down onto the stairs. "You're not going anywhere."

"Please, Nate. Stop. Let me go!" she yelled as she kicked him in the face.

She tried to break free and make another run for it but he caught her leg again holding it tighter. "I see you're going to make me do this the hard way," he said. "If you would just talk to me it would be okay."

"Nate. Please. I'm pregnant don't do this."

"Pregnant again? You really are a little slut aren't you?"

"I'm not a slut, Nate."

"You're a dirty slut you always have been," he said as he released his grip on her leg. "So where's the boyfriend?"

"He's not here," she said. "but he could be back soon."

"Don't lie to me, Kim. I know you two had a fight. He won't be back for hours which makes it all the better and gives me a little more time with you."

"You don't need time with me, Nate," she said as she was still face down on the stairs. She was fearing for the safety of Gianna and the baby she was carrying inside of her. She was worried because she fell pretty hard on her stomach and wasn't sure if the baby would be able to withstand that. She didn't know what Nate wanted but she hoped it would all be over soon and that Randy would walk in the door at any moment.

"See, Kim," said Nate as he let go of her legs and moved up the stairs so that he could touch her head and see her face, "that's where you're wrong. I do need time with you. I miss you, Kim. I told you that. I want to be with you again. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Nate, I left you."

"I know but I found you," he said, "and I'm glad I did. I looked everywhere for you, Kim. I almost thought you disappeared until I searched a little bit harder and found your job. Then after that I knew where you lived and everything after that. I told you, Kim, you can run but you can't hide."

"Nate, please," said Kim.

"You're so beautiful, Kim," he said as he ran his hands through her hair. "Absolutely beautiful and your hair is just as soft as I remember." Kim felt uncomfortable as he ran his hands through her hair. She managed to get herself up and made a run for it to her bedroom she shared with Randy before Nate could catch her. "Damn it, Kim," he said as he chased after her.

Kim ran to her room and locked the bedroom door. She put the dresser in front of it and pulled out her cell phone to call Randy but she got no answer. "Damn it, Randy," she said as Nate began turning the knob. There was no way out of the house other than the front and back door and they were both downstairs. Kim was trapped in the bedroom and her daughter was trapped in the nursery. She tried calling Randy's number again but got no answer. She realized she should have called 911 but she was too scared to do it.

"Kim," said Nate pounding on the door. "Let me in!" He kept banging into the door and she could hear he unlocked the door with what she wasn't sure but he had the door unlocked. He continued banging on the door and trying to bust it open to get into the room. Kim's next instinct was to hide somewhere. "I will get in," said Nate as he continued to bust into the door causing the things on the dresser to fall to the floor and the drawers to come out so far it was keeping him out. Kim ran to the closet and got into hide but realized that would be the first place he looked so she hid under the bed. She got under the bed in just enough time to see that he had knocked the dresser away from the door enough for him to enter the room. He looked around the room looking for Kim. "Kim, wherever you are I will find you. If you want to play hide and seek we'll play hide and seek. I'll be it first and if I find you you're going to be sorry." He continued walking around the room looking for her. "Come out come out wherever you are," he said as he walked to the closet and threw the doors open. He moved things around in the closet before he realized Kim was not in the closet. He slammed the doors shut and walked to the bathroom. His footsteps passed the bed many times but he never stopped to look for her. Kim held her breath each time she saw his feet. He checked for her in the bathroom and could not find her. He soon walked over to the bed and stopped. Kim held her breath as she saw his feet right there and soon his feet were replaced with his face. He gave her a sly smile with his nearly rotted teeth and said, "found you." He let out an evil laugh. "Come on. It's time to come out now," he said as he dragged her out by her feet. Kim's nails dug into the wooden floor as he pulled her out and she scraped up the floor with her nails and her skin was brush burned by the wooden floor. "Don't fight it, Kim. You know you want me."

"Nate.. Please," she said in a fearful voice.

"You don't have to be scared," he said as he picked her up from the floor. "Trust me. I won't hurt you." He laid her down on the bed. "I'm actually glad you brought us here because this is where I wanted to be." He began to kiss her neck as she flinched and felt disgusted by his mouth on her body. She was paralyzed and could not move. His weight was too much and his strength was too much for her to fight. He held her hands down tightly on the bed and held her body down with his as he kissed her neck. He went to kiss her lips but she turned away. "DON'T TURN AWAY!" he said as he turned her face back to look at him. She kept her eyes clothes so she wouldn't have to see his face. He punched her face and said, "look at me! Open your eyes. I want you to see this. I want you to see me."

"Nate," she said crying. "Please stop."

"No, Kim," he said as he ripped her shirt from her body before removing his own. "I want you to show me how much of a slut you really are. And you're going to do it whether you want to or not," he said before laying kisses down her body making her feel even more disgusted. She was hoping for Randy to walk in and save her at any time like he did before but he didn't. Nate kept going. He kept kissing her and feeling all over her body. Kim hated the fact that when he got down to her stomach he started talking to the baby she was pregnant with. It made her feel even more disgusted. He finally moved lower and removed her sweatpants from her body as well as her underwear. She tried to fight him off but he was just too strong. He reached for his belt buckle and opened it before taking it off. He used it to strap her hands over her head so that she could not hit him or fight him off of her. He then began to unbutton his pants and quickly removed them. She closed her eyes as he took off his boxers only to be hit in the face again. "Look at me," he said.

"I don't' want to," she said as she closed her eyes again.

"Look at me, Kim," he said hitting her again and again until she opened her eyes where she was forced to look at him. He tried to spread her legs but she wouldn't do it. She kept them tight together until he forced them open and forced himself inside of her. "Just like I remember," he said in the creepiest voice ever. He began to force himself deep inside of her going as hard as he could. Kim could feel herself tearing from the impact of his forcefulness. He continued to rape her as he moaned and yelled at her. Kim wanted to close her eyes but she knew if she did she would be hit again. She didn't want to get hit again so she watched him as he forced himself in and out of her going as rough as he could. Kim began to cry harder as the pain grew more intense. She waited and waited for it to be over but it seemed like it lasted forever. She felt like he was raping her for a lifetime before he pulled out of her when he came. He didn't want to leave any DNA behind as he wiped it off of her stomach so that no one would be able to pin him for the rape and murder of Kim. That was his next step or what he wanted to do. He removed himself from Kim and put his clothes back on leaving her hands strapped over head. Kim was pleading with him to let her up. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

"Please, Nate. Let me go."

"Can't do that," he said as Gianna started crying.

"Please, Nate. Gianna is up. I have to go see what she wants."

"No, Kim," he said.

"NATE!" she yelled before she felt his fist connect with her jaw and then another fist to her lip.

"Don't yell at me, Kim. So you're pregnant," he said as he finally took the belt off her wrists.

"Yes," she said through her tears.

"I see," he said, "get up."

"No," she said.

"Get up!" he yelled as he pulled her out of the bed. "If I can't have you no one will," he said before kicking her in the stomach.

"Nate, stop," she said as she held her stomach. She had blood coming from her lip and her mouth. She was too weak to do anything but to say stop. Nate pulled her up by her hair and threw her down to the ground where he began kicking her. He kicked her over and over again in her stomach that Kim was sure the baby would never make it through this and she was hating herself for not going shopping with Randy. If she went shopping with Randy none of this would be happening. Gianna's cries got louder as she sat in the crib and cried but Kim could not get to her; not as long as Nate was beating her around. He gave up kicking her and picked her up from the ground. He slammed her against the wall a couple times before hitting her some more. He finally dragged her out of the bedroom in the nude and took her to the top of the stairs. "Nate, don't," she said pleading with him. She hoped and hoped Randy would walk in at any moment to help her. She needed help. She wanted help. She couldn't do anything but let Nate beat her up. She was too weak, a bloody mess and in too much pain to do anything. She prayed that the baby would be okay and that she would be okay before Nate tossed her down the stairs where she rolled down every step. She finally fell to the bottom of the stairs where she lay motionless. Nate ran down the stairs and out the front door. He left Kim laying on the bare wooden floor naked and left to die. Kim could not move and she hoped Randy would be home soon.. He had to be home…. Gianna continued to cry from upstairs and no one could get to her..

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you all for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Kim lay on the floor in more pain than anyone could ever imagine. She wasn't completely unconscious but she was close enough to being unconscious as she laid on the floor listening to the screams of her baby girl. She wanted more than anything to get up and get her but she was too weak to do it. She called out for help but it was so faint that she couldn't be heard by anyone so the only option she had was to lay there and hope for help. She wished more than anything that she would have gone shopping with Randy and then none of that would have happened. Then she thought how she had bigger problems to worry about; her baby, she wasn't sure if she would miscarry or not. She hoped she wouldn't but after the brutality she endured there was no way that baby survived. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about the loss of her child with Randy and she soon began to sob but her body was in so much pain she couldn't sob without hurting herself. As much as she tried she couldn't cry and all she did was just lay there waiting for help.

About 30 minutes had passed since Nate's attack and no one had come to Kim's aide and Gianna was still screaming. Kim soon grew faint from her loss of blood and became fully unconscious. She laid there another 30 minutes unconscious before Randy finally came home. He was alarmed when he saw the front door hanging wide open as he got out of the car. He walked up to the front door not knowing the horror that waited him inside the house. As soon as he got to the door he walked into the house to see Kim laying on the floor; naked, covered in blood, not moving and hearing Gianna crying from the nursery. "KIM! OH MY GOD!" he yelled as he ran over to his girlfriend. He got down on his knees as tears filled his eyes from the sight before him. "Kim, wake up," he said trying to wake her up. He saw the bruising on her face and the bruising on her body start to form. "Kim," he said as he cried but she was not responding to him. "What happened?" He couldn't control it anymore as he began to cry harder. "KIM! KIM!" he yelled through his cries but he was not getting a response. He pulled out his cell phone and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" asked the lady on the other end of the line.

"Hi, my girlfriend looks like she's been beat up. She's bloody, naked and laying unconscious," said Randy.

"What is your name sir?"

"Randy," he said.

"And do you know what happened?"

"No," said Randy, "I just got home and saw her laying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs in blood and not moving."

"Did you notice anything unusual?"

"The front door was hanging open," he said.

"Okay, Sir. Does she have a pulse?"

Randy checked to see if Kim had a pulse. It was faint but she had one. "She does. And she's pregnant. She has bruises and blood all over her."

"Your girlfriend is pregnant?"

"Yes. She's 12 weeks. We need help."

"All right. Sir, what is your address we will send someone immediately."

"2710 Utah Avenue," he said. "Please hurry."

"They will be there as soon as possible," said the woman on the other end. "But I need you to check to see if there is any blood in her vaginal area."

Randy didn't want to check but he had to. "Yes there's blood," he said with tears in his eyes. He knew what that meant and he knew it wasn't good.

"All right," she said. "They should be there shortly. Just do not move her."

"Okay," said Randy. "Her daughter is upstairs."

"Is her daughter okay?"

"I don't know," said Randy as he got up to check on Gianna. "I'm going to check on her now."

"Okay. And how old is the child?"

"Almost 8months old," he said as he made his way to the nursery. He was relieved when he saw Gianna sitting in the crib sucking her thumb. "Hey there," he said as he picked her up out of the crib. He examined her and was relieved to see that she was untouched. "She's all right."

"That's good, Sir," said the lady on the other line as Randy heard sirens.

"I think they are here," said Randy as he made his way downstairs to let them in.

"All right, Sir. I hope everything turns out well."

"Thank-you," said Randy before hanging up the phone. As soon as he got down the stairs the police officers were at the door. He walked over to let them in. "Hello," he said.

"What happened?" asked the officer as he walked into the house.

"I'm not sure. I was at a friend's house. I came home the front door was open and I saw my girlfriend laying like this on the floor," he said pointing to Kim.

"Mama. Mama!" said Gianna as she looked at her mother.

"You spoke," said Randy with a smile before he kissed her forehead. "Sorry. That was her first word."

"That is so sweet," said the officer. "Did you notice anything suspicious?"

"Just the door. I didn't' really check around," said Randy. "My first instinct was to call 9-1-1."

"Okay," said the officer. "Do you mind if we go look around?"

"Not at all," said Randy as the EMT's arrived.

"All right," said the officers as they went upstairs to look around.

The EMT's came in and checked over Kim. They found a pulse and then put her on a stretcher. They covered her up with a sheet and Randy was relieved to know that she had a pulse but no one was sure at the chances of survival at that moment because no one really knew the extent of her injuries. The EMT's took Kim out to the ambulance and Randy wanted nothing more than to go with them but he had to stay behind with the police officers so that he could get some type of idea of what happened to Kim. About 10 minutes after Kim was taken to the hospital the police officers came downstairs to Randy who was waiting patiently for him as he fed Gianna. "So?" he asked.

"It looks like there was a struggle in the bedroom but there are no signs of forced entry," said the officer, "so if someone did come in to attack her it was someone she knew."

"So you're saying that she let them in?" asked Randy.

"Yes, Sir," he said, "and you were at a friend's house?"

"Yes I was," said Randy.

"Okay," he said, "because in most cases like this these are domestic disputes that go a little too far."

"I had nothing to do with this," said Randy, "I was at my friend's house if you don't' believe me. You can call him and ask him. His name is John Cena. So if you're done trying to accuse me of nothing then I would like to go to the hospital to be with my girlfriend so I can make sure her and my baby are all right."

"We'll be in touch, Sir and we do want to talk to your girlfriend when she is awake to find out what happened," he said.

"That would depend on her strength," said Randy. He was a bit upset that they were accusing him of hurting Kim. He would never hurt Kim. He may have lost his temper with her but he would NEVER put his hands on her. It was not something he would do. He let the police officers out and then cleaned Gianna up from her lunch so they could head to the hospital to find out how Kim was doing. Randy prayed and hoped that Kim would make it through. He wanted the baby to pull through too but he would rather have Kim pull through more because he could always make more babies with Kim but he would never be able to find another woman like Kim. She was one of a kind and he knew that if something happened to Kim that Gianna would go to Nate and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Gianna was in a good place with people that loved her and gave her a good life. She didn't need to go to someone that didn't love her or never wanted her. Randy of course knew he was over thinking things as he drove to the hospital but he had to prepare himself for the worst as much as it pained him.

When Randy arrived at the hospital he walked into the entrance way and rushed over to the receptionist. "Can I help you, Sir?" she asked.

"My girlfriend Kim Miller was brought here. She was severely beaten and a bloody mess. She was also pregnant."

"Let me see," said the receptionist as she checked the computer. "All right, she is here and the doctor is working on her right now. I will let him know that you're here but since you're not family I don't know if they can give you any information but you can have a seat and the doctor will be out to see you."

"She doesn't have family," said Randy which was very true. She didn't have family Randy and Gianna were pretty much the only people in her life besides her friends.

"All right, Sir," she said. "If you could just have a seat over there the doctor will be out as soon as he can to talk to you."

"Thank-you," said Randy as he walked over to sit down. As soon as he sat down he pulled out his cell phone to call John to tell him what was going on and for him to come get Gianna so that no matter what happened someone could take care of Gianna while they were at the hospital. Randy didn't think it was a good idea for Gianna to see her mom in the condition she was.

"Hello," said John as he answered the phone. "How did everything go? Did you two make love yet?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," said Randy with seriousness in his voice.

"What happened?" he asked judging by the tone in his friend's voice.

"I don't know, Man. I came home and she was laying on the floor naked and bleeding. She was unconscious. I think she was attacked by that asshole."

"Oh shit," said John, "and what about the baby?"

"I don't know. I don't' know anything. I'm waiting for the doctor," said Randy. "I was just telling you about it.. And I need someone to keep an eye on Gianna for me while we're here. I don't think she should see her mom in this place."

"You want me to watch Gianna?" asked John. "I don't think so. I'm not good with babies."

"It doesn't matter if you're good with babies or not. I just need a babysitter. She's 7 months almost 8 months old," said Randy, "she's not going to be any trouble."

"All right," said John. "I'll be there to get her but you owe me BIG time for this."

"Whatever you want," said Randy. He knew John was uncomfortable around babies but he was desperate. He needed someone to babysit and take care of Gianna even if it was someone that was nervous around babies.

"Thanks," said John. "I'll see you when I get there."

"See you when you get here," said Randy, "bye."

"Bye," said John as they hung up their phones.

John got to the hospital before Randy had spoken to the doctor. Gianna cried at first when John took her from Randy but she soon cheered up a little bit. John couldn't have been any more nervous but his friend was in a desperate state so he was going to watch her. Randy thanked him for helping him out and John told him it was no big deal. He just wanted to be updated on Kim and how she was doing. Randy told him he would call him as soon as he could, kissed Gianna goodbye and soon John and Gianna were on their way. Randy sat back down waiting for some type of word on Kim. He was starting to get nervous because it had been a really long time so he started to think the worst. His leg started bouncing as he waited and shortly after the doctor came out to speak with him. "Mr. Orton?" he asked as he walked over to Randy.

"Yes," said Randy as he stood up.

"I am Dr. Weaver," he said. "I have just finished working on your girlfriend Kim."

"How is she? Is she all right?"

"She will be okay," said the doctor. "She went through quite an ordeal today. She was raped and there was damage done to her vaginal area. There were a few tears that we had to stitch up so she will be experiencing some pain down there for a while. We recommend that she not have intercourse for about 6 weeks at the most. She has a broken jaw, 2 broken ribs and a broken wrist. She took quite a beating so she is severely bruised and she is going to be in pain for a few days so I think it would be best for her to stay in the hospital for a couple days and then when she gets home she should rest," said the doctor.

"And the baby?" asked Randy. He was relieved that Kim was all right. Broken bones and bruises would heal but losing her would cause him too much pain that would never heal. Broken hearts don't heal as quickly if ever.

"The baby is fine," said Dr. Weaver. "It has a strong heartbeat and it is doing well. It is holding on."

"So the baby made it through?"

"Yes," said the doctor, "but she's gone through so much and went through so much stress that it's best for her to stay on bed rest for a few weeks to be on the safe side."

"Okay," said Randy. "So the baby and Kim are okay?"

"Yes," he said. "They are both doing well. Like I said, Kim will be fine and her injuries will heal but with that being said I don't know how she is going to do mentally."

"What does that mean?" asked Randy.

"It means rape and attacks can trigger Post Traumatic Stress. She could have a fear of intimacy for a while and a fear of men for a while. You may notice a few flinches when you touch her or go to kiss her but do not take it to heart. She went through hell and that can have an effect on her mentally. You just have to be patient with her and when she's ready she will let you know. It's important you do not pressure her into anything."

"Okay," said Randy. "I understand. Is she awake?"

"She is," said the doctor.

"Am I able to see her?"

"Absolutely," said the doctor, "but just remember what I said."

"I will," said Randy. "How long do you think it will last?"

"I am not sure. It can take weeks, months I'm not really sure."

"Okay," said Randy.

"All right. Let me take you to see her," he said as he led him to the room Kim was staying in. Randy couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't have been happier that she made it through and that their baby made it through. They were going to be all right. They had to be all right. He knew it was going to take some time for Kim to get over everything and he was willing to be there and wait for her. He was going to stay home with her until she was well enough to do things on her own and able to come off bed rest. His job did not matter to him at that point; Kim, the baby and Gianna did and they were his number one priority.

Randy's heart beat fast as they reached the door. The doctor knocked on the door first before opening it. He opened the door and let Randy in. His eyes filled up with tears immediately as he looked in to see Kim. He was not prepared to see her…not like that…

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. **

Randy walked into the room trying not to look at Kim. It was hard to see her face so swollen and bruised. She looked like she had been through hell and she felt like she had been to hell and back she was in so much pain. "Hey," said Randy as he walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry," he said as he went to hug her but she flinched. "Oh right. I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Randy, I'm sorry too. I should have gone shopping with you. Then all this could have been avoided. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," said Randy taking a seat next to her hospital bed. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I should have been there. I shouldn't have left you there by yourself."

"Randy, it's not your fault," she said. "Don't blame yourself."

"Was it Nate?" asked Randy.

Kim didn't want to answer the question out of fear. She didn't even want to talk to the police about what happened because she feared what Nate would do to her. Nate had already gone this far and she had no idea how far he would actually go. It was the fear of not knowing what could happen if she turned him in. "I don't want to talk about it, Randy," she said.

"Kim, you do know the police are going to come here to talk to you about it right?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Randy and they can't make me talk about it. It was a traumatic experience and I don't' want to relive it by talking about it."

"IF you tell them it was Nate they will put him in jail," he said.

"So what that doesn't mean I will be safe. It will only piss him off more," she said realizing she just told Randy that Nate was the person to attack her even if it was a given.

"So it was Nate," he said, "when are you going to put that asshole in jail. He beats the shit out of you the whole time you're together, beats the shit out of you in an arena parking lot, breaks into the house and trashes the place and now he does this to you? And you don't want to talk about it? That's crazy, Kim. He needs to be put in jail."

"He will only make bail," she said, "and do you see what he did to me here?" she asked pointing to her face, "that was before I pissed him off. Do you know what he could do to me if I pissed him off?" she asked.

"They can make a restraining order," said Randy.

"Restraining orders are useless. They are only a piece of paper. A piece of paper isn't going to protect me," she said. "You're crazy if you think a little paper telling Nate that he has to stay a certain amount of feet away from me is going to stop him from attacking me. Paper is only paper it isn't going to protect me."

"It can," said Randy, "and I will protect you."

"You can't protect me all the time. I'm on bed rest for a couple weeks you have to go to work then what? How are you going to protect me then?"

"I am going to take time off. You and Gianna mean more to me than that job. I am going to be home with you until you are well enough to travel again."

"Okay," said Kim, "but I'm still not talking to the police. I don't want to talk about it. Don't make me talk about it."

"All right. You don't have to talk about it," said Randy. "You don't have to talk about it till you're ready." He could hear the fear in her voice and could see the fear on her face. She was not ready to talk about it and he didn't blame her. She looked like she had been through quite the ordeal and he understood that it would take her some time to talk about it. She was traumatized and the last thing she needed was to be forced to talk about it.

"So the baby made it through," she said.

"I know. I am so thankful but even if the baby wouldn't have made it through at least you did. We can always make more babies but we could never replace you but at least the baby made it."

"It is a strong baby just like Gianna. How is Gianna? Where is she?"

"She is good and she is okay. I sent her to John's house because I didn't want her to see you in this condition."

"Good idea," she said, "but John actually took her to watch her?"

"Yeah," said Randy with a smile. "He did."

"Wow. I bet he is having fun," she said with a small chuckle because she knew how nervous babies made John. She could only imagine what was going on at his house as he babysat Gianna.

"Kim, I promise you I will never let something like this happen to you again."

"Randy, no one can protect me."

"Well, that's why we're moving as soon as we can. We're going to get out of Florida and we are going to have a better life. You are going to be safe, Gianna is going to be safe and that baby is going to be safe. I promise."

"Where are we going to go?" asked Kim.

"Anywhere you want," said Randy. "Anywhere far from here."

"What about Nebraska?" asked Kim.

"Nebraska?" asked Randy, "Do people still live in Nebraska?"

"Don't be rude," said Kim. "Think about it. If we move to Nebraska that would be the last place anyone would look for us or for me because of the fact it's not a popular place to live."

"I think that's a little too unpopular," he said.

"Then where would you like to go?" asked Kim.

"I was thinking more like Tennessee or Georgia. Somewhere like that," he said.

"I don't know. Georgia is kind of close what about Minnesota? You can't go wrong with Minnesota it has the Mall of America and it's not too unpopular or too popular. I think it's perfect."

"I don't know," said Randy. "We'll think about it some more. All I know is we need to get out of Florida because this is getting too dangerous."

"It's getting too dangerous?" she asked. "Have you seen what I look like? I think it's beyond dangerous."

"You're right," he said. "I feel so bad looking at you like this. I still feel like it's my fault, Kim. I should have been there. If I hadn't left that wouldn't have happened. I am really sorry."

"Randy, it's not your fault. You don't' have to be sorry. You didn't' do this to me."

"But I could have prevented it," said Randy. He was really feeling guilty over what happened. He knew he wasn't the one that hurt Kim but he could have been there to prevent it from happening. If he hadn't have left none of it would have happened and Kim wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed in that condition. Randy couldn't help to beat himself up over it. It was really eating him up on the inside as he thought about it.

"Randy, there is one thing you need to know about Nate. He is persistent. If he wants something he will stop at nothing to get to it. I've learned that from him. There is nothing you or anyone can do that can prevent him from hurting me again. The only chance we have is by getting out of Florida and starting our lives somewhere else the longer we stay here the longer I am going to be a target. I don't want to be a target anymore, Randy. I can't go through it anymore. I could have lost our baby because of him. I could have died because of him. I don't want to go through it again. I can't," she said as she had tears flowing from her eyes. She had finally responded to the attack by crying about it. Randy wasn't sure if she was going to talk about it or not but he was ready to listen if she was.

"You know what you have to do, Kim. All you have to do is press charges and get him put in jail and it will all be over."

"If it would be that simple, Randy. I wish it could be that simple."

"It is that simple," said Randy. "That's all you have to do."

"That's easy for you to say but I know how it works. He'll go to jail, make bail, come after me and we'll be in the same position. Do you know what I went through today? I went through hell, Randy. He came into the house through the front door and as I tried to get away I couldn't. He caught me. I tried hiding but he found me. He hit me, he raped me and he beat me up. It was hell on Earth. It has always been hell on earth with him, Randy. He makes my life a living hell. He doesn't stop. He just keeps coming and coming. It's not that simple as much as you would like it to be that simple it's not. I wanted it all to be over today, Randy but it went on for hours it felt like. I felt like I was being raped for hours and he made me look at him. I will never lose the image of the look on his face as he forced himself on me. Then he beat me for what seemed like hours. I didn't think it was ever going to end."

"I'm sorry that you had to endure that Kim. I am really sorry and I promise I will NEVER let him hurt you again but you have to talk to the police. Something has to be done to this guy for what he did. You can't let him get away with this. If you keep letting him get away he's going to keep doing it. Will you talk to the police so that he can pay for his crime?"

"Randy, I am scared. You have no idea how scared I am. Then I will have to face him in court. I can't do that, Randy. I never want to look at him again. I'm scared."

"The only thing you have to fear is fear itself," he said. "I know that's cliché but it's true. You have nothing to fear but the fear itself. You have to stand up and be brave. You need to think of yourself, Gianna and the baby. You need to do what is going to keep you safe. You need to report him and press charges. Can you do that for me? Can you talk to the police and get this guy off the streets?"

"Okay. I will talk to the police. I will press charges but Randy I don't' know how safe I will be after that."

"They will make sure you're safe and make sure nothing happens to you. I promise. You're doing the right thing, Kim."

"I hope so," she said. She was truly scared of talking to the police about Nate. She didn't want to risk him attacking her again but she was going to swallow that fear and do what she needed to do. For all she knew he could be put in jail without bail and held till trial. It was worth a shot. After everything Nate put her through it was time that he started to pay for his crimes..

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Later that day Kim talked to the police officers about what happened. She gave them Nate's name and everything because she knew she had to do what she had to in order to protect herself and Gianna. She didn't want to go through something like that again. She had too much to live for not to mention she promised Randy she would talk to the police. She had to admit that after turning Nate in she felt relieved. She just hoped that they would be able to catch him and he would be in jail. She didn't feel entirely safe knowing that he was still running the streets and she hoped he would be off them as soon as possible. She hated not feeling safe even if Randy was talking about protecting her. That just wasn't good enough the only thing that would make her feel truly safe was knowing Nate was off the streets and behind bars. Randy and Kim were watching TV that night when he said, "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "I just I don't know."

"No what?" He asked.

"I just don't feel safe," she said. "It's like I am in a constant state of fear because of Nate."

"There is nothing to be scared of," said Randy, "the police are going to find him and put him in jail."

"Not soon enough," she said, "as long as he is running these streets I will never be safe. I know that and you know that."

"Kim, would it make you feel better if I hired a bodyguard to watch the house till he was off the streets?" he asked.

"Somewhat but no one can protect me from him."

"Nate hasn't met Brodus Clay," said Randy. "Think he can't protect you from Nate?"

"Okay," said Kim with a small chuckle. "I guess he's the exception."

"Is that what you want me to do because I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe. I love you, Kim and there isn't anything I won't do for you."

"It's a good idea but how are you going to get Brodus to agree to that?"

"It's simple," said Randy, "he will get paid more to guard you than he will get paid by not showing up on the shows because they run out of time. I think he will jump on that opportunity."

"Perfect," she said. "Randy, I'm sorry that I said I didn't want the baby."

"You don't have to be sorry," he said. "When we get upset we say things we don't mean. I know that you didn't mean it."

"No, Randy, I really did. I really did mean it. I didn't want the baby. I really didn't but now I want it more than anything. When I came so close to losing it I realized that being a mom again isn't such a bad thing. I was so scared for the baby when I was getting beat around… that's a mother's love, Randy. I felt it.. I love this baby and I regret saying anything that I've said about it."

"I get it, Kim, you were scared. The fear of having two children so close in age is a little scary but like I said we will get through it."

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"Mad at you? I'm glad you're alive. I can't be mad at you," he said with a smile. He wanted so badly to kiss her but he didn't want to intrude on her making her feel uncomfortable. He had many of those episodes that day where she flinched from a tender touch or him being too close to her. He knew it was going to take some time for her to heal and be able to allow him to touch her once again. He just had to be patient.

A couple days later they were releasing Kim from the hospital because she was doing well and so was the baby. She still had her bruises and broken bones but she was alive. That was all her or Randy could ask for. She hadn't seen Gianna since the day it all happened she couldn't wait to see her but they were not returning back to their house. Kim would not step foot back in the house and Randy didn't blame her. They arrived at John's house shortly after they left the hospital which is where they were going to stay till they found a new home outside of Florida to live in. "And you're sure John is going to be okay with us staying here?" asked Kim as they walked up to the door.

"It was his idea. As soon as he heard you were scared to even pass the house he offered his home for us saying we could stay as long as we like."

"I don't want to impose," she said.

"You're not," said Randy. "It's fine," he said as he rang the door bell.

"Okay," she said as John opened the door. "Hey, John."

"Hey, Kim. How are you?" he asked knowing not to hug her or touch her in anyway because of scaring her.

"In pain. Scared… but happy to be alive," she said as he let them in the house. "Thank-you for letting us stay here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said John. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you would like."

"We won't be here long," she said. "Where is my baby girl? I missed her."

"I just put her down for a nap. You know this baby thing isn't as bad as I thought," said John. "I might just need to have one."

"The world is not ready for a baby Cena," said Randy.

"The world is as ready for a Baby Cena as it is for a Baby Orton," said John with a smile. "How is the little baby doing?"

"Stronger than ever," said Randy, "my baby is a fighter."

"That's good," said John. "And what is up with this guy that did this to her?"

"Nothing yet," said Kim. "The police are still looking for him. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"That little bitch," said John, "let me get my hands on him. After the hell he put you through I should kick his ass."

"John, he's not worth it," said Kim. "Let the police handle it."

"So they can house him in jail? I'd rather beat the shit out of him," said John.

"Me too," said Randy. "If I ever see that little bastard again he is going to be sorry. He better hope the police find him before I do because if I find him first he isn't making it to jail. I will kill him myself."

"Randy, Baby," said Kim. "I know you're upset but doing that is only going to get you in trouble. I don't need you going to jail and neither do Gianna and this baby. They need their daddy so let the police handle it and I'm sure in the end justice will be served."

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Randy. "He tried to kill you."

"He didn't kill me though did he?" asked Kim. "There's no reason to be upset about it. It's done and over with. What is getting upset going to do about it? Holding the grudge and being angry with him is only going to punish me. And I'm going to punish myself the rest of my life which isn't fair. I'd rather the police just find him and punish him themselves."

"So you're saying to just let him get away with this?" asked Randy.

"No. I'm saying it's not worth it for you or John to risk everything you have to get revenge on him. Let the police handle him. It's not worth it for you," she said as Gianna started to cry. "John, can you get her? I can't wait to hold her."

"Sure," said John as he went to get Gianna for Kim.

"So you're just going to let Nate get away with this?" asked Randy.

"No. I'm not. I'm just saying I want my boyfriend to stay out of jail so that he can enjoy his life with me and his kids," she said. "Why should you attack him and get yourself in trouble. It's not worth it."

"He tried to kill you," he said. "He raped you and beat you. He could have killed you and the baby but you think it's okay to just let him run free."

"He didn't kill me and he didn't kill the baby. I know what he did to me because it plays over in my mind day after day, minute after minute, I will never lose the images of the pain he put me through. I just don't think it's worth it for you to go and hurt him. Let the police do their jobs. It's not worth it."

"You and the baby are worth it," said Randy. "I feel like I let you down by not being there to protect you when I should have been. I could have lost you both and then I don't know what I would do."

"But you didn't," she said, "just be thankful I am alive and let the police do what they need to do. Promise me, Randy."

"I promise," he said.

"So you promise to let the police handle their jobs and not go after Nate in anyway?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"I promise," he said but he didn't really promise. He was going to go after Nate anyway. He didn't care what the consequences were because he was going to make him pay for everything he had done to Kim and everything he could have done to her. Nate was dead as far as he was concerned and there was no one that was going to stop him from doing such.

"Okay," she said as John brought Gianna into the living room. "Gianna!" said Kim as her face lit up instantly at the sight of her baby girl.

"Mama. Mama. Mama." said Gianna as John handed her to Kim.

Kim's eyes filled up with tears and said, "I am mama. I love you, Gianna." She gave her a kiss on the temple and then said, "she spoke."

"Mama was the first word she ever said," said Randy, "she said it the day you were attacked."

"I can't believe it," said Kim. She was truly and deeply happy with the fact her daughter had said Mama first but she was even more happy to know that she had more days to spend with Gianna especially when she thought she would never see her precious baby again.

"It was so precious. She loves you, Kim."

"I know," she said. "And I love her too," she said. "You look hungry. Let me give you something to eat," she said as she took Gianna to the kitchen to feed her.

"So are you glad that she's okay?" asked John.

"Do you have to ask?" asked Randy.

"I know you're glad. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find this bastard and kill him myself," said Randy. "He wants to fight someone he can fight me.. A man that's going to fight back. He's a pussy.. I'll show him what a real man can do."

"Didn't you just promise Kim you wouldn't go after him?" asked John.

"What would you do if it was the mother of your child and your girlfriend? Would you just sit back and wait for the police to find them or would you handle it all on your own?"

"I'd handle it on my own," said John, "but Kim is right.. It's not a good idea for you to go after this guy. He obviously doesn't care about the law.. What if you get arrested for going after him? What are your kids going to do then and I hate to say it," said John, "but what if he ends up killing you? How is Kim going to explain that to Gianna and the baby? It's not worth it."

"I have to do what I have to do," he said, "it's worth the risk."

"I don't think it is."

"John, if it was your girlfriend and your child you would do the same," he said getting his jacket back on.

"Where are you going?" asked John.

"To find Nate myself to handle this situation," said Randy walking to the door.

"Randy, don't," said John.

"Don't try to stop me. My mind is made up. I'm going to handle this myself." Before John could stop him he was out the door. John didn't know what to do but his best friend was off to find the guy that hurt Kim. He hoped that nothing bad would happen to Randy but he did not have a good feeling about it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Kim came out of the kitchen to get Randy's help to see that Randy wasn't there. "Where is Randy?" she asked John.

"He went on a little errand. He will be back," he said hoping that he would be back and back in one piece.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"I don't know," said John, "what do you need?"

"I was going to ask him to help me with Gianna and feeding her. I only have one arm," she said, "but now I want to know where he is."

"Kim, he…" John started to say.

"Did he go to find Nate?" asked Kim.

"Yes," said John not being able to lie to Kim.

"Damn it. I told him to let the police handle it. Nate will kill him if he finds him."

"I told him not to go but he was determined. He's upset because of what Nate did to you."

"I don't care," she said knowing she wasn't supposed to get upset but she couldn't help getting a little upset because Randy went off to find Nate behind her back after promising not to. "Nate is dangerous. Do you see what he did to me? He will destroy Randy. Then what am I supposed to tell the kids?" she asked. "Give me your cell phone."

"Kim, he's trying to protect you," said John.

"Trying to protect me? Going out and going after someone that doesn't give a shit about the law is not protecting me. If something happens to him how am I going to explain that to the kids? Give me your phone, John."

"I don't think you're going to be able to talk him out of it," he said.

"Give me your phone," said Kim.

"Kim," he said.

"John, give me your phone," she said once again. "Take Gianna and let me call Randy."

"Fine," said John as he took Gianna from her and then handed her his cell phone. "I tried to tell you he's going to stop at nothing to get Nate back for what he did to you."

"We'll see," she said as she called his number.

Meanwhile Randy was driving into the bad part of town to find Nate. He figured he would be in the worst parts of town or at least he was giving it a shot. His cell phone started ringing and he picked it up to see who it was. He saw that it was John's number, answered it and said, "John, I thought I told you that you couldn't talk me out of this. I'm going to kick this guy's ass for what he did to Kim."

"Randy," said Kim, "It's me. I thought you promised that you wouldn't do this? Remember he's not worth it. I think you should come home."

"Kim, it is worth it. I'm going to do what I need to do. I'm not coming home."

"Randy, Please. Don't do this. It's too dangerous. I want you to be home with me and Gianna. Please," she begged. "Please come home."

"Kim, I'm sorry. I have to do this," he said before hanging up the phone. He felt bad for hanging up the phone on her but he wanted revenge. He wanted to make Nate pay for what he did to Kim. He continued driving down the streets of the downtown area replaying in his mind the condition he found Kim in when he walked into the house. He couldn't stop seeing the bruises that covered her body, her broken bones and the fact he could have lost his child. He kept that in mind as he drove. He had never felt so angry before. He was filled with a rage that he never felt before. He wanted Nate to fight someone that would fight back and someone that didn't weigh 120 lbs… someone that wasn't a defenseless woman. He continued driving until he found a bar. He pulled into the parking lot just because he had a feeling that Nate was in there even if it was daytime. He figured Nate would be a day drinker so he got out of the car, walked over to the door and walked in. It wasn't a very classy bar and it seemed like a place Nate would hang out. Randy walked through the bar and there weren't many people but there were a few. He walked through the smoke filled bar and came to the pool tables to see a guy playing pool with Nate. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. "Nate," he said as Nate was getting ready to shoot.

"What the fuck, Man?" he asked raising up from the pool table. "Can't you see that I am…" he said turning around. "I figured I'd see you sooner or later."

"I bet you did," said Randy.

"Who is this clown?" asked the big bald headed guy playing pool with Nate.

"It's okay," said Nate. "I was expecting him. Go get us some drinks," he said.

"All right," he said walking away but never taking his eyes off Randy.

"Everything is all good and fine right?" asked Randy.

"I think it is," said Nate lighting a cigarette.

"You obviously didn't see Kim after what you did to her," said Randy.

"She's still alive?" he asked as if it was nothing to him.

"Yeah. She's still alive," said Randy, "upset because you didn't do what you set out to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Nate as he blew smoke into Randy's face.

"Don't play dumb with me. We both know what you did. You beat Kim up, raped her and left her to die."

"Nope. I don't remember," said Nate in a cocky tone.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Randy keeping his cool or trying to keep his cool.

"No, Dude, I don't. Did Kim get hurt or something?"

"Yeah.. By you," said Randy.

"You can't prove anything," he said.

"Kim knows it was you. She told us it was you."

"Maybe she's mistaken. I haven't seen Kim since the day I beat her up in the parking lot."

"You know what you did," said Randy getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He was getting upset because Nate wasn't admitting to what he did to Kim.

"So why are you here?" asked Nate.

"To fight you like a man.. Give you someone that will fight back."

Nate laughed in his face and said, "what are you going to do. Throw me through a table? RKO me?" He let out another laugh and said, "this isn't WWE. You're out of your zone."

"Think I can't fight?" asked Randy taking off his jacket.

"Are you serious, Bro?" asked Nate. "You really think you have a chance against me? This isn't your little WWE ring."

"Yeah I do," said Randy. "I can fight other than wrestling."

"Right," said Nate, "maybe you should do yourself a favor and turn around and walk out of this bar before you get you write a check you can't cash."

"Nate, I'm not scared of you. What do you do only fight women?"

"No," said Nate inhaling from his cigarette. He blew another puff of smoke in Randy's face and said, "I think you should go home before you get hurt."

"I'm not going home until you fight me like a man," said Randy rolling up his sleeves. He meant business and he was not backing down. He was going to fight Nate come hell or high waters.

"You're making a fool of yourself," said Nate putting out his cigarette. "I will destroy you. I am giving you till the count of 5 to get out of this bar before I pound your face in."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Randy.

"1," said Nate as Randy just stood there. "2," he continued waiting for Randy to cower down. "3," he was surprised Randy was still standing there. "4," he thought for sure Randy would have ran by now but he was still standing there ready to fight Nate. "4 ½."

"Are you done yet?" asked Randy. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know what you're doing. You're making a big mistake," said Nate.

"If I was making a mistake I would have left a long time ago," said Randy.

"You're really not backing down are you?" asked Nate.

"No.. I'm not," said Randy. "Let's go. Let's fight," said Randy throwing his fists up.

"You're kidding me," said Nate. "Did you see the shit I did to your girlfriend? I can do a lot worse to you."

"Yeah.. I saw," said Randy as he took the first swing. Nate making the comment about what he did to Kim set Randy over the edge. Randy's fist connected with Nate's jaw.

Nate grabbed his jaw, let out a little laugh, looked at Randy and said, "Get out before…." he couldn't get out what he was going to say before Randy's fist met his mouth.

"Asshole," said Randy as Nate's buddy rushed over with the drinks. He put them down on a table and grabbed Randy from behind. Keeping Randy from fighting back as Nate began pounding on Randy. Fists were flying from Nate as he pounded on Randy's face, he took a few shots to his stomach and then had the guy dropped Randy to the floor a bloody mess. Nate took the time to kick him a few times in the ribs just like he had done to Kim.

As Nate finished his beating on Randy he felt accomplished and said, "you're going to be sorry you came here. Kim is going to be sorry you came here… get this trash out of here." The big bald headed guy picked Randy up off the floor and threw him outside after taking his wallet from him and taking the money from his wallet as well as his cell phone. He left Randy laying on the sidewalk, threw his empty wallet down on him and walked back into the bar. Randy had no strength to get up so he did his best to crawl…he crawled on the sidewalk until someone finally came to help him.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked a man in a business suit.

"No," said Randy as the man helped him to his feet.

"Come on.. Let's get you to the hospital," said the guy as he walked Randy to his car. He took Randy to the hospital and dropped him off.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Sir, is there anyone we can call?" The nurse asked Randy after he had been stitched up. He got 5 stitches in his lip and 10 on the cut above his eye; a total of 15 stitches as well as being bruised and battered. The fight didn't go exactly how he wanted it to go but at least he got a couple hits in before he was ambushed. He knew if Nate's friend hadn't held him back he would have fought back and probably won.

"My friend John," he said not wanting to call Kim. He knew Kim was going to be upset that he was sitting in a hospital room being stitched up and looked over after being told to stay away from Nate. A part of him felt like he should have listened to her but another part was proud of himself for going to stand up against him.

"Okay, Sir, what is his number?"

"555-1276," said Randy.

"All right," she said as she left the room to go call John. She came back in the room about 15 minutes later and said, "I called John and he will be here in about 20 minutes. So what is a guy like you doing down in this part of town anyway?"

"Standing up for my girlfriend," said Randy. "Some guy beat the shit out of her and raped her. I came to defend her."

"You couldn't let the police handle it?" she asked.

"I didn't want to," said Randy. "It's my girlfriend. I had to protect her. The police didn't do anything because he was still on the streets. I had to do something. He can't get away with this."

"And you have kids?" she asked. Randy had told her briefly that he had a daughter and a baby on the way with his girlfriend when she was helping him get stitched up.

"Yeah a little girl and a baby on the way," he said.

"What would your girlfriend tell your kids if something crazy would have happened?"

"I don't know," he said. "I guess that would be pretty hard for her to do."

"Yeah," she said, "let me just tell you something. I have worked at this hospital for 5 years and do you know how many people I've seen come into this hospital to defend someone or to get revenge? A lot of people. And a lot of them didn't make it back out. Coming down to this part of town to fight someone is dangerous. You're lucky to be alive."

"I know," he said. "But I had to get him for what he did to my girlfriend."

"But he's not sitting in this hospital room with 15 stitches. You don't know what it's like down here. I see so many young men coming in here and it's not worth it. Let the police do their job. You're a good man that I am sure is loved by many. Don't ruin your life by coming down here to pick a fight with someone. It's not worth it. None of it is worth it."

"I know you're right," said Randy. Everything the nurse said to him had made sense. Coming into the bad part of town to fight someone was really stupid. He was starting to see that things could have been worse. He could have died and then his kids would be fatherless and Kim would be heartbroken. He could have lost it all by trying to take Nate out. He realized he should have let the police handle it and he was glad that he was alive and only had to get stitches. He got lucky and he learned from this mistake. He was going to let the police handle everything from now on.

When John arrived he knocked on the hospital room door that Randy was in after being told where to find him. Randy invited him in and John walked through the door. He took a look at Randy's face and shook his head. "You just had to be a macho man huh?"

"I realize it was dumb for me to go after Nate so spare me the lecture."

"IT was dumb," said John, "and you have Kim all upset. She was crying knowing you came after Nate and didn't even care how she felt."

"Shit," said Randy realizing that he hurt his girlfriend. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "Does she know that you came to pick me up?"

"No. I didn't tell her," he said. "She's really upset. I think when you get home you need to apologize to her and talk to her because she is devastated."

"Damn," said Randy.

"Damn is right," said John. "And what are you doing coming down to this part of town? Are you crazy?"

"Yes," said Randy, "crazy about Kim."

"I get that you're crazy about her but to put your life in danger…"

"And they took my cell phone, my money and my credit cards."

"Damn," said John. "Please tell me that there was nothing important on your phone….."

"Your address… and I never deleted texts between us talking about staying there. So they know where you live and where we're staying."

"That's not good," said John.

"I know," he said. "I don't even know what to do."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," said John. "You don't think they are going to show up do you?"

"I don't know. Nate told me I would be sorry. I don't know what that means."

"Shit," said John. "This guy is crazy."

"I know," said Randy. "Believe me I know."

"Let's get home because Kim is by herself. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"All right," said Randy getting up. He got his discharge papers and headed back to John's house to make sure that Kim was okay. He couldn't risk anything happening to her again.

When they arrived back at John's house Randy wasted no time getting out of the car to go check on Kim. He was relieved when he found the door locked. John came up and unlocked the door so that he could get in. Randy walked into the house to find Kim in the living room sitting on the floor playing with Gianna. Gianna looked as if she was about to crawl and Kim was encouraging her. "You can do it, Gianna. Go ahead. You can crawl come on. Come to Mama," she said with her arms out. Gianna looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, Gianna," said Randy as he walked into the living room and took a seat next to Kim. "You can do it." Gianna looked at him and smiled.

"I see you're done being Mr. Macho Man," said Kim as she looked at Randy.

"Kim, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for lying to me? Or sorry for breaking your promise."

"Both," he said. "I'm sorry for going to find Nate. I should have listened to you and I am sorry."

"Randy," said Kim. "I've known Nate for years and I know the kind of guy he is. He will kill someone and not think twice about it. It's like he doesn't have a conscience. If you get in his way he will take you out of it. You should have let the police handle it."

"I know," said Randy, "and I'm sorry."

"And what if you would have gotten killed? Then what?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"I know you weren't thinking. What you did was stupid."

"I know," he said. "I will never do it again. I am sorry."

"Do you promise?" asked Kim.

"I promise," said Randy. "I really do. You and the kids mean more to me than anything. I may have thought I was doing the right thing but it wasn't. The right thing would have been for me to stay home and take care of you. Making sure you were okay."

"As long as you promise I guess I can forgive you."

"I do promise," he said with a smile resisting the urge to kiss her. He was still taking things slow with her because he didn't want to scare her in anyway. She was getting better with him being in close quarters with her as opposed to how she was the first time she saw him in the hospital.

"Then I guess I forgive you," she said with a smile. "So how many stitches did you get?"

"15," he said.

"Poor baby," she said. "At least you don't have to get your jaw fixed or anything like that."

"I know," said Randy, "and I'm sorry that you have to go through that."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she said. "I have been trying to call your cell phone but you haven't answered."

"About that.. Nate's friend sort of stole my credit cards, debit cards, money and my cell phone."

"Great," she said, "my advice cancel your cards and turn off your phone."

"I know," said Randy. "I will do that."

"I would do it as soon as possible," she said. "So did you get any hits in?"

"Oh yeah. I hit him in the jaw and his mouth."

"Good," said Kim as she encouraged Gianna to crawl to her. "He deserves that but it was still stupid that you went there."

"I know," said Randy. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as she watched Gianna crawl toward her. "Oh my God! Randy look she's crawling!"

"I see!" said Randy as he got just as excited as Kim was to see Gianna crawl. "Look at her go."

"I know," said Kim with tears in her eyes. "Come on, Gianna," she said as Gianna got closer to her and then went to Randy. "She wanted her daddy."

"Yes she did," he said as he picked her up. "I love you, Gianna." He kissed her forehead causing her to smile.

"And just think you could have missed all that if you would have died by going after Nate. Would it have been worth it?"

"Not at all," he said. "Nothing will ever be worth me leaving you or the kids. NOTHING." He was telling the truth. Nothing would ever be worth leaving his family.

**A/N: WHat did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.. **


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Over the next couple weeks Randy and Kim were wasting no time finding a new place to live. They wanted out of Florida as soon as possible especially after Randy had been attacked by Nate. Randy cancelled all his credit cards and his cell phone but cancelling his credit cards came too late because Nate and his friends had already drawn $250, 000 from his account. He didn't even know how after 24 hours they managed to draw out that much money but the bank was paying him back what was stolen from him at least until Nate was caught then he would have to pay back the bank but he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Many speculated he left the country since some of his purchases included plane tickets from Florida to Spain, Mexico and Italy. Randy was pretty sure he fled from America to avoid being caught which upset Randy even more. He just wanted him behind bars. Not only had money been stolen from Randy's account John's house had been getting many calls and each time one of the three answered the phone they would hang up so John decided to change his number. Randy hated the way they had to live their lives but they had to live their lives with the fear of Nate coming after them at any moment.

Randy had found a house in Kansas City, Kansas which wasn't too far from his parents' house in Missouri but far enough away from Florida and to be safe. "Kim," he said looking at the computer and checking the details of the house.

"What?" she asked as she came into the living room with Gianna on her hip.

"I think I found us a house," he said. "It's in Kansas. It's probably about 45 minutes from my parents' house and it's far enough away from Florida we would be safe."

"Hmm," she said, "Kansas City. How many bedrooms?"

"5 bedrooms and 4 baths," he said. "It has a really big yard for us to put in a swing set for Gianna and maybe an in-ground pool. The rooms look pretty big too. There is a dining room, kitchen, finished basement, 2-car garage and all those rooms would be good for us if we decided to have a lot of kids."

"A lot of kids?" asked Kim, "how many do you think we're having?"

"I don't know I thought maybe 3 together plus Gianna so a total of 4."

"We'll see how that goes," she said. "Do you think we would be safe in Kansas City?"

"Yes," he said. "We would be safe. Who would ever think about looking for us in Kansas?"

"If you think it's safer then call them and set up an appointment for us to look at the house. The sooner we're out of Florida the better we will be."

"I know," said Randy as he picked up the phone to call the realtor to set up an appointment to look at the house. He didn't mind having to travel to look at a house for him and Kim, it was well worth it for him. Kim was right the sooner they were out of Florida the better it would be for them and then they could live their lives in happiness rather than in fear. Randy looked at the house while he was on the phone with the realtor. He thought it would be absolutely perfect for them but he wanted Kim to see the house herself. As he was looking at the house ideas started running through his mind. Randy and Kim had never really talked about their future or what it held for them. They were pretty much living everything from day to day. The only thing they knew was they needed to move into a new house and they were having a baby. There was nothing else about their lives they had planned out. Randy looked at the pictures and imagined the house in his mind. He imagined having more kids with Kim, he imagined marrying Kim. He wanted to marry Kim. If he was certain about one thing it was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Even though he was still in the middle of a bitter divorce he decided he wanted to propose to Kim. He made their appointment with the realtor and then decided to go out looking for an engagement ring for Kim.

Randy turned off the computer and went into the kitchen where John was eating lunch and Kim was feeding Gianna. "So did you get us an appointment?" asked Kim.

"Yes. I got us one for next Monday afternoon," he said. "The realtor said that he hasn't gotten many bids on the house so if we really like it we might be able to get it."

"Cool," said Kim. "So I was going to make grilled cheese for lunch did you want me to make you one?"

"Actually I was thinking about running a couple of errands," said Randy.

"You're not going to look for Nate again are you?" asked Kim.

"No," said Randy, "I'm actually really going on an errand this time."

"Okay," said Kim, "Don't end up in the hospital again."

"I won't. John, would you like to come with me. I need a guy's opinion on some things."

"Randy, if it is about clothes don't you think you're asking the wrong person? I mean I'm more of a jean shorts and a jersey type of guy. I don't think I can be of any help in the fashion department," he said.

"It's not about fashion. It's about sneakers. I don't know what kind of sneakers to get," said Randy making up a lie because he didn't want Kim to know about his plans. He would explain everything to John when they got to the jewelry store.

"Randy, are you joking?" asked John. "Sneakers? You need my consent on sneakers?" he asked as Kim looked at Randy with a funny look.

"Yes. I need your help with picking out sneakers. I want to pick out the perfect fit and the perfect kind."

"And you need me to help you with that?" asked John.

"Yes," said Randy. "I am very bad at picking out sneakers. So can you please come with me?"

"I guess," said John, "but I think it's stupid two grown men have to go shopping for sneakers together."

"It's fine," said Randy. "No one will say anything."

"That's what you think," said John. "You just never know."

"We'll be fine. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess," said John as he picked up his plate and put it in the sink.

"All right," said Randy. He couldn't wait any longer to go to the jewelry store to pick out Kim's ring. As soon as John got his shoes on they headed off to the store. Randy didn't tell John where they were going so John had no idea they weren't shopping for shoes until Randy pulled up in front of the jewelry store.

"I thought we were buying shoes," said John.

"I lied," said Randy parking the car. "I wanted to get Kim an engagement ring."

"An engagement ring? Don't you think it's a little soon for marriage?"

"Not really. We're already having a baby and moving into a house together. I think it's only fitting we got engaged then married."

"But you're not even divorced yet," said John. "Don't you think Kam is going to get upset."

"Kam has a boyfriend and she got my house. I think she's fine."

"All right," said John. "If you think you're ready to take that road again."

"I am ready," said Randy. "I've been ready. I love Kim and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's what you said about Kam and we see how that turned out," said John as they got out of the car.

"No, Kam turned out to be a gold digging bitch. Kim is not like that. She's different."

"I will give her that. She's a sweetheart and she's very different. She does love you and I can tell you love her. And you're right you two are having a baby so why not take that extra step. I just wish you would have told me."

"I couldn't tell you in front of Kim. She has no idea."

"I know but you could have told me before we pulled up here but I'm happy for you," he said.

"Thanks," said Randy as they walked into the store. "I just needed some moral support from you."

"Okay," said John as they headed straight toward the engagement rings. "Is it going to be bigger than Kam's?"

"Absolutely," said Randy as he looked at the diamond rings. "I love Kim more."

"I figured," said John with a laugh as he looked at the rings with his friend. "You must really love her if you're willing to go through hell to be with her."

"I do love her," said Randy. "Believe me. I do love her and I don't care what type of hell I have to go through to be with her but I'm going to be with her."

"I know," said John.

"What about this ring?" asked Randy pointing to 3 stone princess cut diamonds on a platinum band. "Do you think Kim would like this?"

"That is huge!" said John looking at the rock Randy was pointing to. "Of course she would like it."

"I think it's beautiful."

"And expensive," said John pointing to the price tag.

"I am not putting a price on what I spend for her ring. She deserves the best," said Randy. "And the best she is going to get."

"Okay," said John as the lady behind the counter came over.

"Can I help you, Gentlemen?" she asked.

"Yes. I was looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend," said Randy. "And I was looking at that one right there," He said pointing to the ring him and John were just talking about.

"That is a VERY pretty but expensive ring," she said. "Are you sure you can afford that?"

"I assure you that I can," said Randy. "Is it available in a size 7?"

"Actually that is the only ring we have but I can check the size for you. Are you sure that you can pay for this?"

"Just check the size," said Randy.

"All right," she said as she pulled the ring out from the case. She looked at it and said, "you're in luck. It is a size 7."

"Perfect," said Randy. "I would like to buy it."

"Are you sure?" asked the lady again.

"I am 100% sure I want to buy this ring and I can afford it," said Randy.

"All right," she said. "I will meet you at the cash register."

"Thank-you," said Randy as he and John headed to the cash register to pay. "So you really think Kim will like it?"

"Yes," said John. "When do you plan on doing all this proposing?"

"I don't know but soon," said Randy. He never thought about when or how he was going to propose to Kim. All he knew was that he was ready to propose to her.

"I need to see some I.D." Said the lady.

"Here you go," said Randy handing her his driver's license and his credit card.

"Oh. Randy Orton," she said. "I had no idea."

"Right," said Randy as the lady handed back his I.D. and continued to ring him up. "And just promise me you won't tell anyone. This is a surprise to my girlfriend. I don't want the world to find out before she does."

"Your secret is safe with me," said the lady as she handed him the bag with the ring. "Congratulations."

"Thank-You," said Randy. "Have a good day."

"You too," she said before Randy and John walked out of the jewelry store. Randy was so excited to propose to Kim. His next task was to find out when he was going to do it and how he was going to do it. He wanted it to be special and he wanted it to have meaning. He wanted it to be the best proposal ever.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

That Monday Randy and Kim went to look at the house Randy found in Kansas City. The location was absolutely perfect as it was located in the middle of nowhere. It was beautiful, peaceful and serene. The yard was very large and it was definitely big enough for Gianna and the baby to run around when they were older and could run. There was enough room to put in a swingset, pool and so much more. The house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. It was spacious and a lot of room for the kids to run around. The kitchen had black and white floor tile, with tan wooden cabinets and cupboards, marble counter tops, a black electric stove and a stainless steel refrigerator along with an island in the middle of the kitchen. There was a sliding glass door leading out to the backyard. The dining room was just as perfect with beige carpet and red walls. The living room was very welcoming with a cream colored carpet, white walls, a fireplace, a window looking out to the front yard with a small sitting space to look out the window. The bedrooms were just as amazing and the bathrooms were very spacious. The master bedroom and the master bathroom were the biggest. There was a Jacuzzi in the master bathroom. The house was absolutely perfect to Kim so she decided that's the house they would get. She didn't need to look at anymore houses to know that the house in Kansas City was the one for her. Randy agreed with her. He was just as in love with the house as she was so he placed a bid on the house and was just waiting back for word from the realtor.

About 2 weeks later Randy and Kim were still waiting on word about the house. They were pretty sure that the house had already been sold to someone else. "So if we don't get the house then what?" asked Kim.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find another house but I'm pretty sure we'll get the house. I did make a pretty good offer for it. I think I offered more above market price for it."

"I hope we do. It's the perfect house for us and the kids. Gianna is going to have the most amazing bedroom and so will the baby. I can't wait till we can find out what it is so that we can start planning out a nursery."

"And give it a name," said Randy, "Calling it 'the baby' is a bit blah if you ask me. I think it needs a name."

"It does," she said with a smile.

"How long till we find out?"

"About another month ," she said. "I know the excitement is killing me. I really want to know," said Kim as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"What do you think it is?" asked Randy. "If you had to take a guess."

"I'm not sure. I want to say girl but I could be wrong. It could be a boy too."

"As if there was any other option," Randy said with a smile as he put his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet it."

"Me either," said Kim. "Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Not yet," he said. "I wanted to wait until I was 100% sure everything was all right with it. Do you think we are in the clear after the attack?"

"I think we are all right. I mean if we didn't lose it after all the hell I went through I think we're all right."

"Okay," he said. "So I was wondering."

"Wondering what?" she asked as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers while laying her head on his chest.

"If you could go anywhere in the world for a vacation just the two of us where would you go?"

"I don't know," she said. "I always liked the idea of going to Greece or Italy. Somewhere like that. Maybe even India."

"India?" asked Randy.

"Yeah. I don't know. I've always been interested in the Indian culture and have always wanted to go to India. I don't know. Or Japan. I would LOVE to go to Japan someday."

"Okay," said Randy.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. Probably Hawaii or something but Japan is a beautiful place."

"Is it? I've never been there."

"Someday you'll have to go to see how beautiful it is," said Randy. He was still trying to figure out a way to propose. He was thinking possibly going to a place Kim had a lot of interest in to do the proposal but he wasn't sure.

"That was just a random question," said Kim.

"It was random but I was just thinking about some place to take you on a romantic getaway. You deserve a getaway."

"That's sweet of you but you don't have to take me anywhere. Any time I am with you is special," she said with a smile.

"You deserve a special getaway," he said, "but if you don't want to I can't force you."

"I mean I guess it wouldn't be bad if you and me got away for a while. It would be amazing I'm sure."

"You have no idea," said Randy as he kissed her forehead.

"That sounded promising."

"It was," he said with a smile. "It was." He softly kissed her forehead again and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "So about this baby what is your most favorite boy's name ever?"

"I don't know. I like the name Randal but then again I'm biased," he said with a small chuckle.

"How about something OTHER than Randy or Randal," she said. "If you had to pick only one name for a son what would you pick?"

"This is tough. I'm not sure. I want to say Tyler or Travis. I can't decide."

"I like Tyler," said Kim, "but my favorite boy's name ever is Andrew. I love the name Andrew."

"Cute," said Randy. "And other than Gianna what is your favorite girl's name?"

"Ava or Victoria," she said. "I really like Ava."

"Ava is pretty. My favorite girl name is Olivia."

"Olivia is pretty," said Kim. "I like it. That is a big possibility for a little girl."

"I have always liked Olivia. I always told my mom and dad that my first born daughter's name would be Olivia."

"Most guys don't talk about baby names," said Kim.

"I do," he said with a smile as his cell phone went off. He looked at it and saw that it was his divorce lawyer. He groaned and said, "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

"Well, hurry back," she said as he got up to take the call in the hallway. He didn't feel it was fair for Kim to hear all the drama going on with his divorce. All he wanted her to know was that he was in the middle of a divorce and nothing more. He didn't want her to know about Kam going after half of his money and so much more.

"Hello," he said.

"Randy, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but Kam is ready for a meeting. She apparently has a long list of demands that she wants. Are you ready to meet with her?"

"I guess as long as it's not a ridiculous demand. I am already giving her the house but she wants my money too."

"Did you sign a prenup?"

"Yes but she wants the money that I earned while we were married. She believes she's entitled to half."

"And she might be but we can fight it. Although you messed up by cheating on her. She will use that against you in court."

"I know," said Randy. "When does she want to meet?"

"Next Wednesday," he said. "Is that good for you?"

"I suppose," said Randy.

"All right then the meeting is set for next Wednesday afternoon at 2:00. I will see you then."

"See you then," said Randy as he hung up the phone. He couldn't even imagine how much more Kam wanted from him. She pretty much already had everything he owned except the clothes on his back. He shook his head as he entered the living room. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Kim. "Who was it?"

"My divorce lawyer," he said.

"Ew," said Kim. "I bet that was fun."

"Lots of fun," he said. "I have to meet with Kam next Wednesday."

"Have fun with that," said Kim. "I feel for you."

"I know our exes are a real piece of work." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So about that vacation do you want to take one?"

"I guess if you're offering," she said. "I do."

"Good.. I'm looking forward to it," he said kissing her lips softly before his cell phone rang again. "They just don't want us to have alone time do they?" he asked before answering the phone. "Hello?"….. "Really?"…. "That's great. Thank-you for calling me to let me know."… "you too, Goodnight," said Randy before hanging up the phone. "He was smiling from ear to ear. "Well."

"Well?" asked Kim.

"We got the house!"

"Oh my god. I am so happy. I can't believe it, Baby. We Got the house!"

"We sure did. Goodbye Tampa, Hello Kansas City. This will be good for us."

"Very good for us," she said with a smile. "Want to have a celebration?"

"Hmm. Let me think about that," he said. "Of course I do. Let's go celebrate," he said picking her up to carry her upstairs where they spent the night celebrating their new house.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

The following Wednesday Randy had just had an annoying visit with his divorce lawyer and his soon to be ex-wife Kam. She had very unreasonable demands. She wanted half of his earnings from the beginning of their marriage till the time they separated, both the cars, the house and she wanted him to pay for her therapy sessions because it was his fault for her having to go to therapy in the first place. He begged to differ because she had always been crazy so he fought that as well as giving her half of his earnings. They were not able to negotiate so they were going to go to court to get everything settle. That was something Randy was trying to avoid. He just wanted it all to be done and over with. He was ready to move on with his life. After the meeting with the lawyers Randy was putting his notebooks away after writing down everything that happened when Kam came up to him. "So I was going over the credit card statements."

"Why? We're not together anymore."

"But you're still my husband till it's finalized so I am entitled to know what my husband is spending our money on."

"I'm not your husband and it's not your business what I'm spending MY money on," said Randy.

"I see you paid for a trip to Europe and to Mexico. You never took me to Mexico or Europe but I see you have no problem taking your whore."

"She's not a whore and I didn't take her there. My credit card was stolen and the person that stole it ran wild with my card. I got a new account one you don't have access to or need to know about."

"Like it or not, Randy, you are my husband so I do have the right to know."

"No you don't. Do you like to make my life a living hell?" asked Randy. "I mean really."

"It is a bit enjoyable after all the hell you put me through. You know cheating on me and leaving me?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you and me weren't meant to be together? Did that ever occur in your mind or are you too selfish to figure it out?"

"RAndy, I wasn't the one that was selfish," said Kam. "You are the one that didn't want a baby."

"Funny you should mention that because I am having a baby and I couldn't be happier. I just didn't want a baby with YOU." He knew it was wrong that he was stooping down to her level but she was really getting under his skin.

"So you can have a baby with her? Nice, Randy. Real nice."

"It was a surprise but a very good surprise," he said with a smile.

"I bet it was a surprise, Randy. I am sure you made sure you got her pregnant just to rub it in my face. What's next you're getting married?"

"Eventually," said Randy. "Don't act like you haven't moved on. I know you have a boyfriend. I hear stuff from my friends."

"Can't I have a boyfriend?" she asked. "Is that a problem?"

"No. I'm just saying you are acting like it's a big deal that I'm having a baby and getting married at some point. You have moved on so why can't I?"

"I moved on AFTER you left me. You moved on while you were with me. And I'm not having a baby. Randy, I think you do stuff just to irritate me."

"Pretty much like you did to me our whole marriage. Everything was always about you, Kam. It was always about what you wanted. You're a spoiled brat and that's what you're always going to be. I left you because I got tired of it. And any man that puts up with it is crazy. I'm crazy for putting up with it as long as I did. I hope your new boyfriend can handle you and your selfish attitude."

"My boyfriend loves me just the way I am," she said with a smile.

"And let me guess he's a doctor," said Randy, "I mean you obviously want someone with money."

"Nope," said Kam, "Thaddeus is not a doctor…"

"Your divorce lawyer?" asked Randy. "That is rich. That is golden. You're banging your divorce lawyer. I would love to know how that one came about."

"Don't worry about it," said Kam. "It's not your business remember. You're not my husband anymore."

"Remember that when you decide to track my spending. We aren't married anymore and it's not your business. Have a good day, Kameryn," said Randy as he walked away.

Kam chased after him and said, "You know I still love you."

"I don't love you," he said. "Goodbye, Kam. I have a meeting with my parents. I'll see you in court. Bye." Randy walked away again this time without being followed by Kam and then headed off to pick up Kim from the hotel and then they were having lunch with his parents to tell them the good news about the baby. He just hoped they would find it to be good news. He was really looking forward to telling his parents and hoped it would all go well.

Kim and Randy arrived at one of Randy's favorite restaurants in ST. Louis. His parents were already there and seated. "Sorry we're late. I got tied up at the lawyer's office," said Randy as he pulled Kim's chair out for her.

"It's okay. Hello, Kim. Hello, Randy," said Randy's mom.

"Hello," said Kim with a smile as Randy took a seat next to her.

"Hello, Kim," said Randy's father. "It feels good to be able to see my son so happy. Kim, I haven't seen him happier than he is now."

"It feels good to actually see him," said Randy's mother. "I wish I could see you two more often."

"Well," said Randy as he looked at Kim and then back at his parents after getting the okay from Kim to tell them about the house, "you got your wish because in a couple weeks Kim and me are moving to Kansas City."

"Missouri?" asked his father.

"No Kansas," he said. "But it's still closer than Florida."

"That's great news!" said his mother. "So what made you two decide to move to Kansas?"

"Well, remember all the drama I told you Kim went through with her ex-boyfriend?" asked Randy.

"Yeah," said his mom.

"We figured it would be much safer for us and Gianna if we left Tampa and moved somewhere else."

"Well, that's great," she said.

"Does Kam know?" asked his father.

"No," said Randy, "and she doesn't need to know."

"You're right but she has been calling our house asking about you everyday."

"Why?" asked Kim.

"Because she's crazy, Kim," said Randy. "She is a bit obsessive. She told me that she still checks my account to see what I'm spending money on."

"That is a bit crazy," said Kim. "How did we get involved with such crazy people?"

"Lapse of judgment," said Randy. "A lapse of judgment."

"A poor lapse of judgment," said Kim.

"So Randy when are you going back to work?" asked his father. "I bet Vince is waiting for you to return."

"I go back on Monday. I hate the fact I'm back on the road this week but I have to make that money."

"And is Kim going with you?"

"Kim and Gianna both," said Randy, "I love having them both there for me. And even more so when they are sitting front row cheering me on. My number 1 fans."

"Randy, I really enjoy your happiness," said his mother. "Your father is right this is the happiest you've been in years. Kim is probably the best thing to ever happen to you."

"Thanks," said Randy looking at Kim, "I like to think so." He gave her a smile and she smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"So Mom and Dad, Kim and me wanted to tell you something," said Randy. "Something we've been waiting a while to tell you."

"Okay," said his mom.

"Go ahead tell us," said his father.

"Well, you see we're going to have a baby," said Randy. "Kim's pregnant."

"You two are having a baby?" asked his dad.

"Yep," said Randy with a smile.

"We're having a baby!" said Kim with a face full of joy.

"Congratulations!" said his father. "I'm happy for both of you. This is great news!"

"That is WONDERFUL," said his mom. "I'm happy for both of you. Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Not yet," said Kim. "We find out in a little less than a month. I can't wait to find out."

"And Gianna does she know?"

"She has no idea," said Kim. "She's too young to understand so I hope that when the baby gets here she's all right with it. I mean she's so young it's hard to teach her about babies and being a big sister right now."

"I know what you mean," said his mother. "Randy and his sister are about 15 months apart. We couldn't teach him how to be a big brother because he was so young but he did perfectly fine with the baby and they are really close so hopefully Gianna and this baby are going to be just as close."

"I do too," said Kim.

"Any names?" asked his mother.

"We were discussing some names," said Randy, "but nothing yet."

"Let me guess Olivia for a girl?" asked his father.

"It was a suggestion," said Randy with a smile. "Told you, Kim. I love that name. Olivia is such a pretty name."

"It is pretty but we just need to wait."

"Please name that baby Olivia if it's a girl," said his mother. "Randy has been wanting to name his first born daughter Olivia for years."

"I know," said Kim, "I thought that was unusual but we will see."

They continued talking about the baby and about Randy and Kim moving to Kansas. They were all very happy with everything going on and his parents were ecstatic about the baby. Randy's mom seemed to be the most excited so it all went better than Randy thought it would. He was happy that they were supportive of him and all of his decisions. He couldn't' have asked for better parents. Randy knew that he was going to be a great parent because he was raised by great parents. He also loved how his parents made Kim feel welcome something they never really did with Kam and Kim got along so well with his mother which is different than Kam. Kam and his mother never got along so it was good for him to see his mother get along with his girlfriend. But who could blame her? Kim was an amazing woman and she was liked by everyone which is why Randy was going to make her his wife. He could spend forever loving a woman like her and that's just what he was planning to do.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.. **

About a month later Randy and Kim had moved to Kansas City. They had settled into their home and it was even more beautiful with all of their furniture filling the house. Kim absolutely loved it and Gianna was overwhelmed at first with all the space she had to crawl around. Kim even felt safer because Nate had no idea where they were and everything was private so he had no chance of finding them at least Kim hoped. He had been arrested shortly before they moved from Tampa but he was let out on bail not too long after. Kim was going to need to go to court to testify about the rape but she wasn't sure how to feel about that so over the last few weeks she had been worried about that and facing him. Randy was all for her testifying against Nate in court but she didn't feel ready to face him nor did she want to.

That particular day Kim had something taking her mind off of court and going back to Tampa to face the man that raped her; she was going to the doctor with Randy to find out the sex of the baby. That was the only thing that kept her mind off of Nate. "So are you ready for today?" asked Randy as he came into the living room while Kim was watching Gianna crawl around.

"Yeah. Are you?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I can't wait. I mean I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl as long as it is healthy."

"Same here," said Kim as she picked Gianna up to get her ready to go. "She really likes it here."

"I know," said Randy. "She does seem happier. You do too at times but not all the time."

"That's because I have a lot on my mind, Randy," she said. "I have to face Nate in court. I don't think I can do that."

"But if you want him to be punished you have to. You have to be strong about it."

"I don't know if I can be strong enough," said Kim. "I don't' want to talk about it. I just want to focus on the baby and finding out if it's a girl or a boy."

"All right," said Randy. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay," she said putting Gianna's jacket on her. "Gianna, we're going to go bye-bye." Gianna grew a big smile on her face when Kim told her they were going away. That was one of Gianna's favorite things to do lately.

"Look how excited she gets," said Randy. "Do you want me to take her? You probably shouldn't be carrying her right now."

"Sure," said Kim as she handed Gianna to Randy. She loved how sweet Randy was and how much he helped her out with Gianna. He was so perfect. Nate and Randy were like night and day. Randy did everything he could to help Kim out and to make sure she was okay but Nate on the other hand never gave a crap about Kim or what he did to her. He definitely didn't help her out in any way. He was out for himself and that was it. Randy was so much better. Kim couldn't help but to think about how much better her life had become since she got involved with Randy.

"Oh and I have a little surprise for you after the appointment," he said with a smile as they got ready to leave.

"A surprise?" asked Kim. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see," he said.

"Is it a big surprise or a small surprise."

"Let's just say it is something you are going to love."

"That doesn't tell me much. What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," he said. "Now let's go before we're late for the doctor's appointment."

"I think someone is excited," said Kim with a smile.

"You have no idea. I feel like a kid on Christmas."

"Shut up," said Kim. "it's just a normal appointment."

"Not really we get to find out the sex of our baby. That is NOT a normal appointment."

"As long as it cooperates."

"What do you mean?" asked Randy as they walked out the door.

"Sometimes babies don't want you to know their sex," said Kim. "Gianna was like that. At first she didn't want us to see that she was girl and she wouldn't let us know until probably 7 ½ months. She was stubborn so hopefully this baby cooperates."

"I see," said Randy. "Gianna doesn't seem like the stubborn type."

"She can be stubborn sometimes. I think she might have her dad's temper which is NOT a good thing."

"Tell me about it. We need to break that now. Do you ever get upset when you look at Gianna?"

"No," she said. "The day I first had her I felt resentment but it wasn't her fault her dad was an asshole. She was an innocent beautiful baby and she is not responsible for her dad's issues. It's not her fault. My goal was to love her and give her the best life ever. I can't hold what her father has done to me against her. She doesn't deserve it. And the good thing is she doesn't look like him."

"I guess that is a plus," said Randy. "If she did that would be a hard for you."

"Yeah it would," she said. "I don't think I would be able handle that but I don't have to worry about that."

"I know," said Randy. "I can't wait to see what our baby looks like. I bet it's going to be beautiful."

"Of course," said Kim. "Do you think I should be angry when I look at Gianna?"

"No. Not at all. Gianna doesn't deserve to be the trigger to your anger. You're right it's not her fault her dad is who he is. What if he wanted to be in her life?"

"He didn't want to be in her life the day I told him I was pregnant. He never wanted her so I highly doubt that he will all of a sudden want to be her father. He could care less about her. She never mattered to him and besides she has a father. A better father than he would ever be. She has you and she loves you to no end. And honestly he doesn't deserve to be in her life so don't worry that will NEVER happen."

"I would just feel safer if something were put into place saying that I was her legal guardian. With Nate's craziness we never know when something could happen again. I just want a paper saying that I can take care of her if something were to happen to you."

"I'm sure we could get that done," said Kim. "That's actually a good idea but hopefully nothing does happen to me anymore at the hands of Nate."

"Not just with Nate anything. Car accidents anything tragic," said Randy. "I want a paper drawn up saying I am her guardian just in case you know?"

"I know," said Kim. "We can do that. You're pretty serious about that aren't you?" she asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Kim, I love Gianna like you wouldn't believe and if something happened to you and I lost her because she wasn't mine I would be devastated. I love you both and you two are very special in my life so yes I am very serious about that. She is like my daughter in fact she is but biologically she's not.. An non biological father can lose in court unless there is a legal document stating I have rights to the child."

"We will do that," said Kim as she opened her car door. "I promise."

"All right," said Randy as he got out of the car to get Gianna.

Randy was very adamant about getting a legal document stating he had rights to Gianna because with Nate no one knew if he would snap again and hurt Kim. The last thing Randy wanted for Gianna was to be taken away from everything she had known. Randy didn't want that and neither did Kim. Randy had a good idea and Kim was going to go along with it. They walked into the doctor's office and took a seat in the waiting room after Kim signed in. They didn't wait long before she was called back to find out the sex of their baby. They were both very excited and they didn't have to wait long before their new doctor made her way into the room.

"Hello," said a blonde woman as she came in the door. "I am Dr. Webber. You must be Kim."

"Hello," said Kim with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm good," said Kim.

"I see you two just moved to Kansas. How do you like it so far?"

"I love it," said Kim.

"So do I," said Randy.

"Wonderful," she said, "so I see that you two are here to find out the sex of your little bundle of joy."

"Yes," said Kim. "And we're very excited."

'I'm sure you are. This is a very exciting appointment. Should we get started?"

"Please," said Kim as the doctor washed her hands before preparing things for the ultrasound. Kim was so excited and the baby was moving around a lot so she was even more excited hoping that it would cooperate so they could find out the sex. The doctor came over and lifted up Kim's shirt.

"This may be a little cold," she said as she put the gel onto Kim's stomach and began to roll the wand on her stomach after she turned on the machine. "Is that your little one over there?"

"Yes," said Kim.

"They are going to be really close aren't they?"

"They are going to be 14 months apart," said Kim as the doctor took the wand over her stomach.

"That's okay," she said. "It happens more than you think." She said continuing to run the wand over Kim's stomach. "There it is," she said pointing to the baby on the screen. "There's the head, there's the shoulders, an arm right there and there is the stomach," she said pointing to the screen. "Before I go further are you two sure you want to know?"

"I'm sure," said Randy.

"Me too," said Kim.

"All right," she said as she pointed to the screen. "It looks like a little girl. I'm going to say you're going to have another little girl."

"A girl," said Kim with a smile.

"Another little girl," said Randy. "I am going to be outnumbered."

"Yes you are," said Kim with a smile.

"I'm sure she is going to be just as beautiful as you and Gianna," said Randy with a smile. "I'm excited."

"Me too," said Kim.

They were both very excited with the results of the ultrasound and couldn't wait. Kim liked the idea that she was having another little girl because with Gianna and her being so close in age she figured they would grow up being close to one another and have a good relationship. The doctor printed off pictures for them and they scheduled their next appointment and headed home. Kim had laid Gianna down for a nap and when she came back downstairs Randy was sitting on the chair holding an envelope in his hand. "I told you I had a present for you."

"Thanks," said Kim as she walked over to the chair.

"I hope that you like it. It's nothing special," said Randy.

"Okay," said Kim expecting a gift card or something. "Why did you get me a present again?"

"I just wanted to give you something to show that I love you."

"A simple hug or kiss would do," said Kim as she opened the envelope.

"Nah," said Randy, "this is much better."

Kim opened the envelope to see two plane tickets. She looked at the destination and said, "Italy? You're taking me to Italy?"

"I love you," said Randy with a smile

"I love you too," said Kim with a smile of her own. "I REALLY love you. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said before Kim kissed his lips softly. A trip to Italy was the last thing she ever expected to get from Randy on an uneventful occasion but she was more than excited to go. In fact she couldn't wait and neither could Randy because he had great plans for their trip.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	27. Chapter 27

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

About three weeks later Randy had taken Kim on a week trip to Italy. His parents had kept Gianna for them so they could enjoy their romantic getaway. It had been a very romantic getaway for them as they enjoyed the city of Rome. They went on romantic dinners every night as well as going out sightseeing. Rome was as beautiful as Kim had imagined it. Every day that Kim woke up in Rome she felt it was a dream. None of it seemed real but each day held a new adventure for them. Randy had been to Rome before but never with someone he loved as much as Kim. He labeled this as his best trip to Rome yet and it was only going to get better. Kim and Randy had visited many of the top tourist spots in Rome such as The Colosseum which still existed as a symbol of the city and was seen by the Romans as a monument to the Roman Empire. They had visited The Forum, The Pantheon which was the temple for many Roman gods, they had also visited Palatine Hill, Saint Peter's Basilica as well as The Vatican where they enjoyed seeing the works of Leonardo Da Vinci, Michaelangelo and Raphael. Randy even made sure to take Kim to the Sistine Chapel to see one of Michaelangelo's most famous pieces of work "The Creation". They spent many romantic afternoons in gardens like the Villa Borghese gardens and the Piazza Camp Dei Fiori. They enjoyed many romantic walks through these gardens. Randy had thought about proposing in these places but he had an even better idea. He had a place in mind to propose to Kim and he wasn't going to do it until their last morning in Rome. He had it all planned out and it was going to be the most special day in Rome and one they would never forget.

Their last morning in Rome Randy woke up before Kim. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to his suitcase and pulled out the diamond ring he had for Kim. He opened the box and looked down at the ring and took a deep breath. He was both nervous and excited about proposing to Kim. He knew it was the direction he wanted to go but at the same time he was scared she would say no. Kim had gone through a lot in her life and he wasn't sure if marriage was in her future or if she even wanted a marriage. They had never talked about it and he started to think that maybe it was too soon but he didn't bring her all the way to Rome to not propose to her. That was his main intention when he planned the trip along with the special morning they were about to share together. He put the ring back when he heard Kim stir in the bed and wake up. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning," she said. "I can't believe this is our last day here. It kind of sucks."

"I know," said Randy, "but I promise you this will be a day you will never forget."

"Randy, all these days are ones I can't forget. It has been a great trip. Thank-you so much. I really needed this."

"Well, the trip is not over yet. We still have a whole day ahead of us," he said, "I'm sure this is going to be a day you will never forget and it will make every other day seem minor compared to this day."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kim.

"You'll see," he said, "So get up and get ready. It's time to start our day."

"All right, Randy," she said. "No need to rush."

"I'm just really excited," he said with a smile.

"Okay," she said as she got out of bed. She wasn't sure why Randy was in such a rush or why he was so excited about the day but she knew she would find out soon enough. She didn't see how this trip could get any better because it was already the best trip she had ever been on. She had wanted to go to Italy for such a long time and now she was in Italy enjoying its beauty. She was never going to forget this trip and she was grateful that Randy could take her to such a beautiful city with lots of history. She would love to go back at any point. Randy and Kim each took a shower and got ready for the day. Before Randy knew it they were out of the hotel and on their way to their first destination; the spot Randy had chosen to propose to her.

It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise when they arrived at the Spanish Steps. Randy told Kim to walk up the steps with him to watch the sun rise. "Come on, Kim. Let's watch the sun rise."

"We can't watch it from here?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Come on," he said taking her hand leading her up the steps.

"All right if you say so," she said as they walked up the steps. They walked to the top of the stairs and took a seat to watch the sunrise. It was a very beautiful sight with the colors of the rising sun filling the sky and many flowers planted around the stairs in an array of brilliant colors. It was absolutely breathtaking for Kim. "This is really beautiful," she said. "I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful in my life."

"It is really beautiful isn't it?" asked Randy as he wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders. "I always heard about how beautiful it is to watch the sunrise from the Spanish Steps. I had to see first hand."

"It is very beautiful," said Kim. "I always used to think that watching the sunrise over the ocean was the most beautiful sight but this is far more better. I love it."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "And I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "This is the first time I have seen these steps so empty."

"They say the early morning hours are the best times to come here it's supposed to be a very romantic spot."

"Rome is one of Italy's most romantic cities," said Kim. "I don't think anything could get any more romantic than being in Rome."

"I'm sure I could change your mind," he said as he reached into his pocket.

"I don't know," she said. "It's all been a romantic trip." She wasn't lying. Their trip to Rome had been very romantic from the time they landed till this very moment where they were sitting on the Spanish Steps enjoying the sunrise and the various flowers surrounding them.

"Can you stand up for a minute?" he asked.

"Randy, are you serious? I'm almost 7 months pregnant and after walking up all these stairs you want me to stand up?"

"It will only take a minute. I wanted to see something."

"See what?" she asked.

"Just stand up," he said with a smile. "I promise it's nothing bad."

"As if anything bad would happen while I'm with you."

"See? So trust me. Just stand up for a minute then you can sit back down."

"All right," she said as she stood up. "I don't know why you're making.." she started to say as Randy got up on one knee. "Randy, what are you doing?" she asked. She wasn't sure what was going on or what was about to happen. All she saw was Randy up on one knee and holding something in his hand.

"This," he said opening the ring box exposing the diamond ring to her. "Kim, from the moment I met you I knew there was just something about you. Something that made me fall in love with you. You are the prettiest women in this world and since the day you came into my life I have been filled with a happiness I never felt before. I didn't know what love was until I met you. I thought I was in love with Kam but that wasn't love. What I have for you is love. I love you with every bone in my body and love you with everything that's in me. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and everyday I wake up next to you I fall in love with you again. I want that feeling the rest of my life. I want to be a family with you, Gianna and the baby. I want to do this right and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to love you forever and I want us to be forever. I want forever with you so what I'm trying to say is… Kim will you marry me and spend forever with me?"

"Randy," she said with tears in her eyes. "I don't even know what to say."

"You could say yes," said Randy as he looked up at her and into her green eyes. "So will you marry me?"

"Yes, Randy," she said with a smile mixed with a soft cry. "I'll marry you."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He got up and said, "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too," she said before she hugged him and softly kissed his lips. She was overjoyed with his proposal and how romantic it was. She thought that their trip couldn't be anymore romantic than it already was but his proposal made the top of the list. IF she could choose how she would be proposed to that is the way she would choose. When they broke the kiss she looked down at the ring on her left ring finger and said, "It's so beautiful."

"So you like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she said as she looked at it. "Wow."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah," she said. "I am but now I am so excited."

"Me too," he said. "Mrs. Orton to be."

"Hmm. I like the sound of that," she said. "Kimberly Orton. I really like it."

"It does have a nice ring to it," he said with a smile. "We're going to be a wonderful family."

"Yes we are," she said with a smile. Words could not express how happy she was at that moment. She never expected to get a marriage proposal in Italy of all places. It was all very romantic and a perfect way to end their trip. They were both sad to leave Italy when the time came but they were returning back to Kansas to their baby girl, to their new home, a new life and soon they were going to have another baby girl in their lives. Their lives couldn't have been better. Kim was finally living the life she deserved to live.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. **

A couple weeks after Randy and Kim returned home from Italy they were going to meet with a lawyer to have papers drawn up so that if anything were to happen to Kim Randy would have legal rights to Gianna. No one was saying anything bad was going to happen to her it was more of a better safe than sorry type of thing. "Are you ready?" asked Randy as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah," said Kim, "I just need to get Gianna's shoes on and we can go."

"All right,' he said as he waited for her. Deep down he really couldn't wait to get to the lawyer's office to have some papers drawn up. He even had plans of adopting Gianna but right now it was quicker to get a legal document written up than to have an adoption go through. Later down the road he would adopt her and make her an Orton because he loved her as if she was his own daughter. "So Gianna has a birthday coming up in a couple weeks. What are we going to do for it?"

"I don't know," said Kim as she put on one of Gianna's shoes. "I was thinking of just having your parents come to visit and have a little family party for her. She's only going to be a year old so it's not like we need to have a big blowout for her besides I don't know anyone around here yet to invite."

"What about some friends from Mommy and me?"

"I only went to one class. Maybe next year."

"I see," said Randy. "I was hoping to have one of those big parties for her."

"Randy, she'll be one. She won't even know what is going on."

"But still," said Randy. "One day she'll look back and wonder why we didn't have a big blowout for her 1st birthday."

"I doubt that," said Kim as she picked up Gianna. "I don't think it's really going to matter to her. What is going to matter to her is that she has two parents that love her and would do anything to give her the best."

"Good point," he said with a smile as he took Gianna from Kim. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah," said Kim as Randy took her hand and they walked out the front door to the car so they could meet up with the lawyer.

It didn't take long for them to be called back to discuss the situation of Gianna with the lawyer. As soon as they were in his office he said, "So Kim and Randy, what brings you two here today?"

"Mr. Gold," said Kim, "I was wondering if Randy and me could get a legal document drawn up regarding Gianna."

"What type of document?" he asked.

"One saying that if something happens to me Randy has legal guardianship of Gianna."

"All right," he said, "and why are we doing this?"

"Because her father is not a good guy and I don't know if his parents would try to get her if something happened to me. I don't want her to have any contact with that family at all," said Kim. "And we figured that since Gianna knows Randy and he is like her father the best thing to do in the event if something happens to me is to leave her with him so she is not taken away from everything she has known."

"I see," he said, "and where is the child's biological father?"

"In Florida," said Kim. "He's awaiting trial."

"Trial for what?" he asked.

"He raped my fiancee'," said Randy, "he's awaiting trial for that."

"I see. This is how it usually works in cases like this," said Mr. Gold, "usually when a mother comes asking for a document to be drawn up so that another man can have legal guardianship of a child we ask that the child's biological father be present and sign the paper too. Just because he lives in another state does not make him exempt to this rule. If you know the father of the child he must sign the paper too because he is the biological father and has rights to her."

"But he is not in her life," said Randy.

"It does not matter. He is still her father and has rights to her whether he's in her life or not."

"So what you're telling us is that if he decided to come back and be a father she would have to allow him in her life?"

"Yes," said Mr. Gold. "Kim could not deny him his child by law unless there was a specific document stating that he is not allowed in the child's life for whatever reason that may be or if his rights have been terminated."

"So he has to be here to sign a paper?" asked Randy. He was not understanding why Nate had to be present to sign a legal guardianship paper even though he had not done one thing for Gianna, wasn't in her life and had no interest in her life. It made him even angrier to know that at anytime Nate could come back and see his daughter no matter if he was in her life or not. As long as he was the biological father he had the rights to Gianna and they were rights Randy believed he shouldn't have. He was not a father but a monster.

"Yes," said Mr. Gold.

"That's bullshit," said Randy.

"Randy," said Kim.

"It is Kim. Nate can come back anytime to be in Gianna's life and you'd have to let him in. there is nothing you can do to prevent that."

"I know," said Kim. "But Mr. Gold, what if her father's name isn't on her birth certificate?"

"His name isn't on her birth certificate?" asked Mr. Gold.

"No," said Kim, "because he never wanted to be a father so I never had them put his name on her birth certificate."

"Can I see the child's birth certificate please?"

"Sure," said Kim as she pulled it out of her purse. "Here you go."

Mr. Gold took the birth certificate and looked over it. "I see," he said, "this is a different situation then."

"Really?" asked Kim.

"Yes," he said, "without his name on the birth certificate I am able to draw up a legal document. He is not here nor is his name on the birth certificate. Had his name been on the birth certificate I wouldn't have been able to do this but since it's not on there I don't know who the father is."

"Great," said Kim, "see Randy?"

"So we're getting a paper drawn up?" asked Randy.

"Yes," said Mr. Gold. "I will draw that paper up for you. Kim, you want Randy to be appointed legal guardian in the event of something happening to you?"

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am 100% positive," said Kim. "He is like a father to Gianna and he deserves to be her guardian if something happens to me."

"Okay," he said making note. "And Randy are you willing to take on the responsibility of this child; Gianna Rose Miller?"

"Yes," said Randy.

"All right," he said making note. "Let me get this typed up really quick and then you two can sign it today and be on your way."

"It doesn't have to go through the court?" asked Kim.

"No because it is legal guardianship as opposed to custody. A custody document would have to go through the courts but a legal guardianship paper does not go through the court it is done by the lawyer and the parents."

"I see," said Kim. "So it's this easy?"

"Yes," he said. "I will be right back."

Mr. Gold left the room to have a paper typed up for Kim and Randy which didn't take long at all. He returned back into the room within 30 minutes with a typed paper ready to be signed. "That's it?" asked Randy.

"This is it," said Mr. Gold. "It says I; Kimberly Miller give legal guardianship of Gianna Miller to Randal Orton in the event of death, medical reasons and etc. It is in the best interest of the child to be placed in Randal's care placing all responsibility and decisions in his hands regarding medical, education and religion."

"That was short and sweet," said Kim.

"Does it sound all right?" asked Mr. Gold.

"I have no problem with it," said Kim.

"Me either," said Randy.

"Well, then all I need you two to do is sign the paper."

"Okay," said Kim with a smile as she took a pen and signed the paper.

"All right," said Randy as he too signed the paper followed by Mr. Gold. It was all set in stone and written out. If something were to happen to Kim Randy was Gianna's legal guardian. It was a weight of his shoulders as well as Kim's because she was now untouchable and out of Nate's grasp. This made them both very happy. Mr. Gold gave them the document and Randy wrote out a check to pay for everything. It was an expensive process but it was all worth it. To Randy there was no price to be put on Gianna's well being.

They were both very happy as they were leaving the lawyer's office. "I feel so much better now," said Kim as they walked to the car.

"Me too," said Randy. "At some point I would love to adopt Gianna but at least for now we have this in place."

"You want to adopt her?" asked Kim.

"Why not? She is like my daughter. She should have my last name too just like her baby sister will."

"Oh. All right," said Kim. She was surprised by Randy's proposal to adopt Gianna but it made a lot of sense to her. Randy was already a father to Gianna so she had no problem with him adopting her as his own.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely," said Kim. "No problem here."

"Okay," he said with a smile as he opened Kim's door for her before he opened the back car door to put Gianna in her seat.

He was buckling Gianna in when she said, "Dadda.. Dadda."

He smiled as being called Dadda melted his heart and said, "that's right Gianna, I am Dadda."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple months later WWE was in town for a RAW show. Kim and Gianna were going to go with Randy to enjoy the show since Kim was in her last month of her pregnancy and could no longer travel because of being pregnant. This was also Randy's last show until the baby was a month old because he had taken some time off to be with Kim and help her get into the swing of things including taking care of the baby. They had both finally agreed on a name for their little girl but they were not telling anyone until she was born. They wanted it to be a surprise for everyone and they were very happy with their choice.

When they arrived at the arena Kim felt good to be able to be at a show again. It had been a long time and even though she was as uncomfortable as could be with being so far into her pregnancy she was going to make the best of it. She waddled down the hallway with Randy as he pushed Gianna in the stroller. A lot of the superstars said hi to her and asked her how she was doing. While many of the divas couldn't keep their hands off her belly. "Kim," said Eve. "Look at you. You look like you are about to pop."

"I wish I would pop," said Kim. "I am so ready to have this baby."

"When are you due?" she asked.

"In two weeks but hopefully she comes sooner. I REALLY want her to come sooner."

"I just can't wait to meet her," said Randy with a smile, "but I am also ready for Kim to be comfortable again. She is really uncomfortable lately."

"Yes.. Between my back hurting and getting a foot in the rib every now and then it's all very uncomfortable. She needs to come. Do you hear that?" she asked talking to her belly. "You need to come and fast."

"But you look really good pregnant," said Eve, "and look at your little belly," she said rubbing her belly.

"Thanks," said Kim with a smile. She didn't really like people touching her stomach but Eve hardly saw her so it was okay.

"I think I feel a foot," said Eve.

"It is a foot," said Kim with a smile.

"That is so awesome. I can't wait until I have a baby. Pregnancy seems like so much fun."

"You're kidding right?" asked Kim. "Pregnancy fun? It is amazing to feel your baby kick and move around BUT once you hit this point it's so uncomfortable and not to mention you're anxious about meeting the baby. I know for me I can't wait to meet her and see the little life Randy and me created together."

"I'm sure she is just as cute as Gianna," she said as she looked at Gianna. "Hi, Gianna."

"Hi," said Gianna as she waved her little hand at Eve.

"She is so cute."

"Thanks," said Kim with a smile.

"All right, I should let you two go so that you can get off your feet and enjoy the show. I will see you later. Bye."

"Bye," said Kim with a smile.

"Bye, Gianna."

"Bye Bye," said Gianna as she waved and blew kisses to Eve.

"Seriously," said Eve, "She is the cutest little girl ever. I love her."

"Thanks," said Kim with smile before they walked on their way to Randy's locker room. "It feels great to be back at shows. I missed this."

"Well, I missed you cheering me on."

"Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I'm not cheering you on. I cheer you on from the living room all the time. And so does Gianna."

"But that's not cheering for me live so it's not the same," he said with a smile. "So I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here," she said as they reached his locker room. He opened the door and let her go in first so that she could sit down and get comfortable. Her ankles were killing her. Randy preferred to keep her as comfortable as possible because he knew if she wasn't comfortable she wasn't happy. "Where is John?"

"I don't know," said Randy. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask him about you know what," she said as Randy took Gianna out of the stroller for her to walk around. Gianna had learned to walk about a month ago and when she had the freedom to walk she chose to walk. It was one of her favorite things to do not that there was much a one year old could do.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said. "I think that's going to make him VERY happy."

"I'm sure it will too," said Kim as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Randy. The door opened and John walked into the room. "John, we were JUST talking about you."

"Oh boy. What did I do?" he asked as he immediately scooped Gianna up in his arms. He had developed quite the fondness for Gianna as well as she did for him and Gianna was not one of those children that just went to anyone. It took a lot of work to get Gianna to come to you especially if she did not like you. Luckily for John he was one of her favorite males besides Randy because Gianna would not go to Randy's father for anything nor would she go to his brother. It seemed like John and Randy were the ONLY males she liked.

"Nothing," said Kim. "How are you?"

"Good. What about you?" he asked.

"Exhausted, tired of being pregnant and ready to meet my baby girl."

"I bet," he said. "And Gianna seems to be doing well," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Are you good, Gianna?" She nodded her head yes and smiled. "That's good. Can I have a high five?" He put his hand up and she hit his hand. "She is awesome," said John. "I can't wait to have one. I want one just like her."

"NO you don't," said Randy. "NO you don't."

"Come on she is sweet," said John.

"Right now she is sweet," said Randy, "but I swear she is in the terrible twos a year early. She is into everything and if you tell her no she throws a fit. Her favorite word is no and if Gianna doesn't want to do it we don't do it. I love her but she is a handful."

"Gianna is NOT a handful," said John.

"You can keep her for a week and tell us what you think," said Kim. "She can be a handful."

"I might have to take you up on that offer," said John.

"Well, John," said Kim. "Randy and I wanted to ask you something. Something very important."

"Okay," said John. "What's up?"

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to be the girls' godfather."

"You mean like take care of them if something happens to you two?"

"Yes," said Kim.

"Are you serious? Why not Randy's brother?"

"Because we know how much you love Gianna and we know you're going to love this new baby. Plus Gianna is just drawn to you and we think they would do better with you. And you're my best friend," said Randy. "I want my best friend to take care of my daughters if something happens to us."

"Wow," he said with a smile. He also seemed to have tears in his eyes but he was overjoyed at their request. "That would be an honor. I would love nothing more than to be their godfather. Thank-you."

"Thank-you," said Kim as she hugged him. "At least I know our kids are in good hands.

"Very good hands," said Randy with a smile.

"I will love them like my own and do my best to make you two proud."

"That's all we ask," said Randy. "Thanks, Man."

"Thank-you for choosing me for such an honor."

"You're welcome," said Randy.

They spent some time talking and then went to catering to get something to eat before the show started. After they were done eating Randy had Kim and Gianna escorted to ringside so they could watch the show live from the audience. Kim had to cover Gianna's ears when the pyro went off but other than that she LOVED the show. She was having a good time clapping for people and the noise was not too much for her at all. She did very well for her first wrestling match in the audience. Kim was proud and could tell her daughter was going to be a die hard wrestling fan like her. Gianna was very excited when Randy came out to fight Sheamus. She practically jumped out of Kim's arms when she saw him and did her best to climb over the barrier to get to him. She loved her daddy there was no doubt about that. When the show was over Randy had Kim and Gianna escorted to the back and while he took a shower she packed everything up as well as changed Gianna's diaper and put her in her pajamas so that when Randy was done they could leave. Gianna ended up falling asleep while they waited.

As soon as Randy was finished in the shower he dressed himself and they were headed out of the arena. He pushed a sleeping Gianna out in the stroller while holding Kim's hand. "So did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah," she said. "So did Gianna. She was so excited to see you."

"I know," he said. "I love her so much."

"She loves you too," said Kim. "I love you."

"And I love you too," he said as they reached the car. "I'm glad that you could come tonight."

"Thanks for bringing me," said Kim.

"No problem," he said. "Shit."

"What?" she asked as he lifted a sleeping Gianna into her car seat.

"I forgot my bag. I have to go back and get it okay?"

"Okay," said Kim. "Hurry though. I don't like being in this parking lot by myself."

"It won't take me long I promise," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "I will be right back."

"Okay," she said as Randy headed off to the arena. There was a car sitting watching everything that Randy didn't even think anything of as he walked in front of it. Kim hadn't even noticed the car so she folded up the stroller to put it in the trunk along with Gianna's diaper bag when the car inched up toward her.

She was startled when she turned around to see the car sitting right next to her. Her first instinct was to go but she was frozen as the window rolled down. She assumed it was a wrestler but as the window came down so did the passenger's identity. Nate was sitting right in front of her with his usual sick grin. "Miss me bitch?" he asked as he pulled a gun.

"Nate… do…" before she got out what she wanted to say he had already shot her and she fell down to the ground. The driver sped away causing the tires to squeak as Randy ran out of the building.

"KIM!" he yelled as he ran over to her. He put his hand over her wound as the blood came pouring out. "Kim.. Answer me.." But she did not respond. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled Randy as John came walking out of the arena with Cody.

As soon as they saw Randy on the ground and Kim on the ground they ran over immediately. "What happened?" asked Cody.

"She got shot," said Randy.

"Shit," said John as he pulled out his cell phone as Cody got down with Randy to help her. "Hello. This is John Cena and there was a shooting outside of the arena after a WWE event. A pregnant woman was shot can you send someone right away?"

"Tell them to hurry," said Randy as he started to cry seeing Kim laying on the ground. There was NOTHING he could do for her.

"HURRY PLEASE," said John as he got down on the ground with them.

***A/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Kim," said Randy as he was in tears. It had been about 10 minutes and he was getting no response from Kim. He didn't know what to do as the blood poured from her. She had a pulse but it was weak. He prayed that she would make it through but things weren't looking good.

"Randy what the hell happened?" asked John.

"I don't know. I went to get my bag and I came back and she was shot. I heard the gunshots and saw the car drive away but I don't know who did it."

"This shit is crazy," said John as the other superstars began to come out of the building and gather around. Vince McMahon and Stephanie Levesque were all there and they gathered around like it was a show. John and Cody stood up to get people away because they didn't want them treating Kim like she was an exhibit instead of a person.

"How long does it take to get an ambulance?" asked Randy as he ignored the people around him. He only had one care in the world at that moment and it was to make sure Kim and the baby survived. Gianna was still asleep in the car as if nothing had happened. She was completely unaware of the events around her which Randy thought was good because he didn't want her to be aware of the events. He didn't want her to see her mother like this.

"I don't know," said John as the sirens finally filled the air.

"Finally," said Randy as the ambulance arrived. He felt like he waited forever and when the EMT's got out of the ambulance they had everyone get back out of the way while they tended to Kim. They began to load her onto the ambulance as they gave her oxygen. "Is she going to be okay?" asked Randy.

"Sir, it is hard to tell. We have to get her to the hospital. She has lost a lot of blood and she's pregnant. I don't know how well this is going to turn out. Are you her husband?" asked the EMT.

"Fiancee'," said Randy. "I just need to make sure she will be okay. I have to know. Please." He was beside himself with fear. He didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't know if his baby was okay and he didn't know if Kim was going to make it through.

"Sir, I'm sorry we won't know anything until she sees a doctor but I can tell you the baby is still alive so there is definitely a baby coming but as for your fiancee it doesn't look too good."

"Don't tell me that," said Randy. "Don't tell me that. I love her. I love that woman. She is my world! I need her. I need her."

"Randy, calm down," said John. "Just relax. Let them take Kim to the hospital and you and me can meet them there okay?"

"I can't calm down," said Randy. "She is my life. I love her. I don't' know what I would do without her."

"You have to calm down and let them go to the hospital. The longer we stall them the longer it will be before Kim gets medical treatment. Let them take her and we will meet them there okay?"

John was the sense of reason in Randy's head. He would be able to talk him off of a cliff if he needed to. John had always been there for Randy. He had talked him out of a lot of things and this was just another time. Randy knew being panicked and demanding information wasn't getting him anywhere so he took a deep breath and said, "okay. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Sir, you can ride with her," said the EMT.

"I can't," said Randy. "I have our daughter. I will meet you there."

"All right," he said as he closed up the doors and soon the ambulance was on its way to the hospital with John driving Randy's car behind it. Randy was too nervous to drive. His hands were shaking so there was no way he could drive.

Randy kept looking back at a sleeping Gianna and said, "Gianna, they're going to save your mommy. They have to. It will be all right."

"Randy," said John, "Everything is going to be all right. It has to be. You two came this far… she is going to be all right."

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"Randy, you have to stay positive. You can't think like that. You have to believe she is going to make it and that you two are going to be okay."

"John, I don't know did you see her? She was in bad shape."

"Randy, with technology the way it is today they can save anyone. They are going to save Kim. She will be all right."

"John, I don't know. I'm not too sure."

"Randy, just be positive."

Randy was really starting to doubt Kim making it through the shooting. He was actually preparing himself for the worst case scenario when it came to both Kim and the baby. When John and him arrived at the hospital Randy went in ahead of John while he went to park the car and he was going to bring Gianna in with him. Randy ran in and over to the reception desk only to be told that Kim was being seen by a doctor and told to have a seat. He was told that when there was an update they would come get him but for the mean time all he could do was wait. He hated waited because when he waited he began thinking and when he began thinking he thought the worst. The longer he waited the more scared he became because he felt that no news was good news. He expected to walk into the hospital and get news right away on Kim but after 10 minutes of waiting he was already breaking. Finally John came in with Gianna to wait with him. "So?" asked John.

"I haven't heard anything," said Randy. "They said as soon as they have an update they will let me know. I hate waiting."

"Me too," he said. "And I didn't mean to wake her up. She just woke up."

"It's okay," said Randy.

"Mama," said Gianna. "Mama."

"Mama is seeing the doctor right now," said Randy. "Come here. Let's try to get you back to sleep." He took Gianna from John, wrapped her up in her blanket, gave her a pacifier and read a book to her but she wouldn't fall asleep so he read another book to her. She finally fell asleep after the third book and Randy just held on to her tightly. He wanted to cry for her because she was so young and had no idea what was going on. The last thing he wanted for her was to lose her mom. She was only a little over a year old that was the last thing she needed in her life and Kim deserved to be in Gianna's life. Randy was beginning to think the worst again and began wondering how he was going to do this and how he was going to do that if Kim did die. He had no idea how he would make it through life without her.

"Mr. Orton," said a female voice.

"Can you take her?" he asked handing Gianna to John as he stood up.

"Yeah sure," he said as Randy hurried over to the nurse.

"How is she?" asked Randy as soon as he was over to the brunette woman in front of him.

"She is stable. She just underwent surgery to get the bullet removed. The bullet just missed her main artery to her heart so she got very lucky."

"Thank God," said Randy full of relief. "And the baby?"

"We had to do an emergency c-section to get the baby out. If we waited any longer we would have lost the baby but the baby is healthy as can be. A healthy baby girl. She was 8lbs 4oz. She is doing well congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Randy. "Is Kim going to be okay though?"

"She is actually in a coma right now so it's hard to tell at this point. The only thing we can do is take it day by day."

"A coma?" asked Randy fearing the worst again.

"Yes, Sir," she said.

"How long is that going to last?"

"It's hard to tell. Like I said we have to take it one day at a time. Would you like to go see the baby?"

"Yes," said Randy. "I would love that."

"All right. Follow me," said the woman as she led him to the room the baby was being kept. When they reached the room she walked in ahead of him and over to the baby girl. "And here she is."

Randy looked into the incubator to see his daughter laying peacefully asleep. She was absolutely beautiful. She had a head full of black hair and had Randy's ears and his jaw bone. She was absolutely perfect. "She is so beautiful," he said with tears in his eyes. It hurt him not being there for her birth but she was alive and healthy. That was all that mattered to him at that moment. "Hey there, Baby Girl," he said as he took her tiny hand. "Welcome to the world! I'm sorry that this is how you had to come into the world but at least you're here. Your mommy is going to love you. I can't wait until she can meet you and you can meet her. She has been waiting a long time for you. We both have. Welcome to the world." He ran his hand over her soft hair and leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. He couldn't get over the perfect baby in front of him. He never knew it was so easy to love someone so easily. It was the strongest love he had felt in a long time but it was a different type of love… a father's love. He loved that little girl already with his entire heart.

"Does she have a name?" asked the woman as she watched Randy with the baby. She couldn't help but smile at his interaction with the baby.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Olivia Rose Orton."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

After Randy spent some time with Olivia and fed her he went out to the waiting room to send John back to his house with Gianna so that he could stay at the hospital for the night to take care of Olivia if she woke up and he wanted to be with Kim. He was not going to leave her side that night. As soon as Randy was out in the waiting room John stood up holding a sleeping Gianna. "How is she?"

"Kim is in a coma," said Randy as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god. How long?"

"No one knows," said Randy.

"And the baby? Is she okay?"

"The baby is healthy and she's doing great. She's sleeping right now. She is the perfect mixture of both of us."

"That's good. I'm glad the baby is all right. Did you give her a name yet?"

"Olivia Rose," said Randy.

"Beautiful," said John, "I can't wait to meet her."

"That's gonna have to wait until tomorrow."

"I understand," said John. "Are you going home tonight or are you staying?"

"I'm staying because of Olivia and because I want to be with Kim tonight. I was coming out here to tell you that you should go home and I want you to take Gianna back to our house. I want everything to be as normal as possible for her."

"Okay," said John. "I will just take her back to your house and put her to bed."

"Thanks," said Randy handing him a key. "Make sure you set the alarm as soon as you get in. I don't know who shot Kim but I have an idea and I want to make sure you're safe and that Gianna is safe. Just make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," said John, "but if it is this Nate guy do you think I'm scared of him? I've dropped 400 lb men I'm sure I can handle him."

"And a gun would drop you. Just set the alarm and be on the lookout. Okay? I almost lost my fiance tonight. I'm not going to lose one of my daughters and I'm not going to lose my best friend. Okay?"

"Okay," said John. "I will set the alarm. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," said Randy. "I will call you when you can bring Gianna over to see her baby sister."

"All right," said John. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Randy as he helped John gather up Gianna's stuff and then he was off to the house. Randy wasn't going to lie he was pretty nervous about sending John back to the house alone with Gianna. He had that constant state of fear in his mind because of everything that happened with Kim. He couldn't lose Gianna too or his best friend. His fiance was already in a coma he didn't want anything worse to happen in his life. After John and Gianna were gone Randy went back to Kim's room to see the doctor checking on her.

"Hello, Mr. Orton, I am Dr. Sullivan. I am Kimberly's doctor."

"Please call me Randy," he said.

"Randy it's nice to meet you. I wanted to talk to you about your fiance's condition."

"All right," said Randy preparing himself for the worst.

"At this point we don't know the severity of Kimberly's injuries. The only thing we know is that Kimberly was shot two times. One bullet landing just below her heart if it would have been an inch higher she wouldn't have made it. She got very lucky. The second bullet went into the left side of her brain. We do not know the damage that it has caused but she got very lucky. In most cases where someone is shot in the head they do not make it but your fiance was strong enough to make it through. Now, we removed both the bullets but we did have to shave her hair off in order to remove the bullet from her brain."

"Okay," said Randy. "Her hair will grow back the good thing is she's alive. Now what all does it mean that she was shot in the brain. What all could be effected?"

"We are not sure but she may never be able to walk again, she could lose complete use of her right side, her vision could be affected and her speech could be affected. Like I said we won't know the extent of her injuries until she wakes up but I'm just preparing you now because injuries like this have a lot of those types of effects on a person."

"And how long before she wakes up?" asked Randy.

"We don't know, Sir. I wish we did but we don't know. It could be a couple days, it could be a week, it could be months or it could be years. We just don't know."

"Years?" asked Randy. "She has two young kids and you say years? She could miss her daughters grow up?"

"She could but we're not sure. I wish I could tell you more but with comas only time can tell. I do not control that."

"And you're saying she could be in bad shape when she wakes up?"

"She could be in fact I would say most likely unless there was that slim chance that everything I mentioned was not affected at all but we won't know till she's awake."

"Okay," said Randy. "Okay." He didn't know what else to say all of this was hitting him pretty hard not only was Kim in a coma but she could possibly never be able to walk and talk again. She could not be able to use her right side ever again and her vision could be affected. He couldn't say anything. He was doing his best to keep from breaking down because that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He wanted to rewind time and go back to change things. He wanted Kim to be okay and he wanted her to wake up. He had no idea how he was going to go on without her. IT was going to be a tough time till she woke up and even then he knew he wasn't guaranteed the same Kimberly he fell in love with.

"I know it's hard," said Dr. Sullivan, "but you need to be strong for her and you need to be there for her no matter what happens okay?"

"I will always be there for her. She is my life," said Randy.

"Good because she is going to need someone to be there for her. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No," he said. "Not right now. Am I allowed to be alone with her?"

"Yes," Dr. Sullivan said, "I will leave you two alone. Have a good night."

"You too," said Randy knowing he wouldn't have a good night because of everything that had happened with Kim. How was he supposed to have a good night.

"Bye," said the doctor as he left the room.

When the doctor left Randy walked over to Kim. His eyes filled up with tears when he saw her just laying there lifeless with tubes everywhere and I.V.'s going in to her arm. He hated seeing her head bandaged up and her eyes closed. Her pretty green eyes were hidden from him. He made his way over and took a seat in a chair next to the bed. He let the tears flow from his eyes as he took her hand. "Oh, Kim," he said before breaking down. He sat crying over her for about 30 minutes till he could get himself together. He was finally able to talk. "Kim, you can't leave me. I am so sorry that I went back to get my bag. If I didn't this wouldn't' have happened. IF I had my bag with me you would be okay and I wouldn't have had to run back into the building leaving you alone. I'm sorry, Kim. I'm sorry," he said as he cried some more. It took him about 15 minutes to get himself together. "Kim, you have to wake up. Please. Gianna needs you. I need you and the baby needs you. I don't know what I'm going to do while you're in a coma. I need you more than you'll ever know. You are everything to me. You are my entire world. You are the only woman I have loved this much. My love for you is unending. Please, Kim, you have to wake up. You have to see our baby girl. I named her Olivia like we agreed. Olivia Rose. She is absolutely beautiful. She is so beautiful. WE did well with that one. I think she looks like you and she looks like me. The perfect mixture but of course she is beautiful like her mommy. You need to wake up so you can see her and so that you can meet her. She's ready to meet you and Gianna is going to want to see you. You have to wake up. Please, Kim. Wake up. I will do whatever it takes to get you to wake up. I need you in my life. I need your smile and your laughter. I need to see those pretty green eyes. I need to hear your voice… I need you, Kim. Please wake up," he said as he once again began to cry.

Before he could say anything else there was a knock on the door. He told them to enter and a woman in a dress suit came in. "Randy Orton?"

"Yes," he said sitting up and wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I am Sarah from Child Protection Services. I need to speak to you about Gianna Miller," she said.

"Um. Now is not a good time," said Randy.

"It's not a choice. We need to talk….."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for the reviews on this chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"What do you want?" asked Randy as he stood up. "I am trying to spend time with my fiance'."

"We got a call about Gianna Miller," she said. "It is very important we talk to you."

"You don't have to talk to me now. We've been through hell tonight. My fiance' was shot in the head and just below her heart. She is in a coma we don't need to be bothered with you right now. I assure you Gianna is very well taken care of and she is at home with a family friend," said Randy.

"We understand that her mother was the woman shot tonight yes?"

"Yes," said Randy. "So what."

"Are you the girl's biological father?" she asked.

Randy knew what was going on here and he didn't like where it was headed. "Not exactly," he said. "So what. I am her legal guardian though."

"And do you have proof of that with you?" she asked.

"Not right now," said Randy. "It's not like I carry guardianship papers with me on a daily basis. They are at home put away."

"Without proof we can't say that you're her legal guardian. Her father is demanding we get her and bring her to him."

"Over my dead body," said Randy as his rage was building.

"Sir, there is nothing you can do about it until we see some type of proof and then the father would have to agree."

"Are you kidding me right now? Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Randy. He could not believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that CPS showed up at 2 in the morning to try to take Gianna from him and demanding to see guardianship papers. He couldn't believe that if Nate didn't agree with them he could lose Gianna. Randy was pretty sure they couldn't take her because it was Kim's personal request to have Randy take care of Gianna in such an event; however, Randy never dealt with CPS before so he had no idea what was legal, what wasn't and how this type of thing worked. He knew Gianna going to Nate wasn't going to happen. He would die first before he let that scoundrel anywhere near Gianna biological father or not.

"I'm sorry, Sir. These orders came from my boss."

"I don't care what your boss says. It is 2 in the morning and you show up at the hospital to pull this bullshit? This is absolutely ridiculous and then you say you're supposed to take her to her father?"

"That's what I was told," she said. "Where is the child."

"She's in bed and safe," said Randy. "And she is not going to that asshole. Do you see my fiance? Look at her! Do you see her?"

Sarah didn't want to but she had no choice but to look at Kim. Her heart sank a little bit because of the job she was asked to do. Randy seemed to have been through enough that night. Taking Gianna from him was not something she wanted to do but she had orders. She felt like crying when she looked at Kim and said, "I see her."

"That's right. Look at her. She's in a coma. She could die. She could lose her speech, her ability to walk, she could lose her vision and never see her children again. She could lose her life as she knows it. Do you see that? That's what Gianna's father did to her."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"No," he said. "I don't but he's been after and after her for the last year. Breaking in to our house, beating her up, raping her and now shooting her. I didn't see if it was him but I know for a fact that it was him."

"Mr. Orton, that's an accusation. You can't prove that it was Nathan that shot Kimberly."

"I don't need proof.. I know in my gut that it was him."

"Gut instincts aren't good enough. Did your fiance tell you who shot her?"

"No," said Randy hastily. "I haven't heard her speak since I went inside to get my bag. That was the last time I heard her voice. I came out and she was shot. So no I didn't hear who shot her because she is the only one that knows and she is obviously unable to do so."

"Then I have no reason to keep Gianna from her father. If he wants her he can have her."

"I told you I have documentation saying that I am her legal guardian. You are not taking that child anywhere and by law you can't."

"Sir, unless the biological father signed that document then it is a no and void. It is not relevant and will not stand up in court."

"This is unbelievable. You need to get out. Leave. I am done talking to you."

"The child, Mr. Orton."

"You're not getting the child and I will not tell you where she is. You need to leave. I do not want you here. Get out. I've been through enough tonight. The last thing I need is you coming in here with this nonsense. GET OUT!"

"Mr. Orton, I'm doing my job."

"And I'm protecting my wife and daughters. Get out!" He walked over to the door and opened it. "Get out. You're not welcome here and if you come back here I will have my lawyer on this in a second. Get out."

"Mr. Orton, I have to do my job. Where is Gianna?"

"Don't worry about it. She is not your concern. Get out."

"She is my concern and by you holding her from me is kidnap."

"Get out," said Randy. He was not going to budge. He was not going to tell her where Gianna was and he was not going to allow her to take Gianna from him. That was the last thing he was going to allow to happen. He made a promise to Kim that he would protect Gianna no matter what. He would die protecting her.

"All right, Mr. Orton. You win tonight but I will be back later for the child and I will have an officer with me. If you do not produce the child you will be arrested. Good night."

"Whatever," said Randy as he slammed the door shut behind her. He couldn't believe her nerve. He was irate. He walked back over and took a seat next to Kim and said, "I am so sorry about that. I will not let them take Gianna. I will protect her under any circumstances. I promise. I will keep her safe." He took her cold hand and held it as he sat in silence hoping for a miracle. Hoping that she would wake up and be back to her normal self. He sat for a while and soon his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off to sleep slowly as he held Kim's hand.

Later that day Randy was woken up by a nurse so that he could feed Olivia and change her. He chose to keep her in the room with him and Kim so he could be with two of his favorite girls at once. He could not stop looking at Olivia and admiring her innocence and beauty. He felt bad for her that she was born under these circumstances. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be for her. She was supposed to be born naturally and Kim was supposed to enjoy it with him. Kim was supposed to enjoy the first days of Olivia's life. That's the way Randy always imagined it. That's the way it should have been but because of Nate; Randy was 100 % sure it was him that caused all this drama, Kim didn't get to enjoy any of it let alone see the birth of her child. She was looking forward to it so much. It wasn't fair.

A little later in the morning after John had given Gianna breakfast and got her dressed for the day he went to the hospital to visit so that Gianna could see her new baby sister. He also brought the document that Randy and Kim had drawn up about guardianship of Gianna with him because Randy wanted to make sure if the lady from CPS showed up he would have it so she couldn't take Gianna from him. John knocked on the door before he entered. "Come in," said Randy. John and Gianna made their way into the door. John had a bouquet of flowers for Kim and a new outfit for Olivia while Gianna carried a pink teddy bear for her. "Hi, Princess," said Randy as he smiled when he saw Gianna.

"Hello," said John with a smile.

"I was talking to Gianna," said Randy, "but if you want to be a princess…"

"I know. I was just kidding. How are you holding up?"

"I am all right. I would be better if I didn't' have CPS sneaking around trying to underhand me," he said as he picked Gianna up.

"Hi, Daddy," she said with a smile.

"Hi," said Randy as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Did you have fun with Uncle John?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Baby," she said pointing to Olivia.

"Yes, baby," said Randy. "That's your baby sister; Olivia."

"Hi, Baby," she said waving to the baby which made both John and Randy smile. She was handling the baby better than they all thought but then again she was asleep in the incubator.

"Is that for the baby?" asked Randy.

"Yes," she said handing it to Randy. "Baby."

"She is going to love it," said Randy as he put the teddy bear in the incubator with Olivia. "Olivia, that's from your big sister Gianna. Gianna, do you want to give the baby a kiss?" Gianna clapped her hands and Randy leaned her down so she could give Olivia a kiss. She gave her a kiss on the head and then smiled. It melted Randy's heart to see Gianna so sweet with the baby. He knew that Kim would have loved to see these moments.

"Mommy," she said pointing to Kim.

"Yes, Mommy," said Randy. "Mommy is sick. She's sleeping."

"She sleep?"

"Yes. She is asleep. She will wake up though."

"Okay," said Gianna as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Randy. He regretted it as soon as the door opened in walked Sarah with an officer. "What do you want?"

"You know why I am here, Mr. Orton. WE need Gianna."

"I have my legal document."

"I'm sorry but I have to take her. You are not her biological father."

"So what," said Randy, "her mother requested that I be her legal guardian if something happened to her. You can't go against a legal document."

"The father did not sign it, Randy," she said. "WE have to take the child."

"The father's name is not on the birth certificate," said Randy. "So how do you know?"

"We still need to take the child," she said. "Now you can either give me the child and walk out of here or you can refuse and be arrested risking your other child be taken."

"Randy," said John, "just give them Gianna. Your lawyer can work this out."

"And it could be too late. WE all see what Nate is capable of doing look at Kim!"

"We are not placing her with her father. We are putting her up in a nice home for the night till her father can get to her."

"Over my dead body," said Randy. "She is not going with her father."

"You don't have a say," said Sarah. "Now Gianna please."

Randy didn't want to give up Gianna but he knew he could have his lawyer at the hospital in 30 minutes and it would all be resolved by the end of the day so he did what was best and handed Gianna over to CPS. It was the hardest thing he had to do and his eyes filled up with tears as Gianna began to cry. "I love you, Gianna, I will get you back. It will be okay," said Randy as Gianna screamed at the top of her lungs. Randy couldn't bare to watch it anymore. He had to turn his back as Sarah and the officer walked out of the room with Gianna. He felt his heart break in two. He had failed on his promise to Kim and didn't protect Gianna. He should have fought harder but he didn't. As soon as Sarah was gone with Gianna Randy broke down into tears as John comforted him. He had never seen Randy in such an emotional state and didn't know what to do. He felt really bad for him. Once Randy got himself together he pulled out his cell phone and called his lawyer. He was going to make sure he got Gianna back that night. He would NOT allow her to go into Nate's care. There was no way…

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	33. Chapter 33

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated . Thank-you all so much. **

It didn't take more than an hour for Mr. Gold; Randy's and Kim's lawyer, to arrive at the hospital. Randy was completely beside himself by the time he got there. Randy didn't know what to do and at that moment he was glad that Kim was in a coma so that she had no idea what was going on with Gianna because that would have broken her heart. "Now, Randy," said Mr. Gold as soon as he got into the room. "What happened?"

"They took her," said Randy. "They took her."

"Took who?" asked Mr. Gold. He was confused because he didn't understand a word that Randy said to him over the phone. All he knew was that there was some type of emergency with Gianna.

"Gianna," he said. "They took Gianna."

"Who took her?"

"CPS. The woman said I wasn't her legal guardian because her father didn't sign the paper and said it wouldn't hold up in court. She took her to give to her biological father."

"No," he said, "absolutely not. That is a legal document that clearly states that the mother's wishes are that you are her legal guardian in an event that deems her incapable of being her mother for the child's safety. Did she even read the document?"

"No. She just said it was invalid and that because the father didn't sign it I wasn't her guardian."

"Did she even provide proof that she was from CPS because if this woman was from CPS she would have read the document unless she's really stupid. She could lose her job for this."

"Now that I think about it she NEVER showed proof that she was from CPS. I am so stupid. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me I didn't even think about asking for her to present proof."

"What was her name, Randy? Did she give you a name?" he asked pulling out his cell phone.

"Sarah," he said.

"And the last name?"

"She didn't give me a last name," said Randy. "Damn it. So you're saying I could have just given my child over to some stranger working for Nate?"

"It's possible but I am calling CPS to find out what's going on and if this Sarah person is true then they have 2 hours to get Gianna back here or they are in violation," said Mr. Gold as he called CPS to get some information.

He stepped out of the room leaving Randy and John in the room alone. Randy didn't have anything to say. He felt stupid for not asking for proof and he would never forgive himself if something happened to Gianna. He really hoped he wasn't conned by one of Nate's people because if he was Kim would never forgive him and not only that he would never be able to forgive himself. Olivia woke up while Randy was waiting for Mr. Gold so he picked her up out of the incubator to feed her. As he was feeding her Mr. Gold came back into the room and Randy said, "so?"

"Randy, I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" asked Randy hoping that he didn't make the biggest mistake of his life.

"I'm sorry. I talked to CPS and they have no idea what I'm talking about. They said they never received any calls about this situation. They also don't have anyone named Sarah working for them. I'm sorry," he said.

"So you're saying that someone just kidnapped their kid posing as a worker from CPS?" asked John.

"It looks that way," said Mr. Gold. "Randy, you need to call the police and get an Amber alert out as soon as possible. Time is crucial."

"I..I..I'm so stupid," said Randy. "How could I just give my child away to some stranger without any proof. What if something happens to her?"

"Randy, you have to stay positive. You can't think negative," said Mr. Gold, "you need to call the police and get them on this right away. Like I said time is crucial."

"Okay," said Randy, "John, can you call them? I'm kind of in the middle of feeding Olivia."

"Yeah," he said pulling out his own cell phone to call the police. He called the police and tried to explain the situation to them and told them where they were. He couldn't believe they had been conned because the woman was the perfect actress. She was very believable in her act but the only thing he didn't understand is why would CPS send someone out at 2 in the morning for a child that should have been a red flag to both him and Randy.

Randy was so angry with himself and he felt stupid. He was beating himself up over the entire ordeal. He couldn't believe that he just handed Gianna over to a stranger that he didn't know. His heart ached for Gianna and it ached for everything she was going through. He was trying to stay positive but all he could think about was the negatives. If something bad happened to Gianna he would never be able to forgive himself. He looked at Kim and his heart ached some more. He felt the worst pain a person could feel. He had let her down. He promised to protect Gianna but instead he handed her over to danger. He had let her down two times in a matter of 24 hours even less than 24 hours.. He left Kim alone to be shot and gave her daughter to some stranger. He let her down he was starting to doubt if he would be able to be a good father to Olivia. He feared he was going to let her down too and in a way he already had because he believed it was his fault her mommy was in a coma. That's right Randy felt like a failure to the world. "I am such a failure," said Randy. "I let Kim down, I let Gianna down and I let Olivia down. I am a failure. I suck at life," he said as he put Olivia down in the incubator. He took a seat on the chair in the room and said, "how could I be such a failure? How could I let this happen? This is all my fault."

"Randy," said John, "you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault and you're not a failure. You didn't know that Kim was going to get shot and you didn't know that Sarah wasn't really from CPS. You didn't know. You're not a failure. Mistakes happen."

"Mistakes happen? Kim getting shot wasn't a mistake it was Nate's cruelty trying to take away an innocent life and giving Gianna to some stranger wasn't a mistake it was my stupidity and if something happens to her I will never be able to forgive myself for it."

"But they are beyond your control, Randy, you can't beat yourself up over something you can't control. And nothing is going to happen to Gianna because the police are going to get her back and she'll be safe and sound."

"Are you not aware of child abduction cases?" asked Randy, "Do you know what happens to little kids that get abducted? Or go missing? It always ends badly."

"Randy, Nate is Gianna's father do you think he would really hurt her like that?"

"Nate doesn't have a heart and he didn't want Gianna in the first place so yes I do," said Randy as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and two officers walked into the room. "We got a call about a child abduction," said the taller dark haired officer.

"Yes," said Randy as he stood up. "I am Randy Orton my soon to be step-daughter was kidnapped."

"Randy Orton," said the officer, "you're a wrestler for WWE right?"

"Yes," said Randy, "but that's not important right now my child is missing."

"Okay, Mr. Orton, what is the child's name?"

"Gianna Miller," he said.

"And what is the child's date of birth?"

"March 14th, 2011," said Randy.

"Okay so she is about 14 months old?"

"Yes," said Randy, "and she has green eyes and brown hair. She weighs 25 lbs. She was dressed in blue jeans, a pink t-shirt and a blue jean jacket with pink and white Nike sneakers."

"Thank-you," said the officer as he wrote down the information. "Now what all happened?"

"A woman came in here at 2 this morning claiming to be from CPS and said she needed to take Gianna from me but I wouldn't let her. I told her I had a legal document stating I was her legal guardian and she wanted proof so she left for the night and came back in here about an hour and a half ago with an officer or a fake officer. She claimed she was from CPS again I presented the document and she told me that it was invalid. She took Gianna from me and told me that if I didn't hand her over she would have me arrested so I had no choice but to give her the child. She took her and left."

"I see," he said, "what was her name and what did she look like?"

"She was about 5'4, had on a black dress suit, black high heels, blonde hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. She looked about 105 lbs. She said her name was Sarah."

"Okay," said the officer as he wrote it down. "And did she provide any ID?"

"No," said Randy.

"I see," he said, "do you have a current picture of Gianna? I am posting an Amber Alert right now."

"Yeah," said Randy as he pulled out his wallet to give the officer a picture of Gianna that was taken a month ago. The officer scanned the picture and gave it back to Randy. He wasted no time getting an Amber Alert out on Gianna.

"Mr. Orton, the Amber Alert is out. We will do everything we can to find Gianna. I will have my men on it and we will find her. I promise. You just need to take it easy and let us do our job. Okay?"

"Okay," said Randy. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said the officer. "I will be in touch with you," he said before leaving the room to go out and look for Gianna. Randy felt better after talking to the police. He hoped they would stick to their promise and find Gianna. He hoped they would find her as soon as possible and in a safe condition. Randy was the most nervous and worried he had ever been in his entire life.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	34. Chapter 34

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Three days went by and there hadn't been any word on Gianna. No one saw her and no one had any idea where she was. Randy was scared and worried out of his mind for her safety. There also hadn't been any improvement in Kim's condition. She was still in a coma but Olivia was doing well and she was able to go home. Randy hadn't been home for days and John was just bringing him clothes to change into. He hadn't showered and he hadn't shaved for three days. He looked like a mess and he didn't smell too good either. He was in a depression so it seemed. He didn't have the energy. His main goal was finding Gianna and taking care of Olivia. He was hoping for a miracle with Kim but nothing was changing for her. He hated seeing her like that. He hated the way life was. He hated what life was becoming for him. It was not what he wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to be raising Gianna and Olivia with Kim. They were supposed to be planning their wedding; it wasn't supposed to be like this. This is not what he had planned. It wasn't what Kim had planned. Over all he hated himself for allowing it to turn out this way. He believed it was all his fault.

He was in the hospital room getting Olivia ready to go home. He put her in a pink outfit that him and Kim had picked out together before her coma and put a pink cap on her head. John came in the room and said, "today is the big day!"

"Yeah," he said putting little mitts on her hands and then little booties on her feet. "I just wish Kim was awake to come home with us. Am I doing the right thing taking Olivia home?"

"Are you going to make her live in the hospital?" asked John.

"No," he said, "but I don't want to leave Kim," he said.

"Randy, You can come back to be with Kim. You need to get Olivia home get her used to things and you need to take a shower because you are starting to smell kind of funky. No offense," said John as he laid the carseat down.

"I don't smell that bad," he said.

"Yes you do," he said. "You need to go home and clean yourself up. You've been here for three days. And when is the last time you slept?"

"I don't sleep," said Randy, "I can't sleep. I have too many nightmares about Gianna and what's going on with her."

"Randy, they are going to find her. I know it. She is fine."

"You don't know that. Don't give me false hope, John. Don't promise me something you can't. It's been 3 days do you know the statistics of child abduction cases when a child is missing for more than 24 hours?"

"Randy, I don't care about the statistics. Screw the statistics. I don't know what your religious belief is or how you feel about God but I'm telling you God is protecting that little girl and making sure she is safe. You just have to stay positive."

"God hates me," said Randy. "He has to look at all this stuff happening to me. I don't know what I did that was so bad to deserve this but I did something bad," he said getting Olivia into the carseat.

"He doesn't hate you, Randy. Look no matter what you believe or how you feel I believe that God is looking out for Gianna. He will get her back to you. I know it."

"John, just stop," he said. "Please. It hurts enough. I don't need false hope."

"All right," said John. "I don't even know what else to tell you because you're going to think what you want to think."

"And what am I supposed to think, John?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you what to think," he said. "But you do need to get home, take a shower and get some rest. Then you can come back here but you need to go home."

"Why? It's full of memories. Memories that remind me of how happy I used to be. I don't want to go back to that big house by myself."

"I am here for you, Randy. You won't be there alone. I promise. I am going to get through this with you. Vince gave me time off to help you out and Vince gave you time off. He said you could take as much time as you need."

"That was nice of him," said Randy as he picked up the car seat. He handed it to John and said, "can you take her to the car? I need some time with Kim before I go."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be outside."

"Thanks," said Randy as John left the room. Randy walked over to the bed and took a seat next to it in the chair that he had spent the most time in for the last three days. His eyes filled with tears like they always did when he looked at Kim in her condition. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Kim, I am so sorry. I really am. I wish I could turn back the hands of time and change everything. I am so sorry. I really let you down by giving Gianna to that lady. I am sorry but the police are looking for her. I just wish we would hear something soon. I want her back. We need her back. I need you back. I hate seeing you this way. I miss you, Kim. I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, I miss your touch, I miss hearing you talk…I miss you. I just want you back. Please come back to us. I need you, Gianna needs you and Olivia needs you. I can't take much more of these days. I can't sit here anymore and feel so helpless. I want to help you. I want to help you come back to us. I really do. I can't take it anymore. Kim, I need you. I really do. I can't do this myself. You're my best friend, you are my world. You are everything to me.. I need my everything. I need my world. Please, Kim. I need you. Please," he said as he cried. "I love you, Kim more than anything. I never loved anyone as much as I love you. I don't know why this is happening to us but I wish it was over. I wish it would stop… I need you to wake up. I want you to wake up and whatever happens from there we will get through it but I just need you to wake up. Please, Kim. I know you can't hear me but I'm hoping that there is a slim chance that you can. I want you to fight your hardest to wake up. Please fight to wake up.. Please, Kim. Please." He said as he was hysterical. "I have to go John and Olivia are waiting for me but I'll be back. I promise. I love you, Kim." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before standing up. He let go of her hand and walked toward the door. He took one more look at her before he left. It was hurting him to leave her side but John was right. He needed to go home, rest up and shower. He needed to take care of himself. He walked down the hall and went to the main lobby. He walked outside and John was still trying to get the car seat in the car. Randy helped him and they were soon on their way to Randy's house. Randy wasn't sure how he was going to react when he walked in the door.

The car ride home was done in silence and when they arrived at the house Randy got out of the car as slowly as possible. He got Olivia's car seat out and walked up to the front door. He took a deep breath before opening the door, "welcome Home, Olivia," he said as he opened the front door. And just like he thought as soon as the door was opened floods of memories hit him hard. It was too quiet as they walked into the house. There were no sounds of little feet running through the house, there was no laughter from Gianna and there was no smell of food in the kitchen. It smelled regular and sounded dead. John and Randy walked in further. Randy walked into the living room to take Olivia out of the car seat but as soon as he walked into the living room his eyes filled with tears. Gianna's Dora couch was on the floor with her favorite Dora blanket and a Dora stuffed doll. Her toys were scattered through the living room which broke his heart. He instantly felt sad because Gianna didn't have her favorite blanket. He wasn't sure how she was sleeping without it. "You okay?" asked John.

"It's tough," said Randy. "It's real tough."

"I know," said John. "It is tough. It's going to be tough but you have to be strong for Olivia. You are the only person she has right now. You can't lose it."

"I'm going to try not to," he said taking her out of the car seat, "but it's so hard. I don't think I can stay here."

"Then where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. But I cant' stay here. It's too much for me."

"It is your home, Randy. This is where you live. This is where Olivia lives. She needs to learn her home."

"What she needs is to meet her mother.. That's what she needs and she needs her big sister. That's what she needs. Right, Olivia?" he asked as he kissed her head softly.

"What she needs is her father to get himself together and love her. She needs you to be there for her and she needs you to be the best father you can be. I get it, Randy. It's hard. I know this is hell for you but right now you are the only good thing in Olivia's life and she deserves the best of you. I know you want Gianna here and you want Kim here but right now the only person you have is Olivia and you're the only person she has. She needs you. She is a tiny baby that doesn't know anything but the love of her father. Be the person you need to be for her. I know it's tough but you need to be her father."

"I know," said Randy. "I know."

"Then do it," he said.

"I'm trying but you have to admit it's been hell the last few days for me."

"I know it's been hell for you and I feel bad for you but you have to be a father."

"I know," said Randy. "Well, Olivia, let's go see your bedroom." He took her upstairs to her bedroom and sadly he walked passed Gianna's room to get there. He walked into the pink and light green painted room. He took her around the room showing her the white crib with pink and light green sheets designed in ladybugs with a matching mobile and the white furniture throughout the room. He walked over and took a seat in the light brown rocking chair and held Olivia for a little bit. "Olivia, I am sorry that this is the life we have to live. I really am sorry. It's really tough for Daddy right now but I am going to do the best I can to be the best dad in the world to you. I love you more than words can say. I used to love to feel you kick inside your mom's stomach and she loved it too. She couldn't wait to meet you neither could I. I am glad I finally got to meet you and one day your mommy is going to get to meet you. She is going to be a great mommy I promise she's just hurt right now so right now I'm going to the best I can for you. I am going to try to be happy the best that I can despite the pain and sadness in my heart but don't think I don't love you because I do. You are the best thing to happen to me in the last three days. I wouldn't give that up for anything. You came at an unfortunate time but you're the reason I'm not giving up. You're the reason that keeps me living. I love you, Olivia Rose. I love you with everything in me." He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. He soon rocked her to sleep and put her down in the crib.

While Olivia was sleeping Randy took a shower, shaved his face and took a nap. He was finally able to rest and he got a much needed 2 hour nap along with Olivia. He really needed it. It would have lasted longer if John wouldn't have came running into the room screaming at the top of his lungs. "RANDY!"

Randy stirred himself awake and said, "I'm trying to sleep here."

"I know," said John, "but this was worth waking you up for. Oh my God."

"What is going on?" he asked as he sat up.

"The hospital called," said John with a smile.

"Okay," said Randy.

"Kim is awake. She's awake and stable."

"Kim's awake?" he asked in a more wide awake tone.

"She's awake. They want you to go down as soon as possible. They are doing some tests on her to see the damage done but they want you there as soon as possible."

"You don't even have to tell me twice," said Randy as he jumped out of bed. "You're going to watch Olivia right?"

"Of course," he said.

"Thank-you so much," said Randy as he got himself ready and hurried back to the hospital. He couldn't wait to see Kim.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	35. Chapter 35

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I know it took a while to get this posted but I hope that you enjoy it. Thank-you for being so patient. Enjoy***

Randy rushed to the hospital to see Kim. He was not wasting time and luckily for him he was not pulled over on the way as he was going well over the speed limit. It took him 5 minutes to get to the hospital when it was usually a 15-20 minute trip. He had no time to spare. He wanted to see his fiance' and that's what he was going to do. He pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car and ran into the building. Usually he would say hi to the woman at the reception desk but he ran right past her to the elevators to get to Kim's room. As soon as the elevator door opened he ran down to Kim's room only to find her not in the bed. He was so confused. He left the room and walked to the nurses' station. "Hello, can I help you ask the woman?"

"I am looking for my fiance' Kim Miller. I was told she woke up."

"They took her to have a few tests done," she said. "The doctor said once they were done with the tests she would be back in her room and he would talk to you."

"Okay," said Randy. "How is she?"

"Sir, I don't know. You're going to need to wait to talk to the doctor. He gave me no more information than that."

"Okay," said Randy.

"You can have a seat on that bench over there and then the doctor will get you when he's ready for you."

"I just want to see my fiance'," he said. He couldn't wait to see Kim and he didn't want to wait to see Kim. He wanted to see her now. He wanted to see her beautiful green eyes. He wanted to see her awake and living her life. That's what he wanted. He didn't want to wait. He didn't have a choice so he took a seat to wait and hopefully it wouldn't be a long wait. He sat there for a while quickly losing his patience. Each minute that ticked by he was growing more and more impatient until finally after the 25 minute mark he saw them wheeling her back to the room in her bed. He stood up and said, "Kim." But she didn't look at him and they kept pushing her to the room.

The doctor stopped Randy as he saw him heading for Kim. "Randy," he said. "I need to talk to you about Kim."

"What?" asked Randy as his happiness soon turned to fear. He was fearing every word the doctor was going to say just by the sad look on his face.

"Things aren't looking good for her."

"What do you mean?"

"We looked at her injuries and the damage done to her brain is quite severe. I tried to get her to move her legs and she couldn't. I tried to get her to move her right arm and she couldn't. It is possible she lost all use of her right side." Randy's heart sank low in his chest as he heard those words. "And right now she is not speaking and it is possible she may never be able to again. There was more damage than we thought. Her ability of speech could be completely gone but we're not 100% sure on that right now. We will have to do more tests to see how severe that is. I'm just telling you to be prepared for the worst."

"So you're telling me she may never be able to use her right side ever again?" asked Randy as his eyes filled with tears.

"Possibly," he said, "but we can talk about rehab and all that stuff later. Right now we need to focus on Kim's healing process. She has been through a lot. Her body has been through a lot. I am sure she is in a lot of pain. She will also be dazed and confused for a while till she gets her strength back. She's been gone from us for 3 days it's going to take some time."

"And she won't be able to speak?"

"It's a possibility," said the doctor. "I don't want to lie to you, Randy, but it does not look good. Even if she does have speech it will be very limited. You might even have to teach her words again. I'm going to be honest when it comes to Kim it's going to be like raising a 3rd child. She's going to need to learn stuff all over again, she's going to need rehab and there is so much more she is going to need. It's going to be a tough road, Randy and there are going to be times you're going to want to give up and there are going to be times when she wants to give up. You're going to get stressed, you're going to get frustrated, you're going to get angry, you're going to get sad it's going to be tough. It isn't going to be easy."

"I am willing to go through hell to get my fiance back to normal," said Randy. "I don't' care what I have to do I am going to be by her side for the rest of her life. I don't care what road we have to take, I don't care if she can not speak, I don't care if she can not walk, I don't care about that… I love her and I will always love her. I will be there for her always. Nothing is going to make me walk away from this… I will be the strength she needs to get through this."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Randy, but right now you don't know what you're in for."

"What I am in for is to see my fiance," he said. "Can I see her?"

"You can see her but she may not know you."

"All right," he said. "She will just have to get to know me."

"All right, Randy but don't be alarmed or surprised if she looks scared. Okay?"

"I won't," said Randy, "can I please go see her now?"

"Yes," he said as he led Randy to Kim's room so he could see her.

When they walked in Kim was sitting up in the bed still with wires connected all over the place. Her bandage from her head had been removed and all her hair was gone except small peach fuzz. Randy walked over to her with the doctor but when Kim saw him all he saw was fear in her green eyes. She hadn't remembered him. "Kim, it's me," he said as he moved closer. The closer he got the more fear Kim got in her eyes.

"Kim, that's your fiance' Randy. He loves you," said the doctor. Kim turned her eyes to the doctor and the fear in her eyes soon turned to confusion. Kim could hear what the doctor was saying but she did not understand his words. Fiance? What was a fiance' she had no clue and loves what does loves mean? Again she had no clue. She kept looking at the doctor with a confused look. "He won't hurt you," he said but Kim kept her confused look in her eyes. She looked back at Randy and studied his features.

Kim studied his face. She looked at his crystal blue eyes. They were so warming to her. She saw a kindness in them and a love that she once knew. Her eyes soon went down to his nose. She studied his semi flattened nose and it looked familiar to her. She had seen it before. She looked at his mouth. He didn't have a smile on his lips. His chizzled jawbone was absolutely perfect, the dimple on his chin was reminding her of someone she knew before, someone she loved. His pointed ears reminded her of an elf but as pointed as they were they were sexy to her. She continued to study him. She studied his body. He seemed big to her not fat big but muscular big. He seemed in shape with no fat on his body. He was absolutely gorgeous. She continued and looked at him studying him over and over again. The more she studied him the more pictures of him popped into her head. She saw him helping her from being beat down in a parking lot, she saw him kissing her passionately, his smile, his blue eyes looking at her, she saw him making love to her the first time, she saw him walk back into the building… she saw Randy.. She didn't know his name but she knew she loved him. She was feeling something as she looked at him but she didn't know what.. It was the feeling of love. A feeling she had forgotten. Love was just a word to her not a feeling even if that is what she felt in her heart as she looked at him. "Kim," he said as he watched her study him. He looked into her green eyes and that fear had left and was filled with love. He smiled at her because he knew she knew who he was. He took her hand gently and smiled. "Kim, I am so sorry. I love you. I really love you and I will not let anyone hurt you again." His words jumbled in her head. She had no idea what his words meant but his voice was soft and smooth. It was comforting and the feel of his hand on hers was so compassionate that she felt safe with him. She tried to smile at him but it wasn't much of a smile. It wasn't the same smile she had before but Randy loved it no less. "Kim, I am not going anywhere. I love you so much. I am going to be here every step of the way. I promise." Kim squeezed his hand slightly to let him know she could hear him even if she wasn't understanding him. It was the sweetness of his voice that made her feel safe. "Does she know that we have a baby?" Randy asked the doctor.

"Randy, she just learned who you were or so it seems. I don't think she has any memory of being pregnant or being a mother let alone what those words mean. I told you, Randy, it is going to take some time. Let her get to know you again then introduce the kids to her.. You need to give her time. Okay?"

"Okay," said Randy, "I just want her to know we have a beautiful baby girl."

"She will know in due time just be patient. Kim has a long way to go."

"I know," said Randy as he looked at her. He could see the safeness in her eyes. He knew that she trusted him. He knew it was going to be a long road but he was ready and willing to travel it with Kim. That's what love was all about; being there when times were tough. He wouldn't be in love with her if he couldn't handle her at her worst. If he couldn't handle her at her worst than he knew he didn't deserve her at her best. Love to him was about loving her through the good and the bad. He loved her more than anything and nothing was going to stop him from loving her not even the condition she was in.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	36. Chapter 36

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!**

***Sorry..I had to make some changes if you previously read this chapter.. I didn't like how I ended it.. I apologize. **

A couple days went by and they had done some more tests on Kim. The damage to her speech wasn't as bad as they originally thought. The doctor told Randy that with intense speech therapy Kim would be able to regain her ability to speak as for forming thoughts he was still a little skeptical on that. He didn't want to do too many tests. He wanted to take it one step at a time. Kim over those couple days was getting used to Randy again. She started to trust him more and more each day. Randy's heart ached for her more and more each day. He hated to see her like that. He didn't think it was fair but at least she was alive. Kim couldn't communicate with words but she would make noises in order to communicate. It was her only way to communicate with Randy. He could tell the emotions she was feeling by her noises. If it was a grunt she was upset, if it was a sigh it was she was peaceful, happy or tired. She grew tears in her eyes and made and ah sound when she was sad. She had a lot of sad moments over those couple days. Randy was doing his best to keep her from being sad but it was hard when he was sad too. He taught her yes and no all over again. He taught her to nod and shake her head again and when she wanted his attention she would say "Ra." It was a step in the right direction. It doesn't seem like much but it was a really big step for her even the doctor was impressed.

As Randy sat with Kim he couldn't help but to feel guilty. He didn't even know when or how he would be able to tell her about Gianna being gone. Kim probably didn't even know who Gianna was and she would probably just seem like a stranger to her. Randy always thought that Kim was lost and had no idea about the girls until this particular afternoon. Randy and Kim were watching TV together. They were watching one of the news channels that broadcasted national news. Randy thought it was Nancy Grace but he wasn't sure. Nancy came on talking about the disappearance of Gianna. She talked about the situation of the mother being shot in a parking lot, being in a coma, the soon to be step father being a wrestler, talked about him being tricked by a woman posing as a CPS worker and how they took the child from him and they hadn't heard about her since. She talked about how the police were still looking for her and it was turning into a national search. Searches were beginning in neighboring states such as Missouri, Oklahoma, Colorado, Nebraska and Florida because of the father being from the state. Randy had heard they were starting national searches but his hope for finding Gianna safe wasn't very high. It had been 5 days since she went missing the odds of finding her were not good. He was giving up hope way too quickly John thought. Nancy continued on talking about Gianna and showed some of the pictures Randy had given over to the police a few days earlier to help with the search. Randy's eyes filled up with tears as he watched the story. It was breaking his heart. He wanted his little girl back. She needed to come back for her mom.

Kim wasn't paying attention at first because most of the words Nancy was saying weren't registering in her mind but something about the name Gianna clicked in her mind. She heard it before but she wasn't sure where. She tried to search what was left of her memory and couldn't place it. She looked up at the screen to see the little girl on TV. She looked at her brown hair, her green eyes and studied her face. IT was a face she had seen before. A face she had known. She looked at the pictures on the TV and tried to place the little girl. She tried her hardest to place the little girl in her mind but she couldn't. She was overcome with this strong feeling. It felt strange to her. She felt a pang in her heart. She started to get sad looking at the little girl on TV and tears filled her eyes. Randy saw the pain on her face and changed the channel. "That's enough of the news today," said Randy.

"Ra," said Kim and then grunted.

"No, Kim," he said but she was insistent. She took her strength and reached her hand over to get the remote. She grunted telling Randy she wanted it back on. "Fine," he said as he put it back on.

Kim watched intently and looked at the pictures of the little girl and then she saw a picture of Randy, her and the little girl. She looked at the TV confused and then looked at Randy and said, "Ra?"

Randy saw the tears in her eyes but he wasn't sure if she understood the intensity of the situation. He didn't know if she realized that the child was missing let alone that it was her child. Randy didn't want to be the one to tell her. He couldn't tell her. "Kim," he said as he choked slightly on his words.

"Ra." she said taking her strength to lift her hand and try to point. "Gi," was all she could say. "Gi."

"Gianna," said Randy sadly. "Gianna." Kim's green eyes were full of question and her heart ached so badly. She was overwhelmed with sadness and she didn't even know why. She couldn't understand why. She wanted to know why so she kept looking at Randy curiously until he finally answered her the best that he could hoping she would understand. "Gianna," he said again as she continued to look at him.

"Ah," she said letting him know that she was sad and took her hand to her heart.

It was too much for Randy to handle. He broke down in tears in front of her. As much as he didn't' want to he couldn't control it anymore. He broke down hysterically. She couldn't understand why and she too began to cry. It was the first time she had cried so hard. They cried together even if Kim didn't understand why she was crying but deep down she knew why but she just couldn't grip it. She knew she was sad but couldn't understand why all she could do is cry. "Kim, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know that she was lying. I am so sorry." Kim could hear him but didn't understand. She looked at him and slowly put her hand on his. "Gianna is our daughter. Our baby girl. A lady took her but we'll get her back. I promise. I know we will."

"Ah," said Kim. Randy softly took her hand to hold and it melted his heart when he felt her hold it back. "Lo," she said. Randy didn't know what she was trying to say but the look in her eyes told him that she was trying to say love. Love filled her green eyes causing him to smile.

"I love you," he said, "and we will get Gianna back. I promise. I am sorry I messed up. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about but I did a bad thing and I'm sorry. I really am."

"Lo, Gi. Lo, Ra," she said trying to smile.

"That's right," said Randy with a smile. "YOU love Gianna. Gianna is YOUR little girl. She loves YOU very much. She is everything to YOU. YOU LOVE HER. I LOVE HER." Kim nodded her head yes and gave Randy her new half smile. Randy returned with a smile of his own. Kim was making progress a lot of progress. She was doing this well without speech therapy Randy couldn't wait to see how great she would do when she was having therapy. To some they may not seem like big accomplishments but for Kim they were the biggest accomplishments in her life in the last two days. Randy was proud of her. Randy wasn't sure how much Kim knew about her condition. He wasn't sure if she even knew what happened to her but what he did know was that she was doing the best job she could and he couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment. "You're doing good," he said with a smile as he softly kissed her hand. Kim looked at him and gave him another half smile.

Later that evening after Kim had gone to sleep for the night Randy returned home to spend time with Olivia. Randy had no idea what he would do if it weren't for John. John was helping him out big time with the entire situation. Randy went into the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge and then went into the living room where John was reading the newspaper. "What's up?" asked John.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm just incredibly happy at all the progress Kim is making. She tried to say love today. And she said Gi but I know she was trying to say Gianna."

"She remembers Gianna?" asked John.

"The news brought it on. I tried to change it but she wouldn't let me she wanted to watch. I had to tell her that Gianna was her daughter and told her she was missing. I don't know if she understood me but I did my best. I am hoping she didn't understand me because I don't want to cause her anymore pain."

"Yeah," said John, "Did you hear from the police lately?"

"No. Not since they told me they were starting a national search. John, I'm scared. It's been a few days and nothing. No leads, no tips, nothing. It's crazy. Somebody somewhere has to know something. Why aren't they coming forward and saying anything?" asked Randy.

"I don't' know," said John. "I'm getting scared myself. This is some crazy shit. I just want her to come back home."

"Me too and as tough as it is for me to see Kim the way she is I'm glad she is in this state. I don't' want to see her hurt over Gianna."

"Yeah," said John. "Does she know about Olivia?"

"No. We didn't get that far yet. She just knows about Gianna."

"Oh," said John. "I guess it's one step at a time."

"Yep," said Randy. "I love that woman so much. She is going through hell and not giving up. I love her."

"Any word about her walking or stuff like that?"

"The doctor thinks with intense speech therapy she can talk again and she will be able to walk again with a lot of rehab. Although she may never get use of her right side again."

"That's tough," said John. "By the way, Vince called. He wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"He didn't say. He said he wanted to talk to you when you got the chance."

"Okay," said Randy as the phone rang. He looked at the number and saw it was the detective on the case. He answered the phone quickly, "hello."

"Mr. Orton, I just wanted to inform you before the news did that we got a call about 20 minutes ago about some information on Gianna. A man called here saying he could tell me where Gianna was and I have my men on it. I promise we are going to get GIanna home to you."

"Are you sure?" asked RAndy "Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"I don't know but we're going with it.."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	37. Chapter 37

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. tHey were all greatly apprectiated. THank-you all so much!**

The police searched an area where they had gotten a tip about Gianna but of course they found nothing. They spent at least an hour searching the area with their dogs but they stumbled on nothing. Everything was as it should have been and there was no Gianna. They were disappointed because all they wanted to do was find Gianna and get her home safely to her family. They were stuck at square 1 after that search because they had no information except for the info Randy provided them with. They had no idea where she could be or what happened to her. It was frustrating for them. They had no leads, no evidence and the suspect they did have was just a description given to them from Randy and John. There were many blue eyed and blonde haired women in Kansas. It could have been anyone. With that little information they weren't sure how successful it would be. When they got back to the station the detective called Randy.

Randy had just finished feeding Olivia a bottle when his cell phone rang. He answered immediately when he saw that it was the detective. "Did you find her? Please tell me that you found her," he said.

"I'm sorry, Randy, it was a false tip. We searched the entire area and we found nothing. I don't' know, Randy we're trying to do our best here but we're stuck in the same place as when we began. We have no leads, evidence and the suspect we have is only a simple description. There are tons of blonde hair and blue eyed women in Kansas. Is there anything you remember about her? Like a scar or anything?"

"No," said Randy. "I don't. So are you trying to tell me that this is hopeless and we could never get Gianna back?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying to move forward we need more information. Without that information we can't get anywhere."

"So basically you're telling me that you can't help me," said Randy. He was growing upset. He just wanted them to find Gianna. That was all that he wanted.

"WE are helping you we just want to do more but we can't unless we have more information."

"And I gave you all the information I could. She came in took my child and left. I got a description what more did you want me to do? Ask her to strip down so I could examine her body for scars?"

"No," he said. "Look, we're trying to find her father so we can bring him in for questioning."

"Bring him in for questioning? He shot Kim and I know he's behind the whole kidnapping too."

"Unless Kim tells us herself that he shot her we can't go by that."

"Well, Kim can't talk because of what that asshole did to her."

"Sir, we're going to do our best. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," said Randy as he hung up the phone on him.

"Randy," said John. "I think that you need to relax."

"Relax? My daughter is out there with some woman or someone else doing god knows what to her and you tell me to relax when the police can't even do anything about it because they don't have enough information. How the hell do you expect me to relax?" Randy was really upset with the lack of help he was getting from the police. He thought they could have done a better job at trying to find Gianna.

"Randy, I know it's a tough situation but you have got to calm down. You can't let this upset you. I know that you love Gianna and you're worried about her but you have to believe that she is safe. I believe that she's safe and before you know it they will find her. It will take one fuck up from the people that have her before she is found."

"Whatever," said Randy. "You don't know."

"You're right. I don't know but I'm being positive about it because I know they will find her soon. It isn't going to help being upset."

"John, do you know what kind of hell my life is? My fiance is in the hospital. She can't speak, she can't walk, she can't do anything and our child is missing. NO one knows anything and no one can find her. My life is hell and you want me to be positive? You want me not to get upset? Try living my life and see if you stay positive."

"Randy, I know you're going through hell. I know I see it but you have got to calm down. I'm telling you getting upset isn't going to change anything."

Randy took John's words to heart and thought about it. John was right he could get as upset as he wanted to but that wasn't going to change the circumstances. Kim would still be in the condition she was in and Gianna would still be missing. His anger wasn't going to change any of that so it was foolish for him to get upset. He was just frustrated with everything he was dealing with which is understandable. It is a lot for one man to take. "You're right," said Randy. "You're absolutely right. Being angry isn't going to change anything. I'm just so frustrated. You know?"

"I know and I think now that Olivia is asleep and you don't have to be back at the hospital till tomorrow morning that you should go get some rest. Go sleep this off. You need some rest."

"Thanks," said Randy. "I am so tired."

"I know," said John. "Go get some sleep. I will clean up everything and I will take care of Olivia for tonight. Go get some rest."

"Thanks, John. You're a good friend."

"This is what friends are for. You would do the same for me if I was in this position. Best friends help each other out."

"Yeah," said Randy with a smile, "they do. I owe you so much for all the help you've given me."

"Don't worry about it. It's not about keeping score. It's about being there when your friend needs you most," he said. "Now go get some sleep!"

"Goodnight," said Randy as he headed upstairs to go to bed. He wasted no time as he got into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He fell asleep not knowing what he was going to wake up to. He never thought about the next day and what it would bring because right now he was living one day at a time. He had no time to plan the future. He had done that and his plans fell through now it was time to take it one day at a time. That was all he could handle was one day at a time.

That night when most of the town was asleep the police were still out doing their job. They were patrolling the streets to make them safe for the citizens. A police car sat on the side of the highway waiting to catch someone speeding since there was no serious crime occurring that night. The officers in the car sat watching the cars go by and around 3:45 in the morning a car came speeding passed them. It had to have been going about 80 in a 65 zone. "Let's get' em," said the driver of the police car. He turned on his siren and chased down the car. The car sped faster as the police trailed them. The officer picked up speed as the driver of the car had. The police officer was right on him as he kept going. Back up officers came in to help them catch the car. At a point there were at least 5 police cars trailing this one small car. The police were growing frustrated as the driver kept going. The car was not going to slow down as it raced along the highway passing the wooded area surrounding it. The chase continued on for about 45 minutes before the car slammed into a guard rail. The officers got out of their cars to get the driver. They pulled their guns as a man got out of the passenger's side and ran off into the woods. A young officer approached the smashed vehicle. As he got to the vehicle he could see the woman driving the vehicle was hurt. She lay with her head on the steering will, blood streaming from her head and her eyes closed. "Ma'am are you all right?" he asked as he opened the door slowly but she did not answer. "We need a bus," he said into the walkie talkie. The woman was very much unconscious but he heard a noise that sounded like a baby crying. He looked into the car further and saw the child seat in the back with a child screaming at the top of her lungs. "Someone come here quick!" he yelled.

He tried to get into the back seat to get the crying child but he couldn't get there. The door wouldn't open so he had to get help. Another officer ran over and said, "what's going on?"

"There's a child in the backseat. I can't get to her," he said, "but look at her. Doesn't she look like the Miller girl that's missing?"

The other officer looked and said, "that's her. That's the child we've been looking for. Get her out of there," he said. "Break the glass."

"What if it flies over into her eyes?"

"We need to get her out before something happens to this car. Break the glass," he said again.

"All right," said the officer as he broke the glass as carefully as he could so none flew into the child's face. He unlocked the door once he had broken the window and was able to open the door. He crawled across the backseat and took the child out of the carseat. She continued to cry as the officer got her out. "You're okay. We're going to get you back to your mommy and daddy. It's okay," he said as he got out of the car with her as the ambulance was arriving. He checked over her and she seemed fine but they took her to the hospital along with the female driver of the car to have her checked out. He called his boss immediately to tell him that they found the missing child safe and sound.

At the hospital they checked over the child and all her injuries were not from the accident. They were there from days prior. She seemed to have gone through a little bit of hell in her time away. She had bruises on her body from being hit and had a couple burns on her arms and legs from what seemed like a cigarette but other than that she was safe and healthy. She continued to cry as they checked her out. She was a complete mess. Her clothes had been torn, her hair undone and she was as dirty as could be. The nurses had to hold back their personal feelings as they examined her. The detective came in shortly to see the child to make sure what his officers said was true. He wanted to make sure that it was Gianna. He walked into the room and looked over the child sitting on the bed being held by a nurse. He examined her closely and smiled. "That's her. That's Gianna! We found her!"

"This is Kim Miller's daughter?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," said the detective. "The one that was kidnapped."

"Thank God your officers found her. Who knows what would have happened to her if you didn't. They treated her pretty badly," said the nurse.

"I see," said the detective. "Is she free to go home?"

"Yes she is. She has no severe injuries so I think it's time to reunite her with her father," she said with a smile.

"I thought so," he said with a smile as he pulled out his cell phone.

Randy was sound asleep before his cell phone woke him up. He grumbled a little bit especially when he looked at the clock to see it was almost 5:30 in the morning. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed the phone. "Hello," he said as he answered it.

"Randy, it's Detective Surely and I have some good news for you," he said.

"What?" asked Randy. He was still half asleep as he waited for the detective to tell him the news.

"We found Gianna. We have her at the hospital. You can come pick her up."

"What?" asked Randy. "YOu have her with you right now?"

"We have her right now," he said.

"Thank-you. Thank-you so much. Oh my God," he said. He was so happy. He felt instant relief to hear the news. He jumped out of bed and got himself dressed. He wasted no time leaving to get to the hospital… he was so excited that he even hung up on the detective and forgot to tell John where he was going. He just left and rushed off to the hospital…

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	38. Chapter 38

***thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Randy rushed to the hospital like he did the night Kim woke up from the coma. He wasted no time traveling the roads to the hospital. He was well over the speed limit once again but it didn't matter to him. A little speeding ticket was worth it for him to get to Gianna as fast as possible. Randy parked the car in the parking lot when he arrived and ran full speed into the hospital. He almost knocked over a nurse as he busted through the doors to the reception desk. "I'm here to get Gianna Miller. The detective called me," he said as he was catching his breath.

"Randy, come with me," said Detective Surely as he saw Randy standing at the reception desk.

"Where is she?" asked Randy. He was wasting no time. He wanted to get to Gianna as soon as possible.

"Follow me," he said. Randy followed behind him as he led him down a hallway to the room they were holding Gianna.

"How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's alive but she does have some bruises. She was abused during her time away. And she was burned with cigarettes as well. There was no sex crime against her."

"Thank God for that," said Randy, "but they hit her and burned her?"

"Quite a few times," he said. "I'm warning you now she's not looking good. Her hair is a mess, she hasn't been bathed for days and she is dirty beyond belief."

"Damn," said Randy, "Where did you find her?"

"There were two officers out on patrol tonight and a car came speeding past them looking like they were heading for Oklahoma. They were well over the speed limit and my officers tried to pull them over and it turned into a police chase. We finally caught them after their car slammed into the guardrail."

"So you have the people that did this in custody?"

"The woman driving is receiving medical attention and the guy fled so we have men looking for them. Hopefully when we get the woman down to the station we can get some information from her."

"So you still don't have the asshole that did this in custody? Nate is still on the loose?"

"We don't know if it was Nate," he said. "But we're going to catch him. I have a search over the wooded area. He's not getting out of there without handcuffs."

"Well, I hope you do catch him after all the hell he's caused my family. You know it's funny because Kim was supposed to go to court in about three weeks to testify against him in the rape case and then she gets shot in a parking lot? So are you going to tell me we don't know it's Nate?"

"You never said that before. I guess he has a motive."

"You guess? He knew he was going to jail so to protect his ass he tried to kill Kim and kidnapped his own child."

"We will catch him. I promise you, Randy."

"Good," said Randy. "So other than the physical injuries Gianna is okay right?"

"She is young enough she probably won't remember anything that happened and I think that is a good thing."

"And the woman?. She's going to jail right?"

"Absolutely. Kidnapping is a serious charge. She will be in jail as soon as she is released."

"So she didn't die?"

"No she will make it. It was just a couple bruises and some stitches."

"That's unfortunate," said Randy. "Can I see my baby girl now?" he asked. He was done worrying about the woman that took Gianna and he was done worrying about Nate. He was ready to see Gianna. She had been gone for too long.

"Yes you can. Maybe you can get her to stop crying because she's been crying since they brought her here."

"She probably wants her family," said Randy as the detective opened the door.

As soon as Randy walked into the room his heart broke immediately. Gianna looked so ragged and dirty. She looked like she was an orphan. Randy wasn't sure if she was fed at all but it was evident that she hadn't taken a bath. Randy walked in behind the detective. "Gianna, someone is here for you."

Gianna looked at the detective and then looked at Randy as he stepped out from behind the detective. Her crying had ceased and a smile soon came over her face. "Daddy!" she said with the biggest smile.

Randy's eyes filled up with tears as he heard her call him Daddy. There were times when he thought he would never hear that word again. There were times he thought he would never see that smile again. It melted his heart and words could not express the joy he felt when he saw his baby girl in front of him. "Come here," he said as he picked her up. "I missed you so much."

"Me miss you," she said as Randy hugged her. He felt like he could never let her go. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever to make sure she never disappeared again.

"I love you, Gianna. I love you so much," he said as he continued to hug her.

"Me wuv you, Daddy," she said with a smile. When Randy broke the hug he looked at her in the face as she looked back at him. She took her little hands and pressed his cheeks and then kissed his forehead. She looked back at him and smiled at him. "My Daddy!" she said with a smile as big as it could get. Randy did all he could to hold back his tears but Gianna's happiness was too much for him to hold back. Tears came flowing from his eyes as he looked into her green eyes and watched the smile light up her face. IT was a moment he never thought he would have again with her. He was thanking God every second for bringing her back to him. "Where mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy is resting right now," he said, "you'll be able to see her soon." He hoped that she could see her soon. He didn't' want to overwhelm Kim too much. Plus he thought it was too soon to take Gianna to see her. As much as he wanted to he didn't think it was time to take her yet.

"She is really happy to see you," said the nurse. "She really loves you."

"I love her," said Randy. "Thank-you guys so much. Thank-you for getting her back to me."

"It's my job," said Detective Surely. "I'm glad that you guys could reunite."

"Me too," he said. "Am I free to take her home so I can give her a bath and get her cleaned up?"

"Absolutely," said the detective. "It's time she went home."

Randy thanked the detective one more time before he left. He knew he would never be able to thank him enough for getting Gianna back to him but he would forever be filled with gratitude for him. Randy then took Gianna home so he could give her a bath and get her all cleaned up. He walked into the house carrying Gianna and when he walked in he could hear John with Olivia in the living room. He walked to the living room to see John feeding her a bottle. "Where did you go?" he asked. "I got scared."

"I went to the hospital to pick something up," he said with a smile.

"To pick something up? Is Kim okay?"

"She's fine," said Randy. "I went to pick her up," he said showing John Gianna.

"Oh my god! Gianna! Welcome home, Princess!"

"John John me miss you!" she said with smile. "Baby," she said pointing to Olivia. "My baby."

"Yes your baby," said Randy. Gianna was the same little girl she was before she went missing. She didn't' seem to be too tainted by her ordeal which was a good thing. As long as she was smiling Randy was happy.

"I missed you too, Gianna," said John with a smile as he continued to feed Olivia a bottle.

"John, I'll be back. I'm going to take her upstairs and give her a bath and get her cleaned up. Okay?"

"That's fine," he said, "but then you need to spend some time with Olivia. I'm scared she's starting to think I'm her mom and dad."

"I will," said Randy as he headed upstairs to give Gianna a bath.

Randy took Gianna into the bathroom and started the bath water. He was appalled at all the bruises that covered her tiny body as well as the burns on her body. It broke his heart. He could never understand how someone could hurt such a small child. He was disgusted and he hoped they both burned in hell. He hoped Nate would burn 500 times over for everything he had done to his family. He put Gianna into the bathtub and gave her a bath that she needed badly. He sang the Rubber Ducky song to her as she played with her rubber ducky as he bathed her it was the only thing that kept her from crying when she took a bath. Randy had missed these days. Once she was out of the tub Randy took her to get dressed and then took her downstairs. As soon as she got downstairs she grabbed her Dora blanket and held on to it as tightly as possible. Randy then took over taking care of Olivia while John rested up before Randy headed back to the hospital. Randy spent the majority of his morning playing tea party, watching Dora and changing diapers. He was suddenly filled with a happiness that he had lacked since the shooting happened. He was having so much fun with his two little girls and he wouldn't give it up for anything. His life was finally starting to fall back into place and while Kim was still in the condition she was and it would be a long road of recovery… Randy was pleased with his life and happy it was all falling back together again.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	39. Chapter 39

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

A few weeks later Randy arrived at the hospital to visit with Kim while Gianna and Olivia were at the house with his parents. John had to go back on the road so Randy's parents graciously offered to come to Kansas City to look after the girls and help Randy out since he was busy with Kim. Randy was on leave from work until he was ready to go back. He didn't know if he was ever going back. It would all depend on Kim and her progress. He didn't feel right leaving her home with the girls while he ventured out all over the world. He loved wrestling but he loved Kim more and if he had to make the sacrifice he would. He would do whatever it took to make sure Kim was happy. Randy walked up to Kim's room and walked in toward the end of her speech therapy. "Hey," said Randy with a smile as he walked in the door.

"Hello, Mr. Orton," said Stephanie; Kim's speech therapist.

"Hi," said Kim with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Beautiful," said Randy with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "How are you?"

"Goo," she said with a smile. Her speech was improving greatly and she was progressing faster than they thought she would. Randy couldn't have been happier.

"How is the speech therapy going?" he asked Stephanie.

"It's going good. We learned some new words today and Kim is recognizing some important people in her life by photographs."

"That's good," he said with a smile.

"Let's show Randy what you learned today," said Stephanie.

"Okay," said Kim. She had the simple words down but longer words were still somewhat difficult for her.

Stephanie held up a book and said, "what is this?"

"Boo- Book," said Kim.

"Good," said Randy with a smile.

"And what is this?" ask Stephanie holding up a spoon.

"Spoon," she said.

"And what do you do with a spoon?"

"Eat," she said with a prideful smile.

"Good," she said. "Now, Kim who is this?" she asked showing her a picture of Gianna.

"Gia," she said. "Gia. I lo."

"Good," said Stephanie.

"You do love Gia and she loves you," said Randy.

"See, Gia," said Kim. "I see Gia."

Randy had to think about it for a little bit. He wasn't sure if it was time for Gianna to see her mom and he wasn't sure if Kim was emotionally ready to see Gianna. Kim had learned from Randy that Gianna was found safely but she was always at home but Kim wanted to see her baby girl badly. She loved her baby girl and there was nothing more that she wanted than to see her and hug her. "You want to see, Gia?" asked Randy.

"Yes," she said. "I lo Gia."

"Is it a good idea?" Randy asked.

"I think it's a great idea," said Stephanie. "Gia seems to make Kim happy. I think it would be good for her to see her. You can't keep them apart forever. Gia may not understand and Kim may not understand but she understands that she loves her. She knows that Gia is someone she loves. I'm not sure if she comprehends that she is Gia's mother but she does know that she loves her so maybe Gia calling Kim 'Mommy' might help with her progress."

"As long as you think it's all right for Kim then I can bring Gia in the next time I come to visit."

"I think it's more than all right," said Stephanie with a smile. "Okay, Kim who is this?" she asked showing Kim a picture of Olivia.

"Baby," she said with a smile. When she first saw the picture she looked at it over and over again. She spent 15 minutes looking at the baby in the picture but she could not place her. She did not recognize her all she saw was a baby. She didn't have that feeling of love for her like she did with Gianna. She couldn't remember Olivia. As hard as she tried she could not place her but she felt some type of bond to the child.

"It is a baby!" said Stephanie. "It's your baby," she said.

"Baby?" she asked looking at Stephanie with confusion. "Baby?"

"Yes, baby," said Randy. "She is OUR baby. Her name is Olivia. She was born the day you were in a coma." Kim knew that she was in a coma but she did not know how she got into the coma. The doctor said it was best that she didn't until she was emotionally strong enough to handle the news. "She is a beautiful baby and a happy baby. She hardly ever cries and she is the sweetest little girl in the world. She's a month old now and she is growing like a weed. She looks like you and she looks like me. She is the perfect mixture and Gia is the best big sister that anyone could ask for. She loves Olivia with all her heart."

"O-O," she said as she looked at the picture. She didn't comprehend what Randy was saying. It was too much for her to take in. She wished she could understand but she couldn't. It was frustrating for her so she started to get upset. She pushed the picture away and said, "NO!" and let out a grunt to let them know she was angry.

"It's okay, Kim," said Stephanie. "It will come to you. It's okay."

"Yeah, Baby," said Randy as he rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay. I promise you it's okay. Don't get upset. You learned so much today and I'm proud of you for that. Olivia will come to you and you will understand. It's okay you don't have to get upset." Randy felt bad that he had gotten Kim frustrated by telling her about Olivia. He thought she was ready but obviously she wasn't. He knew he had to take it one step at a time but he wanted her to know Olivia too before she was too old to make a bond with her. He wasn't sure how well Kim would do with handling a baby but he thought that she could at least have some type of bond with her. He wasn't asking for her to feed her or change diapers but just to hold her and bond with her. He felt that Olivia needed her Mommy. Kim began to cry and Randy comforted her. "It's okay."

"Maybe it's a little soon to talk about Olivia," said Stephanie, "she JUST got understanding of Gia one step at a time."

"I just thought that she should know about Olivia. I want her to form a bond with her before it's too late."

"Randy, there will be plenty of time. Olivia is only a month old. There will be plenty of time. You have to let Kim progress gradually the time will come when she understands Olivia is her baby right now Olivia is nothing more than a baby in a picture to her."

"I know," said Randy as he continued to comfort Kim. "I know I have to take it one step at a time and I was stupid for bringing it up."

"You're not stupid. You're just a loving father and boyfriend. You just want your family to be one."

"I'm her fiance'," he said making it clear it was more than a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. He wanted her to know there was going to be a permanent attachment in the future. "In fact I am going to marry her one day."

"You are going to need to wait for that.. She is not ready for marriage."

"I know that's why I said one day."

"All right," said Stephanie. "One day could be two years from now."

"I don't care how long it is but one day Kim Miller is going to be my wife."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I admire how you are sticking by Kim in such a tough time. I didn't think many guys like you would be there."

"What do you mean guys like me?" asked Randy.

"Well, you're a wrestler and I'm sure you have women throwing themselves at you all the time. I would think you would leave Kim in a heartbeat for one of them."

"Leave the woman I love for a ring rat?" Asked Randy.

"Well, Kim isn't in the position to satisfy your needs and stuff like that. I would think you wouldn't want to be with her and not to mention your job. I would think you would want to be out on the road wrestling."

"I don't care about that shit.. Kim doesn't have to satisfy my needs. The only thing Kim needs to do is get better and I would never cheat on her with a ring rat nor would I leave her because something goes wrong. My love for her is stronger than anything and nothing is going to change that. I love Kim more than anything on this earth. And my children need me I'm not going to travel all over the world and leave them alone. And I think you saying that is WAY out of line."

"I'm sorry. It's just guys like you wouldn't stick around," she said.

"Well, I'm not like other guys. I am Randy Orton and I would never disappear on her. Never would I even think about it. Kim is the first woman I have loved this much."

"And what about your ex-wife or soon to be ex-wife? You loved her didn't you?"

"No I didn't," said Randy, "I can honestly say I did not love her and I don't want to talk about that. Kim is my entire world and I would appreciate it if you would stop assuming what type of guy I am because I just happen to be a great guy."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really am. It's just I hear stories about you and read things about you on the internet."

"Let me tell you something about hearing things and seeing things on the internet… unless they come from me personally chances are they aren't true. You can't believe everything you see and hear.. It's a fact that you need to learn."

"I'm sorry," she said again. She felt uncomfortable for asking Randy all those questions and talking to him the way she did so she quickly changed the subject. "Do you know if Kim has any family?"

"I guess she has a mom and dad if that's what you're asking. And she has a younger sister and an older sister if you're asking that."

"I am," she said. "I think it would be a good idea if her mom and dad came to see her as well as her sisters. It might be good for her."

"I don't know," said Randy. "Kim's family doesn't talk to her because of certain circumstances. I haven't met them."

"I think you should at least get them to come see their daughter. It might help her out."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. They turned their backs on her. I'm sure they're not going to come running because their daughter is in this condition."

"You can at least try. It's times like these that bring families back together."

"I can try but I can't make any promises. Like I said they don't know me and they have never met me.. I'm not sure if they are going to come running but I will try to talk to them."

"Thank-you," she said, "and when are you bringing Gia in for Kim?"

"Probably tomorrow," said Randy. "As long as you think it's a good idea."

"It is.. She'll like that a lot."

"Then tomorrow it is. Kim, tomorrow Gia will be here."

"Gia!" she said with a smile. "Goo"

"It is good," said Randy with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "It's very good."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Randy arrived at the hospital the next day with Gianna. "We're going to see Mommy," he told her as he got her out of the car.

"Mommy," she said holding on to Randy. "Me miss mommy."

"I miss her too, Princess. I miss her too," he said as he walked to the door and walked into the hospital. As soon as they were in the lobby he put Gianna down and held her hand as they walked to the elevator so they could go up to Kim's room. Randy had worked hard with Gianna that day. He even attempted to put pigtails in her hair which didn't turn out too well as they were lopsided but her brown curls were cute and he put her in a pink Oshkosh shirt with a blue denim skirt and a jean jacket to match. He even put her in her pink and white Nike sneakers. He had dressing her down the hair was still pretty hard for him to do but he was working on it. He was doing well. "Mommy can't wait to see you," he said. "I know you can't wait to see her either. You have no idea how much she loves you. You are her entire world." Randy was so happy that Kim was finally getting to see Gianna. It had been a really long time since she had seen her. He didn't know what to expect seeing as Kim couldn't express herself verbally and he wasn't sure if she would get frustrated or not. "All right," he said as they reached Kim's room. "Time to see Mommy," he said.

"Mommy!" she said as she knocked on the door.

"It's okay we can go in," said Randy as he opened the door to see Kim sitting in her chair watching TV. "Good morning!"

"Hi," she said with a smile as she watched him enter the room.

"Mommy!" said Gianna as she hurried over to Kim. She stopped short to take her mom in. She looked at her mom, studying every feature and looked at her head. "Hair. Mommy no hair," she said.

"It's okay," said Randy. "Mommy's hair will grow back. Kim, Gia came to see you."

"Gia," she said with a smile as her eyes filled with tears. "Hi."

"Hi, Mommy," said Gianna with a smile.

"Hi, Gia," she said again with a smile.

"Mommy," said Gianna trying to hug her mom.

"Hold on, Gianna," said Randy as he picked her up. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked Kim.

"Ye-ye-yes," she said with the biggest smile she could.

"Okay," said Randy as he sat Gianna down on Kim's lap. The joy that covered Kim's face was indescribable. This was the happiest Randy had seen her since she woke up. He smiled at Kim and Gianna as they looked joyfully at each other.

"Hi," Kim said again with a smile. She wanted to say so much more but all she could get out was hi. It was killing her to not be able to speak to her little girl. She had felt a peace come over her that she hadn't felt in a long time as she held her little girl and she felt the joy inside her heart.

"Me miss you, Mommy," said Gianna as she hugged Kim. "I love you, Mommy," she said full of her childhood innocence.

"I lo you," said Kim as she hugged Gianna back with one arm which was the best she could do. "Miss you." Kim had said a new word; a word she hadn't used yet, Gianna was already making an impression on her.

"Kiss, Mommy," she said as she gave Kim a kiss. Randy stood with tears in his eyes as he watched two of his favorite girls together.

"Ah," said Kim as a tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"No, Cry mommy. It's okay," said Gianna as she wiped her mom's tear away. "I love you."

"I lo you," said Kim with a smile.

Kim sat quietly for a minute and Randy was worried and said, "are you okay?"

"Ye-Yes," she said. She looked at Randy with the saddest eyes she could and began to struggle with her speech. She started with moans and groans before they turned into phenomic sounds. "H..h…ho..ho..hom..hom…home. I go home," she said as she was finally able to get it out.

"I don't know," said Randy. "I don't think it's time yet."

"Ye-Yes. Home Gia. I lo Gia. Home," she said again. It was the first time Kim had ever questioned about going home. Randy wasn't even sure if she remembered her home but he knew that Gianna being there was giving her more progress. It was working really well.

"We'll see. I will talk to the doctor. And see what he says okay?"

"Okay," she said. "TV, Gia?"

"Dora," said Gianna as she pointed to the TV.

"I think she wants to watch Dora. Do you mind?"

"N-No," said Kim pointing to the TV. "Gia TV."

"Okay," said Randy as he changed the channel to Nick Jr. so Gianna could watch Dora. Kim sat watching Dora with her and he was using this chance to go talk to the doctor about Kim going home. It was clear that she wanted to go home and he was ready to have her come home. He figured Gianna and Kim would be all right and went off to find the doctor. With Gianna being there Kim had talked the most she had in weeks. He was proud of Kim and the progress she was making. Randy walked down the hall and finally walked into the doctor.

"Randy, How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," he said. "I'm happy that Kim is getting better."

"She has made excellent progress. I was just coming to talk to you about therapy for her to walk."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said the doctor, "with as well as she is doing I think it's time to start that therapy as well. Her speech therapist said she is doing very well."

"She is," said Randy. "I couldn't be prouder."

"And she's starting to remember things."

"Yes, she is," said Randy. "Gianna is visiting with her now.. Kim definitely remembers her. She was so happy to see her."

"Yeah I heard about that.. I think surrounding her with people she knows will make her progress faster. Did you talk to her parents?"

"Yes I have to meet with them next week then they will decide if they are going to come see Kim or not."

"I hope they do come to see their daughter. She needs all the family she can get right now."

"You're right," said Randy. "So I was wondering if Kim could come home?"

"When?" asked the doctor.

"This week sometime. She wants to go home and I think she will do better at home with her progress. If she's in a familiar place it might help her with her progression."

"That does seem like a good idea but Randy I think it's too soon for her to go home. She's not quite eating on her own yet and I think she still has some more progress to make before she can go home."

"I really think it will better if she was at home."

"I understand that but I think right now it's best she stays here at least a couple more weeks. And with the person that shot her on the loose she's probably safer here."

"I have security on my property," said Randy. "She will be safe there too."

"Randy, I know you want Kim to come home but this isn't something you can rush. You have to give her a couple more weeks. I don't think she's emotionally ready to go home."

"But she asked to go home."

"And she probably doesn't know what home is. She probably just wants to be with Gianna more so why don't you keep bringing Gianna in everyday to see her."

"I wouldn't have to do that if you would let her come home."

"I'm sorry, Randy. It's not time and then you have Olivia I heard that she is NOT ready for the baby. Randy, Kim is going through a process and if you rush that process too soon it will destroy her emotionally. Kim may ask to go home but she is not ready. I'm going to say two weeks at the latest."

"Fine," said Randy knowing he wasn't going to win. The doctor had spoken his peace and he wasn't changing his mind. "Thank-you."

"I know you're upset but you have to think about Kim and what's best for her. Right now isn't the time. Okay?"

"Okay," said Randy. "I will see you later."

"Okay," said the doctor as he watched Randy walk away. He felt bad for Randy but he had to follow procedure and Kim just wasn't ready to go home yet.

Randy walked back to the room to see Kim and Gianna still watching Dora so he took a seat on the chair in the room to watch it with them. Gianna was pointing things out while Kim was pointing things out. Randy watched them interact and watched Kim interact with a child's show and then Randy realized that watching things like that could help Kim tremendously and she would be able to go home. He was ready for her to come home and he knew that Kim was ready to come home but he just didn't understand the doctor's reasoning. Kim needed to be home with her family and that's what Randy thought would be best for her.

***A/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	41. Chapter 41

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

About a week later Randy was meeting with Kim's mom and dad. He had never met them before in his life and they had no idea who he was. The last time they had talked to Kim or had seen her was when she was with Nate. They loved their daughter but when she continued to stay with Nate and allow him to beat her over and over again as well as him forbidding her from talking to them they left her life. They didn't walk out on her they wanted to help her; Kim walked out on them and refused to get help. She wouldn't let them help her and they realized that you can't help someone that doesn't want to be helped. Randy was really nervous as he waited for them to arrive at his home because he wasn't sure what to expect from them. He had just fed Olivia and put her in her swing so she could fall asleep while Gianna was sound asleep on her Dora couch while Dora The Explorer was playing on TV. Randy was washing up bottles when the doorbell rang. He dried off his hands and headed to the door. He opened the door to see Kim's parents standing there. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," said her mother. Kim was the spitting image of her mother which is how Randy knew who she was. "Are you Randy Orton?"

"Yes," he said, "And you must be Kim's parents?" he asked.

"Yes we are," said her father.

"Come in," said Randy as he allowed them to walk in. He shut the door behind them and then led them to the dining room where they could talk. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No," said her father as they took a seat at the table. "Is there a reason why we're here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Kim," said Randy, "but first what is your name?"

"I'm Greg Miller and this is my wife Candice," he said. "How do you know our daughter?" He wasn't sure who Randy was or what connection he had to Kim. Randy didn't give any specifics on the phone only telling him that he had information on their daughter.

"Nice to meet you," said Candice.

"Nice to meet you too," said Randy.

"So what about our daughter?" asked Greg, "Is she dead?"

"She's not dead," said Randy.

"Is she in jail because of that no good man she was dating?" he asked.

"No, she's not in jail," said Randy.

"Then what. What could possibly be so important about Kim that you had to call us here from Florida to talk to you about her?" asked Greg. He was a little bit annoyed by Randy's evasiveness but it wasn't easy for Randy to openly discuss Kim and her situation.

"Please excuse my husband," said Candice, "it's just Kim isn't exactly the best daughter in the world. She's made stupid decisions which caused her to walk out of our lives. She disappeared almost 2-3 years ago and we haven't heard from her since and then now you call us saying you have information on her. It's just hard for us."

"I understand that," said Randy, "but you should know she is no longer with Nate."

"That's good," said Candice.

"Good she smartened up," said Greg. "It took long enough. So what else is there to say about her? Is she working?"

"No," said Randy, "she's not."

"Figures," he said. "She was never one for responsibility. She always had her head in the clouds always living for the moment. Never really took life seriously. She never thought about her consequences to her actions. She is a beautiful girl just not very smart."

"Honey," said Candice, "she is our daughter. She has problems. She is impulsive and she thinks without worrying about how it's going to end up."

"You always make excuses for her just like you did when she was with that creep that beat her day in and day out. You said she would come around but she never did. She loved him more than us so excuse me if I'm not forgiving of her actions. We did everything for that girl. We put money out for her to go to college and she walked out after the first week. We gave her a house to live in and we did everything we could to give her a good life. WE tried to help her and then she walked away. She didn't want to be helped. She deserves everything that ever happens to her." Greg's words made Randy squirm. He was her father how could he be that way to his daughter? Randy could never feel that way about Gianna or Olivia NO matter what they did. He would love them no matter what choices they made. He would be there no matter what.

"I'm not making excuses," said Candice.

"Well, you two should know that Kim has two daughters," said Randy.

"What?" asked Candice. "How old?"

"A 15 month old little girl and a month old baby," he said.

"We didn't know," said Candice. "I can't believe it."

"I can," said Greg. "It shouldn't be a shock. It's Kim we're talking about."

"Greg," she said. "She is our daughter. She gave us two grandchildren."

"No she gave herself two daughters we have never met our grandchildren," he said, "who are you and how do you know so much about Kim?" he asked looking at Randy.

"Because I am her fiance'," said Randy.

"Kim's getting married?" asked Candice.

"Yes," said Randy.

"To you?" asked Greg, "she sure did well for herself." He said as he looked around the dining room. "Must be the money she's after."

"I don't think so," said Randy. "She loves me. My money has nothing to do with it."

"So you two have two babies together?" asked Candice.

"Not exactly. WE have one together. The oldest one is Nate's but she is like my daughter."

"That poor child," said Candice. "Her father is a monster."

"I know," said Randy, "which is why I called you guys here. There has been an incident."

"What type of incident?" asked Candice full of worry. "Is she okay?"

"Not exactly," said Randy. "About a month ago she went to a show with me because I'm a WWE superstar and I had left my bag in the arena. I went back to get it and when I came out she was shot left for dead in the parking lot. She almost died."

"But she didn't?" asked Candice.

"No but she's in pretty bad shape," said Randy. "She can't talk nor can she walk. They aren't sure if she will ever be normal again. They're working with her and she gets speech therapy which is working for her but she still has a lot of trouble with her speech. She has no memory and her thinking and thought process isn't the best. She's in bad shape. She doesn't even know her youngest daughter. She knows the oldest but she doesn't know the baby."

"Who shot her?" asked Candice.

"The only person that knows is Kim and she is the only one that can tell us but like I said she can't talk so until they catch the suspect and show her a picture they can't do anything but I know it was Nate that shot her."

"Oh my god," said Candice. "My poor baby. Where is she?"

"She's at the hospital they won't let her come home yet but they did suggest that you two come to visit her to help her out. They feel it would be good for her."

"No," said Greg. "I'm not going to go see her. She got herself into this mess. She knew what Nate was. She knew the kind of guy he was. She knew that he would continue to hurt her. WE offered to help her and give her some money to get out of Florida but she chose to stay with him. She made her bed she can lay in it and then she goes and gets pregnant by this guy. She got herself into this mess and it is just like her to come for us for help when she's desperate. I bet she wasn't even shot and I bet that you're not even her fiance'. This is just a ploy for us to give her money."

"Greg, I assure you this is NO ploy," said Randy. "Your daughter went through hell to live and now she's going through hell to be herself. Kim may have made the mistakes and she regrets them everyday. You obviously don't know what was going on. She feared for her life when it came to Nate. Nate beat her up, he raped her, he threatened to kill her if she left him, he put her through hell and no matter where she goes he always finds her. She can never escape as hard as she tries. So no this isn't a ploy and your daughter is my fiance and I love her with everything inside my body and for you to turn your back on her makes me sick. Go see your daughter. You are her father."

"I am only her father when she wants me to be. She shouldn't have gotten involved with Nate in the first place then none of this would be happening."

"It doesn't matter. She got involved with him and this happened. You can't change it but you can make it right by going to see her. Get a new start with her."

"No I don't want a new start with her," he said as stubbornly as possible. Randy was starting to see where the stubbornness came from. It all came from Greg Miller. Kim was her father's daughter.

"I want to see her. When can I see her?" asked Candice.

"I am going there tomorrow to visit with her. You are more than welcome to go and so are you, Greg."

"I won't be there. I am having no part in this," he said with his voice sounding different. It sounded as if there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"That's horrible," said Randy.

"She is our daughter, Greg. How can you be like this?"

"How could she be the way she is? She continued to date him this is what happens when you date the wrong type of people if she listened this wouldn't have happened to her."

"It doesn't matter," said Candice. "SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER! She needs her parents. It doesn't matter that she dated Nate. What matters is she got away, has two little girls, is getting married and seems to have a good future but she is in trouble. She's having a hard time. It is OUR job to be there. WE are her parents."

"You can do what you want," said Greg, "but I'm not going."

"Fine, that's your loss," said Candice, "but I will make sure Kim knows that you were never there."

"I was there she left," said Greg.

"You are horrible," said Candice. "So about my grandbabies what are their names?"

"Gianna and Olivia," said Randy with a smile. "Gianna is one of the sweetest little girls that I know and she is so smart. And Olivia is such a happy baby. She very rarely fusses. They are both wonderful kids."

"They sound like it. When can I meet them?" she asked.

"Here follow me," said Randy as he led them both to the living room to see the girls. "The little princess sleeping on the Dora bed is Gianna and the little princess in the swing is Olivia."

"Aw. They are so precious," said Candice as Gianna stirred awake.

"Daddy!" she said as she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Randy as he picked her up.

"She looks like her mom," said Candice, "doesn't she look like Kim, Greg?"

"I guess," he said. Gianna resembled Kim so much that it was breaking Greg's cold heart toward his daughter.

"Mommy," she said. "Me want mommy."

"Mommy is at the hospital. She will be home soon," said Randy. It was getting harder with Gianna because ever since she saw Kim in the hospital she always wanted to be with her. Each time they left she would throw a fit and at home she often asked for her Mommy and wanted to see her. "It's okay."

"Mommy," she said as she hugged Randy. "Me miss Mommy."

"I know," said Randy. "I know. I miss her too," he said.

The sight in front of Candice was too much for her and her eyes filled up with tears and her heart ached for her little granddaughter. She could tell that Gianna loved her mommy and she felt so bad for her. Greg was not untouched by his granddaughter's want for her mommy or her sadness. It melted his heart and took away the coldness he felt toward his daughter. IF Gianna loved her mom that much to cry for her and ask for her he knew that Kim had to have been the best mom in the world to her. Greg's eyes filled up with tears and he finally said, "What time tomorrow?"

"Time?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, what time are you going to see Kim?"

"Around 10:30 in the morning," he said. "Are you going to come?"

"I'm going," he said. "I need to see my daughter. I am going."

"Good," said Randy with a smile. "Gianna, I want you to meet your Grandma and Grandpa Miller."

Gianna looked at them and said, "Mommy!" She laid her head down on Randy's chest and looked at her Grandma. "Mommy."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	42. Chapter 42

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The next day Greg and Candice met Randy and Gianna in the hospital lobby. They both weren't sure what to expect. They knew Kim was in bad shape but they had no idea what they were going to walk into. Randy wasn't sure how Kim would react to her parents. He wasn't even sure if she would know who they were. Kim knew very little so Randy wasn't sure if she would know her parents he hoped that she would but with her condition no one knew. Randy led them up to Kim's room and then led them into the room as she was finishing up her speech therapy. "Hi, Ran-Randy," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Beautiful," he said walking over and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She let out a little giggle of embarrassment as he kissed her in front of strangers. "How was therapy?"

"Good," said Stephanie. "Kim is doing very well. I'm so proud of her. At this rate by next year her speech will be fully developed and she will be half way back to normal."

"Wonderful," said Randy with a smile as he held Gianna and Kim's parents looked on. They definitely weren't prepared for what they saw in front of them. Kim looked completely different. She had very little hair, her smile was faded and she seemed so feeble. They definitely weren't ready to see their daughter in that condition. Candice's eyes filled up with tears and she had to look away. Greg comforted her on his shoulder as she cried.

"Why you cry?" asked Gianna as she looked at her Grandmother. "Mommy okay," she said.

"You're right," said Randy, "Mommy is okay. Are you okay, Candice?"

"Yeah," she said wiping her eyes. "I'm okay."

"Ran-Randy," said Kim. "Who?" she asked pointing at her mom and dad. She knew their faces but she couldn't put names to the face. "Who?"

"Kim, this is your mom and dad," said Randy. "Mom," he said pointing to Candice, "and Dad," he said pointing to Greg.

Kim looked at them and was still confused. She knew the word Mom and the word Dad but she wasn't feeling any emotional connection to the two people standing in front of her. "Kim," said Candice. "I'm your mom. I love you."

Kim looked at her mother and she was starting to recognize her. She was starting to remember her. She could see her holding her as a little girl and she was seeing so many memories with her mom. Tears filled Kim's eyes and she looked at her mom and said, "Mom."

"She remembers," said Candice with a smile and tears of happiness. "She remembers me. And you're dad he's right here," she said pulling Greg forward.

"Hi, Kim," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad," she said. "Dad. I lo you."

"What?" asked Greg as he looked at Randy to know what she was saying.

"She says she loves you," said Randy as he too had tears in his eyes. Kim remembering her parents was a great sign. Randy could feel the love between them all.

"Kim, I love you too," said Greg as he hugged his daughter.

"Fi-fi. You fi me," Kim said sadly.

"What?" asked Greg. His daughter's words were unclear to him while she was making some words understandable he couldn't understand most of her words like fi. He had no idea what that meant.

"I have no idea," said Randy. "That's a word she never used before. Kim, what are you trying to say?"

"Me fi Dad," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What is fi?" asked Randy. "I don't understand. Tell me Kim… what is fi?"

"You fi," she said looking at him with her green eyes deep with sadness. "you fi in ri-ri-ring," she finally said. She struggled with ring but she got it out which was another new word she used as well as stating what Randy did for a living. She was starting to remember and she was trying to verbalize what she remembered. "you fi."

Randy could tell she was getting frustrated so he said, "you know what I do for a living?"

"Yes," she said, "you fi."

"Fight," said Randy. "I fight."

"Yes," she said looking at him.

"Me fi, Dad," she said pointing to Greg. "Me fi Mom. Hu-hur-hur."

"You fight with your mom and dad?" asked Randy.

"Yes," she said. "Sad. Hur. Hur."

"I think she's saying she was hurt and sad. You remember the fight?" asked Randy.

"Yes," she said. "fi. Na-Na- bad," said Kim. When she said Na-Na her green eyes filled with fear. Randy wasn't sure what was going on but he was pretty sure she was remembering Nate which would be a really good thing. Kim's parents being there triggered her memory in ways Randy never thought possible. "Me sad." And then she let out the sigh telling Randy she wanted to say more but she couldn't. He had no idea what was on her mind but he wish he knew. It could have been anything.

"Kim remembers the fight with you two about Nate. She's sad and hurt about it I think is what she is trying to say," said Randy.

"Kim," said Greg, "don't worry about that fight. It's over. I'm not mad at you. I love you. And You're alive and you're safe now. WE can start over. I promise. I'm so sorry." Greg had tears in his eyes as he spoke to his daughter.

"Kim, your father is right. That fight seems like nothing now. Don't think about it. Don't even worry about it. We were all upset and when people get upset things come out of their mouths that they don't mean. I didn't mean anything I said and neither did your dad. We're sorry. We're so sorry," she said with tears flowing from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Kim and said, "I love you. And I will never leave you again."

"I lo you," said Kim as she hugged her mom back. Kim had tears streaming from her eyes. She had began to remember so much about her parents as well as their fight. She remembers Nate and everything he did to her but that was all she could remember but she saw Nate's face in her mind and her body filled up with fear. She wanted to say so much more than what she said but she couldn't and it was killing her. She wanted to tell everyone how scared Nate made her and about the last time she saw Nate. She wished she could express herself and speak but she couldn't. It was a very difficult process for her to deal with but in due time she would be able to find the words to speak.

"I love you, Kim," said Greg, "your mom is right. Our fight is NOTHING. We all said things we didn't mean. And I'm sorry. I love you so much," he said as he too hugged his daughter.

"Sor-sor-sorry," said Kim with a struggle. "Me Sor-Sor-Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," said Greg. "Don't be sorry."

"Okay," she said before directing her attention to Gianna. "Gia."

"Mommy," she said. "Me want Mommy."

"She's been asking for you," said Randy with a smile as he handed Gianna to Kim. "She misses you," said Randy. "She misses you a lot."

"Me miss Gia," said Kim with a smile as she gave Gianna a kiss on her forehead. "Dora?"

"Dora isn't on right now, Kim," said Randy.

"Oh," she said. "Co-co-col-color," she said.

"You two can color," said Randy as he walked over to the cabinet in the room to get out paper and crayons. "The doctor said that coloring with Gianna helps with Kim's gross motor skills. She was a righty before but she has no use of her right hand so she's learning to do it all with her left hand. The doctor said it's like working with a child."

"So Kim's mental capacity is like a child?" asked Greg as Randy put the paper and crayons on a tray and wheeled it over to Kim and Gianna so they could color together.

"Pretty much," said Randy. "Right now the doctor says that Kim is on the same mentality level as Gianna developmentally. She is learning to speak again, she's learning to color and she's learning to feed herself. They are learning together. Kim will get back to normal one day."

"I should hope so," said Greg as he watched his daughter draw scribbles with Gianna. She was doing no more than what a 15 month old was capable of.

"I know she will," said Randy, "she has to."

"And if she doesn't?" asked Candice. "What's going to happen with you two then?"

"Nothing," he said, "I am going to be there no matter what. I love Kim and I will be there through the good and the bad. I will be her rock. It doesn't matter to me if she never gets back to normal because I will never stop loving her. She will always be my Kim."

"Wow," said Candice. "You must REALLY love her."

"You have no idea," said Randy with a smile as he watched Gianna and Kim color together. He knew the chances of Kim returning to normal were 50/50 it was a win or lose situation. He never wanted to look at the negative side of things if she didn't get back to normal. He wouldn't leave her and he wouldn't stop loving her but he wanted to be positive. He wanted to hold out hope for a recovery. He longed for the day when he could hear Kim talk normally and for the day she could walk again. The day she could possibly become a mother again. The day when she recognized her own baby. He longed for the day when Kim was Kim again. He held out hope that she would one day walk down the aisle to marry him. He was a hopeful guy. He was an optimist and he was staying positive it was the only thing keeping him going. He had to stay positive. He knew deep down in his heart that one day everything would be fine again.. It had to be..

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	43. Chapter 43

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Over the next three weeks Kim was making more and more progress with her speech. She still couldn't speak in a complete sentence and she probably couldn't say more than 100 words but she was saying 45 more words than she did when she first came out of her coma. Kim's parents had decided to find a home in Kansas City so they could be closer to their daughter and her family. They wanted to be there to help Randy out with the kids and with Kim. They wanted to be in Kim's life again and while they were trying to find a house they were staying at Kim's and Randy's house. They were a really big help to Randy with the girls since his parents had to go back to Missouri. He was grateful for all the help he had received from John, from his parents and from Kim's parents. He had people in WWE sending Kim cards, offering help and when fans heard about Kim and her condition they also sent her gifts, cards and well wishes. Words could not express how grateful Randy was for everything. He wanted to thank everyone but there were so many people that helped him out it was impossible. He was gathering up all the cards and pictures that were hanging up around the hospital room as well as Kim's things because it was finally the day she was being dismissed to go home. Kim was very excited as was Randy. He wasn't sure how much of the house she would remember but he knew her recovery would be better when she was in the comfort of her own home. He had to make a few adjustments like putting a ramp over the front porch stairs so they could get the wheelchair into the house since Kim hadn't started her rehab for walking or wasn't even close to walking yet. The time would come for that it was one step at a time for them and Kim going home was a big step.

Once Randy had everything packed up he took it out to the car and then came back inside to get Kim dressed and ready to go. As soon as he got the discharge papers they were free to go. It was all bittersweet for him. He wheeled her out to the car and helped her into the car, buckled her in and put her wheel chair in the trunk. He got in the driver's side and started the car. He looked over at Kim with a smile and said, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," she said with her newly found half smile.

"Let's roll," he said as he pulled away.

"Roll," she said with a smile. The world around her was all brand new. It was like she was seeing it for the first time. She admired the trees and the scenery as Randy drove. It was a beautiful day so he rolled the window down and allowed the breeze to hit Kim as they headed home. It had been so long since Kim felt that breeze. It had been so long since Kim had smelled the fresh outdoor air around her. She took in the smell and let out a sigh. She smiled as they headed to their home. Randy softly took Kim's hand and held it in his with a smile. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He couldn't believe that he was finally bringing his fiance' home.

He finally pulled into their driveway and said, "we're home."

"Home," she said with a smile.

Randy parked the car and got out. He got the wheelchair out of the trunk, opened it and walked to Kim's door. He opened the door unbuckled her and lifted her out of the car and put her in the wheelchair. He shut the door and wheeled her up to the front door. He put the key in and opened the door. Kim's smile was so big as she went into the house. She felt a sense of calmness and peace come over her. She remembered it well and looked around as her mom came to greet them with Olivia and Gianna. "Welcome home," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Kim with a smile. "Home."

"You're home," said Randy with a smile. "You are definitely home."

"MOMMY!" said Gianna with smile as she let go of her Grandma's hand to hug her mom.

"Gia," said Kim with a smile. "I home."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I lo you," said Kim as she hugged Gianna back.

"Let's go into the living room and sit you on the couch," said Randy, "so that you're more comfortable."

"Okay," she said as Randy wheeled her into the living room. Gianna and Candice followed them. Randy lifted Kim out of the wheelchair and put her on the couch and made her as comfortable as possible as Gianna climbed up on the couch and sat next to her mom. "Hi, Gia," she said as Gianna cuddled close to her. It was evident that Gianna missed her mom greatly. She seemed so happy to have her home. "Baby," said Kim as she looked Olivia.

"Yes the baby," said Randy. "It's Olivia."

"O-O," said Kim. "Ho-ho-hold."

"You want to hold Olivia?" asked Randy with a smile. It was great that Kim was showing some type of interest in the baby. She had already missed almost 3 months of her life and for the last 3 months she hadn't even acknowledged her as her own.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Okay," said Candice as she walked Olivia over to Kim. Randy helped Kim place her arms correctly before Candice laid her in her arms. "Here you go," she said with a smile as she watched her daughter hold Olivia for the first time.

"Hi, O-O-," said Kim with a smile as she looked down at her baby girl. Olivia looked up at Kim and smiled at her with her smile she inherited from Randy. Kim couldn't stop smiling at Olivia as she held her. Olivia was such a happy baby and for the first time in months Kim felt that bond that she had been lacking. For months she could not place Olivia but she finally could. She finally realized who she was. "My baby," she said with a smile as she looked at Randy.

"Yes," said Randy with a smile of his own, "your baby. Olivia Rose. Do you like that name?"

"Yes," she said as she directed her attention back down to Olivia. "Pret-Pret-Pretty."

Randy looked on with tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were ever going to be able to have that bond that new mothers and new babies have because of the circumstances Olivia was born in but as he watched Kim with Olivia and Olivia with Kim he could tell that bond was there. Olivia knew exactly who her mommy was and for the first time in months Kim knew who Olivia was. It was a beautiful moment for the family as they sat and watched Kim interact with her baby. As they were watching Randy's cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me, Candice can you keep an eye? It's the detective."

"Sure," she said.

"Thanks," said Randy as he walked out of the room and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Well, Randy, I have some news for you."

"Okay," said Randy. "What is it?"

"Well, the female kidnapper finally talked because she wanted to cut a deal so she spilled her guts and it turns out that Nathan guy you've been talking about shooting Kim and kidnapping Gianna is the one that did it."

"Okay," said Randy.

"She gave his name and told us everything he did to Kim, why he did it, what he did to Gianna and why he wanted to kidnap her. So we put a warrant out for him and went to find him. The police in Florida found him. They are bringing him back to Kansas City in the morning right now they are holding him in a Florida prison."

"Okay," said Randy, "so what does this mean?"

"It means that we got him and all we need is an I.D. from Kim to tell us that he shot her. The Florida police faxed us a picture of him do you think that Kim would be able to I.D. him?"

"I don't know," said Randy. "I really don't know. She doesn't really have that much of a memory and she's not going to be able to tell you that he shot her. Her speech is very limited. I don't know."

"Can we at least try?" he asked.

"You can try," said Randy, "but I am not sure how well it's going to turn out."

"All right," said the detective. "We'll be over shortly. Congratulations by the way I heard she came home."

"She did thank-you."

"Well, we will be there in a few."

"I will see you when you get here," said Randy. "Bye."

"Bye."

When Randy hung up the phone he was overjoyed. He couldn't have been happier. They finally had Nate behind bars and all they needed was an I.D. from Kim. Hopefully she would be able to identify him if not he was still going to spend time in jail because of his female assailant that helped him kidnap Gianna could identify him as a kidnapper and he would be sitting in jail for a long time. Randy walked back into the living room to see Kim feeding Olivia a bottle and it was the most precious thing he saw because Gianna was helping her hold the bottle and Olivia was looking up at Kim with her blue eyes. Randy walked over and stood over them and he saw something different in Olivia's eyes. They had a sense of happiness in them as she looked up at her mom. It was like she knew something had been missing from her life until that moment. "So Kim, there is going to be a detective coming that's going to ask you to look at pictures okay?"

"Okay," she said looking at him confused before going back to feeding Olivia.

About 15 minutes later the detective arrived with an officer. They came into the living room and Candice took the kids upstairs so they weren't in the room as Randy and Kim dealt with the police. She felt the children had been through enough that they didn't need to be around to hear more about the incident but she didn't want to hear anymore about it. "Hi, Kim."

"Hi," said Kim as she looked at the detective.

"We're just going to show you a couple pictures and I want you to point to anyone you know okay?"

"Okay," she said trying to comprehend what he was saying. She watched as they laid the pictures down in front of her.

"All right," said the detective, "do you recognize anyone?"

"Kim, look at the pictures do you see someone you know? She doesn't know what recognize means," said Randy.

"Sorry," he said as he watched Kim look over the pictures.

Kim looked over the pictures and finally came to Nate's picture which is where she stopped. Her eyes filled up with tears and she felt fear in her body. She took her hand and pointed to the picture. "Na-Na-bad."

"What is she saying?" asked the detective.

"Nate," said Randy, "Nate bad."

"So she recognized him?"

"Obviously," said Randy as he saw Kim's hand shaking. "It's okay. It's okay," he said as he took her other hand to comfort her.

"No!" yelled Kim. "No. No. No. Bad. He hur me. He hur me."

"He hurt you?" asked the detective. "How did he hurt you?"

She lifted up her shaky hand and made it look like a gun and said, "ba-ba-ba-bang. Here," she said pointing to her head and her chest.

"Did you set this up, Orton?" asked the detective, "because she seems to know a lot more than you told us."

"I didn't set anything up in fact I am just as surprised as you are. Kim, you remember?"

"Yes.. Hur me. Here," she said again pointing to her head and her chest.

"Well, detective," said Randy, "there you go you have your I.D. now give him the death penalty."

"There's going to be a trial," he said.

"Of course there is," said Randy. "Of course there is but Kim just gave you an I.D. and told you what he did.. Do something about it."

"He will be in Kansas City tomorrow morning. We're going to book him on attempted homicide and kidnapping," he said.

"I hope when you say attempted homicide it counts for two because he could have killed my baby too."

"I know, Randy, we don't tell you how to wrestle so don't tell us how to do our job. Thank-you have a good night," he said as he picked up the pictures and took his leave.

Randy let them out and said, "what a prick," and went back into the living room. When Randy went back into the living room Kim was crying. "It's okay," he said as he sat down on the couch with her. "It will be okay. I know you're scared and you don't have anything else to be scared of. They are going to put him in jail. He will never hurt you again," said Randy as he wrapped his arms around her. Kim wrapped her left arm around him and cried on his shoulder until she cried herself to sleep. Randy laid her down and covered her up with a blanket and laid down on the floor and fell asleep too from his exhaustion. It had been a while since he had a full night's sleep he couldn't remember a night in the last 3 months where he slept all night. He had a feeling now he would be able to sleep easy because his family was finally safe and Kim was back home where she belonged.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	44. Chapter 44

*THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.

Over the next month things were really looking up for the Orton household. Nate was in jail awaiting trial being held without bail so he was getting his time in jail like he deserved. Kim was getting better with her speech and her memory was increasing. She was getting much better at remembering her past and certain things about it. The only bad part was that her memory consisted a lot of Nate and the things he did to her. She often woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares not only about the abuse he gave to her but also the shooting. She relived it every night in her nightmares and she would always wake up crying. It was tough for both her and Randy. Randy wanted to help her so badly but the only thing he could do was comfort her. Kim was starting to eat on her own. She had learned to hold a spoon and fork and learned to feed herself with it. It was all new to her as she had to use her left hand instead of her right. She was also learning how to write all over again. Randy would often work with her on writing letters they were up to the letter g and Kim could write very few words. The next thing Randy wanted to work on with her was reading but that was another process in itself. She needed to relearn the phonemic sounds of words and letters but it would come. Randy was certain. Even Kim's speech therapist was proud of the progress she had made. Kim was also learning how to be a mother again. She couldn't do much but she did her best. She played with Gianna, fed Olivia, worked on burping her and Randy was teaching her how to bathe her as well. Kim was doing well. She grew frustrated but she wasn't giving up. She wanted to be back to normal. The pictures in the house of her being a normal happy woman were her motivation, Randy was her motivation and her kids were her motivation. She would not give up because of them.

The day had finally come when Kim was going to start her therapy to learn how to walk. It was going to be small steps but it was a step in the right direction. Kim was so excited. She was ready to be out of her wheelchair. She knew it wouldn't happen over night but it would happen someday. She knew she was going to marry Randy and she wanted to be able to walk down the aisle to marry him. "Are you ready?" asked Randy as he put Kim's shoes on her feet.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I walk," she said with a smile.

"You're going to walk," said Randy with a smile. "I know you are."

"I marry you. And walk."

"That's right when you marry me you will walk down the aisle. I will make sure of it."

"Me too," she said with a smile as Randy tied her shoes. She hated not being able to do things herself but she knew one day she would be able to again. She was gaining so much confidence and she believed in herself more and more each day.

"All right," he said. "It's time to go." He got behind the wheelchair and wheeled it out the door after saying good bye to Kim's parents as they were staying to watch the girls. He got Kim in the car and then headed off to the rehabilitation center so that Kim could start the walking process.

When they arrived Randy wheeled Kim into the center to meet her therapist. "Hello," said a brunette woman with hair that went down to the middle of her back and shining blue eyes to match. "I am Cassie. You must be Kim."

"Hi," said Kim as she looked up at the woman in front of her. "I Kim," she said as she extended her left hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kim," said Cassie as she shook her hand.

"And I am Randy," he said as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So I just want to show you around at first and then we'll do some work on standing."

"All right," said Randy as he followed behind Cassie as she led them around the rehab center. She showed them the pool area where Kim would spend some time learning to move her legs in the water, the walking area and so much more. She was really making them feel welcomed which was a good thing since they would be spending a lot of time there. "This is a really nice center."

"It's one of the best in the nation," she said. "Kim are you ready to do some exercises?"

"Yeah," said Kim as they reached a small exercise room.

"Good," she said, "I just need you to come out of the wheel chair and lay down on the mat."

"Okay," she said with a smile. Randy lifted her up out of the wheelchair and laid her down on the ground as carefully as possible.

"All right," said Cassie, "I want to check what you can do and can't do. Do you think you can wiggle your toes for me?"

"Yes," said Kim as she tried to wiggle her toes. Kim struggled with wiggling her toes and it took some time but she was finally able to wiggle her toes. She only wiggled her big toes but that was better than nothing.

"Good," said Cassie. "That's wonderful."

"It is," said Randy with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe they had finally made it to that step. It was an amazing afternoon.

"All right. I'm just going to lift your legs so you can see how it feels. All right?" asked Cassie.

"Yes," said Kim before Cassie lifted her leg.

"Can you feel that, Kim?" she asked as she lifted up her leg.

"Yes," she said, "little."

"Little?" asked Cassie as she lifted the other leg.

"I think she is trying to say that she feels it a little bit," said Randy. "Is that what you're trying to say Kim?"

"Yes. Little," she said as Cassie put her leg down.

"The fact that she can feel some movement in her leg is a good sign. It means that she is capable of learning how to walk again. She is just going to need to learn how to control her movements and gain her balance."

"So she will walk again?" asked Randy as Cassie lifted Kim's other leg.

"Absolutely. It's just going to take some time. I am sure that Kim will be walking again in a year."

"Wonderful," said Randy. "Wonderful. Hear that Kim?" he asked with happiness.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"All right we're going to try to have you stand. You're not quite strong enough to stand on your own so you're going to hold on to these bars right here as you stand," said Cassie.

"Okay," said Kim as Randy helped her up.

Randy took her right hand and helped her grip onto the wooden bar beside her and Kim held onto the left bar with her left hand. Randy helped lift her up so that she was on her feet. Kim was actually standing on two feet. Even though she was holding on that was a big milestone. It showed that she was strong enough to hold herself up. Randy's eyes filled up with tears as he let go of her and let her hold herself up completely. She fell to the ground. "It's okay. You can get back up and try again," said Cassie.

"Okay," said Kim as Randy helped her up again. He held on to her for a little bit while she got the hang of holding herself up completely without falling.

"Are you okay?" he asked before he let go.

"Yes," she said. "I do it."

"Okay," he said as he slowly removed his hands from her and allowed her to stand completely by herself while holding on.

"Good," said Cassie. "Very good."

Kim grew a smile on her face as she realized her accomplishment. She was so proud of herself. She couldn't believe that she was holding on and standing up. It was a big step for her. "I stand," she said.

"You're standing," said Randy with a smile and tears of joy flowing from his eyes. "Good job. I am so proud of you."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"Kim, just for fun do you want to try to see if you can stand up by yourself without holding on?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," said Cassie, "Randy can you help her remove her hands?"

"Yes," said Randy as he wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted one hand off the bar before lifting the other hand off the bar. He held on to her so she wouldn't fall and he soon slowly let go of her.

Kim stood there as if she was holding on but she wasn't. She was standing completely on her own and she hadn't fallen yet. "Kim, that is amazing," said Cassie with a smile. "You're doing wonderful."

"I stand," said Kim again with the biggest smile she could make.

"You are," said Randy. "You're doing great."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

Kim standing was a really big step for her and another thing to cross off the list. Randy couldn't have been happier and neither could Kim. She was so proud of herself that she actually cried at her process. Seeing her cry made Randy cry because it was such a blessing to see his fiancee able to stand again in front of him. He couldn't believe how well she was doing. If this was any indication of things to come Kim was on the track to being back to her normal self in no time. Randy knew that they still had a LONG road ahead of them but he would take a blessing here and there. This was definitely a blessing. He walked over to Kim and softly kissed her lips to show his happiness for her. And for the first time in months Randy's kiss ignited a passion within her and she kissed him back passionately. This was something Randy had not expected so he broke the kiss and smiled before he felt Kim press her lips against his and kiss him passionately once again. It was a great afternoon and Kim did a great job with the beginning of her rehab and Randy couldn't wait for the day it was all over. He hoped it was going to come soon.

*A/N: So what did you think please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. 


	45. Chapter 45

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Even though things were looking up for Randy and Kim things weren't always sunshine and rainbows for them. They had their bad days from time to time and a month later they had one of the worst days they could have possibly ever had. Randy and Kim were at home before Kim had to go to therapy to work on her walking. Randy was in the kitchen making lunch for Kim and Gianna while Kim was in the living room with Gianna and Olivia. Olivia was sitting in the swing before she woke up crying. "Olivia," said Kim as she wheeled over to the swing to see her. "What wrong?"

"Olivia hungry," said Gianna. "She want to eat."

"Okay," said Kim. "hold on, Olivia," she said. She wheeled herself to the kitchen and saw Randy working on lunch. "Randy."

"What's the matter, Kim?" asked Randy.

"Olivia cry. She hungry," she said with a bit of a struggle.

"I will be in in a minute to feed her. Just give me five minutes okay?"

"I do it. I feed Olivia," she said. "My baby."

"I know she's your baby but I need to help you," said Randy.

"No. I do by myself," she said stubbornly. Kim was tired of Randy doing things for her. She was tired of being helpless. She wanted to do things for herself like take care of Olivia and Gianna. She felt capable of feeding her own daughter.

"But Kim, you need someone to lift her out of the swing for you. You can't do it yourself."

"I feed her in the swing," she said.

"But what about burping her?" asked Randy, "and I wanted to give her some baby food."

"Why can't I feed her?" asked Kim.

"You can just give me a couple minutes," he said as Olivia's crying grew louder.

"She want to eat now," said Kim.

"Just give me a minute," he said.

"But Olivia hungry now," she said as she wheeled over to the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" asked Randy.

"Get bottle for Olivia," she said reaching for the cabinet. She pushed herself up on the counter so she could stand and opened the cabinet door but she couldn't reach the bottles.

"Kim, you're going to…" he said before she knocked two glasses out of the cabinet causing them to shatter on the cabinet. "Damn it, Kim, I told you to give me a minute and I would get her a bottle. Go into the living with her and I will bring you a bottle AFTER I clean up this mess."

"Randy," she said with tears in her eyes. "You yell."

"Kim, just go," he said in a calmer tone as he walked over to clean up her mess. Randy felt bad for yelling at her he didn't mean it he just gets frustrated sometimes with her independence streak which always turns into a mess.

"Fine," she said as she sat down slowly and wheeled herself out of the kitchen. "I sorry," she said before going to the living room. She didn't mean to make Randy mad but she wanted to do it herself. She wanted to make her baby's own bottle. She wanted to be a mommy and the truth was she didn't feel like a true mommy because she never did anything herself for the baby but only when Randy was around to help her. She felt like he didn't trust her with the baby. She wheeled herself into the living room and over to Olivia. She took her hand and placed it on Olivia's soft hair. "It okay. Daddy bring you bottle," she said. "I love you," she said as she softly ran her hand over Olivia's head to calm her down but her crying kept up.

Randy finally came into the living room with a bottle for Olivia. He picked her up out of the swing and sat down on the couch to feed her. "You're okay now," said Randy. "It's okay."

"Randy," said Kim as she wheeled herself to the couch. "I feed Olivia."

"Kim, you can later. I have this."

"Okay," she said as she watched on sadly.

After Randy fed Olivia he put her in the bouncer so that he could feed Kim and Gianna their lunch. Kim was doing very well feeding herself but she had problems gripping cups so Randy had to help her with that process but other than that she had progressed very well. When lunch was over Randy got Kim ready for her therapy while Kim's mom worked on putting Gianna down for a nap. Kim and Randy hadn't really talked since the incident with the bottle. They didn't really want to say anything but they both felt bad about what had happened in the kitchen that morning but they were putting it behind them so that Kim could focus on her therapy.

Kim and Randy arrived a few minutes early to her therapy session. Randy got out of the car and walked to the trunk to get out Kim's wheelchair and wheeled it over to Kim's side of the car. He lifted her out of the car and put her in the wheelchair and wheeled her inside. They were greeted by her therapist as soon as they walked in. "Hello, Kim. How are you?"

"Sad," she said. "Randy yell at me."

"I didn't mean to," said Randy. "I'm sorry."

"It hurt me," she said sadly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just get frustrated sometimes. I know you like to do things yourself but getting stuff out of the cabinet is hard for you. I didn't mean to yell at you and I'm sorry."

"But you not let me feed Olivia," she said. "I want to feed Olivia."

"I'm sorry," said Randy. "I really am. I didn't know that I hurt you that much and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It okay," she said. "I sorry I make you mad. I sorry I in wheelchair and sorry I no walk," she said with tears in her eyes.

The therapist walked away at that point to give Randy and Kim some privacy to talk. "Kim, you didn't make me mad. I'm sorry if you thought that and you don't have to be sorry for being in a wheelchair and not walking. That's not your fault. Don't be sorry it's the circumstance that God gave to us. Don't blame yourself and feel like it's your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about. I do. I'm sorry for making you feel the way you do. I'm sorry for yelling at you and hurting your feelings. That was not my intent and I am sorry."

"I like baby," she said. "I do nothing."

"And that's okay, Kim. You're working on getting better. It is okay. You're not a baby nor are you like one. Kim, when you woke up you couldn't do anything. You couldn't talk, you couldn't sit up and you couldn't eat. You've come a long way since then. You're talking very well, you can sit up, you can stand, you can feed yourself.. You have made so much progress…progress that some people don't make for years but you've done this in months. The day is going to come, Kim, when you will be able to get out of that wheelchair and walk. I know you get frustrated sometimes so do I but we have got to stick together to make this work. We need to work together to make this happen. There is nothing I want more than for you to walk and to be the regular Kim but the truth is, Kim, you will never be that woman again. You will be a stronger woman. A woman not scared to fight, a woman that beat the odds, a woman that went through hell.. You're going to be my wife. You're going to be a woman that can tell it all.. Right now you're in the middle of a storm but some day that storm is going to end and that sun is going to shine and it is going to be the brightest sunshine in the world. Don't get down on yourself. You think you do nothing but what you're doing is a big step for someone that went through what you did. I'm proud of you and I always will be. Don't give up on your hope, Kim."

"Randy, I love you," she said as his words touched her heart. She was so glad that she had someone like Randy in her life. She was glad he was there to help her when she was down and she was glad he always made her feel better. She couldn't have asked for anyone better.

"I love you too," he said with a smile as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips as the therapist came back in.

"I see you two are better now."

"I'm sorry," said Randy, "It's just been one of those days."

"It's okay," she said. "I understand. It happens all the time if you two didn't get frustrated then I would be worried. It's supposed to happen and it's okay."

"It happens a lot?"

"More than you think," she said with a smile. "So Kim are you ready for today? We're going to work on walking."

"Walk?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Walk. You're going to learn to walk today."

"Good," said Kim with a smile.

The therapist led them to the training room where they often were for her sessions. She had Randy get Kim out of the wheelchair and help her stand. Once Kim was standing the therapist gave her instructions on how to move her legs but Kim couldn't do it. The muscles weren't strong enough; she wasn't strong enough. She was getting frustrated with her efforts. She kept trying to move her legs and it was like her brain was telling them to move but they weren't listening. She struggled, tried her hardest but she couldn't get her legs to go. She grew even more frustrated and plopped herself down on the mat. "Kim?" asked her therapist. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to walk?"

"No," she said. "I can't."

"Kim, you can. You just have to try."

"I try. I no walk," she said stubbornly.

"Come on, Kim," said Randy, "You can do anything. Stand up and walk."

"No," she said. "I can't walk."

"Kim," said Randy, "you're never going to walk if you don't try."

"I try. I no walk. Give up," she said stubbornly and that's just what she did that day. She gave up and would not try again. She didn't want to try again. It was too hard for her. No matter how hard she tried she could not move her legs to walk. She had no strength to do it so she gave up. She wasn't ready…

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	46. Chapter 46

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!**

Since the day Kim gave up trying to walk she was unwilling to try. She grew too frustrated so Randy and her therapist weren't pushing her. They both agreed that she would try when she was ready. It had been over a month since Nate was arrested for what he had done to Kim and Randy as well as Kim had no idea what was going on with him. They only knew that he was being held in jail without bail. They had no information about a trial or what was happening. Randy felt that there should have been a trial getting ready to start and wasn't understanding why everything was taking so long. That was something that was frustrating him. He just wanted to know something. And that particular day he was getting his wish. Randy had just laid the girls down for the nap and he was about to watch a movie with Kim for a quiet and peaceful afternoon together. Their afternoon was soon interrupted. Just as Randy put the movie in the doorbell rang. "Who is that?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I don't know," said Kim.

"I'll be right back," he said, "and I will try to get rid of them as soon as possible so we can have our afternoon together."

"Okay," she said as Randy got up to answer the door.

He gave her a kiss on the lips before he left the living room. He was beyond annoyed at the interruption. He walked over to the door and opened it to see the detective standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to talk to you about Nate and what's going on. Do you have some time?"

"I guess," said Randy. "Come in."

"Thank-you," he said as he walked into the house. "How are the girls?"

"Good," said Randy leading him to the living room, "Olivia is growing like a weed and Gianna is growing up so quickly. She's going to be two in a few months."

"How is she handling things with Kim?"

"To the best of her ability. I don't think she really understands so she's not too tainted by it."

"That's good," he said, "and Kim? How is she?"

"She's doing good. Her speech is better and her memories are coming back. She's doing better than expected for someone that went through what she went through."

"That's good," he said as they walked into the living room. "Hi, Kim," he said.

"Hi," she said as she looked at him.

"Kim, the detective came to talk to us about Nate. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Nate bad. He hurt me."

"I know," said the detective, "but he's in jail right now."

"Good," said Kim.

"Have a seat," said Randy as he sat down next to Kim.

"Thanks," said the detective sitting down in the chair.

"So what's going on?" asked Randy.

"Well, I've been in touch with Nate's lawyer."

"That asshole has a lawyer?" asked Randy.

"Yeah. He got one as soon as he was caught."

"Okay, what did this lawyer have to say?" asked Randy.

"Well, Nate wants to cut a deal."

"He wants to cut a deal? Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Randy.

"What a deal?" asked Kim.

"It's when the person being charged wants to make a certain plea to get a lesser sentence than they deserve," said Randy.

"Oh," she said, "It bad?"

"It's unfair," said Randy. "What kind of deal is he talking?"

"He is willing to plead guilty to attempted homicide and kidnapping for 5 years," said the detective.

"5 years?" asked Randy as he was suddenly enraged. "5 years? 5 fucking years? That is nothing for all the hell he has put our family through. Look at my fiance. He put her through hell and changed her entire life and he only wants 5 years for that. That's not a deal that's a slap on the hand."

"I know," said the detective, "but he could make a deal but it's up to the judge to decide if he will accept that deal. Nate could plead guilty to those charges but it doesn't mean that the judge is going to accept it. The judge could sentence him up to 25 years in prison on both counts so that's 50 years right there plus 10 years for kidnapping so about 60 years in prison is what he is looking at," he said.

"60 years doesn't seem like much after everything we have gone through. That means by the time he is in his 80's he would be out and ready to torture Kim again."

"I don't think he would torture Kim in his 80's," said the detective.

"Can't he just get the death penalty?" asked Randy. "He deserves to die. He took Kim's life away from her.. He should be killed."

"Randy, just relax 60 years is long enough."

"And if he makes this deal he could get 5 years. How is that fair?"

"It's not but I would hope the judge would have better judgment than that. Like you said 5 years is nothing. I just wanted you to know that he was trying to cut a deal."

"5 years is nothing," said Randy. "He could have killed Kim. He shouldn't even be able to cut a deal. This isn't like some traffic infraction or some drug charge. This is an attempted homicide charge and a kidnapping charge. Nate has proved he's been a threat to society for years and he wants to cut a deal. That is ridiculous."

"I didn't say he was cutting one I said he wants to cut a deal hopefully he doesn't but you should be prepared just in case."

"So what you're telling me there is a chance he could cut this deal and only get 5 years after ALL the pain he caused?"

"Right," he said, "but I don't think he will be able to."

"All right so if he doesn't when is this going to trial?"

"We're looking at starting it next month. I wanted to know if Kim would be strong enough and able to testify if we need her to."

"Kim," said Randy, "would you be able to go to court and tell the judge what Nate did to you?"

"Yes," she said. "I can."

"What did he do to you, Kim?" asked the detective.

"He shoot me with gun," she said. "My head and my heart," she said pointing to both spots.

"Do you remember what happened that day?" asked the detective.

"Why are you asking her this stuff?" asked Randy.

"Because I want to make sure she is able to stand up in court and give her story."

"She can give her story to the best of her ability. Don't make her relive it till it's necessary and right now it is not necessary."

"As long as she can do it. I don't know what's going to happen but we will be in touch."

"Okay," said Randy, "so you'll let me know if he cuts this deal."

"Yes," said the detective as he stood up, "but like I said I don't think he can cut a deal with the seriousness of the crime. And if he does not for 5 years of a sentence. But like I said I will let you know."

"All right," said Randy. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said the detective. "I'm going to head back to the station."

"Okay," said Randy. "Have a good day."

"You too," said the detective. "Bye, Kim."

"Bye," said Kim before the detective walked out of the living room. Randy walked him to the front door and let him out before returning back to the living room.

"I can't believe that bastard is trying to cut a deal. That's ridiculous."

"No deal," said Kim. "Deal bad."

"It is bad, Kim, but I will make sure he pays for EVERYTHING he has done to you. I will make sure he gets EVERYTHING he deserves for what he caused to happen to you. He will get what he deserves.. And it will be a lot longer than 5 years. I promise. I will make sure of it," said Randy.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	47. Chapter 47

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

About a month later Kim and Randy were heading to the courthouse for Nate's trial. He had tried to cut a deal but the judge turned it down so that put the case on trial. Randy wasn't sure how well Kim was going to do up on the stand when she had to testify against Nate. She hated to hear his name and she had been having even more nightmares about him lately. She was terrified of him and everything he had done to her. Randy wasn't sure if it was a good idea if she got up on that stand to testify against him but Kim insisted that she do it and put him in jail once and for all. Kim was going to make sure that Nate got everything he deserved and Randy was going to make sure Nate never saw the outside of a prison again in his life. He felt that even prison was too good for him. He wanted him to suffer like Kim had suffered and would probably suffer the rest of her life. Nate may not have killed her but he did take her life from her because she was never going to be the same again.

Kim and Randy waited outside the courtroom for the trial to begin. "Are you sure you can do this?" Randy asked Kim as they waited.

"Yes," she said. "I do it. Nate bad. He hurt me."

"You do know you're going to need to see him today right?"

"Yes. You there right?" she asked looking at Randy with fear in her eyes.

"I will be right there," he said.

"He no hurt me?" she asked.

"No he will not hurt you. He can not hurt you anymore," he said taking her hand. "I promise and after today he will be out of our lives forever."

"Good," she said squeezing Randy's hand. It was silent for a couple minutes before Kim said, "Randy?"

"Yes?" asked Randy.

"Nate Gia's dad?" she asked.

It was the first time she had mentioned Gianna being Nate's daughter since she woke up. This only proved to Randy that she was remembering more and more each day. It pained him to hear the words that Nate was her father because he knew Gianna deserved better in fact she had better; she had Randy. Randy took a deep breath and said, "yes he is her dad."

"No good," she said shaking her head. "No. He not Gia's dad. You Gia's dad!"

"I know," said Randy. "I am Gianna's dad. It's okay," he said comforting her because she was upset. He didn't want her to get upset before she had to testify so he did his best to calm her down but he understood why it was so devastating to know the truth about Gianna's father.

"He no want, Gia," she said. "He hurt me. Steps."

"I know," said Randy. "It's okay. Gianna doesn't need him. She has me and I am her father. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," she said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

The air was filled with silence again shortly before they were told it was time to start the trial. Randy stood up and said, "here we go," before pushing her into the courtroom. Randy wheeled her to the front and as soon as they were there they saw Nate sitting at the table with his attorney. He didn't seem as cocky as he usually was and he didn't have that tough boy attitude about him. He seemed like a little boy that was scared of being scolded by his father after cutting up in school. He was quiet and he turned once and looked at Kim and Randy.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to Kim to which Randy slipped him the finger and told Kim not to look at him. "I deserve that," he said as he turned around.

"Hmph," said Randy, "he deserves more than that," he said under his breath. "Asshole."

"Please rise," said a man from the door where the judge was entering from.

The judge walked out and took his place at the stand. "You may be seated," he said as he sat down. He looked over his papers and said, "I've been looking forward to this case." He had a big grin on his face as he looked at Nate. Nate put his head down trying to shield himself from the glance of the judge.

"Your Honor, I have a statement for you," said Nate's attorney. "My client wants to make a plea."

"I told you no deal," said Judge O'Hara.

"It's not for a deal. He wants to make a plea to avoid any further destruction and pain."

"It's a little late for that," said Randy under his breath.

"Is your client sure he wants to do that?" asked the Judge O'Hara.

"I'm sure, Your Honor. I want to make a plea instead of putting Kim through more pain in her life. She doesn't deserve to be put through much more. I want to make a plea."

Randy wasn't entirely sure what was going on in the courtroom at that moment nor could he understand why Nate all of a sudden cared about Kim's feelings and looking out for her best interest. He surely hadn't cared about her in the last 3 or so years they knew each other. Randy looked at Kim's parents and they shrugged their shoulders. Randy wasn't sure if he liked the fact Nate was trying to make a plea. "Mr. Orton," said Judge O'Hara.

"Yes, Your Honor?" asked Randy as he stood up.

"Are you okay with Nathan making a plea?"

"I don't know," said Randy. "I mean yes," said Randy. He didn't want Kim up there testifying against Nate so if Nate was willing to make a plea Randy was not going to argue. He just hoped he was going to make the right plea.

"Thank-you," he said. "All right. I will ask one more time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," said Nate as he stood before the judge.

"Okay," said the judge as he looked at the papers in front of him. "On the kidnapping of Gianna Miller how do you plead?"

"Guilty, Your Honor," he said.

"On the attempted homicide of Kimberly Miller how do you plead?"

"Guilty, Your Honor."

"On the attempted homicide of Olivia Orton how do you plead?"

"Guilty, Your Honor," he said.

"How do you plead on the holding of a gun without a license?"

"Guilty, Your Honor," he said.

"We will meet back here in 30 minutes for sentencing. You are dismissed," said the judge as he hit the gavel on the stand. He stood up and walked out of the courtroom as Nate turned around.

"Kim, I am really sorry for what I've done. You didn't' deserve any of that and I'm sorry."

"You know what," said Randy, "save your apologies. We don't want them. Kim doesn't want them. I want to see you rot in jail you miserable son of a bitch. In fact being in jail is too good for you. You should die, you should be in a wheelchair, you should lose your speech. You should be put through the hell you put Kim through. You took her life away from her. You're scum so don't act like a little righteous boy with your fake apologies. I don't know what you're trying to pull with your good boy act but I hope you get the book thrown at you. You deserve it. You have caused this woman nothing but hell," he said. Randy was beyond upset with Nate trying to apologize to Kim. He was upset that Nate even had the audacity to talk to Kim.

"They aren't fake apologies," said Nate. "I am truly sorry and I'm sorry for the pain and destruction I caused your family. I'm sorry for almost taking the life of your baby girl and I'm sorry for kidnapping Gianna. I just wanted to see her. I wanted to be with her but all she did was yell for you. She wanted her daddy and I am not her daddy. You are. She deserves better than me and she has better than me. She has you. And I'm sorry."

"Save it," said Randy as he took Kim and wheeled her out of the courtroom. He had heard enough of Nate's mysterious kindness. He had heard enough of his fake apologies. He was tired of looking at him. When they got out to the hallway way he said, "Can you believe that guy?"

"I know," said Kim's mom. "He has some nerve after all the pain he caused. He shouldn't even be allowed to look at Kim."

"I know," said Randy.

"That was ridiculous," said her father. "But at least Kim didn't have to go up on that stand to testify. I don't think she would have been able to."

"I can," said Kim. "I no talk?"

"You don't have to. He pleaded guilty to all the charges. He saved you from testifying against him. He did it for you. He admitted he did all that bad stuff to you."

"Oh," said Kim. "He go to jail?"

"We will see," said Randy.

When the 30 minutes was up they were ushered back into the courtroom where they once again took their seats and then stood for Judge O'Hara to make his way to the stand. "You may be seated." Everyone in attendance took their seats. "Nathan please rise," he said. Nate stood up and looked at the judge. "It is time for your sentencing. On the count of holding a gun without a license I sentence you to two years in prison to be served consecutively. On the count of kidnapping I sentence you to 10 years in prison to be served consecutively without parole. On two counts of attempted homicide I sentence you to life in prison without parole as well as paying Kimberly Miller's medical expenses, her therapy expenses including speech and physical and you are also ordered to pay $15,000 in restitution. You are dismissed," said Judge O'Hara before hitting the gavel.

The officers of the court walked over to Nate and handcuffed him once again and hauled him out of the courtroom to take him to jail where he would spend the rest of his life. "Couldn't have turned out better," said Randy with a smile.

"I'm just glad he's finally in jail," said Kim's mom.

"Me too," said her father. "He deserves to rot there and suffer."

"I know," said Randy. "So Kim? What do you think? He's in jail for the rest of his life."

"Happy," she said with a smile. "Happy."

"Me too," said Randy with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you," she said with a smile before he softly kissed her lips. Their biggest problem was now in jail for the rest of his life and it felt like an entire boulder had been lifted off their shoulders. Randy hoped that this would help Kim sleep better at night. He knew he would because Nate was off the streets and he would forever be off the streets. He felt Nate should have been sentenced to death but it was better he was serving life in prison so that everyday he could think about what he did to Kim and think about how much pain he caused. Randy was pleased with how court turned out and couldn't have been happier about Nate's sentence. He deserved to suffer and Randy hoped there was plenty of suffrage going on in Nate's cell. It was all surreal to Randy and he couldn't believe it finally happened. It was a great day!

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	48. Chapter 48

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***I hope that you enjoy this chapter because so far it is one of my favorite chapters I have written. **

Once Nate was in jail Kim and Randy could begin the road of recovery again. They had been through so much hell and had so many dark clouds hovering over them that they were finally starting to see the sunshine. They had a beautiful family and even though they had two beautiful little girls that they both loved so much Randy hoped to have more children with Kim in the future. He was very optimistic about their future together but Kim was more worried about learning to walk again and taking it one step at a time. Kim's confidence level had increased over the next month as Nate was behind bars and she felt safer. Her speech was increasing each day and she had gotten back up and tried walking. She couldn't walk on her own as she still held on to railings but she braved it and took the steps she needed to. She was doing great and Randy couldn't have been more proud of her. Kim was working on writing with her left hand and what used to be lines and scribbles were now actual letter formations and words. She was making progress and it seemed that once Nate was put in jail for life Kim's progress skyrocketed beyond belief. Even the doctors were amazed by how much progress she had been making in just a short time.

Randy and Kim were on their way to Kim's physical therapy session so she could work on walking and leg strength when Randy brought up their future. "Kim, I've been thinking."

"Okay," she said as she was understanding every word he was saying to her. "You think what?"

"Us and our future," he said. "When do you want to get married?"

"Married when I walk," she said. "I walk down aisle."

"So when you learn to walk again we can get married?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I wear white dress."

"Yes you will wear a white dress," said Randy, "and I can't wait to see how beautiful you're going to look."

"You want marry me now?" she asked.

"I'm not rushing anything," said Randy, "I just can't wait to make you my wife so I can be with you forever. I can't wait to call you my wife and my divorce was just finalized so I am ready whenever you're ready."

"When I walk," she said with a smile.

"And I was thinking that maybe in the future we could have another baby. Would you want another baby?" asked Randy. He thought it was a little much but then he saw Kim's smile and knew that it wasn't.

"Yes. A baby," she said with a smile. "I want baby when I marry you."

"Okay," said Randy with a smile. "Kim, I know I say this everyday but I mean it.. I am so proud of you and how far you've come. You've made more progress in the last few months than most people that went through the same thing do in years. I am so proud of you and I will always be proud of you. You are the strongest woman I know. You are the living proof of the saying 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' you didn't let yourself get beaten or let yourself get defeated. You fought and fought hard. You aren't back to normal just yet but you're so close. You beat the odds. Everyone said you would never talk again but you are, all the odds were against you and you beat them. I couldn't be prouder and to have someone like you to be my future wife I am honored. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I love you so much, Kim. You are my entire world."

Kim wiped tears from her eyes and held back from breaking down. "I love you too," she said as she sniffed and held back more tears. "You great, Randy." She wanted to say so much more but she couldn't get the words out she wanted to but she knew on her wedding day she would be able to tell Randy everything she had felt in the last few months. She loved him with everything she had in her and she couldn't have asked for a better man in her life. He had been there every step of the way and he would continue to be there for her. She knew that he sacrificed a lot for her; he gave up his career to make sure that she would be back to normal, he could have easily gone out to find someone else to be with but he never left, he sacrificed almost his entire life to be with her and that meant the world to her. Randy was one of a kind and there was no way she would ever give him up and to the woman that gave him up Kim would forever be thankful.

"No I'm not," said Randy. "You're great; the greatest person I have ever known. You are amazing."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as they pulled up to the building. Randy parked the car, got out and got Kim's wheelchair before helping her out of the car, helping her into the wheelchair and then wheeled her inside. "Randy?"

"Yes?" he asked as he pushed her down the hallway to her physical therapy room.

"I be normal?" she asked. "Again?"

"Of course you'll be normal again. You are going to be your old self in no time, Kim. I know it. I promise you will be normal again," he said.

"Okay," she replied. "You work again?"

"Someday," he said, "but right now you need me. Work isn't important to me. You're important to me. Gianna and Olivia are important to me. I may not go back to work I like this family guy type of thing."

"You love work," she said.

"I love work but I love you more," he said. "I like being home with you and the girls. I don't think I'm going to go back. My place is at home being a husband someday and a father," he said as he thought for a minute about his decision. He liked that thought his job was way too demanding and he felt his place was at home with Kim and the girls. He was going to make another sacrifice because he loved his family so much and that was to quit his job. "Kim," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not going back. I want to be home. I am done wrestling."

"Your boss mad?" she asked.

"He will get upset, a lot of people are going to get upset but I'm not living my life for them. I am living my life for me, for you and for the girls. I need to do what's best for us and this is what is best for us. I am giving it up."

"Okay," she said as they reached the room for physical therapy. Kim felt bad for being the reason Randy was giving up his dream and his entire career. She never wanted him to quit his job and especially for her. She didn't think it was fair that he quit but she couldn't get the words out to tell him so.

"Are you okay?" asked Randy.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said as he wheeled her over to Stephanie so that they could work on leg strength before attempting walking.

Once the leg strengthening was over Stephanie helped Kim up and helped her over to the mat below the two railings Kim had grown familiar with in the last few weeks. She helped Kim grip the rails as she stood behind her. She encouraged her to move one foot followed by the other. Kim slowly moved one foot and then the other and continued this practice until she reached the end of the walkway. Stephanie turned her around so that she could walk the other way. Kim walked back in forth for about 6 laps before she reached the end of the walkway again. This time as Kim was turned around by Stephanie she said, "I walk."

"I know you're walking," said Stephanie. "You're doing great."

"No. I walk. No hands," she said.

Randy who was sitting by jumped up and said, "Kim, are you sure? I mean are you ready to try that?"

"Randy," said Stephanie, "this is a big step. Be encouraging to her. Encourage her to want to walk and praise her for making the decision to try this. She has the balance to stand and the coordination to walk. If she falls she is only going to fall on the mat and she can get back up and try again. Have faith in her. I do. I know she can do it."

"All right," said Randy even though he wasn't sure Kim was ready for such a big step. "You can do it, Kim. I know you can. If you fall you just get back up and try again."

"Okay," she said. "I walk."

"You walk," said Randy with a smile as he watched her remove her left arm from the railing and then lifted her right hand off the railing. She stood for a couple minutes without moving. "Come on, Kim. You can do it, Baby. I know you can."

Kim looked at Randy and smiled. She had so much confidence in herself that she knew she would be able to walk. She knew she could do it. It was what she had been waiting so long to do. Kim took a deep breath before she stepped one foot in front of the other and then stepped the other one in front. She breathed again as Randy and Stephanie watched on. Kim had taken two steps, then three, then four, then five and etc until she reached the end of the walk way without holding on. She stopped when she was finished and had the biggest smile on her face. It was a smile of accomplishment and pride. She was proud of herself as Randy and Stephanie were just as proud. "I walk. I walk, Randy. I walk!" she said with the most excitement she had in months.

"I know," he said with a smile and walked over to wrap his arms around her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "you did it. I knew you could do it, Baby. Great job."

"I love you," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around him.

Randy leaned down and kissed her lips softly. This was the moment Randy had been waiting for since Kim was in her coma, since he was told she would not be able to walk again, this was the moment she beat the odds once again. He couldn't have been happier. As the kiss broke he said, "Let's get married, Baby. Let's get married."

"Marry you," she said. "I marry you." She smiled and kissed his lips once again. This was the moment Kim had been waiting for. The moment that she thought would never come but she wasn't going to let the odds hold her down. She had two daughters that she loved, that she had to be strong for. She wanted to run with them and play with them. She didn't want to be in that wheelchair the rest of her life. She wanted to walk down the aisle to marry the man that she loved and the man that loved her beyond belief. She did it for them. She fought for them and even though there was still some recovery to go she had climbed the biggest mountain and it wouldn't be long until she was back to the woman she once was. It was her life changing moment… the moment she had so greatly desired for Randy and the girls to prove to them she was too strong to give up and too strong to be held down.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. Sadly there are only two more chapters left to this story but I guarantee you will love the next two chapters.. I will not disappoint you and some time down the road there may be a little sequel but we will see how the last chapter goes. = ) **


	49. Chapter 49

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

**ONE YEAR AFTER THE SHOOTING!**

It had been one year exactly since that tragic day when Kim was shot in the arena parking lot. It had been a year that changed their lives forever not just for the bad but for good. It was also one year since Olivia Rose was born. It was a bittersweet day for the Orton household but it was about a celebration for them. Randy woke up before Kim on the morning of that bittersweet day. He looked over at his fiance and smiled as he watched her sleep so peacefully. She looked so beautiful. He was thankful that she was laying next to him asleep because a year earlier he never would have thought she would be there. Her brown hair had finally grown back in and was now at her shoulders and it flowed freely as she was sleeping. He reached his hand over and ran his fingers through her soft hair as she stirred awake. She opened her eyes and stared back at Randy with her green eyes. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," said Randy with a smile of his own. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "Today is Olivia's birthday."

"I know," said Randy. "She's one."

"One," said Kim with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "You are an amazing woman."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smile.

"To get some coffee," she said with no speech problems. She had come a long way in her speech in the last few months. She was speaking at her normal speech ability and could form sentences a lot better now. She had progressed a lot faster than the doctors ever thought possible.

"I have a better idea," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a smile of her own. "What's that?"

"You know what it is," he said with a smile, "let's celebrate your life."

"That?" asked Kim with a smile.

"Yes, that," he said with a smile as he sat up and softly kissed her lips with a passion. He slowly laid her back down on the bed and continued to kiss her passionately as he laid his body on top of hers. As the passion grew stronger between the two they began to make love to one another as they celebrated the fact Kim was alive and well.

As they finished making love they both got out of bed and got dressed before heading downstairs to enjoy their cup of coffee before Gia and Olivia woke up. It was their only peaceful time in the house. Randy helped Kim down the stairs as she hadn't quite mastered stairs yet plus it was really hard for her to walk down stairs as she had a permanent limp from the shooting and one leg was stronger than the other. They walked into the kitchen where Randy made the coffee as Kim sat down at the table thinking about the last year of their lives and how it was a rollercoaster. "You okay?" asked Randy as he looked at her.

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he asked as he made the coffee.

"This year. What if I died?"

"Kim, why would you ask that?" he asked.

"Because I want to know what would happen if things were different."

"But you didn't die and you're alive and well today so we don't have to focus on that," he said feeling uncomfortable at the thought of losing Kim. He realized that things could have turned out a lot differently for them but they both got lucky and Kim made it through it all.

"Okay," she said. "I'm just glad to be alive."

"I'm glad you are alive. I don't know what I would have done without you and the girls need you so badly. There was no way I was going to be able to deal with the teenager days by myself," he said with a smile.

"You would have been in over your head," she said with a smile.

"Yeah I would have," he said with a smile.

"You still want that other baby?" she asked.

"Call me crazy but I do. I want a whole bunch of children like 6 at the most."

"6 is a little crazy," she said with a smile, "4."

"All right, 4," he said with a smile. "2 girls and 2 boys."

"If it were easy," she said with a smile.

"Even if we have two more girls I'd be all right with that if they were as beautiful as their mother," he said with a smile as he made Kim blush. He loved the fact that he could still make her blush with a simple compliment.

"Oh, Randy," she said with a smile as she heard Olivia yelling from the nursery upstairs.

"Mama! Mama!" she yelled.

"Randy, can you get her?" asked Kim.

"Absolutely," he said as he headed upstairs to get her. He returned about 10 minutes later with both Gia and Olivia. "Look who is awake," said Randy with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mama," said Olivia as she reached for Kim.

"Good morning, Olivia," said Kim with a smile as she took her baby girl. Olivia was the perfect mixture of Kim and Randy. She had Randy's ears, his brown hair and his cheekbones but her green eyes, nose and mouth came from Kim. She was the perfect mixture of them both. "Happy birthday, Princess," she said as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, Mommy," said Gia as she walked over to hug her mom.

"Good morning, Gia," she said hugging her back. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. Gia was the duplicate of Kim. She had no traces of her biological father in her at all which Randy and Kim took as a blessing because neither knew how they would handle looking at a child that resembled someone that caused them so much pain and she had even inherited her mother's sweet and kind nature instead of her father's bitterness, anger and hatred which was also another blessing for them. Randy watched on from the doorway with a smile. Olivia and Gia were both mommy girls and they tried to spend every minute of every day with her. He smiled as Gia climbed up on the chair next to her mom and little sister. Gia looked at her mom and said, "Mommy."

"Yes, Gia?"

"You the same! You pretty. You not sick anymore?"

"Thank-you," said Kim with a smile, "and no Mommy isn't sick anymore."

"Good," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Kim with a smile as she looked at Gia. Kim couldn't imagine her life without her little girls and she couldn't imagine not being there to see them grow up. She couldn't imagine her little girls growing up without her. She felt truly blessed that she had made it through such a tough ordeal and was able to be with her children as they grow up; it was definitely a blessing and something she would never take for granted.

Later that afternoon they were having a small party for Olivia and Kim. They didn't want it to be any bigger than just family and close friends. "I can't believe it's been a year," said Randy's mom.

"Me either," said his father. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing good," said Randy. "Everything is starting to fall into place for us. Kim is walking, she's talking, we're getting married in 4 months and we're talking about having another baby."

"Wonderful," said his mother. "You two had a long hard year. You two deserve to have the best year of your lives now."

"I know that's right," said Randy. "This whole year was the hardest and longest one I ever faced. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for Kim being alive. If she wouldn't have made it I don't know what I would have done. I love her so much and she is everything to me.. I could never live without her and Gia would have never been able to live without her.. The girls love their mom."

"I see that," said his mother as she watched Kim sitting with the girls coloring. "She's come a long way, Randy."

"I know," he said. "And just a year ago a doctor was telling me that she may not make it and she was hanging on by a thread. A year ago I was told that she may never walk again and that she may never talk again but look at her," he said with tears in his eyes, "look at her… she fought to make it this far and she fought to stay alive and there isn't a doubt in my mind that she fought for those two little girls. They love her to death."

"I think you're right," she said with a smile. "They do love their mom. You two have such a beautiful family and I know that from this point on you two are going to be blessed even more."

"I'm blessed everyday," he said with a smile. "Everyday that I get to wake up to Kim is a blessing and everyday I get to hear my children laugh and call for their mom is a blessing." Randy would never take his life or the lives of the people he loved for granted because he never knew when that person could be gone and he never knew when they could be gone. He was going to live everyday to his fullest and tell his family how much he loved them so that they would always know. It was a year for the Orton family that they would never forget. It was a year of fears, sadness, joy, frustration, tears and triumph. It was a year that changed their lives forever but that year was now over and things were finally looking up for them and it was time to move forward in their lives.

"Randy, I'm proud of you," said his father.

"Why?" asked Randy.

"Because you stuck by her through it all. You could have given up but you didn't you stuck beside her all this time. That is dedication."

"No, Dad, that's love… true love giving everything and risking all you have for the person that means the world to you."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read... Only one chapter remains... and it will be absolutely beautiful. **


	50. Chapter 50

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. THank-you so much.**

***HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER: ENJOY!**

Randy stood in a room looking at himself in the mirror as his best man; John, watched on. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I'm more than ready. I've waited for this day since I met Kim. I am definitely ready to make her my wife," said Randy as he fixed his tie.

"It won't be too long until she is Mrs. Kimberly Orton," said John. "I'm happy for you. You and Kim were definitely meant to be together. She makes you happy."

"She does," said Randy with a smile as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Randy, it's time," said the minister.

"All right," he said as he adjusted his tie one more time and then checked himself out in the mirror. "Let's go," he said with a smile as John and his groomsmen walked out of the room behind him to the sanctuary of the church.

Randy walked to the front of the sanctuary behind the minister as he walked past his family and friends as well as Kim's family and friends. Randy was as nervous as he could be as he waited for the ceremony to begin. Randy felt an anxiousness overcome him as the music began to play and the wedding party began to walk in. He smiled as Kim's maid of honor walked in wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped dress with John who was wearing a black tux with a light blue tie matching the dress of the woman he was walking with. They were followed in by Kim's two bridesmaids and Randy's two groomsmen. The moment was getting close as the ring bearer walked in holding the two rings on the light blue pillow that would be the symbol of their eternal love. Randy grew a smile on his face as Gianna and Olivia appeared in the doorway each wearing a light blue dress that fell to their feet, each wearing a light blue bow in their hair. Gianna carried a white basket filled with light blue flower pedals and held the hand of Olivia as they walked down the aisle together. They looked so precious as they slowly made their way to the front of the sanctuary. It was that moment when Kim appeared in the doorway with her father at her side that Randy's smile grew bigger. Tears filled his eyes as he watched Kim walk down the aisle with her father. She limped to the front of the sanctuary but that didn't stop her from looking so beautiful. Her dark hair was hanging down in curls, with a white veil and a tiara. Her white dress was a halter and the bottom dragged slowly behind her. She held a bouquet of light blue flowers in her hand. She had tears in her eyes as she walked to meet her soon to be husband. He looked so handsome in her eyes in his black tux, light blue vest and his light blue tie bringing out his crystal blue eyes that she loved so much. As they reached the altar the minister said, "Let us pray," and went into a prayer. As he finished the prayer he said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said her father with a smile and tears in his eyes. He placed Kim's hand into Randy's and softly kissed her cheek before he joined his wife to watch the ceremony.

The minister began the ceremony by reading from Corinthians where he talked about what love was. "Love is patient, love is kind…." Kim and Randy had the most patient love of anyone in the world. Their love was as kind as could be. He continued on. "….it always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails…" Kim and Randy's love was built on hope it was built on trust.. It was their hope that had brought them this far. Their love was unfailing. They had been through it all but through all those tough times their love had never failed either of them. Each loved the other the same and even more so than before. The minister's words were clear and beautiful. He then had Kim and Randy state their vows which each had written to the other from their hearts. "I understand you two have decided to state your own vows?"

"Yes," said Randy.

"You may read them now," said the minister to Randy.

Randy took Kim's hand and looked into her eyes, "Kim, the day I met you I saw a poor woman being hurt by a man. I didn't know you but I knew that you needed help and I stepped in to help you. And ever since that day I do not regret my decision because you have become the love of my life. It has brought us to this point. Although our relationship didn't start off the best it grew to become the best. You are my entire world, Kim and you are everything to me. We've been through tough times, some of the worst times but we've had some of the best times. It was not long ago when I thought I was going to lose you. You are the love of my life and I would never be able to go on without you. You are everything to me. You came into my life and changed me. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. The love I have for you will never die and everyone tells me they're surprised I stayed by your side through it all but that's what love is all about. You can't choose who you fall in love with but once you're in love that love does not die. You love that person through the good times and the bad times. You love them through sickness and health. I love you whether the times we're facing are good or whether they are bad. I will love you through sickness and I will love you through health. I will love you through the rain, I will love you through the sunshine. I will love you no matter what. The love I have for you will never die, it will never end. Our love is about trust and it is about hope. It is about forsaking all others and staying true to each other. Everyday of my life I find it a blessing to wake up next to you and have you in my life. Everyday it is a blessing that I can look into your green eyes and hear your sweet southern voice. It is a blessing for me everyday that you are in my life. I have seen you through your worst and I have seen you through your best and I will continue to see you through no matter what comes our way. We've gone through trials and we've gone through triumphs but no matter what it was we got through it because we love each other. I never understood when people said they loved someone more and more each day until I met you. I can honestly say that I love you more and more each day and I look forward you loving you more and more each day as you become my wife. I love you, Kim," he said with tears in his eyes as he saw her eyes filled with tears.

"Kim," said the minister, "you can state your vows."

"Okay," she said with a shaky voice. She had to get herself together before she spoke. "Randy, people say fairytales don't come true and that there is no such thing as a knight in shining armor but you are proof that there are knights in shining armors. You have been my knight in shining armor since the day I met you and you saved my life. You have saved me from so many situations and came to my rescue numerous times. I know we had our ups and downs but I have not stopped loving you. I have loved you since day 1 and no matter what was thrown our way I never stopped loving you like you never stopped loving me. You have given me the best and treated me as if I were a princess. The day came when I almost died but I didn't. I fought to stay alive not only for our girls but for you. I couldn't leave you. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted my happily ever after. I wanted my happiness. I wanted you to be happy. You stuck by me through it all. You were told I would never be the same, that I would never walk, that I would never talk, you were told I would never be the woman you fell in love with again but that didn't stop you from loving me. You never walked away, you never gave up and that means everything to me. You could have left and gone to someone else but you didn't because our love is that strong that even the worst things can't break us. Randy, you are my prince charming and you've done nothing but make me happy. You gave me a beautiful little girl and as we move forward today I hope to have more children with you and watch our family grow. I was nothing but a fan of wrestling when I met you and I never thought you would even lay eyes on me but miraculously you saw something in me that made you love me and look at us now. You were with me through my trials and I know it wasn't easy when I was helpless and couldn't do anything but you never gave up. That makes me love you more. You helped me through it all and when the triumphs came you were there. You never left my side. You are an amazing man that I am glad that I can call my husband. I never thought fairytales were real and I never thought I would get my happy ending. I thought Prince charming only existed in Disney movies and fairytales but you are living proof that Prince Charming does exist. I love you for everything you have done for me, I love you for being there for me and I love you more each day. I would never change a moment in my life even the bad times because it was the bad times that led me straight to you. I love you, Randy and I can't wait to make you my husband." She had tears in her eyes a she finished her last sentence. They had been through it all and they were still going. They were going to have better and they were going to have worse but no matter what they would have them together.

After they stated their vows the minister took over and asked for the rings. He had each of them place a ring on the other's finger and repeat his words. The rings were a sacred symbol of their love for one another. The ring was a circle because it was never ending like their love. He continued through the ceremony as there were songs sang and words spoken and as it was over he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Randy looked at Kim and smiled as they both leaned in to share a very passionate kiss. They turned to face their friends and family. "I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Orton!" Their family members and friends stood up and clapped as Randy and Kim made their way down the aisle followed by their wedding party.

Their wedding was everything they dreamed it to be and at the reception they were sharing their first dance together to "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain. It just worked with everything they had been through. Randy held Kim close to him as they danced. There was a time when dancing didn't seem like something Kim would do. Walking was another thing they didn't think Kim would be able to do. Kim proved everyone wrong and sure enough she was walking, talking and dancing with her new husband. "I think the wedding was amazing," said Randy.

"It was. It was everything I ever dreamed of. I meant it, Randy you are my knight in shining armor. You saved me so many times."

"And you saved me," he said with a smile.

"I did? How?"

"Because I was with the wrong person when I met you and I was on the wrong road but you put me back on the right road and showed me that the right person was out there for me."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "I guess this is my happily ever after."

"It's not over yet. WE have so much more in our lives, Kim. It's not over yet."

"I know but I just feel like this is my happy ending," she said. "Except."

"Except what?" asked Randy.

"I just want to know why you stuck around for so long? And why you never left?"

Randy looked at her with his blue eyes and smiled. "I love you," he said with a smile before he softly kissed her lips, "and besides," he said after he broke the kiss, "It was all for Love."

THE END!

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***I want to thank everyone that favorited, alerted and read this story. I am so glad that you enjoyed it and I'm so thankful for all the kind reviews and words given to me on this story. Thank-you all so much. You guys are awesome. I hope that you enjoyed the ending and some time down the road there will be a sequel but not just yet but just keep your eyes out for one. I have other stories and works that I plan on working on before I start the sequel and i hope that you take the time to check them out as well. Thank-you all so much. **


End file.
